Os Deuses estão Mortos
by Motoko Li
Summary: Sempre existiu muito mais do que pérolas, tensão sexual e bacons fritos entre eles. NejiTenten
1. A Mais Escura Cor da Noite

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Observação: **esta é uma fic paralela tanto a Um Trago para a Rainha quanto a Moça de Casamento Marcado. Não é necessária a leitura de uma para o entendimento da outra.

* * *

**Considerações necessárias:** Esta fanfic basicamente **não** contém spoilers, uma vez que foi escrita logo no começo da publicação da saga do Pain.

Assim, tudo o que aconteceu durante e após a mesma deve ser desconsiderado para a melhor compreensão e ambientação desta história.

* * *

- _Para o amor da minha vida, Jim Severo. _-

**Os Deuses estão Mortos**

_**They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe. **_

_**But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave… **_

_**Canse somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder. **_

(Eles dizem que eu devo aprender a matar antes que eu possa me sentir seguro.

Mas eu, eu prefiro me matar a me tornar o escravo deles.

De algum modo, eu apenas não quero ficar e esperar por um milagre.)

In The Shadows – _The Rasmus_

**Capítulo Um: **_A Mais Escura Cor da Noite_

O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado por um grito, depois outro.

Ensopada de suor, Tenten se sentou subitamente na cama, a colcha jogada no chão e os lençóis revirados, a camisola grudando na umidade do seu corpo.

A noite estava muito escura. Não podia ver a sua própria silhueta.

Ela olhou em volta, procurando uma arma com que se defender dos seus pesadelos.

Permaneceu desorientada por um segundo, assustada com todo aquele negrume, como se os seus pensamentos houvessem se concretizado por entre o breu.

Minutos depois, tornando a deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, seus lábios se crisparam diante daquela busca mal-sucedida. E, quando o sono voltou a embalá-la para longe, gemeu, pois nele alguém gritava que ela era uma má menina.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O sol começava a nascer. Alguns primeiros raios surgiam por entre os prédios e as casas, discretos e praticamente imperceptíveis.

Não havia nuvens no céu, assim como ainda não havia transeuntes na rua.

A placa pendurada do lado de fora do Kakus balançava com a brisa, rangendo.

Dentro do estabelecimento, o balconista estava de costas, voltado para o fogão portátil, e o cheiro de bacon frito se alastrava pelo ambiente vazio.

Os saleiros e os porta-guardanapos já haviam sido espalhados pelas poucas mesas do lugar e os cardápios, como sempre, estavam empilhados perto do caixa-eletrônico.

Todas as manhãs, Tenten ia tomar o seu desjejum no Kakus. Mas, também em todas as manhãs, ela não chegava antes das seis e quarenta, pois acordava atrasada demais para fazê-lo.

Rock Lee estava, como sempre, começando a enfiar seus bolinhos-de-arroz goela abaixo quando ela entrava.

"Wah." Tenten irrompeu pela porta, espreguiçando-se. Vestia o seu uniforme ninja, porém estava descabelada e de chinelos e vinha resmungando, coisa com que o amigo já se habituara. "Eu nunca consigo dormir mais um... hfhmfmfmfmmm..." E, naquela hora da manhã, as suas sentenças sempre terminavam com frases inaudíveis.

Uma vez que a morena era uma negação na cozinha, Kakus era praticamente a sua geladeira. O pequeno estabelecimento ficava ao lado do seu prédio e, para a sua sorte, estava lá desde antes de se mudar.

O balconista e filho do dono do lugar, Makoto, era um moreno de _tirar o fôlego_ que sempre lhe dava uma porção extra de bacon no desjejum.

Com os cabelos negros no delicioso corte masculino e os olhos cor de chocolate maliciosos, Tenten poderia dizer que gostava dele, do conjunto _todo_. Veja bem, não que ela estivesse apaixonada, mas que Makoto era bonito o suficiente para lhe _tirar o fôlego_.

Lee, que terminava de engolir o seu terceiro bolinho, sorriu ao vê-la.

"Tenten-chan!" Acenou efusivamente, chamando-a para se juntar a ele. "Eu já estava preocupado." Disse quando a viu deslizar pelo banco, sentando-se à sua frente. "Ia para o terceiro bolinho e você ainda não havia chegado."

"Tive pesadelos nesta noite. Quando acordei, ainda bati meu dedão do pé na cômoda." Resmungou ela.

Há três anos, a morena se encontrava com o antigo companheiro de time no Kakus, no mesmo horário, na mesma mesa.

Ambos aproveitavam o período matutino para discutir sobre as suas últimas missões e sobre a questão política da Vila (porque ninjas _não _fofocavam), tomando café e entupindo as artérias.

Tenten adorava aquilo: o cheiro revigorante de fritura pela manhã, alguém com quem discutir (discretamente, é claro) sobre o novo casal de Konoha do momento, a simples rotina fiel.

Tanto Lee como ela já estavam habituados a serem escalados para missões em grupo ou em dupla. A Hokage sabia que ambos trabalhavam em perfeita sincronia quando juntos, depois de todos aqueles anos com Gai. Era um padrão de todos os antigos times, na realidade.

Tinha as suas amigas e os seus segredos, mas Rock Lee era e sempre seria um de seus grandes confidentes, quiçá o maior, aquele com o qual poderia contar em qualquer momento, quando não queria simplesmente bater na porta de Hinata e jogar em cima dela problemas, sabendo que a Hyuuga tinha dez vezes mais que os seus.

"Hey, Tenten." Cumprimentou Makoto com a espátula, por detrás do balcão.

"Oi, amor." A morena deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso matinal, soprando uma beijoca que teve o estalo repercutido pela cafeteria. "Você sempre amaina a minha raiva quando está vestido com este avental ridículo." Brincou, começando a rir.

"Vai debochando, vai. Mas e aí, o de sempre?"

"O de sempre."

Quando percebeu que os dois homens estavam ocupados demais para notá-la, ela soltou um pequenino suspiro, passando a mão pela têmpora esquerda, donde uma gotícula de suor tencionava despencar.

Sua cabeça, assim como o dedão do pé, estava latejando.

Desde que acordara, não tivera muito tempo para preocupar-se com analgésicos – não acreditava que houvesse tido, algum dia, algum remédio, de qualquer modo.

Apenas tomara um banho rápido, prendera os cabelos num coque que, àquela altura, já estava se soltando e enfiara os chinelos nos pés, louca por uma gordurosa fatia de bacon e a visão do seu traseiro preferido do país.

Era contra a política pessoal de Rock Lee ingerir gordura saturada ou frituras. De muito em muito, aceitava dividir com ela "o diabo do ovo frito" (palavras suas) que só Makoto sabia fazer: gema mole, bordas crocantes e pingando óleo. Mas eram raras aquelas ocasiões.

Tenten não tinha problemas em admitir que era exatamente o tipo de "pessoa gorda" por dentro.

Já ouvira de muita gente que os seus hábitos alimentares eram desastrosos e preocupantes e que devia começar a cuidar do colesterol. Entretanto, era impossível exigir de uma mulher ativa e com os hormônios descontrolados que seguisse uma dieta meticulosamente torturante. Simplesmente ia contra os seus princípios.

"Você tem algo programado para hoje?" Perguntou Lee, de repente.

"Eu vou passar às sete e meia na sala da Hokage para pegar a missão do dia." Tenten arqueou os ombros, puxando um guardanapo do porta-guardanapos e começando a fazer um origami com ele - um hábito que adquirira com o passar do tempo. "Por quê? Você tem?"

"Ganhei o dia de folga." Explicou, presenteando-a com um de seus sorrisos brilhantes.

Ela tentou retribuir a altura, mas os sorrisos brilhantes de Lee conseguiam ser ainda mais brilhantes do que os seus ovos de gema mole excessivamente gordurosos preferidos.

O moreno mordeu outro bolinho-de-arroz então, sem esperar por uma resposta, parecendo pensativo por um segundo.

"Legal." Disse Tenten mesmo assim, ao sair do torpor provocado pela onda branca intensa.

"Eu e Gai-_sensei_ pretendemos escalar as montanhas plantando bananeira." Esclareceu ele, mostrando-lhe o dedão em sinal positivo.

"Hmm. Você tem certeza? Isso parece um pouco desgastante." Comentou a mulher, distraída.

Quando o sobrancelhudo entreabriu os lábios para poder reiterar os seus argumentos (com um discurso fervoroso em mente), Makoto já se aproximava da mesa, dentro de um avental cor de salmão com o nome do estabelecimento bordado caprichosamente em letras vermelhas, tirando completamente a atenção dela da conversa.

Ele segurava um prato, que por sinal exalava um cheiro delicioso, e sorria, aquele seu sorriso de _tirar o fôlego_.

Tenten o observou, tentando absorver por osmose um pouco daquela beleza humana quase comestível, tirando os braços de cima da mesa e afastando a tentativa ridícula - todas sempre eram ridículas - de origami para o lado, dando espaço para que o moreno colocasse as deliciosas fatias de bacon à sua frente, como fazia com todos os seus desjejuns.

"Seu pedido, princesa." Falou ele naquele instante, levemente absorto, virando-se então para Lee. "Você realmente vai escalar as montanhas plantando bananeira?" Perguntou-lhe. Havia o comum tom excitado em sua voz que a fez revirar os olhos.

"É claro! É preciso exercitar continuamente o seu fogo da juventude."

E Tenten começou a comer, ignorando-os.

Por mais que tentasse, era inevitável.

Makoto continuaria sendo adepto à filosofia de fogo da juventude cá, flor da juventude lá e _blábláblá_, acreditando piamente que aquilo, a convicção acirrada naquele poder e chama inesgotável, era tal qual uma religião.

Podia ser lindo e preparar o melhor café-da-manhã do qual Tenten já tomara conhecimento, mas ela jamais sairia com alguém que ouvia e apoiava as paixões de Lee.

Era uma pena, pensava, insatisfeita, enquanto tomava rumo para a sala da Hokage, já devidamente penteada e calçada.

Todos os caras interessantes que encontrava tinham algum tipo de problema.

Makoto era um tanto quanto idiota e Neji... Bem, Neji era um idiota quádruplo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Hinata?" Foi a primeira coisa que ela falou quando chegou à porta da sala da Godaime.

A jovem Hyuuga se encontrava escorada à parede, mordiscando o lábio e fitando o chão, parecendo pensativa. Os cabelos negros, que geralmente se encontravam soltos e caindo sobre os olhos, numa bem sucedida tentativa de escondê-la de tudo e de todos, estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo, o que era totalmente atípico.

Tenten ficou surpresa.

Jamais vislumbrara Hinata sem aquela espessa franja em frente à face. Era a mesma coisa que vê-la sem os seus coques duplos.

Isso só acontecia quando estava se sentindo terrivelmente péssima e sem ânimo até mesmo para arrumar a _porcaria_ do cabelo.

Se, por ventura, a Hyuuga estivesse se sentindo tão terrivelmente péssima e sem ânimo como ela se sentia em todos os inícios de mês, antes de descer a sua menstruação, seu estado quase catatônico só poderia ser revertido com uma caixa de bombons.

"Olá, Tenten-_chan_." Cumprimentou Hinata, envergonhada.

O rubor das bochechas dela parecia muito acentuado quando as pontas da franja não caíam sobre os olhos. E, pelo jeito como torceu o nariz ao reconhecer a amiga, não parecia estar esperando companhia.

Os lábios de Tenten se retorceram ao constatar que, após uma vasculha rápida dos seus bolsos, não havia nem mesmo um chocolate para que cedesse à Hinata.

Seus preferidos eram aqueles com recheio de framboesa (esses não dava a ninguém, _a menos que_ fosse um alguém tão necessitado a ponto de estar deprimido demais para pentear os cabelos), mas os comera todos no último dia de tensão pessoal.

"Você vai pegar uma missão nesta manhã?" Indagou assim, postando-se ao seu lado.

"S-sim." Murmurou a Hyuuga, o rosto baixo na direção do chão.

Mesmo após todos aqueles anos, Hinata não ultrapassara o nível chuunin.

Neji havia dito, uma vez, que a prima estacaria por ali mesmo, pois já estava suficientemente satisfatório para ela o fato de ser mediana.

Tenten não concordara com aquela perspectiva conformista, porque acreditava que mesmo a mais acomodada pessoa deveria ambicionar por sucesso, e acabara mandando-o fechar a matraca e não se intrometer em decisões pessoais que não o concerniam – bem, não usara exatamente o termo "fechar a matraca", fora algo mais como "poderia ficar calado, _por favor_?".

As suas palavras, porém, não surtiram o menor efeito sobre o todo-poderoso gênio Hyuuga.

Por mais que ela detestasse aquele seu hábito, Neji ainda tinha a mania de menosprezar seres inferiores a ele – toda a humanidade, ou seja. E, é claro, aquela não era uma característica fácil de mudar.

Ela não esperava que ele repentinamente pudesse conter a boca podre e poupasse os ouvidos alheios daqueles comentários maliciosos. Mas o Hyuuga poderia ao menos _tentar_, ao invés de insistir em grasnar na sua cara.

Estava _conformada _(embora acreditasse que mesmo a mais acomodada pessoa deveria ambicionar por sucesso).

Diante de uma criatura tão irritante e prepotente quanto o seu bem-sucedido companheiro de time (na realidade, Neji não precisava ser sequer nomeado para ser reconhecido), ela não sabia como mantinha a calma. Simplesmente não lhe ocorria como era capaz de conter os próprios impulsos. Talvez mágica. Ou intervenção divina.

Enquanto o moreno era perfeitamente adorável quando silencioso, ao proferir uma única frase já se tornava o pior e mais cruel inimigo.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira críticas sobre os seus hábitos alimentares. E admitia que às vezes todas as pessoas que a censuravam estavam certas, mas Tenten não aceitava ser criticada por um homem que gostava de tomar chá depois do treinamento - e também não _poderia_, se não quisesse perder todo o orgulho que ainda lhe restava.

Aquele hábito de Neji simplesmente quebrava todos os padrões até então estabelecidos na sociedade. Suco de frutas, energético, café, o que fosse, porém não chá. Chá é coisa de avós.

À lembrança, seus olhos se estreitaram em aborrecimento.

"É totalmente ridículo." Sussurrou para si mesma, cruzando os braços.

Hinata voltou a cabeça para fitá-la, mas não pôde escutar mais do que os "Mfmfmfmmm", que também caracterizavam o seu diálogo pós-despertar no Kakus.

Permaneceram ali por mais dois minutos, em um perfeito e harmônico silêncio, antes de Tenten se dirigir à outra.

"Por que você está com esse cabelo estranho, afinal?" Indagou antes que pudesse evitar. E se arrependeu meio segundo depois, ao ver a expressão horrorizada da amiga. "N-não!" Guinchou, tentando amenizar o estrago. "Não está feio, Hinata. Apenas _diferente_." Acentuou, dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso.

"M-meu cabelo acordou ruim h-ho-hoje." Sussurrou a Hyuuga, batendo a ponta dos dedos indicadores.

"Ohh." De repente Tenten se sentiu incrivelmente solidária. Era algo com o que se deparava quase sempre. "Eu sei bem como é isso." Falou, soltando um audível suspiro ao recordar-se de todos os minutos perdidos em frente ao espelho, tentando dar um jeito no maldito cabelo quando ele acordava total e completamente do avesso.

Nunca era uma tarefa fácil. E não existia nenhuma lógica que explicasse porque em alguns dias ele colaborava e em outros se rebelava.

"Hmm." Hinata não pareceu absolutamente nada mais convencida de que não estava ridícula ou apavorante. Apenas ficou calada.

Então novamente se encontraram em meio ao silêncio.

"Cadê o Neji?" Perguntou Tenten, de súbito.

Mas não houve tempo de receber uma resposta.

Shizune repentinamente enfiou a cabeça por uma fresta da porta, vinda de dentro da sala da Godaime, e disse que a Hokage estava esperando pela herdeira Hyuuga.

A outra morena permaneceu onde estava enquanto via Hinata se afastar, um tanto aborrecida.

Quando Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, antes de sumir atrás das portas duplas de mogno, percebeu a insatisfação da amiga pela sua falta de respostas e sorriu num pedido singelo e silencioso de desculpas. Mas Tenten já estava se espreguiçando, após deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado, e não lhe notou o gesto.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Dez horas, marcava o relógio.

Deixou as chaves da porta em cima do sofá, tirou os sapatos e seguiu pelo breu, tateando as paredes até achar o interruptor.

Quando se fez a luz, deparou-se com uma sala pequena, munida de dois sofás e alguns quadros – a maioria deles, presente de Lee.

Havia uma pilha de roupas perto da janela. Elas haviam voltado no dia anterior da lavanderia, mas Tenten simplesmente não tivera paciência para colocá-las no seu lugar, de modo que, quando estava procurando alguma roupa específica, ia direto ao saco com o emblema do local que as arranjava. Era algo com o qual se habituara depois das três primeiras vezes.

Tirou a blusa, ficando só de sutiã, e jogou-a no chão enquanto seguia até a mesa de centro.

"Tá na hora de ver essas correspondências." Disse a si mesma, sentando-se no sofá e pegando o bolo de cartas e envelopes que estavam espalhados pela pequena mesa.

Ver as cartas era a tarefa mais desagradável que existia, depois de cozinhar e limpar a casa.

Ela nunca recebia notícias de alguém, só cobranças.

Quando não cobranças, então propagandas. E, por sua vez, quando não eram até mesmo propagandas (que vinham às toneladas), eram notas escritas pelo vizinho do apartamento ao lado, reclamando de alguma coisa.

Havia uma cesta de vime no centro da sua mesa. Ela deixava que a correspondência acumulasse lá até o objeto estar praticamente transbordando e então fazia uma coleta seletiva.

Akeboshi, o vizinho tirano, mais uma vez mostrando as garras, pensou, amassando um de seus recados sem sequer lê-lo.

Hazumi Akeboshi era um velho ninja com mania de perseguição que insistia em dizer que Tenten era uma infiltrada da ANBU Ne naquele prédio. A sua tese era a de que ela estava planejando a melhor maneira implodi-lo e fazer tudo parecer um mero acidente, apenas para promover a anarquia em Konoha.

A morena realmente nunca dera atenção àquelas reclamações todas.

Recebera até então todo o tipo de recado, desde "Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado" a outros ainda piores, como "Estou esperando-a na orla da floresta, às 22h. Vida ou morte." Passara de trágico e irritante para algo incrivelmente cômico – isso é, na maioria das vezes, quando estava de bom humor. Lee já se disponibilizara a afrontá-lo, mas Lee poderia levar as coisas demasiadamente a sério.

Jogando no chão algumas propagandas, encontrou enfim algo de útil: um cartão de Sakura.

"_**O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.**_**" (I Cor 13:7)**

**Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke**

**Convidam para a cerimônia de seu casamento**

**Tenten**

**A realizar-se dia vinte e três de novembro, no vilarejo da Folha, Konoha.**"

Ficou surpresa.

Nos últimos tempos andara tão ocupada com as infinitas missões que sequer tivera tempo para ver Sakura no Hospital Ide. E não fazia idéia de que os preparativos do casamento estavam assim adiantados.

Na última vez em que se encontraram para tomar um café na lanchonete preferida da amiga, a Haruno ainda estava atrás de um modelo perfeito de convite. Ela era sempre perfeccionista ao extremo.

Bem, e seus esforços valeram a pena, pensou Tenten, os olhos voltados para a frase inicial do belo cartão que segurava.

Em definitivo, o seu amor por aquele Uchiha tudo sofrera, esperara e suportara, como bem o afirmava.

Metade da Vila não acreditava que aquela junção algum dia enfim aconteceria. Mas aconteceria.

Recordou-se com desgosto de Makoto e de Neji: um praticamente sem cérebro e o outro com cérebro demais.

Desconfiava seriamente de que, se até agora não passara por todas as cenas românticas pelas quais Sakura passara, jamais o faria. Afinal, a coisa mais romântica que um homem já lhe fizera fora dar uma porção extra de bacon todas as manhãs.

Tal lembrança fez o seu estômago roncar e a tirou dos seus devaneios absurdamente principescos para que voltasse à dura realidade: solteira, solitária, sem dotes culinários.

Abandonando as correspondências, Tenten se ergueu do sofá num pulo gatuno e tomou rumo para o banheiro, atrás de um banho.

Podia ouvir gritos e ruídos vindos do apartamento ao lado.

"O velho deve estar novamente tentando enfiar uma maldita sonda na minha parede." Murmurou, soltando o fecho do sutiã e abrindo o chuveiro.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

As gotas de água despencavam dos seus cabelos molhados quando Neji entrou no quarto. Elas faziam um "ping, ping" por sobre o silêncio, ininterruptas.

Abrindo o armário à procura de uma camiseta, ele enfiou a primeira que viu pela frente, sendo todas de cores neutras.

Sentou-se sobre a cama para que pudesse enrolar as faixas habituais em torno dos punhos e por entre os dedos, um hábito que trazia desde há muito, uma vez que não gostava de treinar ou lutar com as mãos desnudas.

O cômodo dava para o jardim dos Hyuuga.

Ele não ouvia o cricrilar dos grilos dali, embora soubesse que se faziam presentes.

A marca da família ramificada estava visível na sua testa. Neji não gostava nem mesmo de mostrá-la a si mesmo, pois o deixava consciente das suas limitações, as quais preferia ignorar.

Por mais que superasse todos os níveis imagináveis no ramo ninja, sempre perderia para o poder daquela figura desenhada na sua cabeça.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Ela foi aberta um segundo depois, antes mesmo que pudesse assimilá-las, e Tenten apareceu.

O moreno deixou as sobrancelhas se franzirem levemente em sinal de insatisfação à constatação.

Mesmo que passasse horas falando, porém, ela jamais esperaria que a recepcionasse devidamente. Não tinha paciência para tal. Ser impulsiva estava na sua natureza.

Os cabelos castanhos dela, como os seus, estavam umedecidos, embora presos nos coques habituais. Eram raras as vezes em que os deixava soltos para secarem com o vento.

"Por que você não espera que eu abra a porta?" Perguntou, friamente.

"Ora, eu não preciso mais fazer isso, né? Você entra na minha casa pela janela." Disse Tenten, sorrindo-lhe em ironia. "Eu pelo menos anuncio a minha chegada." Desdenhou, escorando-se no umbral, uma expressão de zombaria.

O Hyuuga simplesmente não se dignou a proferir uma resposta.

Sabia que ela estava certa. Mas, de uma maneira que preferia não questionar, se sentia com liberdade o suficiente para se abster das formalidades quando se tratavam da morena.

Ela nunca requisitava fazer valer o protocolo e aquilo levava Neji a se sentir estranhamente bem-vindo.

Silencioso, seguiu com o processo recém iniciado e terminou de enrolar as faixas em torno dos braços, do mesmo modo vagaroso e perfeccionista de sempre.

Tenten apenas permaneceu o observando, imóvel, como se não se aborrecesse por ser deliberadamente ignorada, tão hipnotizada estava por aquele semblante circunspecto que não a encarava.

Mordiscou o lábio, contendo a risadinha que queria escapar. Pois, a cada vez que o via, Neji estava mais sério.

Não fazia idéia de como o Hyuuga conseguia tal proeza.

Com o passar dos anos, o rosto masculino ganhou linhas duras e bem trabalhadas, que jamais expressavam alegria e que a encaravam com uma tranqüilidade que chegava a ser perturbadora. Todos os seus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente com a um olhar dele na sua direção.

"Deixe-me pentear o seu cabelo." Pediu, um pedido que mais soou uma afirmativa, abrindo o roupeiro para pegar a escova.

Neji estava acostumado com aqueles lapsos.

No que dizia respeito à sua vida, Tenten sabia de tudo. Até mesmo onde guardava cada peça de roupa e cada par de sapatos.

Não eram raras as vezes que a via mexer nas suas coisas, à procura de qualquer porcaria, sem pedir permissão, de modo que pouco a pouco acabou por se habituar à rotineira intromissão.

A morena tirou os calçados, subindo na cama e sentando-se atrás dele para poder penteá-lo.

Àquele gesto, Neji apenas ficou em silêncio, visto que não adiantaria erguer um protesto.

Seria muito mais difícil, aliás, se o fizesse, pois então teria de ouvir não só uma defesa de tese (porque ela, como todas as mulheres que conhecia, _sempre _estava certa), como também lhe renderia horas de aborrecimento feminino inútil.

Os dedos femininos eram longos e brejeiros. Volta e meia, Tenten deixava-os escorregar pela sua nuca, enquanto segurava-lhe os cabelos para delicadamente passar por eles a escova, com as cerdas que deslizavam por entre os fios castanhos, espalhando pelo cômodo o cheiro de xampu.

"É injusto você ter um cabelo melhor do que o meu." Reclamou ela, fazendo um bico de insatisfação.

"Não tenho culpa se você tem essa vassoura no lugar de cabelo." Respondeu Neji, deixando que um pequeno sorriso de ironia se formasse no canto da sua boca, sorriso esse que não foi notado.

"Idiota!"

Ela deslizou a escova com mais violência, numa óbvia tentativa de castigá-lo, e o gesto fez com que houvesse um puxão no seu couro cabeludo.

"Não faça isso." O Hyuuga crispou os lábios.

"Então não insulte o meu cabelo. Nem todos os seres humanos do mundo têm uma carga genética tão boa quanto a sua, está bem?" Resmungou Tenten, balançando levemente a cabeça ao sentir o perfume masculino invadir as suas narinas. "Recebeu o convite do casamento da Sakura?" Perguntou, numa voz que lhe pareceu estranha.

"Recebi."

Tenten continuou a penteá-lo em silêncio.

O corpo de Neji exalava uma fragrância agradável, como - ela não sabia distinguir ao certo – sabonete e talvez hortelã.

De todas as vezes em que o penteara, e que não foram poucas após todos aqueles anos, o fato de ele cheirar tão bem – e estar tão, _tão_ perto - era um fator agravante à qualidade do seu serviço.

Quando em momentos o odiava profundamente pela sua língua ferina e sua quase total indiferença (não só em relação à sua pessoa, mas também a todas as outras coisas que os rodeava), noutras queria apenas deitar a cabeça no travesseiro da cama daquele Hyuuga, muito possivelmente o mais talentoso de todos, e ficar aspirando seu aroma delicioso até perder os sentidos. Era um perfume totalmente capaz de fazê-la sair de órbita.

Admitia que tais pensamentos e - por que não? - anseios eram profundamente idiotas e constrangedores.

Neji riria da sua cara se soubesse que, em algum momento, ela fora seduzida pelo rosto de barba-feita ou olhos de névoa que se estreitavam a cada sorriso que recebia.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" Perguntou ele, despertando-a do seu enlevo.

"Ohh." E Tenten deu um sorrisinho sapeca, sabendo que a sua resposta faria com que aqueles lábios dolorosamente sensíveis se retorcessem em descontentamento. "Irei jantar aqui esta noite." Disse.

Neji não lhe deu resposta, mas ela simplesmente sabia que o moreno não estava satisfeito.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten estava atirada no sofá, os olhos voltados para o teto, enquanto, como de praxe, Hinata tirava as roupas limpas do saco da lavanderia e, cuidadosa e meticulosamente, as ia colocando sobre a mesa de centro, dobradas com perfeição.

Uma das manias mais desagradáveis daquela herdeira Hyuuga, e que para Tenten era a mais latente visto o contraste entre as suas personalidades, era o fato de ser meticulosa em excesso.

Cada vez que ia visitá-la, Hinata arregaçava as mangas e começava a dobrar, limpar e espanar no meio da conversa, do seu jeito sutil que passava quase imperceptível.

No mínimo uma vez por semana, a amiga ia aparecia no seu apartamento e ambas ficavam comendo pipoca enquanto punham a fofoca em dia.

"Que missão você pegou ontem de manhã, Hinata?" Questionou Tenten, entediada.

"A Hokage-_sama_ me destacou como dupla do Naruto-_kun_ nas rondas noturnas." Havia um rubor de satisfação no rosto da Hyuuga quando ela segredou-lhe a missão, erguendo a cabeça daquele morro de roupas lavadas.

A outra franziu as sobrancelhas, tirando os pés da mesa de centro e sentando-se corretamente.

"Mas por que diabos a Hokage ia logo colocar o Naruto para rondar alguma coisa?" Perguntou, pensando que talvez pudesse haver algum problema interno na Vila.

"B-bem," Hinata corou e daquela vez não foi de exultação. "a Hokage-_sama_ pediu para que eu ficasse de olho nele. Naruto-_kun_ levou uma advertência por não seguir as ordens do superior em missão e agora está tendo essa... hmm, p-penalidade." Murmurou, após levar o que seria cerca de meio segundo para pensar numa palavra que se encaixasse na situação.

"Saquei." Tenten logo perdeu o interesse na conversa e voltou os olhos para o teto, a lâmpada da sala desligada, já que os raios de sol batiam diretamente na sua janela durante o ocaso. "O idiota está de molho." Resumiu toda aquela explicação estafante em uma simples sentença.

Sem receber uma resposta, visto que não havia, bocejou, espreguiçando-se.

Hinata, percebeu então, estava compenetrada demais organizando as suas roupas por, Deus, cor e tipo. Ela havia até mesmo dobrado as suas calcinhas, coisa que Tenten _jamais_ – _jamais_, repito – se dignaria a fazer.

"Hey, Hinata, você _realmente _não precisa fazer isso." Sibilou, contendo a vontade de morder a língua.

"Nee, Tenten-_chan_, eu gosto."

A fisionomia do rosto da morena se modificou drasticamente diante daquela resposta pacífica, cordata como era digno de uma grande herdeira. E ela ficou logo pálida, mostra pura do seu horror, aquela aversão natural.

Estavam fora do seu entendimento os gostos excêntricos daquele tipo de pessoa.

Em meio àquele silêncio quase sepulcral, ouviram de repente gritos.

"O que é isso?" A Hyuuga deu um pulo do seu lugar, quase jogando a blusa preferida de Tenten pela janela.

"Ahh," Soltou Tenten num muxoxo, sem nem ao mesmo se mexer da posição em que estava. "é só o velho do apartamento ao lado tentando descobrir onde eu implantei a bomba." Explicou, como se o fato nada fosse.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Eram duas da madrugada quando ela despertou com um grito.

"Sua cadela safada!" Gritava Akeboshi pela janela. "Eu ainda vou te pegar, está me entendendo?"

Tenten rolou na cama, mal-humorada.

"Vá dormir, velho!" Berrou, tateando um calçado pelo chão para jogá-lo contra a parede, que dava exatamente no quarto do apartamento ao lado.


	2. Os Segredos de uma Grande Kunoichi

**Capítulo Dois: **_Os Segredos de uma Grande Kunoichi_

Café da manhã.

Tenten tentava comer as suas duas fatias de bacon frito antes que as lágrimas excessivas de Lee, sentado ao seu lado, as encharcassem.

Desde que ela entrara no Kakus, furiosa porque Akeboshi havia pichado sua porta durante a madrugada, encontrara o antigo colega de time naquele estado lastimável.

Aliás, Tenten achava, inclusive, que lastimável era uma definição deveras gentil diante do fato de que Rock Lee estava aos berros e lamentos, usando os guardanapos como papel higiênico.

Ocupado demais tentando não ir dar assistência sentimental ao cliente, Makoto lia o jornal, coisa que a morena sabia ser só fingimento, pois Makoto _jamais_ lia o jornal – e o mesmo estava na parte de cartuns, pôde ver quando foi cumprimentá-lo.

Aturar e consolar o pranto descontrolado de Lee era uma tarefa que ela sinceramente dispensava, por mais que o adorasse e glorificasse.

Pediu o desjejum enquanto ouvia gritos de "Por que ela não percebeu o meu amor?" como sonoplastia à cena.

E, para o seu eterno desgosto, Makoto passara-lhe o prato com os seus bacons ainda do outro lado do balcão, sem dar-lhe nem ao menos um vislumbre do seu perfeito traseiro.

Todos aqueles sinais deveriam significar que iria ter um dia ruim, pensou.

Foi só quando, pela sétima vez, perguntou o que diabos havia acontecido, que enfim Rock Lee parou de se desesperar por um instante e ergueu a cabeça do meio daquele morro de papéis usados, os grossos cílios pesados por causa das lágrimas.

"Ela vai se casar." Disse, com a voz engasgada.

"Ahh," Tenten fez um ruído de entendimento. "você recebeu o convite." Apontou-lhe o hashi, embora soubesse não ser educado, levando um punhado de arroz à boca.

"Não posso crer que a Sakura-_san_ tenha trocado todo o meu amor por o daquele Uchiha, o Sasuke-_kun_." Lamentava Lee. "Gai-_sensei_ sempre disse que, se eu tivesse fé, se eu acreditasse no poder do fogo da juventude, conseguiria realizar todos os meus sonhos!" Pegou mais um guardanapo. "Eu jamais terei a Sakura-_san_!" E recomeçou a chorar.

Quinze minutos depois, Makoto, talvez penalizado por vê-la passar por todo aquele tormento sem a mísera ajuda de alguma alma benéfica, aproximou-se com seu avental salmão, com os seus lindos bíceps, tríceps e todos aqueles demais "ceps" e suas maravilhosas nádegas.

Tenten passou-lhe algumas notas.

"Eu pago o café dele." Disse, terminando de engolir a última fatia de bacon.

"Desencana. Seria até cruel cobrar de um cara neste estado." Makoto sorriu, retirando o prato vazio. E, dando uma olhadela à Lee, seu rosto se contorceu, parecendo indeciso em tentar um diálogo. "Hey, Lee, você quer mais uns guardanapos?" Indagou, solidário.

"Oligadu, Bakoto." Balbuciou ele.

Eram sete e meia quando Tenten deixou a cafeteria.

Depois de ter se utilizado de todas as suas melhores técnicas de persuasão e simplesmente ter se saído frustrada em todas elas (o que provava que não era boa com técnicas de persuasão), resolveu ir atrás de ajuda especializada.

Embora o amigo tenha dito que ficaria bem - e soado completamente falso em sua afirmativa -, achou que o melhor seria segredar a Gai que seu mais primoroso e querido aluno estava sofrendo de coração-partido, enchendo a cara de bolinhos-de-arroz e também o Kakus com seus resmungos lamuriosos.

Confiar o problema ao seu antigo professor era, sem dúvidas, a solução mais segura. O homem daria um jeito de animá-lo.

Esperava que fosse de um jeito normal, como oferecendo calmantes ou um ombro amigo.

Havia um enorme relatório para redigir e entregar no final daquela manhã, lembrou de repente. _Bem_, pensou Tenten, _amigos primeiro_.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A pequena gota de suor que se formara na testa de Neji escorreu e morreu por entre os seus cabelos castanhos enquanto ainda analisava ao redor, o Byakugan ativado, a máscara da ANBU umedecida em seu interior pela respiração acelerada.

As faixas que normalmente lhe cobriam os braços e mãos estavam sujas de lama. O barro se enfiara em baixo das unhas e nas dobras dos dedos.

Havia alguém além deles, detectou à imediata aparição da presença.

Com um movimento de cabeça, soube que Sasuke, em seu uniforme de elite, captara o sinal daquele mesmo intruso, possivelmente com idêntica técnica e precisão do Hyuuga. E ambos postaram-se lado a lado, num gesto que já se tornara comum com o passar do tempo.

Neji permitiu que os olhos se estreitassem levemente ao notar a aliança no dedo do Uchiha.

"Você sabe que não pode usar isso em missão." Disse, movendo a cabeça num aceno curto, indicando-lhe a mão.

Pela máscara, pôde vislumbrar o brilho mefistofélico dos orbes rubros pelo Sharingan, algo de assustador naquela vermelhidão sangrenta, mas não tremeu como sabia que muitos tinham o hábito de fazer.

Enfiando a mão na bolsa que trazia presa à perna, Sasuke não pareceu dar grande importância às suas palavras.

Ágil, pois era um dos shinobis mais rápidos da Vila, atirou um par de shurikens na direção da moita que escondia a presença do intruso, fazendo os pássaros voarem para longe enquanto o inimigo começou a afastar-se em meio às sombras.

Num salto, o Hyuuga postou-se sobre o galho de uma das imensas árvores que ali havia e passou a segui-lo.

Sasuke não emitiu ruídos ao alcançar o outro ANBU, ambos rapidamente adquirindo velocidade.

"Se eu a tirasse, perderia." Disse ele, de súbito. "É uma enorme estupidez, afinal. Ela-DIREITA!" Avisou quando uma pedra enorme caiu.

Seguida da primeira, outras pedras de tamanhos variados iniciaram a despencar por entre as copas das altíssimas árvores, como se vindas do céu, um belo prêmio após horas de serviço.

Destruindo os galhos, elas eram perigosamente avassaladoras com a grande rapidez da queda, mas não o suficiente para atingi-los, pensou Neji.

Desviaram dos pedregulhos e seixos ao avançar e logo podiam vislumbrar a silhueta do oponente.

"Ele é da Nuvem." Disse a Sasuke. "Pela técnica." Explicou rapidamente, já permitindo que o chakra fluísse na direção das suas mãos.

"Espião." Concordou o outro. "Eu o pego." E puxou um rolo de linhas de aço de dentro da sua bolsa.

"Ele é lento." Falou Neji, uma leve ruga de insatisfação em sua face ao tomar conhecimento daquele fato. "Você realmente acha que eu preciso...?" Indagou.

"Eu o pego." Repetiu o Uchiha ao lançar meia dúzia de shurikens na direção do oponente, a linha presa a elas.

Ambos ouviram um grito, então o ninja tombou para frente e no instante seguinte viu-se arremessado na direção de uma árvore, onde foi preso e circundado pela linha.

Eles puderam encarar a sua face levemente horrorizada antes que o Uchiha saltasse do galho em que estacara e começasse a executar selos com as mãos.

O corpo do companheiro cobriu a sua visão do inimigo e Neji desativou o Byakugan ao ouvi-lo chamar o Katon.

A bola de fogo saiu por entre os lábios do outro ANBU, tingindo a floresta de vermelho.

"Violento como sempre." Comentou o Hyuuga, quando os berros do ninja da Nuvem já haviam silenciado.

Sasuke voltou-se para ele, impassível. Nunca se importara com a vida daqueles que não faziam parte do seu país.

"A Nuvem anda interessada demais nos documentos que vem da vila da Areia para a vila da Folha." Comentou, o rosto se virando para as últimas fagulhas de fogo sobre a árvore carbonizada. "Ele não foi o primeiro do qual nos livramos." Lembrou.

Para Neji, foi impossível conter o estranho ruído que saiu pelo seu nariz, quase sarcástico.

"Nenhum deles era um grande ninja." Falou, sentindo gotas de suor escorrer por dentro da sua máscara.

Meia-hora depois, haviam recomeçado a percorrer a trilha que os levaria de volta à Konoha, como todas as outras vezes.

O balançar suave das árvores com os seus movimentos e o cantar dos pássaros no céu azul, o vento gelado bagunçando os cabelos que estavam à sua mercê, provocavam a sensação agradável de estar voltando para casa.

Ambos sentiam o peso ínfimo dos pergaminhos que dividiram, escondidos dentro de suas vestes.

Aquela não era a primeira missão designada às voltas da vila da Areia e seus secretos documentos. O espião também não fora o primeiro, mas mais um da pequena lista que aumentava.

"Sakura quer que você seja o padrinho." Ouviu de Sasuke.

Neji soltou um "Hmm" e não fez mais comentários.

"É obrigação?" Indagou um tempo depois, referindo-se ao casamento.

"Digamos." Escutou, apenas.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Isso é um absurdo." Ouviu. "Um _ab_-_sur_-_do_."

Lee, que lia os ingredientes usados na fabricação do azeite de oliva na embalagem da lata, ergueu os olhos.

Como em todas as sextas-feiras à noite, ele e Tenten iam ao mercado, enchendo as cestas com alimentos extremamente práticos, rápidos, calóricos e/ou gordurosos, no caso dela; saudáveis, integrais e nutritivos, no caso dele.

A morena, no momento, estava com os lábios retorcidos na direção da prateleira de biscoitos, vários pacotes de macarrão instantâneo em seus braços.

Como se fosse tudo culpa dele (a inflação, a falta de dinheiro, o valor do produto), Tenten lançou-lhe um olhar tão furioso naquele instante, tendo acabado de verbalizar a sua indignação, que Rock Lee sentiu um pequeno arrepio subir pela sua espinha.

Ela então franziu as sobrancelhas, mais aprazível.

"Você _viu _o preço destes malditos biscoitos?" Perguntou, apontando com o queixo.

Em resposta, ele também franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não." Disse, jogando a lata de azeite na cesta. "Mas isso é realmente tão importante para você, Tenten-chan?" Perguntou, em dúvida. "Você sabe o quão calóricos eles são?"

"Você está brincando comigo? Você acha que eu _realmente_ me importo?" Esbravejou Tenten, parecendo nauseada diante daquele questionamento.

A sua própria saúde sempre fora uma preocupação mínima dentre todas as outras coisas.

Numa tentativa de sacudir os braços, um pacote de macarrão instantâneo voou deles, indo parar embaixo da prateleira de chocolates.

"Agarre esse maldito!" Gritou a morena, exasperada.

Assustado com aquele ar súbito de mau-humor, Rock Lee apressou-se a fazer o que lhe fora pedido.

Ao juntar o pacote, lançou-o para dentro da sua cesta de compras, em meio a todas aquelas coisas integrais: pão, leite, barra de cereais e também arroz e tantos tipos de grãos que Tenten ficava enjoada só de olhar.

Ela suspirou de repente, um quê dramático na voz.

"Eu realmente me nego a pagar um preço absurdo deste por um pacote de biscoitos." Murmurou para si mesma, olhando para o preço fixado na prateleira, onde estavam expostos os ditos cujos, impecavelmente empilhados. "É terrivelmente abusivo!" Exclamou, com mais ênfase. "Não acha, Lee?" E voltou-se para o amigo.

Rock Lee, que há um momento estava perfeitamente por dentro da causa, encontrava-se agora disperso, observando o pacote de uma bolacha de morango com tal devoção que Tenten se comoveu.

Ao que se lembrava, aquele biscoito era terrível, apesar da linda e enganadora embalagem. Não passava nem mesmo pela sua garganta.

"Nós podemos levá-las se você quiser." Sugeriu mesmo assim, derrubando os macarrões instantâneos dentro da sua cesta de compras, e os ruídos despertaram Lee dos seus pensamentos.

"O quê?" Indagou ele, perdido.

"As bolachas." Tenten apontou-as com um movimento de cabeça.

"Ahh." O moreno deu um sorriso triste, desviando os olhos grandes e expressivos da prateleira. "Eu estava reparando em como elas têm pacotes brilhantes, como esse brilho arde dentro do meu peito..." Disse, emocionado. "Como a sua cor rosa lembra os cabelos macios e cheirosos da Sakura-_san_, como a sua forma lembra o seu perfeito corpo, seus perfeitos dedos...!" Ia falando.

A morena, no entanto, não pareceu absolutamente nada emocionada com as emoções profundas que as bolachas de morango despertavam em Rock Lee. Ela até mesmo se sentiu surpresa e olhou bem um dos pacotes na prateleira, mas preferiu não se expressar a respeito.

Ambos avançaram pelo corredor e Lee ainda discorria sobre as perturbadoras reações que as lembranças da sua querida Sakura-_san_ despertavam em seu peito, fazendo-o bater mais rápido, fazendo-o se sentir nervoso e tão- Tenten perdeu-se no meio da conversa enquanto escolhia qual marca de leite condensado iria levar.

"...poder cheirar o seu pescoço um dia. Aquele perfume gostoso... Ahhh. Doce fogo da juventude que corre em minhas veias..." Falava ele, os orbes castanhos voltados para o teto.

"Ei," Tenten ignorou as divagações feitas logo ao seu lado, porque sabia que elas iriam demorar a acabar, e chamou a atenção de um dos desempacotadores do mercado, que displicentemente ia colocando os preços em uma pilha interminável de massas. "vale realmente a pena pagar mais 15 ienes por essa marca de leite condensado?" Mostrou-lhe a lata, que possuía apenas algumas diferenças da antiga marca que comprava.

"...com o seu lindo sorriso, como uma perfeita dama, uma senhorita, uma donzela vitoriana. Esperando por mim..."

Alcançavam a parte de carnes quando ela tornou a prestar atenção nas palavras de Lee, que a seguia alguns passos atrás, levando as duas cestas de compras que quase transbordavam, tal facilidade em erguê-las que não pareciam pesar.

"...Como uma flor no topo da montanha, inalcançável, apaixonante..."

Tenten sabia que o amigo jamais superaria aquele amor platônico.

"Incapaz de ser tocada..."

Não sabia que raio de ajuda Gai dera ao seu pupilo predileto, mas desconfiava que não houvesse sido a melhor.

Não. Gai e Lee nunca poderiam fazer coisas normais, como comer biscoitos na cama. Eles sempre tinham de ser excêntricos em tudo, até nos métodos de ajuda.

A devoção excessiva de Rock Lee, mesmo após saber que Sakura iria se casar, devia ter sido alimentada por alguma outra motivação.

"...Cabe a mim apenas a doce satisfação de contemplá-la..."

Não se admiraria se soubesse que Gai instigara Lee – "O amor é tão cruel em suas verdades. É impossível fugir, se esconder, desistir..." – a não _desistir_ do seu amor. "...A personificação do fogo da juventude. Onde você jamais deve..." e Tenten parou de fronte ao frigorífico, seu destino final.

"...por isso, você não _pode_ deixá-lo ir." Finalizou o moreno, parando ao seu lado.

"Hein?" Tenten o olhou cerca de três minutos depois, subitamente tirada da sua contemplação silenciosa às carnes expostas.

"Neji, o amor, o que você preferir." Explicou ele, fazendo um maneio com a mão, os olhos brilhantes de expectativa e lágrimas reprimidas. "É isso, Tenten-_chan_. Você não pode deixá-lo esquivar-se. Todo esse fogo, essa paixão, esse apego..." Falou, balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo, planando em suas fantasias. "Incontestável, como o vigor da juventude, o frescor pueril!"

"Mas de que porra você está falando?" Indagou ela, embasbacada. Suas palavras ecoaram tão alto que uma senhora pigarreou, numa óbvia censura, ao passar por ambos.

"Ora, Tenten-_chan_, está óbvia a tensão sexual entre vocês." Lee sorriu, nem um pouco poético como estivera segundos antes.

A morena ficou chocada. Assombrada, surpresa, paralisada – e não só.

Escancarar-lhe a boca foi o seu ato imediato, pasma com as palavras que ouvira vindas de Rock Lee, quem, intimamente, considerava quase como um pária no amor, com aqueles seus hábitos, sobrancelhas e motivações realmente questionáveis.

De todo modo, embora ela soubesse que Makoto tinha o melhor traseiro de toda Konoha, não negava que se sentia levemente atraída pelo gênio Hyuuga. E seria difícil fazê-lo, uma vez que os olhos de Neji eram capazes de lhe fazer correrem calafrios por todo o corpo.

Mas daí a _Lee _comentar sobre a suposta _tensão_ _sexual_ entre eles era demais.

O máximo que poderia tirar daquela relação eram algumas trocas de farpas e puxões de cabelo. E uma conversa sobre chás. Eca.

Sentiu-se envergonhada por um momento. Não pela afirmação do amigo, mas pelo olhar comprido recebido por uma dupla de jovens que tirava um pote de sorvete de dentro do refrigerador e do sorriso brejeiro do açougueiro, os observando com o canto de olho, na face uma expressão óbvia de que estava escutando a conversa mesmo que fingisse o contrário.

Que diabos..., pensou consigo.

"Vá à merda, Lee." Balbuciou, estreitando os orbes castanhos ao encará-lo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten girou a chave do apartamento, carregada de sacolas que transbordavam em pacotes de comida instantânea.

Comidas instantâneas eram a sua salvação em momentos de aperto, como quando o Kakus estava fechado. Ou quando se encontrava com demasiada preguiça para sair da cama, o que era muito comum depois de uma missão aborrecida.

Tateando a parede à procura do interruptor, acendeu a luz, abandonando as compras sobre o sofá.

Fechando a porta com o pé, tomou rumo para o quarto, ansiosa por vestir a sua calça mais velha e a sua blusa mais ridícula e ir até a cozinha abrir aquela lata de leite condensado para poder descontar nela todas as frustrações do dia – seu santo ritual.

Estava preste a livrar-se da camiseta quando notou um furo nada discreto na sua parede e um olho que piscava ao observá-la.

"Porra de velho!" Gritou, passando de surpresa a furiosa.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Estava uma noite estrelada.

Não havia nem mesmo uma única nuvem no céu e a lua minguante iluminava as flores do canteiro dos Hyuuga, logo abaixo da sua janela.

Ele observou o esquilo surgir por entre um arbusto, carregando uma noz.

A luz do seu quarto estava acesa, a porta fechada.

Neji ainda não guardara a máscara da ANBU no armário e ela fulgurava a sua cama, talvez como um símbolo da sua aptidão, talvez da sua fraqueza, a imagem do cachorro desenhada com tinta azulada.

Ele nunca entendera o porquê daquele animal. Lealdade não era exatamente o seu forte.

Fazia exatas cinco horas que retornara de missão.

Não havia frustração ou fadiga em sua expressão, pois Konoha já não fornecia todos aqueles serviços de alto-risco de outrora. Ele dava sorte ao conseguir algo interessante.

Na manhã seguinte, combinara de encontrar Tenten na área de treinamento. Mas sabia que realmente não treinariam. Desde que o time de Gai fora oficialmente desfeito, a morena se utilizava daquele artifício para poder fofocar-lhe todas as novidades das quais ficava sabendo. Ela adorava fofocas.

Fora isso, não havia nada de relevante em seus encontros, se é que podia considerar os mexericos dignos de atenção.

Ela estaria lá, com as suas kunais e os seus dois coques, sorrindo para ele, como se não importasse um mínimo o fato Neji não saber nada do seu passado.

Mas o Hyuuga não poderia culpá-la, pois jamais permitira que Tenten soubesse dos seus temores e segredos.

Um tufão inominável, era ela.

"Neji-_niisan_?" Escutou a voz suave, que o fez se virar na direção da porta, de onde Hinata o observava. "O jantar está pronto." Avisou-lhe a prima, uma docilidade incontestável nas palavras.

Silenciosamente, Neji abandonou os seus pensamentos sobre aquela mulher, a única mulher, que ocupava a sua vida.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O vento balançou os cabelos dele em sua força de fim de tarde.

Tenten girava uma kunai por entre os dedos enquanto ambos caminhavam rumo às suas casas, após algumas horas do típico monólogo ao qual se acostumara: apenas falar e fingir que acreditava ser ouvida.

Havia enormes olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos, fruto da madrugada insone, tentando falar com o maldito síndico do seu prédio.

Como das demais vezes, o Hyuuga parecia deveras absorto para premiá-la com qualquer parca e deficiente resposta que fosse. E ela sinceramente não se importava, pois gostava de observar as suas feições duras como mármore.

No dia seguinte, teria de ir, acompanhada de Shino, até um povoado a vinte e oito quilômetros ao sul de Konoha, para que pudessem entrar em contato com o regente do lugar em nome da sua Hokage.

As missões diplomáticas eram as que ela mais odiava, pois implicavam naquela coisa de sorrir e parecer simpática e não tão selvagem quanto os interioranos faziam os ninjas parecerem ser.

Estava a quatro quadras do seu apartamento quando vislumbrou a placa da loja de vestidos e recordou-se subitamente de que ainda não tinha nenhuma maldita veste decente para o casamento de Sakura, que seria muito em breve.

Lançando-lhe um olhar de esguelha, Tenten desviou-se do seu caminho.

Neji não escondeu a expressão de aborrecimento quando notou o gesto dela e cruzou os braços, sério.

"Apenas uma olhadinha." Pediu a morena, juntando as mãos. "Preciso ver um vestido, Neji."

O Hyuuga suspirou, dando-se por vencido, e seguiu-a.

Ocupado demais em exteriorizar a sua insatisfação, não percebeu o ligeiro sorriso que recebeu em troca do suspiro. Ele não durou mais que alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que ela tornasse a guardar a kunai no bolso.


	3. O Garoto do Sexo Selvagem

**Capítulo Três: **_O Garoto do Sexo Selvagem_

Tenten suspirou, batendo o pé no chão.

Seus olhos cor-de-chocolate correram na direção do relógio, constatando que estava há mais de quinze minutos em espera, o que era tempo o suficiente para minar a sua paciência por completo.

Ao seu lado, Shino permanecia com a expressão calma intacta.

A luz fluorescente refletia-se nas lentes escuras dos seus óculos e as mãos dele, que a morena sabia serem enormes, estavam escondidas dentro do casacão feito especialmente para dias de tempestade de neve - Ino o considerava particularmente _fashion_, mas Tenten ainda não conseguira descobrir se debaixo dele havia uma terrível pança ou belos músculos.

Há segundos, vira um inseto passear pelo seu pescoço, fazendo com que lhe subisse um arrepio pela espinha.

Nem mesmo o homem mais _fashion _do planeta a faria conviver com insetos.

Um empregado passou correndo por eles, atraindo a sua atenção.

"Ninjas-_san_," disse num tom obviamente respeitoso, curvando-se num cumprimento. "perdoem a demora deste humilde servo." Os cabelos dele eram negros assim como os seus olhos. "Furimo-_hime _me mandou para receber tão honrosos visitantes." Falou enquanto se ajeitava. "Por favor, peço que me acompanhem. Nossa princesa os espera."

Quando eles seguiram pelo corredor, os olhos de Tenten passaram pela janela, vislumbrando o sol brilhante no céu.

Ela suspirou e seu suspiro foi notado por Shino.

"Não há nada melhor do que aproveitar o frescor do dia." Comentou ele. Estava sério, embora frases como aquela devessem ser acompanhadas por sorrisos brilhantes.

"Mas nós precisamos trabalhar como pombos-correio." Reiterou a morena num tom baixo, para que o homem que os guiava não ouvisse.

Suspirou, um pouco inquieta.

"Espero que isto tudo seja rápido. São apenas algumas contas a se quitar, não era preciso tanta formalidade." Reclamou.

"Nós somos símbolo de força e honra para a gente desta terra." Falou o Aburame, sem expressão alguma em seu rosto.

Tenten revirou os olhos, irritada por toda aquela bobagem cerimonial.

"Força, honra e um quê de selvageria, é assim que eles nos vêem. Como caçadores que a qualquer momento lhes mostrarão os dentes." Rebateu. "Tanto tato é inútil da nossa parte."

Mas Shino não lhe respondeu.

Talvez porque concordasse com aquelas palavras amargas ou simplesmente porque considerara descartável o comentário.

Tudo o que percorria a sua mente era um enigma a olhos alheios.

Os orbes do empregado se voltaram para ela naquele instante, demonstrando certo nervosismo, e Tenten soube que ele escutara, se não toda, parte daquela conversa.

O silêncio reinou no corredor até que os três pararam diante de enormes portas duplas de madeira, com milhares de pequenas flores em relevo.

"Por favor, meus senhores." Disse o homem, abrindo a porta, fazendo-os se deparar com a suave penumbra, cortada apenas pelos feixes de luz que transpassavam a espessura das cortinas, oscilando pelo vento. "Sentem-se." E apontou para as almofadas sobre o chão, em torno de uma mesa baixa.

Abandonando os documentos que carregava sobre a mesa, Shino sentou-se, seguido de Tenten, que discretamente observava em volta, tentando discernir a decoração na escuridão.

"Nerume logo servirá o chá." Avisou o empregado, preparando-se para se retirar. "Com a sua licença, minha senhora." E se curvou na direção da parte mais escura do cômodo, onde eles apenas podiam distinguir o volume disforme de uma enorme cama, recoberta por um mosquiteiro.

A porta bateu e um rosto feminino e pintado insinuou-se.

"Sejam bem-vindos à minha terra natal, meus caros."

Tenten quase tomou um susto ao vislumbrar as feições sorumbáticas da governante do povoado.

Era uma mulher de beleza incomum, com cabelos negros presos em um coque e com lábios pintados de vermelho, o pó-de-arroz embranquecendo-lhe a face. Parecia antiquado, mas ela sabia que, afora as grandes capitais, as pessoas ainda seguiam regras e trejeitos antigos.

A tristeza refletida nos olhos de Furimo fez com que Tenten sentisse um aperto opressor sobre o peito. Era assustador aquele semblante e aquele lugar, tão lavado por lendas.

Indiferente, Shino moveu a cabeça em concordância.

"Nossa Hokage nos mandou para acertar as dívidas a serem pagas. Há uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro em jogo, Furimo-_san_." Naquele momento, a morena reparou que o Aburame, em todas as vezes que saíam naquelas idiotas missões diplomáticas, nunca se referia a um governante como deveria. Ele era mordaz e displicente. "O seu prazo se acabou. Os débitos serão executados." E a frieza na voz dele não dava margem a pedidos de revogação.

Um sorriso plantou-se nos lábios rubros de Furimo.

"Meu jovem, será que vocês vêm até mim apenas para me cobrar? Sua Hokage ainda tem esperanças de que o meu povo tenha dinheiro para pagá-la, depois deste tempo de seca? Nossas plantações morrem e você me exige prestação de contas?"

"Sinto muito, Furimo-_san_. A governante do seu povoado é a senhora. Não há porque os outros se condoerem pelos seus problemas." Shino, quando a mulher molemente ajoelhou-se em frente a eles, passou-lhe alguns documentos. "Por favor," disse, quando viu que ela entreabria novamente os lábios. "não peça nada a mim. Eu não dou as ordens, apenas as cumpro." Avisou.

Tenten olhou para as próprias unhas, sem querer participar daquela discussão.

Era necessária muita coragem para ser tão rápido e mortal em suas palavras. E o companheiro certamente a possuía - e fazia bom uso dela.

"Você é cruel em suas sentenças." Furimo exteriorizou-lhe o pensamento.

"Apenas eficiente."

Quando a conversa fluiu ao ponto da raiva, a morena já estava louca para voltar para casa.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O vento cortava os seus rostos, impiedoso.

O sol já havia se escondido no horizonte há algumas horas, mas Shino não lhes permitira momentos de descanso, pois a grande quantidade de dinheiro em suas mãos poderia pô-los em risco.

Estavam a uma hora de Konoha.

Quando deixaram o povoado de Furimo, levando consigo o pouco que restava daquele lugar, sentira olhos duros a fitá-los, culpando-os pela desgraça que os abatia.

Tenten ofegou.

"Você não acha que poderíamos dar a eles mais tempo?" Perguntou, mordiscando o lábio.

"Se déssemos mais tempo, eles tampouco teriam quando voltássemos a cobrar." Disse Shino, ao seu lado. "Tsunade é conhecida pela sua benevolência, mas não pela sua idiotice. É preciso quitar as dívidas quando elas existem."

"Eu sei, mas eles estavam em más condições." Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Tenten tirou da frente do rosto um fio de cabelo que se soltara dos coques habituais. "Não lhe parece um pouco desumano arrancar o pouco que eles têm?" Questionou, voltando-lhe os olhos.

Shino moveu os ombros.

"Konoha ajuda aos verdadeiros necessitados. Furimo é uma serpente a envenenar os que a rodeiam. O povo sofre pelo seu ambicioso governo e clama pela sua hipnótica beleza." Disse, simplesmente.

Diante daquela resposta, ela apenas se calou.

Furimo lhe parecera íntegra e direita, mas Shino jamais errava em seus julgamentos.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Seu apartamento estava silencioso quando adentrou nele, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Após entregarem o dinheiro e os relatórios à Hokage, tanto ela como Shino haviam sido dispensados do trabalho no período da manhã no dia próximo, devido à chegada deveras tarde na Vila.

Não possuía grandes planos para aquela noite, apesar disso, além de beber alguma coisa e jogar um pouco de conversa fora com os conhecidos.

Momentos de interminável reflexão e solidão, para pôr a cabeça em ordem e reencontrar a razão perdida, nunca haviam feito parte das suas atividades preferidas.

Caminhando até o quarto a fim de se despir, Tenten checou se não havia nenhum novo buraco na sua parede, estando o anterior coberto por uma parca mão de cimento dada por Lee.

"Graças a Deus o velho está com visitas." Disse para o sossego do cômodo.

Saindo do chuveiro, meia hora depois, a morena soltou os cabelos e se jogou na cama, pegando no sono em seguida.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Eram dez horas da manhã, avisava-lhe o relógio.

Tenten, dispensada do serviço da manhã, acordara tarde, enchera o estômago de frituras e, depois de uma enorme quantidade de calorias, resolvera finalizar a _perfeita _manhã com um passeio que contribuiria para deixá-la o resto do dia de bom humor. Ou pelo menos este era o plano.

Embora a idéia lhe parecesse extremamente satisfatória, algo interrompia a perfeita paz que a liberação do trabalho fornecia. E esse algo era exatamente a recordação da confissão de Neji há dois dias, alegando que o primoroso casamento de Sakura estava abalado por uma catastrófica constatação: a de que Sasuke não era o noivo mais extraordinário já visto.

Se lhe perguntassem, Tenten diria que não estava surpresa, porque aquele era o jeito Uchiha de agir.

Quando seguiu na direção do hospital, sabia, porém, que a amiga não concordaria com as suas constatações claras da realidade.

Sakura sempre fora deveras apaixonada por Sasuke para enfiar a cara no balde de água fria e acordar para a vida.

O vestido, que, na companhia do Hyuuga, fizera menção de procurar para a cerimônia havia sido completamente esquecido.

Existiam preocupações maiores no momento e uma delas era tirar a limpo aquela dramática história e, se preciso, atuar como conselheira de casos perdidos (e, provavelmente, sendo uma catástrofe nisso).

"Oi, chuchu." Cumprimentou a recepcionista, que já havia se habituado a vê-la.

"A doutora Haruno está na sala de emergências, atendendo a uma hipocondríaca." Disse Dori, a recepcionista, distraidamente, lixando as unhas. "Só te deixo entrar porque a paciente não tem nada de grave." Avisou. "Mas não se acostume."

Quinze minutos depois, quando ambas já estavam acomodadas em uma mesa mais afastada do refeitório do hospital, bebendo um café expresso, Sakura confirmou as palavras do Hyuuga.

"Nós estávamos meio que..." Ela ponderou as suas palavras. "em crise." Disse com receio, como se a verbalização enfim tornasse reais os seus temores.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas diante daquela conclusão, Tenten tomou um gole do café.

Não compreendia as reações da Haruno às vezes.

Nada lhe vinha à cabeça quanto ao que seria o motivo para que Sakura finalmente tivesse enxergado o que todos os demais já enxergaram há tempos, uma vez que a paixão e a devoção sempre a mantiveram cega.

"Sei." Falou, embora de fato não soubesse. "E a quantas anda essa... uh, crise?"

"Hm." Ela rodou os olhos, pensando na resposta para a pergunta. "Parcialmente resolvida, acredito eu." Disse Sakura então, uma nota cansada em sua voz. "Eu tive um colapso e caí em prantos. Foi patético." Confidenciou.

Tenten riu, tentando introduzir uma nota de humor na conversa.

"Ora," e repousou o copo pela metade sobre a mesa. "você sempre pode alegar que foi uma perturbação hormonal." Insinuou, sorrindo. "Afinal, nossos homens entendem tudo de luta e de guerra, mas não entendem nada de menstruação e de moda."

Mas a Haruno não deu a risada que a morena inicialmente desejou que ela desse. Seu sorriso não passou de um leve arreganhar de lábios, desanimado.

"É." Moveu a cabeça, os olhos baixos na fumaça do café. "Você pode estar certa."

"Você não está legal mesmo, né?" Indagou a outra.

"Não." Sakura suspirou. "E agora, para melhorar a minha vida, a nova turma de calouros acabou de entrar no hospital, virando tudo de pernas para o ar. Esse bando de inexperientes me tira do sério." Desabafou. "A organização para o casamento está uma bagunça. Acho que estou pirando." E passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Por um breve momento, Tenten sentiu-se condoída.

Ela mesma não saberia passar por todas aquelas provações sentimentais as quais a amiga constantemente passava.

Seus bacons fritos matinais eram companheiros muito mais fiéis a ela do que quaisquer outros que pudesse arranjar, excluso Lee, que era cega, completa e quase desesperadamente leal aos seus amigos e princípios.

Problemas no relacionamento eram como alienígenas na sua vida: nulos.

Nem nos seus sonhos mais delirantes imaginava a si mesma dentro de um vestido branco, às portas do matrimônio.

Acostumara-se com aquela coisa de ser uma solteira invicta e sabia ter certas neuroses em relação a isso.

Diferente de Sakura, jamais aturaria toalhas molhadas que não fossem as suas em cima da sua cama, nem pés que não fossem os seus sobre a sua mesa de centro da sala, nem dividiria as suas caixas de leite condensado por mais sexy ou másculo que fosse o acompanhante.

E se, por um lado, preferia a sua bagunça a dos outros, sentia-se um pouco exclusa de todo aquele ritual feminino de casadas-convencidas exaltando as suas alianças.

Às vezes, considerava-se uma reclusa no campo do amor.

Fazia exatos um ano e seis meses desde a última vez que tivera um relacionamento funcional com um homem adulto, que consistira numa madrugada de bebida desenfreada e sexo tórrido protagonizadas por ela e um Inuzuka Kiba podres de bêbados.

Acabando com o café, Tenten deu um sorriso sarcástico à lembrança de Kiba vomitando ao lado da sua cama logo depois de terem feito sexo.

"Pelo menos você transa todos os dias." Lembrou-a, fazendo com que Sakura corasse.

"Tenten!" E repreendeu-a, afastando de si todo o abatimento da face.

"O que é?" Tenten soube naquele momento que havia conseguido acabar com o momento de estresse e encolheu os ombros. "Estou apenas falando a verdade." Defendeu-se, rindo um pouco. "Eu não faço sexo desde aquela vez com o Kiba." Disse ela. "E eu nem ao menos me lembro direito como foi."

O sorriso de Sakura tornou-se uma leve risada.

"Você apareceu lá em casa toda dolorida depois." Comentou, marota.

"Kiba tem uma natureza selvagem." Explicou Tenten enquanto ambas caíam na gargalhada. "Ele faz uma sujeira desgraçada quando está de ressaca."

"Por favor, nunca mais se relacione com pessoas de personalidades animalescas." Pediu a outra.

"Depois do que ele fez com a minha calcinha preferida, jamais." E ela ergueu a mão, numa promessa.

As duas ainda riam quando os alto-falantes pediram pela presença da Doutora Haruno e Sakura bebericou os últimos goles do café expresso, levantando-se e ajeitando o jaleco.

"Amanhã eu vou à decoradora." Avisou.

Tenten concordou com um maneio de cabeça.

"Às dez." Falou.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Os pássaros piaram e ergueram vôo quando o punho de Neji acertou furiosamente o tronco da árvore, balançando os galhos e fazendo as folhas soltas dançarem ao seu redor, indo, silenciosas, até o chão já recoberto delas.

O suor começava a escorrer pelo seu rosto, deslizando pela suíça e sumindo ao entrar, pela gola, para dentro da camiseta branca que usava.

Desfazendo a posição em que se encontrava, o moreno deslizou uma das mãos por sobre a testa, limpando um pouco da umidade, antes que os seus olhos se voltassem para o alvo inicial: uma caducifólia.

O sol alto dizia que já passava do meio-dia, mas Neji nunca tivera horários fixos para as suas refeições.

Seus horários de treinamentos não eram estáveis, porém rígidos.

Ele, após ter começado, nunca interrompia a si mesmo antes de terem se fechado no mínimo quatro horas de exercícios ininterruptos.

Acreditava que para atingir a perfeição era necessário esforço e muita dedicação, o que não vinha podendo fazer desde que a sua carreira como ninja passara a sugar grande parte do seu tempo.

A severidade mediante o seu treinamento muitas vezes causara aborrecimento em Tenten, que gostava de parar a cada duas horas para beber água e observar os pássaros por alguns minutos.

Mas naquela manhã a morena não estava ali para interrompê-lo ou aborrecê-lo.

A estranha solidão era até certo ponto um alívio.

Ao longe, um pássaro cantou uma música diferente dos demais e fez com que o Hyuuga recomeçasse os ataques consecutivos ao tronco da árvore.

Um barulho de folhas secas estalando chamou a sua atenção.

"Sabia que você estaria aqui." Escutou.

Quando Neji voltou os olhos para o visitante, já estava ciente da sua identidade.

Havia um leve tom rosado nas bochechas de Tenten enquanto ela se aproximava, os cabelos castanhos presos nos típicos coques com os quais se habituara a vê-la.

"Eu vou treinar sozinho hoje." Disse-lhe imediatamente, sério.

"Eu não vou treinar." Resmungou ela, desviando seus olhos cor de chocolate dos dele, demonstrando aborrecimento pela fria recepção. "Vim apenas te fazer companhia, seu resmungão."

"Que seja, mas fique em silêncio." Ordenou Neji.

Tenten acomodou-se sobre o galo de uma árvore logo atrás dele e o Hyuuga se forçou a voltar a concentração para o que fazia minutos antes.

As faixas ao redor dos seus dedos estavam amarronzadas pela sujeira.

O silêncio, para a sua satisfação, reinou por algum tempo, de modo a quase fazê-lo se esquecer de que tinha companhia. Então a morena passou a cantarolar cantigas de roda para si mesma e, mais uma vez, interrompeu-lhe a meditação.

O mais leve ruído que não o dos pássaros ou os seus mesmos tinham a capacidade de momentaneamente desorientá-lo, uma vez que se forçava a manter-se centrado.

Movendo os dedos e friccionando uns contra os outros, Neji prendeu o suspiro de aborrecimento.

Ao que seu punho atingiu o centro do caule da árvore, já marcado pelo formato das suas mãos, o ataque veio sem a impulsão habitual.

De todos os tipos de treinamento que se forçava a fazer, aquele era o mais desgastante e entediante.

Acertar o mesmo alvo imóvel tornava-se terrivelmente maçante depois da primeira uma hora, mas era necessário para ajudá-lo a manter a firmeza e a canalizar a quantidade correta de força em seus punhos gentis. Para tal, era preciso silêncio, mas Tenten jamais soubera o significado dessa palavra.

"Tenten," chamou-a, impaciente. "fique calada."

"Não seja tão ranzinza, Neji." Reclamou ela. "Uma boa canção ajuda as pessoas a relaxarem e se concentrarem melhor em seus exercícios, sabia?"

Havia certa irritação nos olhos dele quando se voltaram para ela.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, sabia que a morena fazia aquilo para aborrecê-lo.

Mesmo que não tivesse a intenção, às vezes ela se mostrava inconscientemente disposta a tirá-lo do sério.

Não fora fácil para ambos aprender a conviver durante todo o período em que permaneceram no mesmo time. Exigira deles uma enorme necessidade de paciência e ouvidos mudos. Principalmente ouvidos mudos.

Soltou um suspiro, impaciente.

"Com certeza não a _sua _canção." Frisou, mal-humorado.

Às vezes se pegava a pensar em como alguém com um corpo tão belo poderia ser daquele modo irritante.

Tenten tinha uma maravilhosa compleição física. E um corado do sol. Diferente dele, possuía facilidade para adquirir cor.

Os músculos femininos eram deliciosamente bem desenhados, visíveis nas roupas justas que ela sempre usava para treinar.

De todas as mulheres que conhecera, a integrante do seu time era a mais dedicada à sua carreira.

Todas as boas qualidades que enxergava nela, porém, desapareciam quando necessitava ouvir a voz aborrecida. E as piadas a respeito da sua preferência por chás.

"Ótimo. Além de ranzinza, resmungão e grosso, é mal-agradecido também." Tenten estreitou-lhe os orbes escuros, pulando donde estava sentada para o chão, as folhas estalando abaixo dos seus pés. "Pois saiba, mocinho, que isso não me afugenta." Disse, erguendo o queixo num gesto de imponência.

Neji obviamente a ignorou, retornado a atenção para os próprios braços, apertando um pouco mais a faixa que ameaçara se soltar da mão esquerda.

"Apenas fique em silêncio." Pediu.

Aproximando-se, ela tocou a sua mão e tomou-lhe a tarefa, desenrolando parte da faixa para tornar a enrolá-la, paciente de um modo que não caracterizava a sua personalidade naturalmente impulsiva.

"Eu sei que gosta quando eu canto para você." Sussurrou, sorrindo como se estivesse contando uma boa lorota, os dedos tocando a pele quente e levemente escorregadia de Neji, fruto da transpiração.

O moreno permaneceu retraído e, daquela vez, o seu silêncio designava a ela uma resposta afirmativa.

Um ar de riso plantou-se na expressão de Tenten ao erguer a cabeça, finalizando o serviço.

"Quero sair para almoçar." Disse, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal desafio, vendo-o baixar o braço no qual segundos antes mantivera pressionados os seus dedos.

"Assim ao menos não ouço mais a sua voz." O Hyuuga deu-lhe as costas numa despedida.

"Não, Neji." Ela tocou-lhe o ombro, impedindo-o de se afastar. Os olhos de Neji vislumbraram a satisfação do semblante feminino. "Eu quero sair para almoçar com você." Falou Tenten.

A habitual impassibilidade dele não permitiu que a mulher soubesse o que se passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

Ele sempre fora um livro complexo de se ler, pensava, mordiscando o lábio ao analisá-lo.

Sem demonstrar hesitação, pouco depois, o Hyuuga moveu a cabeça numa afirmativa lenta e impassível.

"Apenas uma hora." Avisou, prevenindo-a quanto à sua concessão extraordinária.

Comeram ramen, mas a morena obviamente não se importou.

O silêncio de Neji perdera a sobriedade anterior, dando-lhe a gostosa sensação de tê-lo como companhia.

Antes que o Hyuuga se erguesse e fizesse menção de retornar para a floresta após a refeição, Tenten lhe ajeitou a faixa direita outra vez, deliciando-se com o contato físico e a proximidade iminente.

Ayame, a atendente, presenteou-a com uma piscadela que a fez rir.

De fato, pensou gostosamente, às vezes era bom que pensassem que ela e o moreno atraente e sério que era Neji tivessem um relacionamento amoroso. Era sempre divertido e fazia bem para o seu ego.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naquela noite, o seu jantar e as risadas no Kakus foram interrompidos pela entrada de um súbito visitante: Kiba.

Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta que o deixava tentador. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e os caninos levemente proeminentes à mostra no sorriso bonachão. O moreno da face permanecia lá mesmo quando estavam no inverno, contrastando com as marcas vermelhas que lhe figuravam as bochechas.

Não eram raras as visitas do Inuzuka ao Kakus. Aliás, fora mesmo no Kakus que ambos tomaram o porre federal que os levara a acordar na mesma cama e nus no dia seguinte.

Makoto e seu perfeito traseiro eram amigos de Kiba.

Tenten sorriu ao se perceber encarada pelo recém-chegado.

"Alô, gostosão." Cumprimentou tão logo ele se juntou a ela no balcão.

"Oi, Tenten." Kiba deu uma risada um pouco rouca, que era característica própria sua. "Fala, Makoto." E saudou o amigo, que já estava lhe servindo um copo de tequila, com um aceno despreocupado. "Relembrando os velhos tempos?" Indagou de repente, voltando os olhos escuros maliciosos para a morena, que girava a bebida dentro do recipiente com o dedo indicador, levemente distraída.

"Quem sabe." Ela ergueu os ombros, fitando-o.

A melhor maneira de jogar com Kiba era ser tão cretina quanto ele.

"Quer se juntar a mim neste momento de recordações passadas, meu caro?" Convidou, acenando na direção do copo cheio que Makoto fez deslizar pelo balcão na direção do Inuzuka.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele negou.

"Eu trabalho amanhã." Disse, levemente pesaroso.

"Eu também." Tenten piscou.

Mas Kiba não aceitou aquele trago, apesar de ter sorrido diante da resposta que recebeu. Voltou-se para Makoto e ambos iniciaram uma conversa chata e entediante sobre a noite de pôquer do sábado, em que ela obviamente não estivera presente.

A noite de pôquer do sábado era reservada a homens másculos e vigorosos como Kiba, Makoto, Lee e, claro, _Chouji_.

A mulher rodou os olhos.

"Vocês podem fazer o favor de parar com essa conversa de cuecas tão broxante?" Indagou, fazendo-os voltar a atenção para ela. "Ninguém me convida para jogar pôquer." Acusou, aborrecida.

"Damas não jogam pôquer." Justificou-se Makoto, declaração que fez com que Kiba começasse a rir.

"Talvez. Mas a Tenten não é uma dama, não é mesmo?" Reiterou o outro, malicioso. "Ela é a minha escrava sexual exclusiva." Brincou. "E como minha propriedade particular, proíbo a minha mamãe sexy de chegar perto de indivíduos do sexo masculino." E Kiba tornou a passar a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o um pouco mais.

Tenten riu da idéia cômica plantada em sua mente por aquela declaração.

"Você está é falando isso para me excluir do seu clube da Luluzinha que eu sei." Reclamou enfim. "Mas eu reconheço quando não sou bem-vinda." Falou, num biquinho.

"Eu pago uma cerveja para você." Disse Kiba, tirando algumas notas da carteira. "Considere isso como o meu pedido de desculpas." Piscou-lhe, pousando o dinheiro sobre o balcão. "Vê duas aí pra gente, Makoto. Só pra não passar a noite na secura." Justificou-se ao ver que Tenten debocharia da sua troca de idéias.

"Onde está o Akamaru?" Perguntou Makoto, abrindo o freezer.

"Na porta. Ele não gosta de cheiro de fritura." Explicou o Inuzuka, encolhendo os ombros.

Eram três da manhã quando Tenten voltou para o seu apartamento, um pouco bêbada, mas sem Kiba.

Ao se deparar com a cama vazia, pensou que seria bom ter uma toalha molhada que não fosse a sua sobre ela, para variar.


	4. A Senhorita Liderança

**Capítulo Quatro: **_A Senhorita Liderança_

Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente.

Ela desconfiava que a enxaqueca fora causada pela bebedeira da noite anterior, mas quando Lee perguntou o motivo da sua indisposição, obrigou-se a sorrir forçosamente e alegar cansaço.

As sobrancelhas erguidas de Neji ao se virar para encará-la, porém, denunciaram aquilo que há muito já sabia: não tinha a menor vocação para se livrar das situações constrangedoras. E, embora ele não tenha feito quaisquer comentários, apenas a idéia de sabê-lo ciente das suas óbvias mentiras era desagradável o bastante para nauseá-la.

_Os bacons_, culpou-os, mas não eram os bacons.

Tamborilando os dedos sobre a guarda da cadeira, ela pensava em, por que, Deus, não pudera permanecer em casa naquela manhã.

Os amáveis visitantes de Akeboshi, seu vizinho, se despediram há algumas horas (ela pudera ouvi-los), o que significava que as férias do seu inferno particular estavam prestes a se findar.

Logo ele recomeçaria as suas tentativas desesperadas de sabotá-la, furando a sua parede e pregando panfletos ofensivos na sua porta.

Ela nem ao menos poderia reclamar com o síndico sobre isso. O homem detestava ninjas desde que tivera uma parede do apartamento quebrada por um chunin descuidado e jamais se comoveria com súplicas de gente "daquela laia" – já o tentara, aliás.

A paz que tinha possuía a mesma duração das visitas de Neji.

Akeboshi, soubera, devia dinheiro ao líder dos Hyuuga e permanecia em silêncio cada vez que qualquer integrante da família aparecesse por lá, excluso Hinata, porque ele não acreditava que ela fosse Hyuuga, embora tivesse olhos que a denunciassem.

Talvez, pensou, analisando o perfil compenetrado de Neji, fosse porque ele era másculo, poderoso e sério e não dava margem às baixarias daquele prédio.

De todo modo, ela se sentia estupidamente exausta e aborrecida.

Sua vida particular era um desastre, o qual aprendera a confrontar. Apenas o aceitava, sendo ele a opção menos cansativa, simplesmente.

Suas únicas diversões consistiam em, todas as manhãs, observar o traseiro de Makoto e ingerir frituras, fingindo escutar os relatos minuciosos dos treinos de Lee – embora os exercícios variassem, na teoria acontecia sempre a mesma coisa.

Os homens que conhecia eram idiotas, frios ou selvagens demais para que pudesse tentar um relacionamento e os outros, comprometidos.

Quando perguntavam se ela achava graça na vida que levava, sua resposta vinha acompanhada de sorrisos afirmativos, mas ninguém, além de Sakura, Hinata e, provavelmente, Ino, sabia o quão desesperada estava por sexo. E ela não era fixada nisso, apenas não tinha há muito tempo contato com um pênis.

Havia, é claro, coisas no mundo mais importantes do que as suas necessidades sexuais, mas Tenten estava sentindo dificuldade em relacioná-las à sua típica vida ninja.

"...excitado." Ouviu, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para observar Lee.

Ele saltitava pela sala, como um canguru ansioso.

"...tremendamente, tremendamente excitado." Repetiu, para surpresa da morena, que se surpreendeu com aquela leitura perfeita dos seus pensamentos.

_Exatamente_, disse para si mesma.

"Tremendamente, tremendamente." Murmurou aos seus hormônios, soltando um suspiro.

Os olhos de Neji estavam sobre os dela, quando percebeu, e ela lhe sorriu, querendo vislumbrar um pouco do semblante sisudo e dos lábios comprimidos.

Por anos, fora ele quem preenchera os seus sonhos infantis e também os mais eróticos, vindo nu em um cavalo branco, acompanhado apenas de uma garrafa de champanhe. Mas, dissera Sakura, começara a ficar doentia aquela sua mania de murmurar o nome de Neji durante o sono – e isso que a Haruno não tinha nem ao menos moral para se referir a vícios obsessivos.

Quando Hinata lhe aconselhara, timidamente, a tentar fazer novas amizades, Tenten seguira a sua sugestão.

Ela apenas não imaginava que, meses depois, essas suas novas amizades se tornariam seus novos amantes.

Bem, se é que a sua trepada bestial enquadrasse Kiba na lista.

"...é claro que sim. Foi perfeito. Foi mágico." Lee tomou as mãos de Tenten entre as suas, os olhos brilhantes – o que sempre acontecia quando evocava antigas memórias. "Você não concorda, Tenten-_chan_?"

E ela demorou a se situar no espaço e tempo da colocação, as próprias lembranças nublando os seus pensamentos.

"Hmm. Um pouco." Disse, mas se referia à noite com Kiba.

"Um pouco?" Como se atingido por uma corrente elétrica súbita, ele saltou donde estava, postando-se de pé, a observá-la, abismado. "Apenas... um pouco?" Murmurou, decepcionado. "Quando Naruto-_kun_ me perguntou como eu havia me sentido ao conhecê-los, eu disse que foi mágico, Tenten-_chan_." Falou ele. "Que havia ficado tremendamente excitado."

Tenten coçou a cabeça, constrangida diante do tom repreensivo da sua voz – o mesmo que Gai adotava quando queria passar algum sermão sobre amor, fogo da juventude e flexibilidade.

"Ahh. É sobre isso que você estava falando?" Perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

"Sobre o _que _você achou que eu estava falando?" Perguntou Lee, os olhos miúdos a fitá-la.

"Não sei, Lee. Hm," moveu a mão, imediatamente optando por desviar a atenção de si própria o mais rápido possível. Nada nunca dava certo quando era o centro das atenções. "mas foi ótimo, tá legal? Perfeito. _Mágico_."

Absolutamente, ele não se mostrou convencido com aquela resposta, réplica da sua, dada minutos antes. Mas não houve tempo para revides, pois Shizune abriu a porta, avisando que a Hokage estava os esperando.

Enquanto caminhavam, Lee sussurrava palavras desconexas, lançando-lhe olhares aborrecidos, ao ponto que Tenten começara a se impacientar.

Logo, porém, eles se curvavam em sinal de respeito em frente a Tsunade e todas as perturbações momentâneas foram deixadas para trás. Afinal, ninguém com um pingo de juízo se permitia levar os próprios problemas para a Hokage.

"Ora, levantem-se logo." Mandou a própria, fazendo um gesto de enfado.

Quinze minutos depois, já tinham a nova missão em mãos: capturar um ninja foragido do país da Onda, antes que ele fosse morto ou preso por outras Vilas ninja.

Pelo suspiro de Neji, ela soube que ele não estava feliz com a designação.

A Hokage lhe lançara um olhar de quem silenciosamente pedia por educadas desculpas enquanto explicava os maiores detalhes – a missão era tão simplória que os 'maiores detalhes' consistiam em uma folha.

Quando o Hyuuga fora integrado à ANBU, Tsunade achara por bem continuar mantendo-o em suas missões de praxe, para evitar suspeitas sobre sua identidade.

Por mais discreto e atento às regras que ele pudesse ser, Tenten tinha conhecimento do seu status, porque era ela quem geralmente cuidava dos seus ferimentos mais superficiais, privando-o da necessidade de ir a um hospital.

Lee, porém, ainda acreditava piamente que o seu maior rival atuava apenas no campo jounin (a realidade acabaria com o seu ego, também).

A morena deu um pequeno sorriso a Neji, tão logo se encerrou a reunião.

"É," comentou. "diversão pra você."

"Você sabe que eu detesto isso." Reiterou Neji, secamente. "São missões para chuunins."

Era hora do almoço e Lee se propusera a pagar uma rodada de espetinhos de lula, numa barraca próxima à Academia, para estimular o espírito de equipe.

Neji declinara o convite, o que não era surpreendente, mas continuara a segui-los, uma vez que a sua casa ficava a meio caminho do estabelecimento.

Ele pretendia treinar no período da tarde e, à noite, preparar-se para a missão.

"Será bom que saiamos antes do amanhecer." Disse-lhes, tomando inconscientemente o posto de líder. "Quanto mais cedo formos, mais rápido terminaremos."

O horário especificado foi às cinco e foi então que eles dobraram a esquina, aproximando-se do extenso terreno da família Hyuuga.

"Me deixa liderar." Pediu Tenten.

Os olhos pérola dele estavam sérios ao encará-la, mas bailava neles um desdém facilmente percebível, enquanto Lee desacelerava o passo para poder acompanhá-los e os portões da majestosa residência se aproximavam.

Pelo semblante imperturbável, Tenten deduziu a resposta.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, sabia o que ele pensava dela: péssimos hábitos alimentares (isso _sempre _vinha no início da lista, malditos fossem todos!), fácil capacidade de dispersão da concentração e fraqueza psicológica.

Fisicamente, a morena era saudável e não tinha problemas com atrofia de músculos ou câimbras que interrompiam missões. Mentalmente, dissera Neji, ela era um castelo de cartas: um sopro e ele se desmonta.

Mas liderar era um de seus sonhos mais profundos, aqueles que escondia com uma carapaça de indiferença bem no fundo da sua mente.

Porque, afinal, havia algo de sexy em comandar um bando de marmanjos, mesmo sem o chicote e o sapato preto de salto alto. E ela acreditava que talvez aquilo a fizesse se sentir mais feminina, todo aquele _girlpower_, depois dos pensamentos depressivos da manhã e da concepção de Lee de que ela era praticamente o seu melhor amig**o**, apesar de não ter nenhum pênis.

"Você nunca liderou nem uma ida ao parquinho, Tenten." Disse Neji, sarcástico. Ser atencioso não era uma das suas qualidades.

Ela franziu-lhe as sobrancelhas, ultrajada por aquela declaração.

"Pois eu sou muito capaz, seu gênio metido." Esbravejou, ofendida. "E não é só porque você é o maioral que pode vir assim, _bancando_ o _maioral_, e achar que te seguiremos fielmente, seu... seu líder de horas vagas!"

Lee, prevendo o perigo iminente diante do estreitar de olhos do outro – e reconhecendo que nada de bom viria daí –, pousou a mão no ombro feminino, impedindo a morena de continuar proferindo toda a lista de impropérios que guardava como ás na manga para os momentos de tensão.

"Tenten-_chan_, o Neji está certo." Declarou, mais cuidadosamente do que tencionava para ser discreto. "Você nunca liderou. Será que não seria melhor fazermos a tentativa numa missão mais fácil?" Sugeriu, fazendo-lhe um sinal positivo.

"É, Tenten. Numa missão mais fácil." O Hyuuga ergueu o canto dos lábios para dar um sorriso irônico.

"Não." Disse ela, inflexível. "Eu quero _essa _missão." Cruzou os braços. "E não venha tentando soar apaziguador, Lee. Você obviamente me decepciona!" Falou ao outro, acusadora. "Ficando do lado do Neji, seu maior rival. Quanta desilusão!"

Os olhos de Rock Lee rumaram do Hyuuga à Tenten e vice-versa, hesitantes.

"Mas ele está certo, Tenten-chan." Balbuciou, de novo.

Eles haviam, então, alcançado o enorme portão da residência da família Hyuuga e Neji se adiantou em direção a ele, dispensando o final da conversa por já ter deixado claro o seu ponto de vista.

Os cabelos castanho-escuros balançavam com a brisa fresca, o sol refletindo um pouco no protetor.

Fosse em outro momento, talvez ela relevasse a irritação e sorrisse diante da perfeita imagem que via, dos traços masculinos e imponentes acentuados pela luminosidade. Não naquele dia, porém. Não quando a questão de liderança tornara-se pessoal.

Quando Lee avançou na direção da barraca de espetos de lula, obviamente dando por encerrada a discussão (na qual mais uma vez o prepotente Hyuuga saíra vencedor), Tenten se demorou de modo proposital, tendo tempo o suficiente para que pudesse impedir que Neji desaparecesse.

"Eu _quero _liderar essa missão." Falou, séria. "Se é tão fácil pra você, deixe-me tentar."

"Não."

"Neji, não seja egoísta!" Reclamou ela, num tom mais infantil do que tencionara a princípio. "Você faz isso sempre." Choramingou, mesmo sabendo que agir como um bebê não surtiria efeito.

Neji a analisou, a sua expressão impassível.

"Já disse que você não tem experiência." Repetiu, pausadamente.

"É, mas você estará lá, não é?" Tenten sorriu, tentando a sua última cartada. "Caso alguma coisa dê errado," os olhos dele estavam postados sobre os dela. "você estará lá, não é?" Perguntou, uma nota suave. "Para me proteger."

Ela notou que conseguira calá-lo. Não pelas palavras insinuantes (elas já faziam parte do seu repertório habitual e não era nada com que não estivessem acostumados), mas apenas porque ele tentava ler no seu semblante algo que denunciasse o menor indício de escárnio, que se provou inexistente.

Incrivelmente, estava sendo sincera. Sobre a missão, sobre crer em Neji, sobre confiar sua vida a ele.

"Talvez." Disse o Hyuuga enfim, o cenho um pouco franzido.

"Então?" Incitou-o, excitada. "Por favor, Neji. Deixa, vai." Pediu.

"Tudo bem." Falou, sério. "Apenas para provar que você não será capaz."

Quando Tenten foi xingá-lo, ele já havia sumido atrás dos portões fechados.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Rock Lee estava se exercitando quando Tenten chegou ao ponto de encontro, às cinco da manhã em ponto.

Ela bocejava, um pouco sonolenta, porque não se podia dizer que conseguira dormir cedo na noite anterior.

Tivera de tomar medidas preventivas no seu apartamento, caso Akeboshi perdesse completamente o juízo e resolvesse invadi-lo, e precisou guardar todos seus objetos mais incriminadores, incluindo as suas calcinhas fio-dental e o manual de Kamasutra que Ino lhe dera de presente, anos atrás.

Enquanto separava a roupa suja para enviá-la à lavanderia, pensava que devia pedir a Lee para que reforçasse a tranca das suas janelas. E Hinata adiantou-se no pedido de olhar como andavam as coisas por lá.

Como dissera Neji, aquela era uma missão razoavelmente fácil.

Eles não passariam mais do que dois dias fora da Vila. Mas dois dias eram constituídos de 48h, tempo o bastante para que o seu vizinho detestável aprontasse alguma das suas.

Bocejando outra vez (quarta, quinta vez?), ela os cumprimentou.

"Bom dia." Disse, mas apenas Rock Lee respondeu.

"Preparada, Tenten-chan?" Perguntou ele, fazendo alguns polichinelos. "Neji me disse que concordou em deixá-la nos comandar hoje." E lançou um sorriso brilhante, acompanhado de um sinal positivo, na sua direção.

"É, é." Pela fadiga, ela já não se sentia mais tão animada com a idéia como no dia anterior.

Era muito mais excitante ficar na expectativa do que ter aquele desejo atendido, pensou.

Do jeito que estava cansada, depois daquele esconde-esconde geral no apartamento, daria tudo por uma boa cama, não por uma boa missão.

Os olhos de Neji fitavam-na, perscrutando-a, percebendo claramente a sua falta de ânimo. Ele não sorriu o sorriso sarcástico que às vezes lhe dava, apenas deixou-o impresso nos orbes pérola.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, descruzando os braços e se desencostando do pilar. "Perdeu a sua grande motivação de líder?" Ironizou.

Lançando-lhe um olhar aborrecido, ela forçou-se a ignorá-lo.

"Bem," disse então. "acho que podemos ir." Sugeriu.

Normalmente, nenhum dos dois a escutaria.

Suas propostas, na maioria das vezes, se perdiam entre o silêncio ou discussão de ambos sobre algum tópico irrelevante.

Daquela vez, no entanto, a dupla concordou em, sem protestos, segui-la para fora dos portões de Konoha – como se houvessem feito aquilo _a vida inteira_.

Vendo que eles, pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez (bem, não _exatamente_ a primeira vez, mas, ei, ela gostava de ter a memória fraca às vezes), escutavam-na sem questionar, Tenten engoliu o suspiro de satisfação e surpresa.

Sua indisposição matinal sumiu por completo diante da óbvia – e incomum como chuva de canivetes – demonstração de subordinação.

Até que é mesmo bom ser líder, refletiu, mudando por completo a concepção de há um minuto, quando tudo o que mais ambicionava era um travesseiro e um lençol. Bem, não que ela ainda não _quisesse_ um... ah, enfim, o fato é que agora estava no comando. No _poder_. No topo. Yeah, yeah. Sabe como é.

Seus pensamentos estavam um pouco distantes, perdidos em todo tipo de incoerências, quando atingiram os trinta quilômetros de distância de Konoha.

O sol já nascia e se embrenhava por entre as árvores, mas a morena não estava preocupada com o calor das suas vestes ninja, embora a floresta fosse úmida e abafada, porque estava com os olhos à procura de movimentos alheios.

Ao seu lado, Neji e Lee saltavam silenciosamente por sobre os galhos.

Volta e meia a olhavam, como se à espera de instruções.

A verdade é que Tenten logo chegou por si própria à conclusão de que não era boa naquilo. Sua pontaria podia ser ótima, mas, quanto às direções, era péssima. Não passara pela sua cabeça, no momento que pedira por uma chance, que um líder fazia mais do que coordenar as batalhas, mas também os movimentos do time inteiro.

Tinha certeza de não ser a única a ter dificuldade quando se tratava de direções geográficas. Ino precisava pensar um instante antes de dizer o que era esquerda e o que era direita. E Sakura só sabia onde ficava o seu sul e o seu norte. Todo o papo de se orientar pelas estrelas era coisa pra gente erudita ou machos. Nenhuma categoria que a integrasse, ou seja.

De todo modo, ela precisaria chegar a alguma conclusão sobre as informações passadas pela Hokage, ou daria a Neji o gostinho de saboreá-la incompetente.

"A última vez que o cara foi visto, foi perto do país do Arroz." Disse a morena, na voz uma firmeza que na verdade não sentia. "Ele não deve estar dentro das grandes cidades, portanto é provável que se encontre em alguma floresta que margeia as pequenas vilas, por ser mais fácil de conseguir suprimentos com civis."

Não, não tinha _mesmo_ certeza das suas palavras, mas precisaria arriscar.

Ainda em silêncio, eles continuaram a saltar por sobre os galhos das árvores, à espera de instruções mais específicas de como agir, e Tenten suspirou, esfregando a têmpora.

Estava começando a ficar chato vê-los tão dependentes, pensou, aborrecendo-se.

Diante do silêncio, Neji perguntou, sério: "E quais são as suas ordens?"

Ela precisou de um minuto para se ambientar com as palavras dele.

Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais delirantes - ou talvez apenas neles, não sabia ao certo –, imaginara ouvir do Hyuuga um pedido de instruções. Gênio e extremamente habilidoso como era, ele não perguntava a ninguém o que fazer, apenas saía ditando as regras por aí. Como se fosse o maioral.

Mas era _ela_ quem ditava as regras agora, riu sozinha. Por mais irritante que fosse tê-los à sua traseira, à espera da sua sentença final, julgando-a no posto em destaque que era o da liderança. E era uma mulher, o que significava mudar e mudar de opinião (gostar, não gostar, gostar, não gostar outra vez, [...]), sem que isso de fato significasse alguma coisa.

Rodando os olhos pela floresta, decidiu o que fazer: o que sempre faziam, o que Neji sempre dizia.

"Lee não é bom em perceber o inimigo, então é melhor que o Neji vá à frente." Disse para os dois. "É pouco provável que ele ainda esteja no País do Fogo ou mesmo nos países das grandes Vilas Ocultas, então vamos começar com o que fica a extremo leste de Konoha." Sugeriu, embora aquilo devesse ter soado uma ordem.

"Yosh!" Gritou Lee, assustando alguns pássaros. "Você quer que eu fique na retaguarda ou que eu cubra o Neji, Tenten-chan?" Perguntou.

"Acho que seria bom se você ficasse na retaguarda." Respondeu ela, erguendo os ombros.

"Acho que seria bom?" Repetiu Neji, desdém em suas palavras. "Você não tem que _achar,_ você tem que _saber_, Tenten."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Você _tem _que ficar na retaguarda, Lee." Esbravejou, entre dentes, apesar de seus orbes castanhos estarem fixos no semblante impassível do Hyuuga ao seu lado.

Na formação, eles permaneceram em silêncio durante o resto da manhã e durante a refeição também.

Havia um pouco de impaciência no rosto de Neji quando pararam para almoçar, na metade da tarde, e ele se manteve impassível diante do pedido da morena para que pegasse alguns peixes, no rio a cem metros donde estavam.

Pingando água quando voltou, entregou-lhe meia dúzia de carpas e Lee se dispôs a prepará-las.

Foi só enquanto comiam que Tenten entendeu o porquê da irritação impressa no rosto masculino: o cheiro atraíra ursos e ela tomou um susto ao ouvir o urro de um deles, atrás de si.

"É por isso que comemos alimentos frios." Disse a ela, depois de terem afugentado o animal.

Tenten sabia daquilo, mas estava tão faminta que não lhe ocorrera o pensamento. Ademais, Neji negava-se a lhe dar qualquer tipo de dica a respeito dos seus métodos de liderança e se mantivera em sepulcral silêncio pelo caminho.

Ela estava extremamente furiosa e frustrada quando caiu a noite.

Ventava e a morena sentiu o vento a bagunçar os seus cabelos, colocando-os na frente dos olhos.

Afoito, Rock Lee se preparava para começar a vigília.

Tenten não havia lhe solicitado que o fizesse. Ele simplesmente se dispusera e ela estava exausta demais para negar.

Tudo o que mais precisava e queria era uma boa noite de sono. E era para isso que se aprontava, soltando os cabelos dos coques, sonolenta, passando a mão pelo couro cabeludo para desgrudar os fios que caíram sobre os ombros, bastante desajeitados.

Neji se escorara numa árvore e volta e meia a observava, tirando os olhos do crepitar quase morto da fogueira.

"Tenten-chan, você pode dormir tranqüila." Disse Lee, de cabeça para baixo, sobre o galho de uma árvore mais alta. Era possível notar o brilho fraco dos olhos dele. "Eu e Neji ficaremos de vigília e a defenderemos de qualquer mal que apareça."

"Sim, sim." Murmurou ela, sem entusiasmo, afofando a mochila para utilizá-la como travesseiro.

Perdera o hábito de levar consigo sacos de dormir. Eles apenas serviam de peso, pois só eram aproveitados uma vez por dia.

Quando a morena fechou os orbes, soltou a respiração lentamente.

Estava habituada àquilo.

Desde os tempos de menina, durante a noite, Rock Lee se prontificava para a posição de sentinela e assegurava a sua total proteção – era como mostrava seu zelo. Sempre citava Neji também, mas ela jamais o vira fazer algo em seu favor.

Quando pegou no sono, perto do Hyuuga, Tenten teve sonhos mais gostosos do que a sua realidade momentânea. Neles, ela nadava nua num rio, o sol lambendo-lhe a face, e Neji sorria.

Tenten sabia por que considerava aquele um bom sonho: Neji, verdadeiramente, nunca sorria.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Um dia depois e o inimigo se encontrava alguns metros à frente.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram ligeiramente ao notar o movimento da presa. Não podia vê-lo com precisão, apenas notar a sua rápida oscilação, como uma sombra fugidia, e ouvir os ruídos sobre a grama fofa.

Uma folha seca estalou.

"Ele está a cem metros." Neji parou ao seu lado.

"Ótimo!" Exclamou ela, animadamente.

Teve o cuidado de ser discreta, mas foi possível notar a animação diante da primeira missão que concluiria com sucesso no posto de líder. E, lançando um olhar lânguido de satisfação ao Hyuuga, voltou-se para Lee.

"Olhe as redondezas e certifique-se de que ele está sozinho."

O rosto de Rock Lee se voltava para todos os lados, já iniciando a busca de possíveis adversários.

"Cinco minutos, é o que eu preciso." Garantiu antes de sumir num tufão verde silencioso.

Havia impassibilidade no rosto de Neji ao encará-la.

Os lábios dele se tornaram uma linha única, que demonstrava o seu descontentamento.

"Então?"

Tenten sorriu ao vê-lo rapidamente tomar consciência do seu gesto. Afinal, era muito fácil supor o que ela fazia, quando se era um gênio. E, embora isso fosse meio chato, era também um pouco excitante.

"Então," repetiu. "foi divertido?"

A rápida revista de Lee lhe daria um pequenino tempo para se vangloriar.

Depois de toda aquela noite frustrante e daquela coisa dos ursos e de ter sido constantemente humilhada e alvo da falta de consideração do homem dos seus sonhos (ela ainda não tinha certeza se ele o continuaria sendo, depois daquelas atitudes), precisaria esfregar na sua face tão apática o gostinho da vitória.

Lee, ambos sabiam, sempre havia sido uma grande porcaria para vigília.

Os olhos Byakugan de Neji não detectavam inimigos, além do um pouco lento afastamento do ninja que tencionavam capturar. E, desativando num _in _a supervisibilidade dos orbes, cruzou os braços.

"Não queira os louros antes da vitória." Disse, ácido.

Postando as mãos sobre a cintura, ela sorriu.

"Ora, seu ranzinza." Falou, aproximando-se. "Apenas admita que eu não fui tão mal." Pediu, um pouco exibida.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você está me saindo deveras egocêntrica."

"Hmm." Murmurou Tenten. "Talvez só um pouco."

O silêncio reinou um momento, enquanto o Hyuuga desviava o rosto para a oscilação das folhas de um eucalipto, que dançavam à brisa fresca, secando a umidade do rosto deles.

Quando ele se agitou num movimento suave, mas que denunciava a sua ligeira inquietação, Tenten ficou a admirá-lo.

Ela detestava aquela força incontrolável que empurrava os seus olhos de encontro à face dele. As linhas da fisionomia de Neji eram bem desenhadas e suplicavam a sua admiração, pedindo para, por favor, serem notadas.

Toda vez que se percebia observado, franzia a fronte, aborrecido.

Porém, apenas naquele tempo, ele não se importou.

"Lee está demorando." Disse, ativando o Byakugan, os olhos estreitos em todas as direções.

Tenten sentiu um cheiro de sabonete invadir as suas narinas. Ela inspirou-o profundamente.

_Gostoso_, pensou. Cheiro de Neji.

Ela ouviu o Hyuuga chamá-la, mas seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto escutava-o gritar "Kai", e seu corpo, suavemente, despencou para frente, ao que não viu ou ouviu mais nada.


	5. Um Vibrador Chamado Sanji

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Um Vibrador Chamado Sanji_

Ruídos. Ruídos a despertaram.

Ao abrir os olhos castanhos, ela se deparou com um queixo levemente proeminente e maciço e o céu azul e sem nuvens ao fundo.

Inspirando profundamente, tentando se desfazer daquela estranha sensação de sufocamento, suas narinas tremelicaram à impetuosidade e ela piscou, tentando se recompor, senão por completo ao menos um pouco, do torpor desagradável que tomava conta do seu corpo.

Quando se remexeu sobre os braços que a seguravam, os orbes pérola de Neji se voltaram para o seu rosto corado, desdém bailando neles.

"Finalmente você acordou." Disse, ácido.

Ela pôde notar Lee mais à frente, saltando por entre as árvores, levando algo consigo (provavelmente o fugitivo), distante o bastante para não poder ouvi-los.

Tentando se mostrar menos desorientada, a morena fez menção de pular para o chão e se espreguiçar. Neji, porém, manteve-a firme, apertando-a contra si, de modo que ela pôde sentir com precisão o aroma quase escasso de sabonete a se misturar com o odor almiscarado do suor que exalava do corpo masculino.

O gosto amargo entre os seus lábios, porém, fez com que rapidamente se esquecesse do perfume agradável.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, a voz rouca pela falta de uso, semi-cerrando os olhos para o sol forte.

"Você caiu num genjutsu." Explicou o Hyuuga. Não a encarou ou desdenhou da sua total falta de aptidão em combates, como normalmente faria. Ao contrário, pois tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação. "Está dormindo há algumas horas."

A morena franziu as sobrancelhas também, mas era pelo tratamento sério que recebera. Não havia esperado entendimento ou complacência.

Noutra ocasião, sabia que ele pisaria em cima dos seus cacos (tripudiar em cima dos perdedores era o seu passatempo preferido). E esse pensamento duro, porém verdadeiro, a manteve em silêncio, de modo que ambos avançaram em silêncio.

Conforme os minutos passavam e o torpor provocado pela inconsciência desaparecia, Tenten foi se percebendo cada vez mais dolorida. Uma forte enxaqueca se fez presente também.

As pontadas violentas sobre a sua têmpora, que começaram a surgir de modo gradual e foram aumentando de intensidade, fizeram com que ela quisesse acariciá-la. Os dedos seguiam naquela direção quando Neji deu um leve solavanco, impedindo-a de concretizar o seu objetivo.

"Não toque aí." Ordenou ele, áspero. "Você bateu a cabeça na queda. Estava sangrando até um tempo atrás."

Ela não quis pensar naquilo, naquele momento.

E tampouco parecia viável uma conversa em que de um dos lados não saísse uma repreensão. Embora fosse fantástico enquanto ninja, a capacidade de ser tolerante de Neji era diminuta, dificultando qualquer diálogo amigável.

"Hmm." Gemeu apenas, encolhendo-se de encontro ao peito masculino, decidindo-se outra vez pelo silêncio, sempre a opção mais segura.

Alguns galhos secos estalavam quando pisados, o que Tenten mentalmente comparou a uma sinfonia. Os ruídos constantes a fizeram relaxar, de modo que fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

Agora, considerou, pelo menos ela sabia que o sarcasmo ficaria para mais tarde.

"Precisaremos ir ao hospital quando chegarmos à Vila." Disse Neji, inconsciente dos seus pensamentos.

Perante a falta de resposta, continuou: "Você é uma péssima líder. Jamais a deixarei ficar à nossa frente novamente. Este erro já foi o bastante. Você poderia ter tido um sério problema com essa concussão."

"Neji, cale a boca." Pediu ela, cansada.

Tenten dormiu pelo resto do caminho. Tinha a cabeça recostada contra o tórax de Neji, que subia e descia suavemente, conforme o ritmo da sua respiração.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Três pontos. Era o máximo que ela poderia agüentar, pensou, massageando a têmpora direita.

Depois de ter sido brutalmente costurada por Sakura na chegada à Konoha, Neji e Rock Lee se prontificaram em ir até a Hokage para reportar os resultados da missão – que, para a sua sorte, havia sido bem-sucedida, mesmo com os _problemas_ de percurso.

Felizmente, a Haruno não havia sido de todo má e lhe receitara um analgésico para aliviar a dor.

Tenten enfiou um comprimido goela abaixo assim que girou a chave na fechadura e adentrou o apartamento.

Depois de todas as desagradáveis situações anteriores, ela se surpreendia com o fato de que tudo aparentava estar intacto. Nenhum rastro de Akeboshi por nenhum lado. Mesmo assim, ela peregrinou de ponta a ponta, atrás de uma pista que denunciasse um invasor, mas tudo o que pôde encontrar foi o silêncio.

A cozinha, inclusive, aparentava estar mais higiênica do que a havia deixado. O balcão brilhava e tudo cheirava a desinfetante, levando a assinatura de Hinata, a única com asseio o suficiente para se embrenhar numa limpeza a fundo.

As correspondências se amontoavam sobre a mesa de centro, mas não era nada que valesse o esforço.

Livrando-se da roupa, caminhou para o banheiro, tomando o cuidado de prender os cabelos.

O local ferido já havia sido limpado e desinfetado, de modo que ela não precisaria se preocupar com infecções ou demais perturbações.

A água morna correu pelo seu corpo, livrando-a das sujeiras acumuladas durante a missão, e Tenten soltou um suspiro de puro alívio ante a sensação de frescor que a acometeu. Após dias fora, afinal, o banho morno era o que mais ansiava.

Alguém estava martelando no apartamento vizinho, constatou enquanto saía do quarto, e ela torceu para que Akeboshi não estivesse tentando destruir a parede.

Enchendo uma tigela de cereal e derramando um pouco de leite, descalça e de pijama, seguindo para a sala, ela se sentou no sofá para continuar a ler o último romance emprestado por Hinata.

Naturalmente anti-social, a Hyuuga tinha o hábito muito agradável de ler, numa tentativa de afastar a solidão. Poucos eram os que tinham a oportunidade de apreciar o seu distinto nível cultural. O que era uma pena, porque ela podia recitar poemas e analisar tramas intrincadas como ninguém.

Tenten não era muito apegada à literatura. Aquela coisa toda de beijos e mulheres perfeitas a deprimiam, faziam com que percebesse que não passava de uma tresloucada, de uma mal-amada pela sociedade, quando havia milhares de homens lindos e insuportáveis espalhados por aí.

Quando, porém, não havia nada melhor a ser feito – e a sua cruel médica a proibira de ficar sob o sol forte -, não lhe restava com que se distrair, além de esperar que o seu vizinho enfim armasse um plano digno de ser desvendado.

Suspirosa, ela escondeu os pés debaixo de uma almofada.

"_Satisfeito com o seu sucesso, Sanji desviou a atenção para as curvas fartas dos seios e para a caixa torácica da moça. Os músculos do estômago contraíam-se espasmodicamente enquanto ele explorava a cavidade do seu umbigo. Quando continuou a descer, Moegi enrijeceu o corpo._" Dizia, no capítulo quinze, quando a morena, levemente aborrecida, abriu-o.

Ela se remexeu levemente àquele parágrafo, mastigando o cereal, de modo que ruídos crocantes se espalharam pelo cômodo.

"- _Sanji, não! - Protestou, num sussurro apreensivo._"

_Ele riu baixinho, sem malícia, o hálito quente contra a pele ultra-sensível. _

_- Quer dizer que ainda tem alguma inibição sobrando, ou devo "agradecer a refeição" primeiro?_

_Os membros dela estavam começando a tinir, alucinadamente._

_- Sanji, por favor, Kato nunca... ele achava que... – Moegi não completou a frase, pois um fogo incandescente, de tirar o fôlego, percorreu-lhe o corpo _(1)_._"

A campainha a assustou, puxando-a de volta para a realidade como um trovão.

Mesmo assim, Tenten demorou um instante para erguer a cabeça, os cabelos ainda bagunçados, das páginas mais interessantes e a que levavam todas as cenas: a mais pura descrição de sexo tórrido.

Puta merda, foi o que ela quis dizer para o nada, muito aborrecida consigo mesma e com as próprias necessidades físicas, mas ficou em silêncio.

Ao abrir a porta, os lábios contraídos, sorriu ao reconhecer Hinata, que se mostrava distraída e batia os dedos indicadores, como sempre.

"Oi, Tenten-_chan_." Cumprimentou, adentrando no apartamento. "Como foi a missão?"

"Não sei." Disse Tenten, fechando a porta atrás delas. "Neji deve ter contado que eu apaguei num genjutsu e, muito honrosamente, bati a cabeça quando caí. Coisas que só acontecem com a Tenten." Falou, um pouco mal-humorada. "E você? Algo novo? Algo novo e emocionante? Algo novo, emocionante _e_ que envolva a certa pessoa chamada Na-ru-to?"

A Hyuuga corou àquela alfinetada.

"Nada demais." Desviou o rosto, começando a juntar as roupas sujas que estavam no chão. "Nós continuamos fazendo rondas à noite." Murmurou.

Jogando-se no sofá, Tenten pegou a tigela de cereal.

"Hmm." Fez, levando uma colher aos lábios. "Se você não fizer alguma coisa, jamais sairá desse chove-e-não-molha." Disse. "Eu levei três pontos. Você quer ver?" Perguntou, mudando habilmente de assunto. "A minha mais nova cicatriz."

"Ehh... hmm, acho que não." Respondeu Hinata. "Como você está? Dói?"

"Claro que dói." Reiterou ela, como se fosse óbvio. "Tomei um analgésico há uma hora. E o Neji? O que ele disse?" Perguntou, ansiosa.

"Não muito. Você vai lavar isto, certo?" Indagou Hinata, tirando uma meia suja de debaixo do tapete. "Ele pediu para que eu viesse ver como você estava." Disse, jogando as roupas que iriam para a lavanderia no canto do sofá. "Quer que eu prepare o jantar?"

Maneando a cabeça, Tenten chutou o cesto de cartas, dando espaço para apoiar os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

A noite estava alta.

"Não, obrigada." Agradeceu. "Eu estava lendo aquele romance, o do Sanji."

Hinata sorriu, um sorriso levemente bobo.

Houve um lampejo de suave admiração em seus olhos cor de pérola à menção do personagem. Por mais que procurasse negar, era uma romântica irredutível.

"Ele é mesmo simpático, não é?" Elogiou, sonhadora.

"Simpático? Eu diria que ele é um bruto."

"É, mas... hmm." Ela corou. "Você leu aquelas cenas de amor? Eu achei que ele foi bem construído."

"Perfeitamente bem construído." Tenten estava irônica ao falar. "Grosseiro, mal-amado, resmungão, másculo e, na parte em que eu parei, dono de um bom sexo oral. Uau, é realmente tudo que eu preciso num homem."

Os orbes espertos de Hinata a sondaram por um momento, como se à procura de uma coisa que não estava lá.

"Ele parece o Neji-_niisan_."

Tenten foi obrigada a concordar, mesmo que não quisesse. Afinal, Sanji de fato a lembrava Neji. Porque ambos eram rudes, sexies, tinham um jeito prepotente e desagradável de agir e, no campo físico, possuíam olhos capazes de fazer tremer as pernas da mulher mais impassível.

Quando percebeu que o seu comentário construíra o perfil perfeito do homem que secretamente ambicionava – com todos os defeitos e máculas -, ela decidiu que precisaria parar de ler aqueles romances estúpidos. Estavam demasiado condizentes com a realidade.

Dando um risinho para disfarçar o profundo desconforto que sentia ao tocar naquele tipo de assunto, Hinata se sentou à sua frente, tentando desamassar uma camiseta.

"E-eu acho que seria bom ter um namorado que saiba fazer um sexo oral gostoso, Tenten-_chan_." Segredou, tímida.

"Talvez." Sorriu Tenten. "Mas o nosso caso anda difícil. Vamos dividir um vibrador e chamá-lo de Sanji."

Elas riram.

"Em homenagem ao personagem." Concordou Hinata.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Tenten entrou no Kakus, às seis da manhã, ela saltitava.

"Ahh," fez para o estabelecimento, saudosa. "como é gostoso sentir esse cheiro de fritura fresquinha!"

Os olhos castanhos de Makoto se ergueram da frigideira àquela declaração, embora já estivesse ciente da identidade do cliente. Não apenas pela voz, mas porque a morena era a única capaz de encontrar poesia numa lanchonete.

"Chegou cedo hoje, Tenten." Disse, sorrindo.

Aproximando-se do balcão e se escorando sobre ele, ela vislumbrou com satisfação o perfeito traseiro de Makoto, do qual também sentira falta. Passados dois dias, ele tinha o mesmo efeito que um soco no estômago. Um bom soco no estômago, acrescentou.

"É." Falou. "Estou faminta." Comentou, sem desviar o rosto de uma das suas visões preferidas em todo, todo o mundo.

Ninguém precisava de arte no gesso, obras de arte, quando a verdadeira arte estava logo ali, redonda e em carne e osso.

Voltando o rosto para presenteá-la com um sorriso arrasador (talvez consciente da intensidade dos pensamentos, talvez não), Makoto jogou alguns bacons sobre um prato, ao lado da chapa fervente em que estava postado.

Aproveitando o momento para observar o local, ela se percebeu sozinha e franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco curiosa.

"Lee não chegou ainda?" Perguntou.

"Bem, ele passou aqui ontem à noite. Disse que iria aparecer mais tarde, pois precisaria passar no escritório da Hokage e entregar um relatório." Makoto arqueou os ombros num gesto de descaso e soltou um suspiro quase imperceptível. "Eu não sei como vocês suportam a hierarquia, a burocracia e tantas normas." Comentou. "Dois ovos para você, certo?"

Confirmando com um leve gesto de cabeça, Tenten beliscou um dos pãezinhos de aperitivo da cesta que estava sobre o balcão.

"Você viu?" Perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção. "Levei três pontos na têmpora."

Quando o moreno se voltou para vislumbrar o machucado, fez uma careta.

"Ohh.. Não me mostre este tipo de coisa nojenta antes do café da manhã!" Reclamou ele, desviando novamente os olhos. "Eu vomitaria se tivesse de tocar em algo assim." Confidenciou, a voz levemente engasgada.

Tenten riu daquele pavor não-explicado de Makoto em relação ao sangue.

Conhecia-o desde que se mudara para aquele prédio, ao completar dezoito anos. O pai dele era um senhor bastante rabugento que adorava charutos e passava o dia inteiro cuidando do jardim.

Com o passar do tempo e diante da sua necessidade de se alimentar, passara a freqüentar o pequeno negócio da família, que descobrira ter sido fundado pelo bisavô de Makoto.

O Kakus, porém, não era muito visitado pela elite de Konoha, já que seu cardápio era pequeno e sua decoração, simples. Mesmo assim, alguns ninjas tinham o hábito de freqüentá-lo durante a noite e aos sábados, quando havia o famigerado campeonato de pôquer masculino.

No resto do tempo, uns poucos civis vinham beber uma birita ou pedir uma tigela de batatas-fritas gordurosas, a especialidade da casa.

Já passava das sete horas quando Lee chegou e passou, muito satisfeito, pelas portas duplas do Kakus.

"Bom dia, Tenten-_chan_!" Saudou-a assim que avistou o punhado de cabelos castanhos meio bagunçados numa mesa ao canto do estabelecimento, um semblante nuvioso na face feminina. "Espero que você esteja melhor e revigorada, pois esta é uma brilhante manhã de sol!"

A morena, habituada ao bom-humor matinal e irritante do antigo companheiro de equipe, continuou com a mesma expressão de estafe anterior. Revirava os pedaços de ovo-frito em seu prato, sem ânimo para levá-los à boca pela súbita enxaqueca que a acometera.

O medicamento receitado por Sakura, confirmara após os primeiros quinze minutos de conversa com Makoto, estavam perdendo o efeito.

Ainda assim, ela socara os seus bacons goela abaixo, reservando a indisposição apenas para o resto do prato.

Moveu a cabeça em reconhecimento ao vê-lo se sentar à sua frente.

"Lee." Disse, levemente nauseada. "Neste momento, mal consigo manter os olhos abertos!" Reclamou, a boca torcida. "Ô maldito furo nessa cabeça, viu? Saco. Sempre sou eu quem sai quebrada."

Ele a fitou, compadecido, e lhe tomou a mão livre.

"Não se aflija, minha cara donzela! Rock Lee cuidará de você!" Garantiu, estufando o peito.

"Vai querer o quê, Lee?" Então Makoto se aproximou, fazendo com que o moreno se esquecesse de Tenten e das promessas de zelo e proteção.

Voltando os olhos escuros para o recém-chegado, Lee se levantou subitamente da cadeira.

"YOSH!" Gritou, bem alto. "Eu quero sete bolinhos-de-arroz, duas lulas, uma tigela de arroz e um copo gelado e refrescante de suco de laranja natural, coado e sem sementes!" Enumerou nos dedos, dando-lhe um sorriso brilhante.

"Vai cumprir algum super desafio hoje?" Makoto riu diante daquele exagerado pedido, mas anotou tudo no bloco que tirara do bolso.

"Diga-me quando este Rock Lee não está frente a frente com a morte?" Lee soltou uma gargalhada alta, postando as mãos na cintura, os olhos brilhantes. "Pois o meu fogo da juventude afasta de mim qualquer perigo! Imbatível, incansável, inextinguível... é ele, é o fogo da juventude!"

Tenten simplesmente rodou os olhos aos gritos que faziam a sua cabeça doer.

Suspirou.

"Minha nossa." Disse então, áspera. "Mais um pouco e o seu fogo da juventude me perfura os tímpanos!" Grunhiu, a voz rouca. "Há uma ferida aqui, recordam-se?"

Como se só então o outro ninja houvesse tomado consciência da sua presença outra vez, Lee se voltou para observá-la e manteve o sorriso no rosto, apesar do mau-humor aparente de Tenten.

"Sim, isso me faz lembrar de que há um recado para você." Falou. "A Hokage a dispensou por três dias em prol do seu ferimento, Tenten-_chan_."

"UHU!" Gritou ela, erguendo-se abruptamente.

Então a terrível dor em sua têmpora reclamou àquela movimentação brusca e Tenten levou uma das mãos à cabeça, tentando atenuá-la.

"Ahh, sim," retratou-se, um pouco mais contida e séria. "isso é... é bom."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji soltou um ruído de insatisfação.

Enquanto Lee, naquela manhã, retratara à Tsunade os resultados da ridícula missão a qual haviam sido designados, ele, em contrapartida, fora escolhido para, junto de Sasuke e dois outros ANBUS, seguir o mais rapidamente possível até uma vila no interior e livrar um magnata do perigo de assaltantes shinobis.

Não fosse pela enorme quantidade de dinheiro paga, ele acharia patético o fato de ninjas de elite terem sido destacados para livrar um homem civil e medíocre do roubo e da morte. Um terço dele teria completado aquela missão com êxito.

Sasuke, ao seu lado, parecia dividir os mesmos pensamentos que lhe corroíam a mente naquele momento.

Os inimigos haviam sido abatidos em menos de quinze minutos e ambos nem ao menos haviam sido obrigados a fazer qualquer movimento.

Mais à frente, seus indistinguíveis companheiros seguiam, silenciosos.

"Oe," a voz do Uchiha ecoou no silêncio da floresta por onde voltavam. "você acha que a velha me dá uma folga?"

"Por quê?" Perguntou Neji, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você vai escolher a cor dos babados da cortina do salão de festas?" Debochou, sarcástico.

Ante o súbito silêncio do outro, o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso impossível de ser percebido por detrás da sua máscara.

Ele considerou a hipótese de despejar mais algumas pérolas cruéis, mas as descartou por saber que Sasuke provavelmente se retrairia.

"Considerando que a noiva é a pupila dela, sim." Respondeu então.

"As mesas." Falou Sasuke, o timbre arrastado em suas palavras. "Ela quer escolher o lugar dos convidados."

"Não coloque o Naruto na minha mesa." Avisou-lhe Neji.

"Como se a Sakura me escutasse..."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O fim da tarde chegara, levando consigo o primeiro dia de descanso mal aproveitado que Tenten recebera da Godaime.

Sua cabeça ainda latejava, mesmo após haver tomado mais uma dose do remédio, e ela descobrira que, na sua vergonhosa queda, batera também o braço direito, o qual começava a apresentar uma grande marca roxa.

Até então aquilo não a havia perturbado. Perto do ferimento na têmpora, o que sentia no braço não era mais do que uma leve dor muscular. Agora, entretanto, a distensão parecia ter se agravado.

Ao resvalar sobre a cerâmica durante o banho, caíra, chocando o local contundido contra a parede. A queda a deixou com metade do corpo palpitando e mil palavrões presos entre os lábios.

"Ótimo." Resmungou, irritada. "Mais um pouco e cometo suicídio involuntário!"

Ao fechar o chuveiro, secou-se e pisou descalça e cuidadosamente pelo chão, a fim de evitar outros contratempos.

Vestiu um lingerie de cor branca simples, o qual contrastava ao moreno da sua pele, curtida do sol pelas habituais missões de campo, e pegou a escova, seguindo para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá, começando a se pentear.

Sentia a brisa gelada adentrar pela janela entreaberta, balançando alguns fios do seu cabelo escuro. Correndo os dedos por ele para desfazer os nós, evitava forçar o braço machucado, reservando-lhe apenas movimentos leves.

Logo, iria para cama e, na manhã seguinte, estaria renovada - ou era o que esperava.

Abandonando a aborrecida tarefa, apoiou os pés na mesa de centro, fechando os orbes ao se recostar no encosto do sofá e suspirou, cansada e desanimada.

"Maldita dor." Grunhiu num gemido.

Um ruído interrompeu a sua lamentação e Tenten entreabriu os olhos para ver se não era um pássaro ou o vento a levar consigo um dos papéis espalhados pelo cômodo.

Mas não era um pássaro ou uma folha voando. Era Neji.

Ele estava abaixado sobre o parapeito da sua janela, os cabelos balançando com a brisa, o suor brilhando em sua testa. Ainda trajava as vestes ANBU e segurava a máscara entre os dedos.

Ela teve um sobressalto ao vislumbrá-lo. Não estava preparada para visitas.

"Diabos!" Praguejou, a surpresa a fazendo se sentar ereta sobre o sofá. "Já falei para você entrar pela porta, Neji!" Berrou, levantando-se.

"Sim, eu sei." A voz dele estava rouca enquanto a olhava.

O moreno saltou com a graça e a suavidade de um gato para dentro do cômodo, não fazendo qualquer ruído, e andou pela sala aparentando naturalidade, largando seu único pertence sobre o aparador da televisão.

Não importa quão estranho parecesse, o Hyuuga sempre se sentia à vontade o suficiente no apartamento dela para tomar liberdades que não tomaria com ninguém mais.

O fato às vezes fazia com que Tenten se sentisse privilegiada. Naquela noite, no entanto, tudo o que sentia era ultraje e rancor.

"Como está?" Ele apontou com o queixo maciço para o ferimento que ela tinha na têmpora, a expressão impassível e os olhos nublados.

"Um caco." Disse Tenten, azeda. "Estaria melhor se você tivesse me avisado antes daquela porcaria de genjutsu. Afinal, não é você o gênio da família?" Desdenhou, voltando a se acomodar sobre as almofadas do sofá. "Ou eu devo supor que você apenas se auto-intitulou o tal?"

Sem demonstrar aborrecimento diante daquelas palavras duras, ele se sentou sobre a mesa de centro, perto das pernas femininas estendidas, e a encarou, esmiuçando-a.

"O que disse a médica?"

"Que eu sobreviverei."

O tom amargo na sua voz fez com que ele franzisse as sobrancelhas.

"O que já é um sucesso, considerando a sua atuação patética." Alfinetou, seco.

Tenten sabia que havia merecido aquelas palavras ásperas e por isso ficou quieta. Embora na maioria das vezes fosse uma péssima perdedora, sabia admitir uma derrota.

Olhou-o, furiosa, mas incapaz de rebater, e foi então que percebeu.

Houve algo de diferente nos olhos pérola de Neji enquanto ele a contemplava. Ela via ali um sentimento distinto da apatia habitual, algo mais caloroso, como se a barreira habitualmente intransponível entre eles houvesse sido partida.

Pelo quê, contudo, ela não saberia dizer.

Manter-se distante e inacessível era uma característica natural, eram propriedades que formavam a personalidade do Hyuuga. Mesmo tendo se passado anos, nunca conseguira ultrapassar o abismo que os separava.

Poderia ele próprio ter criado a ponte?, indagou-se, surpresa.

"Quer que eu cuide de você, Tenten?" Aquelas palavras a tiraram dos seus pensamentos.

Ela teria dito não, se pudesse. Porque seria uma resposta puramente instintiva e ela estava mais habituada a agir com os instintos do que com a razão.

Seus cabelos castanhos e úmidos caíam desarrumados sobre os ombros.

Não se sentia envergonhada por ser vista apenas de roupa íntima. Neji já estava habituado a vê-la em trajes sumários. Na maioria do tempo, passava a impressão de ser assexuado, o que a deixava confortável para ignorar as regras de etiqueta. Decepcionada, mas confortável.

Meramente, Tenten às vezes se sentia acuada de modo irracional, mas nunca constrangida. Os olhos dele não mostravam grande surpresa ao observá-la e, assim, chegara à conclusão de que tanto fazia o que vestir – ou não vestir, como no caso.

Quando percebeu, as mãos de Neji deslizavam suavemente pela sua perna direita, os dedos calejados pelo árduo treinamento fazendo cócegas ao alcançar a altura do seu joelho. Ele tinha mãos quentes e firmes, que sabiam o que fazer ou para onde ir.

Por um momento, ela achou que o Hyuuga estivesse brincando – até olhar para expressão do seu rosto. Sério e de sobrancelhas franzidas, ele não ergueu a face para encará-la. Os orbes perolados estavam estreitos na direção do seu corpo e Tenten inconscientemente se encolheu diante daquele gesto inesperado.

Entreabrindo os lábios para afastá-lo, sentiu as mãos brejeiras alcançarem a parte interna da sua coxa, como se ele não tivesse se importado com o seu afastamento.

"Neji." Chamou, numa voz rouca.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

Seus lábios tocaram o dedão do pé feminino, subindo lentamente pelo resto da perna. E quando a boca e a língua do moreno tocaram a sua parte mais sensível, ela ofegou, pasmada e aborrecida pelas reações que Neji causava no seu corpo.

(1) Esta cena foi retirada do livro de Janet Dailey, Amante Indócil, com a única diferença de que o nome dos protagonistas foram trocados para que se encaixassem com a cultura da história.


	6. O Uchiha Malvado

**Capítulo Seis: **_O Uchiha Malvado_

Se alguma vez tivessem lhe perguntado o que sentia sobre Tenten, Neji provavelmente teria permanecido silencioso e se negado a dar uma resposta. Porque, pensava consigo, era mais do que óbvia a sua irritação diante da maneira explosiva e incoerente que ela costumava agir.

Ainda assim, mesmo que evitasse pensar no assunto, a morena lhe incutia sentimentos conflitantes. A personalidade extrovertida que o atormentava durante o treinamento perdia terreno ante o corpo dourado do sol.

Enquanto que, aos gritos, ela era um terror; calada e nua, Neji achava, tudo estava muito bem.

Os músculos rijos do treinamento e a pele curtida lhe provocavam desejo e, como homem, jamais negaria o fato. Conhecia-a desde há muitos anos e acompanhara o crescimento das curvas e o adquirir de massa muscular.

Obviamente, Tenten jamais desconfiara da complexidade da situação que dividiam.

Diante da sua impassibilidade, já acostumada, ela não mostrava resistência ou intenção de desvendar coisa alguma. Apenas estava ao seu lado, os orbes escuros às vezes rindo e enviando mensagens subliminares.

Neji, embora tivesse experiência com mulheres, nunca tentara uma aproximação direta. Entre eles, a interação amigável era o bastante e lhe pouparia da desagradável tarefa de precisar ouvi-la reclamar sobre o que a atormentava, enquanto dividiam uma cama.

Mas Neji já estava grande o suficiente para permanecer assombrado pelas coisas que gostaria de ter feito.

Naquela noite, quando fora visitar Tenten após a sua missão ANBU, ele sabia que teria de fazer algo. A ameaça real de perdê-la sem ter tido o prazer de ter o corpo feminino junto a si o atormentaria para sempre, caso ela finalmente perecesse em campo.

A morte em serviço era um prenúncio agourento para todos os ninjas. Com o passar dos anos, eles aprendiam a ignorar o parcial perigo existente em todas as ocasiões. Ainda assim, por mais que tentassem o contrário, a perturbadora preocupação com os seus parceiros, amigos e, na pior das hipóteses, amantes era latente e impossível de ser contida, mesmo com a óbvia educação que receberam, que priorizava a frieza interior ante a dor.

Então, ao tê-la inconsciente em seus braços, ele acabara por se decidir: dos males, o menor. Ele poderia suportar a apreensão, mas não o saber patético de jamais tê-la possuído.

A noite subia alta.

Já passava das duas da manhã. O corpo moreno e nu ao seu lado estava coberto pelo lençol, a brisa gelada a entrar pela janela, balançando as cortinas.

Neji se sentia intimamente satisfeito por saber que ela não demonstrara a menor resistência. Ardente e incansável, era como a descreveria se fizesse o seu feitio.

Havia sobre a sua pele pálida arranhões provocados pelos dedos de unhas longas, mas ele não se incomodava.

Seus lábios estavam doloridos pela fúria dos beijos que recebera, a boca dela engolindo-o, cheia de ardor.

Ambos explodiram num orgasmo violento e os gemidos e frêmitos femininos ainda eram vívidos em sua mente. Podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado do suor e de leite que vinha dela.

Desde que a conhecera, anos atrás, Neji se sentira intrigado com aquele aroma excêntrico. Como se Tenten tivesse sido criada no interior, desprendia dela o cheiro de leite recém tirado da vaca. Mas ele nunca saberia se aquela era realmente a verdade. Nada sabia sobre o seu misterioso passado. Parecia que ela já nascera daquele modo: adulta e ninja; e então nada mais havia para se considerar.

Diferente das outras mulheres com quem se relacionara, quando a sua necessidade sexual atingiu um nível impossível de ser ignorado, ela não tentara a menor aproximação ao perceber o seu afastamento.

Tenten ainda estava trêmula e úmida, os cabelos castanhos grudados à testa, quando Neji rolou para o espaço vazio da cama e ela não procurou os seus braços para se aconchegar. Eles ficaram em silêncio, como senão soubessem como reagir depois daqueles acontecimentos inesperados.

Lentamente, ele percebera que os orbes escuros começavam a pescar e se fechar, até que Tenten embarcara num sono profundo, a expressão tranqüila, e ele a cobrira com o lençol.

Ao vê-la ressonando, sem se importar com a sua presença - ou a falta dela -, sentira ímpetos de tomá-la novamente nos braços. A vontade de penetrá-la e apalpar a carne rija abaixo do seu corpo ainda não fora infimamente findada.

Quando o relógio lhe avisou de que eram três horas, porém, Neji se vestiu e se foi.

Precisava de uma ducha fria, pois logo que amanhecesse a Hokage o estaria esperando para passar a missão do dia.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

_"Tenten, você fica linda com este colar."_

_Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso malicioso e maroto foi rapidamente retribuído por ele, as mãos masculinas escalando o corpo moreno, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos._

_O colar reluzia entre o vale dos seus seios, ante a luz forte do sol de início de manhã._

_"Vamos para a barraca de espetinhos de lula. Quero vê-la desfilar para os sheiks." _

_Então um dos seus mamilos foi rodeado por lábios duros e experientes e acariciado por uma língua quente até que ela ofegasse e tremesse, nua, entregue às torturantes sensações às quais era submetida._

_"Não." Ela balbuciou, trepidante. "Eu ainda não terminei de costurar a minha cozinha."_

_"Dê-me a chave do seu coração e eu irei buscá-la." Os dedos estranhos a forçaram a se deitar sobre a cama de feno que havia logo atrás deles. Ela sentiu o peso do corpo acima do seu e entreabriu as pernas, rodeando-lhe a cintura, a pedra preciosa arranhando a pele sensível._

_Então ele penetrou-a vagarosamente, apenas para senti-la ansiosa, para vê-la espremer os olhos, louca de desejo, mas incapaz de pedir por mais._

_"Ohh, Sanji, Sanji!" Quando o orgasmo veio, dilacerando-a, Tenten se percebia afundar por entre a água gelada e escura, tudo à sua volta se fechando. A sensação satisfatória foi se transformando em medo ao se perceber na penumbra, sozinha e trêmula. "Neji, Neji!" Gritou o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente, aterrorizada._

Ao abrir os olhos, Tenten se viu só e ofegante, pensando em Neji.

Sentou-se na cama, procurando algo que provasse que ele realmente estivera com ela, mas encontrara apenas a janela aberta, as cortinas balançando, a brisa tocando o seu corpo nu.

Ainda sentia o arrepio de prazer que aquele sonho proporcionara antes do turbilhão assustador envolvê-la, sufocando-a.

Neji já não estava mais ali, constatou, procurando acalmar as batidas do coração, os cabelos úmidos e desgrenhados a se grudando à sua face.

Suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto na desordem habitual e ela encontrou sobre a cama o sutiã que usara.

A sensação que tivera ao se afogar ainda a mantinha desperta, os orbes semicerrados, tentando afastar da cabeça aquele pesadelo.

O sol começava a nascer, pequenos raios invadindo o quarto pela janela.

Tenten notou enfim a forte dor que fazia a sua têmpora latejar e se levantou para tomar mais uma dose do remédio.

"Tão cedo." Murmurou para si mesma quando voltou, observando o relógio.

Eram apenas seis e vinte e quatro. Há quanto tempo Neji se fora? Ela não saberia dizer. Algo em sua mente pedia por mais descanso e, debilmente, viu-se atendendo àquele apelo desesperado, decidida a pensar racionalmente quando enfim a situação o exigisse.

Deitou-se na cama, mal fechou os olhos e, apesar de todas as dúvidas e preocupações, dormiu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A campainha gritava e o toque contínuo a despertou.

Tenten entreabriu os orbes castanhos e demorou alguns segundos para se perceber embrenhada nos lençóis da cama, ainda sem roupa alguma.

A agonia que acompanhara os sonhos conturbados havia diminuído e com ela também sumira a dor, levada pelo efeito dos analgésicos. Ainda não se sentia segura, mas tampouco perturbada pela intensidade das sensações que a acometeram enquanto dormia.

Forçosamente, levantou-se e pegou uma camisola qualquer dentro do roupeiro. Os mamilos, ainda intumescidos, eram visíveis pelo tecido.

"Já vai!" Gritou, a voz rouca, enquanto atingia o corredor, ouvindo as batidas frenéticas e o som grave da campainha.

As madeixas escuras caíam por sobre os ombros e ela sentia em si mesma o perfume de Neji, o cheiro almiscarado e que por tantas vezes desejara possuir.

Ao entreabrir a porta, o suficiente para que pudesse vislumbrar a face do visitante, Tenten não se mostrou surpresa ao se deparar com Hinata, que mordiscava o lábio e parecia levemente aflita ante a demora.

"Tenten-_chan_!" Exclamou ao vê-la, um timbre agudo em suas palavras. "Achei que pudesse ter havido alguma coisa!"

"Não." Murmurou a outra, dando-lhe passagem. "Estava dormindo."

Os olhos perolados se voltaram para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala e a Hyuuga franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Três e meia da tarde?"

"Puxa vida." Fez Tenten, coçando a cabeça. "Eu sequer percebi." Confessou. "Acordei com uma terrível enxaqueca e tomei um dos analgésicos receitados pela Sakura. Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu provavelmente continuaria em coma!" E sorriu, embora não tivesse a menor vontade.

Tendo fechado a porta atrás da si, a mulher seguiu para a cozinha à procura de algo para servir à convidada, enquanto Hinata se encarregava de abrir as janelas fechadas, a fim de deixar a brisa arejar o cômodo de ar viciado.

O saco da lavanderia estava novamente cheio de roupas para lavar e o livro emprestado e a tigela de cereais permaneciam sobre a mesa, junto da correspondência.

As almofadas do sofá estavam no chão, próximas ao que Tenten percebeu ser depois a calcinha do conjunto de lingerie que usara antes da tempestuosa visita de Neji.

Ainda que Hinata fosse a sua melhor amiga, não tencionava confidenciar a ela a noite de sexo – estranha, estranha noite - que tivera com o seu primo. Não, pelo menos, até que ela mesma pudesse entender o que se passara, depois de o seu corpo ter sido saciado e resfolegar, exausto.

A leve bobeira provocada pelo remédio para dor de cabeça a impedia de pensar com clareza sobre tudo aquilo. E por razão e reflexão que a situação pedia.

Durante a noite, deslizando as unhas pelas costas e contorno dos músculos de Neji, Tenten fora invadida por um prazer indescritível. Percebê-lo deslizar a língua pela sua pele quente e arquejar o seu nome num orgasmo fizera com que ela, mesmo sem perceber, explodisse em milhões de pedacinhos e ainda não havia podido juntar os seus próprios cacos.

Foi o ruído da proximidade de Hinata que a despertou dos seus pensamentos.

"Tenten-_chan_." A outra parou na porta da cozinha.

O sorriso travesso e levemente tímido que ela trazia fez com que Tenten franzisse o cenho – _travessa _não era uma palavra que usaria para descrever a sua melhor amiga, ela bem o sabia.

Não querendo atiçar a sua curiosidade, a Hyuuga logo tirou as mãos de trás do corpo, mostrando-lhe a máscara ANBU de Neji, surpreendentemente esquecida.

"Neji-_niisan_ por acaso esteve aqui noite passada?" Perguntou, curiosa.

"Se eu disser que este é o meu novo brinquedinho sexual, você acreditaria?"

Pela expressão de Hinata, porém, Tenten soube que qualquer tentativa de disfarçar ou mentir seria inútil.

Ela, que prometera a si mesma guardar os acontecimentos da noite anterior a sete chaves, viu os seus planos mal-formulados irem por água abaixo mediante um pequeno erro. Um erro, aliás, cometido não por culpa dela, mas pela intransigência de Neji.

"Sim, ele esteve." Admitiu então, a voz derrotada.

O riso na face leitosa da outra foi aumentando pouco a pouco.

"Ohh." fez Hinata, num som meticulosamente calculado. "Agora eu entendo o porquê do Neji-_niisan_ ter chegado quase pela manhã em casa, tão exausto e com perfume de _Tenten-chan_." Frisou a última palavra, como se culpasse Tenten por não ter lhe dito aquilo logo que chegara.

Tenten passou por ela e se dirigiu para a sala, jogando-se sobre o sofá.

Encarou o teto por um momento, ciente de que estava sendo observada, e procurou respostas óbvias para as perguntas que viriam. Mas ela não saberia dizer, caso Hinata perguntasse, se ela e Neji estavam tendo algum envolvimento amoroso.

Ela também não sabia explicar por que ou como ou se aquilo fora um lapso ou se aconteceria outras vezes. Fora um erro bom, um erro ruim? Alguma coisa mudaria? Tantas perguntas sem respostas satisfatórias. Sentia medo das conseqüências.

Apesar da preocupação ostentada por seus olhos castanhos, Hinata, porém, se mostrou satisfeita com a notícia.

Parecendo ler os seus pensamentos conflitantes, abandonou a máscara ANBU sobre a mesa de centro da sala, onde ela anteriormente estivera.

"Vocês estão tendo algum envolvimento amoroso?" Indagou, como se fosse apenas uma pergunta retórica, pois estava certa do positivismo das próprias palavras.

"Eu não sei." Disse Tenten, com uma voz cansada que não pareceu ser sua. "Neji apareceu ontem e... e acabou acontecendo. Não me pergunte o motivo. Tampouco eu tenho resposta para isso."

Embora estivesse surpresa (inconscientemente esperara uma cena romântica por detrás de tudo), Hinata ainda parecia saber de algo que Tenten ignorava.

"Neji-_niisan_ sempre foi muito impulsivo quando se tratava de você." A Hyuuga sorriu um pequeno sorriso que quase passou despercebido. "Você sempre foi a sua garota, todo mundo sabe."

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo, Tenten soltou uma risada amarga.

"Háhá," sibilou, ácida. "ele simplesmente me detesta, esse maldito egocêntrico."

"Ora, Tenten-_chan_, não seja tão dura!" Pediu Hinata, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Neji-_niisan_ sempre considerou como dele a responsabilidade de protegê-la. E tenho a absoluta certeza de que, apesar de tudo, ele gosta muito de você."

"Gosta muito de mim." Repetiu Tenten com leve descrença, sentindo vontade de chorar. "Gosta tanto de mim que sequer quis partilhar uma noite de sono do meu lado." Murmurou, os olhos ardendo de frustração e raiva. "Apenas enlouqueceu e investiu para cima de mim e... e... e me deixou sozinha, como sempre faz!" Ela levou as mãos ao rosto para disfarçar as lágrimas. "Esse... esse idiota!"

Quando Hinata a abraçou e deslizou a mão pequenina e quente pelas suas costas, Tenten perguntou a si mesma porque diabos estava se lamuriando como um bebê. Jamais fizera o seu feitio a imagem derrotista.

Mas Neji desde sempre tivera a capacidade de abalar os seus pensamentos e confundi-la, mesclando a rotina impecável com os surtos de imprevisibilidade inexplicáveis.

A incongruência era tão notável, que a confundia. Numa hora, debochava dela pela "sua incapacidade" (palavras dele); noutra, se mostrava protetor e impassível diante da idéia de deixá-la frente ao perigo.

Ela o conhecia há anos e ainda se assustava quando não conseguia prever os seus movimentos.

As lágrimas despencaram e os soluços ecoaram pelo cômodo por minutos seguidos, até que, não conseguindo encontrar mais motivos para chorar, Tenten pouco a pouco foi readquirindo a calma.

"Isso, isso." Sussurrou Hinata. "Fique tranqüila, Tenten-_chan_. Neji-_niisan_ não vai abandoná-la."

Mas apenas obteve silêncio como resposta.

"Ino-_chan_ voltou para Konoha esta manhã. Você por acaso não quer visitá-la?"

"Quero." Tenten se afastou da amiga para enxugar os olhos. "Deixe-me tomar um banho." Pediu, dando um sorriso desanimado.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"A Ino estava diferente, né?" Tenten e Hinata tomavam chá na casa desta última.

Sentadas sobre o tatami, olhavam o treinamento de Neji no jardim, o shoji aberto.

Suor escorria pela testa dele, perdendo-se em meio aos fios de cabelo, mas não era o bastante para que tirasse a sua concentração.

De quando em quando, ele lançava olhares rápidos na sua direção, como se dissesse "A conversa de vocês me atrapalha. Saiam", coisa que ambas haviam decidido ignorar.

Diferente do que imaginara que aconteceria ao vê-lo, Tenten não se deparou com nenhum sorriso ou brilho nos olhos.

Encontrar Neji no jardim havia sido puro acaso, mas ele não parecera minimamente surpreso ou satisfeito com aquela visita. O seu treinamento era, como sempre, sagrado e o impedia de esboçar qualquer reação relacionada a ela. Ainda que conhecesse e soubesse dos seus rígidos hábitos, a morena se sentia aborrecida e chateada diante daquela óbvia displicência.

Enquanto o seu corpo permanecia marcado pelas sensações proporcionadas por ele durante a noite, ele demonstrava claramente que nada daquilo fizera diferença.

"Diferente como, Tenten-_chan_?" Tímida, Hinata levava a xícara à altura dos lábios, assoprando-a.

Tendo os pensamentos interrompidos, Tenten arqueou os ombros, recordando-se da visita que fizeram a Ino e seus perfeitos quadris, olhos e cabelos dourados naquela tarde.

"Sei lá." Gesticulando, tomou outro gole do chá. "Sempre achei que a Suna fosse uma porcaria. Não gosto de calor." Confidenciou, embora a amiga soubesse das suas mais ínfimas preferências. "Mas daí a Ino, que é mais fresca do que eu, vem de lá cheia de novidades, como se fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. É de se estranhar, não?"

"Não."

Diante da calma de Hinata, Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não?"

A outra, sempre observadora, negou.

"A I-ino-_chan_" começou, gaguejando. "falou tantas vezes de uma certa pessoa e com tanto carinho... Eu acho, Tenten-_chan_, que a Ino-_chan_ está apaixonada."

"Apaixonada!"

"Pelo Gaara-_sama_."

Tenten gargalhou àquela idéia.

"Deus do céu!" Exclamou, divertida. "Ela realmente gosta de homens importantes, não é mesmo?" E deu um sorriso complacente e levemente irônico.

Mas a confissão de Hinata a pegara de surpresa. Há muito que Tenten não se deparava com aquela inusitada palavra.

Apaixonada, repetia mentalmente para si mesma. As missões e a rotina a haviam feito esquecer o que consistia em "se apaixonar" e "estar apaixonado".

Um pouco surpresa por ser invadida por aquelas dúvidas conflitantes, ela mordiscou o lábio enquanto terminava de bebericar o seu chá, os orbes castanhos fixos em Neji, querendo engoli-lo, senti-lo perto de si e amá-lo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Madrugada, constatou ela, deitada sobre o sofá da sala.

Terminava de ler o livro emprestado por Hinata, confortável dentro do seu pijama de calças compridas e regata, os cabelos presos num coque que deixava vários fios escaparem e caírem sobre a face morena.

Estava sem sono.

Os pensamentos e preocupações súbitas a confundiam e entorpeciam.

Ela esperara por muito tempo que naquela noite Neji, imprevisível, também aparecesse e a tomasse nos braços, mas os únicos ruídos que podia escutar eram os causados pelo vento e, assim, a noite seguia sem surpresas, a luz dos postes iluminando parcialmente a Vila lá embaixo.

Não havia transeuntes pelas ruas e poucos foram os vultos praticamente imperceptíveis, provavelmente chunnins, que passaram perto do prédio, correndo por cima dos telhados.

Não sabia onde estava Neji. Não sabia o que o motivara a interpelá-la no dia anterior. Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dele, com o semblante indiferente, o queixo maciço erguido numa soberba natural. Para ela, tudo que envolvia a ambos era incomum e estranho.

Algo lhe dissera, com o passar das horas, que ele não viria.

Talvez sumisse por insatisfação ou desinteresse, talvez estivesse longe, tendo sido designado para alguma missão. Mas, mesmo negando a si mesma, esperara-o. Esperara-o, ansiosa pela oportunidade de beijá-lo e senti-lo outra vez.

Droga, às vezes discutia consigo mesma. Sentia-se usada e frustrada com aquela situação. Permitir que Hinata a visse explodir em lágrimas era um fato insignificante se ela fosse considerar a vontade que sentia de gritar.

Enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Ele não viria, convenceu-se.

Preparava-se para dormir - ou tentar -, quando bateram na porta. Seu coração palpitou pela expectativa, porém ela logo se desprendeu da idéia ao se recordar de que o Hyuuga jamais usava meios tradicionais para visitá-la.

Largou a escova de dentes já com pasta sobre a pia e seguiu para a sala.

"Tenten, abre logo essa merda!" A voz abafada de Sakura fez com que ela se apressasse, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Quando enfim abriu a porta do apartamento, deparou-se com a amiga, que tinha olhos vermelhos e riscos de lágrimas sobre a face normalmente tão pálida.

"Minha nossa, o que diabos aconteceu com você?" Perguntou, dando-lhe passagem.

Logo, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter soado tão agressiva, principalmente quando Sakura mostrara-se frágil - incomum para a personalidade impetuosa e turrona. Blasfemar não ajudava ninguém em momentos ruins, exceto ela própria.

Fazia alguns dias que não via a Haruno.

A conversa a respeito do descontentamento em relação ao casamento fora fechada e enterrada, de modo que Tenten acreditasse que qualquer crise que por ventura viesse seria após os cinqüenta primeiros anos de matrimônio.

A crença de Sakura de que tudo daria certo com Sasuke fazia com que todos os comentários maledicentes que ela tencionasse fazer sobre ele simplesmente não tivessem efeito.

Não que ela não gostasse de Sasuke, apenas lhe era um pouco difícil enxergar o porquê de todas as garotas o perseguirem, como se ele fosse um ídolo supremo, quando tudo que sabia fazer era lançar olhares gelados em todas as direções e matar gente.

Admitia que, no quesito ninja, aquele homem era bom. Invejava as suas habilidades e a sua capacidade de privar a mente e pensamentos do campo de batalha.

Várias foram as honrarias que Sasuke recebeu pelos excelentes serviços prestados à Vila e Tenten acreditava que cada um deles fora merecido. Porém, enquanto era um perfeito shinobi, era ignóbil a sua capacidade de lidar com as pessoas - ou ao menos lhe parecia.

Mas quem era ela, considerou, para falar sobre qualquer coisa? Neji também não era um poço de frieza?

"E-eu acabei." Balbuciou Sakura, encolhida no sofá, descabelada e com a roupa amarrotada.

Ergueu os olhos verdes brilhantes pelas lágrimas e encarou a morena.

"Acabei com o meu casamento, Tenten."

"Maldito seja!" Foi tudo que Tenten pôde dizer, sentando-se ao lado dela e a apertando entre os seus braços fortes.

Ferida, a outra se aninhou e chorou por muito tempo, sem conseguir proferir frase alguma. Alguns balbucios escapavam dos seus lábios, mas eram tão baixos e vagos que se perdiam no silêncio do apartamento.

Não fazia idéia do quanto Sakura estava sofrendo, mas faria o que pudesse para amenizar aquela dor o máximo possível. Uchiha Sasuke não a merecia, pensou com rancor, afagando os cabelos rosados. Ele não a merecia e ela não entendia como Sakura não tinha consciência daquilo, amando-o fielmente.

Tudo estava uma porcaria, foi o que quis praguejar e gritar para a rua.

Ela queria que Neji aparecesse.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Amanhecia.

Sakura estava dormindo no sofá, coberta por um lençol, quando Tenten finalmente se sentiu pronta para levantar.

Esticou as pernas e se pôs de pé, espreguiçando-se. As costas doíam por ter passado a madrugada curvada a consolar a amiga.

Agora, tudo o que queria era um banho quente para atenuar a dor nos músculos e um café da manhã que lhe desse energia o suficiente para suportar o que estava por vir. Quando Sakura acordasse, precisaria estar suficientemente bem-humorada para animá-la e Tenten não se sentia no espírito para fazer com que aquilo fluísse naturalmente.

Já seguia para o banheiro, pronta para despir o pijama e ir buscar um desjejum reforçado no Kakus, quando uma sombra cobriu o sol fraco que entrava pela janela.

Ela se voltou para ver o que era e vislumbrou os contornos masculinos de Neji, acocorado sobre o batente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Foi tudo o que conseguiu formular naquele momento.

"Vender doces é que absolutamente não é." Respondeu ele, seco.

Desceu da janela e ficou de pé sobre o piso, já trajando o uniforme Anbu, a máscara na mão. Os olhos se desviaram até onde Sakura dormia, como se esperasse por uma resposta que explicasse aquela presença inesperada.

"Sakura terminou o noivado." Esclareceu Tenten, chateada. "Neji, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com mais ênfase e seu tom e fisionomia se tornaram mais duros.

Antes que pudesse questionar sobre tratamento frio que recebera no dia anterior, algo a fez parar. Tenten respirou fundo para readquirir o controle e trancou dentro de si toda a mágoa que sentia.

Eles não eram nada, um alguém imaginário murmurou no seu ouvido. Eles não eram nada além de amigos para que ela exigisse qualquer coisa. Ademais, Neji não diria, ela o conhecia. Forçá-lo só a faria parecer desesperada.

Deu-lhe as costas sem esperar por respostas.

Entrou no quarto e tirou a blusa, jogando-a sobre a cama desarrumada, e soltou os cabelos enquanto tomava direção do banheiro. Estava perto da porta quando uma mão quente e forte se fechou em torno do seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar a fugir - ainda que não admitisse estar em fuga.

Neji a forçou a se voltar para encará-lo, os olhos profundos tentando dominá-la.

Houve um lampejo sentimental incompreensível nos orbes dele.

"Tenho uma missão daqui a pouco." Disse, a voz rouca, aproximando a face da dela.

Tenten sentiu aquela respiração contra a sua e conteve o arrepio de prazer. Seus lábios foram aos poucos se encostando, até que pudesse sentir a língua dele a ordenar silenciosamente passagem.

A mão livre subiu pela sua cintura, tocando-lhe o seio.

Ela segurou o colarinho do quimono preto que Neji usava nas missões e o puxou para perto de si, até que ele se sentiu seguro o suficiente para desviar os dedos do sutiã branco e tocar o mamilo e a pele toda em volta dele, apertando-a com força.

Um gemido gutural escapou da sua garganta.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ruído e readquiriu o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava.

"Neji, não." Murmurou, tentando afastá-lo, embora estivesse por demais envolvida.

Não foi preciso que pedisse duas vezes. A face dele se ergueu da curva do seu pescoço, os lábios normalmente pálidos adquirindo uma coloração vermelha pelo esforço e atrito.

Já havia impassibilidade e certa frieza no seu rosto quando Neji tomou distância e espaçou as mãos do corpo de Tenten.

Sem poder encará-lo, ela desviou os orbes para qualquer ponto do quarto e foi até o roupeiro em busca de uma toalha.

"Sakura está na sala." Justificou, mesmo sabendo que não era aquilo que queria falar.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com aquela resposta. Seus passos ecoaram pelo cômodo, até que Neji se aproximou o suficiente para depositar a mão sobre a cintura morena.

Tenten estreitou os olhos ao perceber como aquele toque a perturbava.

"Cuide-se, Tenten." Disse ele, antes de simplesmente sumir.


	7. Os Bacons Fritos da Discórdia

**Capítulo Sete: **_Os Bacons Fritos da Discórdia_

"Sakura cancelou o nosso casamento."

Neji se voltou para Sasuke, o rosto coberto pela máscara ANBU, enquanto eles corriam pela floresta.

Pegou-se pensando que não era aquela a primeira vez que o fato acontecia, no que se referia à interação amigável entre eles.

Não fazia o feitio do Uchiha pedir ajuda ou conselhos, mas desde que ambos começaram a prestar missões ANBU juntos - uma vez que Tsunade parecera achar a junção das duas linhagens uma ótima arma - a intimidade escassa que tinham, quase nula talvez, fora crescendo continuamente.

Sabia, por intermédio de Naruto, o quão afastados eles andavam desde que Sasuke engajara um relacionamento estável com Sakura.

Não era mistério a maneira desesperada como o loiro amava a Haruno e Neji entendia que o maior motivo para o afastamento do time 7 era o ciúme que Naruto sentia pela moça.

Assim, a aproximação de Sasuke e Neji aconteceu quase naturalmente.

Ambos sabiam que poderiam contar com a descrição e singularidade do outro. Até então, o Hyuuga não tivera vontade de partilhar nada de pessoal, mas acreditava que poderia fazê-lo se necessário o fosse.

"Tenten me disse." Falou, ligando o semblante pensativo do Uchiha à sua perturbação pelo término do noivado - que era, o que todos sabiam, a sua nova grande meta, a de reconstruir o clã. "Sakura dormiu na casa dela anteontem." Explicou ante o seu olhar surpreso. "Ela parecia bem decidida."

O barulho do vento chegava aos seus ouvidos, balançando as árvores.

"Eu sei." Sasuke arqueou os ombros.

Pelo que pareceu meia-hora depois, avistaram os portões de Konoha. O pergaminho – o motivo da missão – estava protegido dentro da roupa de Neji.

Ao reduzirem o passo, Sasuke parou.

"Neji-"

"Você tem que pensar agora, Sasuke. Pensar no que vale este casamento e o que vale a presença da Sakura. Se você for casar, vai ter que mudar." Disse Neji, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele tencionava perguntar. "As mulheres são um pouco problemáticas às vezes." Soltou um suspiro amargurado.

Sasuke olhou para a aliança que ainda carregava no dedo.

"Principalmente a Tenten." Murmurou Neji, enquanto tomava distância.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Fazia um dia desde que Neji partira em missão. Tenten não gostava de admitir que pensava ou que até mesmo contava o tempo e por vezes as horas em que o Hyuuga estava distante, mas nada conseguia afastá-la da sua cronometragem não controlável.

No dia anterior, passara o tempo a cuidar e dar atenção à Sakura. Promovera uma tarde divertida para afastá-la dos seus pensamentos mórbidos e, quando a médica se foi, a morena enfim pôde respirar aliviada por ter a chance de dar margem à sua própria insatisfação pessoal e dúvidas internas.

Hinata, que era muito mais íntima dos seus temores, deu um sorriso benevolente e não fez questão alguma de conversar sobre as circunstâncias do seu relacionamento.

Tenten obviamente não havia lhe dito que não se encontrava espiritualmente pronta para discutir sobre Neji, mas Hinata e a sua percepção aguçada haviam captado no ar o tamanho da sua imprecisão sentimental e se manteve calada. Espaço era exatamente o que precisava.

Além do quê, Hinata concordava que lidar com Neji era uma tarefa ingrata. Tantas vezes tentara lê-lo e não conseguira.

Apenas Tenten possuía a capacidade de abalá-lo, por menor que fosse a interferência desta. O Hyuuga era extremamente suscetível a qualquer citação à morena, mesmo que se esforçasse para não deixar transparecer seu único e óbvio ponto fraco.

Tenten, porém, que nada sabia daquilo, despertou com a sensação de vazio que a acometia costumeiramente.

Depois do desjejum, pensava ao jogar as pernas para fora da cama, após uma péssima noite de sono, precisaria ir até a torre da Hokage em busca de uma missão. A sua licença médica expirara.

Com os cabelos ainda soltos, pois se encontrava com uma brutal dor de cabeça, ela calçou os chinelos e deixou o apartamento para tomar rumo do Kakus, onde ingeria sagradamente os seus cafés-da-manhã.

Fazia mais de um dia que não via Lee, o que, não deixava de considerar, seria o bastante para que ele tivesse um milhar de novidades para soterrá-la - e obviamente nenhuma dessas seria de realmente grande valia.

"Bom dia, Tenten. O de sempre?" Makoto perguntou logo ao vê-la.

"Põe um ovo a mais aí." Mandou Tenten, suspirando.

Lee, que já estava sentado no seu costumeiro lugar, degustando dos bolinhos-de-arroz que também lhe eram estúpida e deprimentemente costumeiros (como tudo no desjejum abençoado deles), ergueu-se para recepcioná-la, a boca cheia.

"Tfentchen-_chan_!" Tentou gritar, abrindo os braços.

"Sim, isso aí, Lee." Disse Tenten ao se sentar à sua frente, escorregando pelo banco, despenteada.

"O que houve com o seu fogo da juventude, minha lindíssima?" Questionou ele segundos depois, notando-a tão desanimada. "Achei que a licença a deixaria bem-humorada e quem sabe até bronzeada! Mas você está tão..." Parou para contemplá-la. "Branca!"

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ela o fitou.

"Sim. Presume-se que isso faça toda a diferença!" Rugiu, pegando um guardanapo para fazer origamis.

Ao vê-la partir do abatimento para a súbita onda de irritação, o moreno e Makoto, após se entreolharem momentaneamente num olhar que expressava toda a curiosidade que sentiam - embora não surpresa, pois era comum se depararem com uma Tenten mal-humorada -, resolveram se calar.

O melhor a fazer quando Tenten acordava daquele jeito era ignorá-la. Significava muito menos aborrecimentos e perturbações.

Ela ainda soltava alguns resmungos de raiva, algo sobre não gostar que as pessoas a deixassem falando sozinha, maldizendo a própria sorte, quando a porta se abriu.

"Neji!" Exclamou Lee, mostrando-se absolutamente surpreso por vê-lo ali.

Erguendo imediatamente a cabeça à citação do nome do Hyuuga, Tenten se virou para a entrada do bar, querendo se certificar de que Lee apenas estava tendo mais um dos seus delírios matinais.

Para a sua surpresa - e ela arriscaria até mesmo dizer terror, uma vez que não saberia o que dizer ou como agir normalmente na frente de Neji -, era ele quem, de fato, entrava. Tinha os cabelos molhados e vestia o quimono que geralmente usava quando tencionava treinar.

Passou os orbes pelo lugar vazio antes de se aproximar deles, que se escondiam numa mesa mais ao fundo.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentou, seco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Indagou Tenten, incrédula demais para tentar ser discreta.

"Queria ver você." Ele disse simplesmente, virando-se então para Makoto, que se aproximava com os bacons e os dois ovos fritos da morena. "Eu quero uma xícara de café e torradas." Solicitou, acomodando-se ao lado da mulher.

Como Makoto houvesse imediatamente se prontificado a atender o seu pedido, conhecedor do seu péssimo gênio e fama, e Lee desatado a falar qualquer coisa sobre a agradável surpresa que o Hyuuga lhes havia feito, Neji voltou os olhos para a refeição de Tenten.

Franziu o cenho.

"O que é essa porcaria toda que você está comendo?" Perguntou.

"Bacons." Ela apontou com o hashi. "Ovos." O fez novamente.

"Bem, eu obviamente _sei _como se chamam, mas a minha questão queria induzi-la a dizer o porquê de você comer algo como_ isso _logo no desjejum." Rebateu Neji, impaciente.

"São os meus preferidos!" Reclamou Tenten, chocada com a súbita interferência.

Ele então sorriu. Tinha um sorriso ladino, levemente torto e quase imperceptível, que fazia com que as mocinhas suspirassem.

Aquele mísero gesto fez com que as suas pernas, que não eram depiladas há quatro dias, uma vez que andava ocupada demais com os enigmas sentimentais alheios (ela admitia que apenas usara isso como desculpa, pois odiava depilar-se), tremessem.

De uma maneira estranhamente perturbadora, percebeu como sentira falta até mesmo da secura habitual do Hyuuga. E aquilo a nauseava.

Transformara-se numa criatura patética e parecia que isso simplesmente não _importava _quando tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo ou tê-lo junto de si.

"Eu sei que são." Falou Neji por fim, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos e surpreendentemente surpreendendo-a outra vez. "Porém isso não muda nada."

"Mas são os meus preferidos!" Repetiu Tenten, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Neji adentrou a sala da Hokage, uma semana depois, encontrou-a acomodada por detrás da mesa, contemplando alguns pergaminhos.

Parecia pensativa e demonstrava uma altivez que normalmente não costumava dominá-la no período matutino - todos sabiam da insatisfação da Godaime em relação aos horários de serviço.

A loira o detectou de imediato, mas não ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Apontou para a cadeira à sua frente, esperando-o se acomodar, e ficou por alguns segundos calada antes de abandonar a leitura e olhá-lo.

"Bom dia, Hyuuga." Disse, um pouco seca. "Sei que você já reportou a missão e não é sobre isso que quero falar."

Uma vez que Neji era um homem de poucas palavras, ela já o conhecia o suficiente para não esperar por respostas.

"Andei observando os resultados das últimas missões da sua antiga companheira de time. Exceto nesta última, Tenten se saiu bem em todas elas e devo dizer que se tornou uma valorosa kunoichi." Tsunade juntou a ponta dos dedos, reflexiva. "Mas eu sempre escolho os membros da ANBU a dedo e com recomendações dos melhores." Continuou.

Ela não precisou falar mais nada. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, fora daquele modo que ingressara entre eles. Genma o recomendara.

Pela expressão de desgosto impossível de ser contida surgida no seu rosto, ficou óbvio para Tsunade que as suas suspeitas se confirmavam como verdadeiras.

Era uma síndrome de todos os times. Havia uma relação amorosa entre dois dos três membros, às vezes o platonismo, sempre gerando alguma paixão arrebatadora ou um envolvimento casual. Era daquele modo que metade dos casais ninja se formava naquela vida: a partir da convivência com os companheiros, pois eram os únicos com quem firmavam verdadeiros laços.

"Quero introduzir Tenten na ANBU, Neji." Disse, séria. "É uma jogada arriscada escolhê-lo para se decidir entre o sim e o não, visto que você sente algo por ela. Mas não disponho de mais ninguém de dentro que a conheça. Sasuke, a minha primeira opção, delegou a você a tarefa."

"Não." Falou Neji por fim, após uma curta pausa.

A Godaime arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o porquê.

"Tenten ainda não está pronta." Explicou. "Ela se sai bem nas missões de campo, mas geralmente peca pela desatenção. É estabanada e ainda não tem um controle perfeito de chakra."

Como a mulher não houvesse se mostrado suficientemente convencida, Neji decidiu continuar.

"Hokage-_sama_, eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que as pequenas falhas que ela comete são o bastante para serem fatais. A minha opinião pesa sim nessa decisão e é por isso que eu nego. Tenten não está psicologicamente preparada para isso, por mais que ache que está."

"Pois bem." Falou Tsunade, suspirando, por fim persuadida. "Pedido declinado." E fechou os pergaminhos a respeito da morena.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Você negou?"

Tenten não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela esperara anos por uma chance de ingressar na ANBU e, por causa de Neji, tudo estava destruído.

O Hyuuga, acomodado tranquilamente no seu sofá, não parecia se importar com a sua explosão de humor, porém. Sabia que receberia algo parecido, mas decidira ser sincero e não esconder dela o convite, visto que em breve Tsunade poderia tornar a fazê-lo.

Como concluíra a Hokage, em parte foram os seus sentimentos por Tenten o moveram para aquilo. Tal conclusão o preocupava e o amedrontava, ao mesmo tempo.

Em relação à indicação à ANBU, não era hipócrita: estava ciente de que, se por acaso se tornasse uma das eleitas, ela melhoria as suas habilidades com treinamento intenso. Porém, depois da última missão, em que fora acometido por um intrigante medo de perdê-la, não conseguiria pô-la de frente para o perigo voluntariamente. Aliás, faria de tudo para evitá-lo.

A morena aparecera freqüentemente em seus pensamentos durante todo o tempo em que estivera distante da Vila. Ela era a única capaz de tirá-lo da racionalidade e levá-lo à inconstância, deixá-lo à deriva.

Noutro caso, não pensaria duas vezes em usar a cabeça.

O modo como era incapaz de deixar de pensar na pressão dos lábios que o beijavam e em como o corpo feminino se encaixava contra o seu, entretanto, fez com que ele deixasse os seus preceitos de lado.

Já tivera outras mulheres antes, mas nunca gostara de reparar nas miudezas das suas personalidades ou expressões.

Com Tenten, tudo era intenso. Tudo era quente, efusivo e acelerado.

Queria tocá-la. Queria beijá-la. Prová-la. Ouvi-la suspirar. Queria com tanta ansiedade que simplesmente vislumbrá-la se mover à sua frente, furiosa e esbravejando, aguçava os seus desejos mais profundos.

"Você negou!" Repetia Tenten, incrédula e ignorante dos seus sentimentos, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Desde quando você toma decisões por mim, Neji?" Gritou, rangendo os dentes, querendo puni-lo pelo seu egoísmo. "Isso é completamente idiota!"

A ira a deixava com a face perigosamente corada, os lábios avermelhados entreabertos.

Eles não haviam tido mais nenhum contato desde o café da manhã no Kakus, há sete dias.

Ela estivera muito ocupada monitorando as missões dos genins do time de Kurenai, uma vez que o filho desta, o pequeno Yuki, estava doente. E, de certo modo, Tenten agradecia por aquele afastamento forçado.

A distância a ajudara a colocar a cabeça no lugar, a perceber o quão ilógico era aquele relacionamento relâmpago e sem futuro, e encontrar milhares de motivos para não nutrir esperanças, para se satisfazer com o rumo das coisas.

Por mais que quisesse ardentemente, contudo, nada destruía do seu peito a sensação e o desejo de ter mais do Hyuuga do que lhe fora ofertado.

Sonhava com ele. Acordava ofegante, suada. E por horas o jeito como a tocara, deslizara a mão calejada pela sua pele, fizeram-na tremer. Desprezava-o pelo poder que exercia sobre ela e, ao mesmo tempo, o queria.

Quando por ventura se esbarravam no prédio da Hokage, sem trocar mais do que cumprimentos habituais, Tenten percebia os orbes dele a engolirem por completo, como se a despissem e a tomassem, rude e impassível.

A despeito disso, Neji não fizera nenhum movimento para se aproximar.

Decidida a, contudo, não permitir que ele continuasse a perturbar os seus pensamentos da maneira que o fazia, Tenten marchou até a entrada do apartamento.

Aquela era a sua cartada – desesperada, alucinada - final para afastá-lo definitivamente.

"Se você vai continuar com esse pensamento machista, pode sair dessa casa ag-" Abriu a porta com violência, disposta a grunhir impropérios, impropérios esses silenciados ao se deparar com Hinata. "Ohh, Hinata?" Estalou a língua, surpresa.

Baixando os olhos, a Hyuuga brincou com os dedos indicadores, nervosa.

"O-oi, Tenten-_chan_." Cumprimentou, baixinho. "Desculpa interrompê-los, tá? Eu-eu j-já vou indo." Fez menção de dar as costas, após um leve curvar de cabeça, saudação habitual na sua família.

Da sala, Neji estreitou os olhos, reconhecendo aquela reação contida.

"Não, Hinata, o que é isso?" Tenten riu, um pouco envergonhada. Já não havia raiva em seus olhos. "Neji e eu estávamos só-" Ela lançou um olhar aborrecido a ele, sentado sobre o sofá. "Isso é-" Olhou-o de novo. "Você entende, né?" Indagou, e os orbes estreitos quando encarou a amiga.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, lentamente. Ela não entendia – realmente – porque eles faziam tanta questão de discutir sobre assuntos idiotas, mas não tinha ânimo para tentar apaziguar nenhum bate-boca.

"Hinata, você estava chorando?" Tenten ergueu o seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. A voz, antes exaltada, agora parecia gentil enquanto observava a vermelhidão dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga. "O que houve?"

"Eu-"

Hinata sentiu os soluços lhe invadirem a garganta mais uma vez à lembrança do acontecido.

Ela empurrou a mão de Tenten para longe, afastando-se do contato da amiga para que pudesse abaixar a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu, Hinata?" Tenten se adiantou, abraçando-a.

"É que hoje... Naruto-_kun_... ele... hoje..." Ela não conseguiu falar.

"Foi o Naruto?"

Molemente, Hinata concordou.

"Eu achei que nós estávamos p-progredindo, Tenten-_chan_. M-mas eu nunca, eu nunca vou conseguir ocupar o lugar da Sakura-_chan_ no coração dele." Murmurou, sentindo o corpo tremer.

Foi deslizando por entre os braços de Tenten e esta, que não conseguiu segurá-la, deixou-se desabar sobre o piso gelado do corredor. Durante vários minutos, ficou acariciando os cabelos negros de Hinata, embalando-a em seus braços, enquanto ouvia o choro quase silencioso.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Já anoitecera há muito tempo, mas Tenten continuava com os orbes pregados no teto, deitada na cama.

Ao seu lado, a Hyuuga dormia, tapada pelo cobertor, os cabelos negros na frente da face, sempre tão pálida.

Havia sobre as bochechas os rastros das lágrimas e ela permanecera daquele modo, chorando quietamente, por muito tempo, até adormecer de exaustão.

Sabendo que era apenas Tenten a quem a prima ouviria, Neji, logo após a chegada desta, disse que estava de partida.

Tenten agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça, ainda segurando o corpo mole e frágil contra si, pois sabia o quanto deveria ser frustrante para Hinata que o primo, aquele a quem por tanto tempo a ridicularizara e ofendera, a visse se mostrar tão fraca.

Sabendo que nada além do tempo poderia curar uma dor de amor, Tenten apenas permaneceu silenciosa e ao seu lado, acariciando as madeixas cor de ébano, reconfortando-a.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Ela vai ficar bem..." Tenten saltou para trás para desviar do soco que levaria. Estava um pouco ofegante, porque taijutsu não era uma das suas especialidades, ao contrário de Neji, que parecia em perfeita forma. "Não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso." Disse, entrando novamente em posição de ataque.

Apenas amanhecia e ela não havia dormido coisa alguma.

Deixara a amiga a ressonar sobre a sua cama habitualmente tão desarrumada e abandonou o apartamento, sem fome, em busca de alguma maneira para extravasar a frustração que sentia. Seguiu para o campo aberto onde treinava antigamente, os pergaminhos para as invocações nos seus bolsos, os cabelos já presos nos habituais coques rígidos.

Lá, encontrou o Hyuuga. Ele atingia o enorme caule de uma árvore com a sua técnica de punhos gentis, de maneira que já havia deixado sobre ela marcas incuráveis.

Neji não foi amável – embora não estivesse esperando amabilidade, tampouco -, mas pareceu ter notado a sua perturbação e logo a convidou para treinar. A oferta de contato físico e proximidade, que era a maneira como ele se dispunha a entretê-la, fez com que ela se sentisse melhor e aceitasse a proposta, sem pensar.

Há muito tempo que não tinham uma luta corporal verdadeira.

Ele se habituara a treinar sozinho depois que Tenten alçara o posto de chuunin e os seus horários deixaram pouco a pouco de serem compatíveis.

Quando a morena ia até o velho ponto de encontro, era apenas para que pudesse ter um leve vislumbre do seu antigo companheiro de time. E quem sabe até mesmo para que pudesse ridicularizá-lo, se estivesse de bom humor. Jamais para confrontá-lo. Não como estivera preste a fazer.

Neji era um ninja exemplar. Tinha golpes precisos, um bom controle de chakra e dispunha de uma linhagem sanguínea fantástica. Ele se aperfeiçoara de tal maneira que, logo no início da luta, Tenten estivera certa de notá-lo refrear os seus impulsos para não derrubá-la no primeiro golpe.

Por mais que fosse boa, as suas habilidades não se equiparavam.

Começava a ficar seriamente aborrecida quando Neji notou a sua expressão impaciente - Tenten era uma péssima perdedora. Talvez para distraí-la, fez um questionamento rápido a respeito de Hinata, o que imediatamente a fez se esquecer dos demais assuntos.

"Não entendo como Hinata pode continuar apaixonada por Naruto após todos esses anos." Comentou o Hyuuga, seco.

Obviamente, apesar dos próprios sentimentos, ele ainda era incapaz de reagir como um humano normal diante de uma situação natural. Acreditava que, como todo vício, o amor pode ser sanado com esforço.

Tenten não queria entrar naquele tipo de discussão, na qual não tinha nenhum embasamento lógico. Não era como se houvesse alguma chance de ser ouvida, por mais convincente que fosse. E Neji tampouco lhe daria oportunidades ou simpatia.

Sobre Hinata, se o caso pedisse apenas um punhado de força de vontade, ela estaria livre há muito tempo.

"Nós... puff." Arquejou Tenten, suando. "Nós não mandamos no coração." Falou por fim, tornando a tentar atingi-lo.

Desviando-se ou desviando propositalmente os ataques, Neji tinha os olhos fixos nos dela. Não ativara o Byakugan.

Tenten sabia, pela sua técnica de luta habitual, que ele a analisava em busca de pontos fracos na suas posições de defesa. O Hyuuga era um guerreiro experiente, que sabia se aproveitar das falhas do inimigo, e não foi complacente, quando viu uma chance imperdível.

As pernas um pouco mais juntas, esse foi o seu erro. Ele chutou o seu pé, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, atingiu-lhe o estômago e ela foi ao chão.

A morena ainda estava sem ar quando o percebeu abaixado ao seu lado, os cabelos escuros caindo sobre a face úmida.

"Você tem razão." Ouviu, sua voz e expressão impassíveis, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Logo, demonstrando que aquilo era apenas uma conversa trivial e desinteressante, o tópico do assunto era outro.

"Você estava com os pés muito juntos." Criticou, segundos depois, tornando a se colocar de pé. "E você abaixa muito o braço direito quando a bloqueio. Isso enfraquece a sua defesa."

Tenten não queria mais se levantar. Estava cansada. A vida das suas amigas a preocupava quase tanto quanto a sua própria e a grama macia e a brisa fresca ajudavam a diminuir qualquer vontade de voltar a se mover.

A exaustão, muito mais mental do que física, fez com que permanecesse imóvel por muito tempo, apenas sentindo o vento refrescante e a chegada da preguiça, que procurava tomá-la por completo.

"Você vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?" Indagou Neji, impaciente.

"Você nunca faz coisas românticas." Disse ela, de repente.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, surpreso, ele cruzou os braços.

"Por que eu deveria?" Questionou. "Não tenho nenhum envolvimento amoroso."

"Ao menos para mostrar que se importa." Falou Tenten, como se não houvesse se importado com a resposta fria, encarando-o. "Flores, por exemplo. Eu quero flores amanhã. Lírios." Especificou, um sorriso maroto. "Quem sabe assim eu o perdoe, Neji. Tente a sorte."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era tarde, mas Naruto parecia continuar com a mesma disposição que tinha ao acordar.

Diferente de Neji, cuja válvula de escape era a exaustão física, Naruto usava a voz para se distrair da dor e das perturbações que o abalavam.

Embora nunca fosse demasiado efusivo quando se tratava de Sasuke, com quem agora dividia o cômodo, aprendera, por necessidade ou imposição, a suportá-lo. A escolha de Sakura era algo que ele respeitava mais do que respeitava os superiores ao seu redor e, mesmo aborrecido ou infeliz, se esforçar para parecer natural era o mínimo que podia fazer.

A unidade do time 7 desaparecera, mas ainda existia o esforço para fingir (mutuamente se enganando, neste meio tempo) que tudo estava bem. Se não de uma maneira que os satisfizesse, então de uma maneira que simplesmente transparecesse harmonia aos que olhavam de fora.

Agora, numa tentativa de criar uma distração louvável, ele contava os detalhes de um dos seus últimos serviços.

Porém, estava claro para Neji e Sasuke que aquilo havia acontecido há algum tempo. Não era novidade que o loiro estava sendo punido com rondas noturnas por se mostrar arredio e aborrecido às ordens da Hokage.

Os mais ortodoxos achavam que aquele tipo de corretivo demorara a chegar, porque o favoritismo da Godaime o protegera de castigos mais duros.

Ninguém podia culpá-la, também. Naruto era o seu último laço com o passado. Não apenas lhe lembrava o irmão mais novo, como também fora a pessoa mais próxima de Jiraya, até o dia da sua morte.

E, apesar de todos os problemas, ali estavam eles, acomodados na sala de estar do Uchiha.

Já habituado a freqüentar a casa de Sasuke, fosse para discutir detalhes sobre missões ou apenas beber, Neji revirou os olhos, claramente aborrecido. O moreno, ao seu lado, tinha uma expressão parecida.

Até que, quando já parecia preste a explodir, Sasuke se levantou.

"Vou beber alguma coisa." Disse, caminhando para a cozinha.

Naruto o observou sair com um brilho indescritível, praticamente incompreensível, nos orbes azuis. Uma nuvem negra passou pelo seu rosto.

O sorriso confiante se abalou, parecendo se desfazer em pequenos pedaços, e ele balbuciou uma frase ininteligível, que podia ser tanto um suspiro quanto um xingamento.

Ao perceber que detinha a atenção de Neji, contudo, voltou ao semblante antigo. Sua facilidade em fingir jovialidade preocupou e surpreendeu o Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo. Porque, apesar de tudo o que acontecia, ele nunca esperara que a ingenuidade e credulidade de Naruto fossem destruídas pela rudeza da vida. _Ser_ _bom_ era o seu ponto forte.

"Nee, Neji, como é que vai a Hinata-_chan_?" Perguntou o loiro enfim, um sorriso tolo e indulgente no rosto, numa tentativa de tomar as rédeas do diálogo.

Lançando-lhe um olhar cortante, Neji respirou fundo.

"Não entendo o porquê da pergunta. Faça-a você mesmo. Vocês fazem rondas juntos." Rebateu, duro, o que apenas gerou uma risada.

Naruto se mostrava estranhamente bem-humorado após a notícia do rompimento de Sasuke e Sakura, o que era até compreensível, visto que a amava.

Aquele sentimento de satisfação estava óbvio no seu semblante desde que chegara e, ainda assim, Sasuke não se mostrara aborrecido - não mais do que normalmente. Discutir com o Uzumaki nunca era uma opção viável. Além de cabeça-dura, Naruto era resmungão.

Incapaz de manter a conversa, Neji se ergueu com a justificativa de ir pegar um copo d'água e seguiu na direção da cozinha.

Deparou-se com Sasuke escorado a pia, uma garrafa de saquê em mãos.

Encostando-se no batente da porta, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar que ainda não fora percebido. Na maioria das vezes, o Uchiha podia perceber presenças estranhas num raio de três a quatro metros.

"Não faz o seu feitio ficar embriagado, certo?" Questionou Neji, sarcástico.

"Não." Sasuke sacudiu os ombros, indiferente.

"Você pensou sobre o que eu te disse?"

"Pensei." Ele bebeu um gole de saquê, pousando a garrafa sobre a pia. "Ela realmente parecia bem decidida." Comentou, num tom monótono.

O Hyuuga conhecia Sasuke bem demais para saber que tudo o que ele era capaz de exprimir era impassibilidade, mesmo que interiormente não a sentisse. Portanto, não o chocava vê-lo lidar de maneira tão fria com aquilo que deveria ser o seu sonho infantil.

Embora não fosse demasiado sentimental – nem um pouco, sendo sincero -, Sasuke era capaz de nutrir sentimentos bons e maus com a mesma intensidade. O que queria dizer que ele não era levado a situações que desgostava apenas pela necessidade. Do seu jeito inexplicável e distante, talvez duro, ele amava Sakura.

Se não o fizesse, sequer se preocuparia em obter o seu perdão.

"Por que você não manda um buquê de flores?" Sugeriu Neji, um pouco de ironia em suas palavras ao se recordar das palavras de Tenten.

O barulho de algo quebrando na sala fez com eles se lembrassem da presença de Naruto.

"Naruto, seu idiota!" Gritou Sasuke, sem sequer se mexer.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten mascava um chiclete enquanto esperava o jantar chegar.

Havia uma atadura sobre a sua mão esquerda, queimada acidentalmente por respingos de óleo enquanto tentava fritar um ovo na cozinha.

Não podia descer até o Kakus, porque aquela era a 'noite dos meninos'. Lee já a havia avisado previamente de que o bar fecharia mais cedo para que pudessem distribuir as fichas com calma.

Assim, ela tivera de tentar se virar com qualquer coisa e, além de leite condensado, havia apenas uma caixa de ovos na sua geladeira.

Desse modo, não vira outra opção além de, já ferida mortalmente pela sua cozinha malévola - porque Tenten acreditava que esta tinha sim algum espírito do mal -, procurar alguma companhia agradável para cear e, de quebra, fazer um bom curativo.

"É a porcaria daquele fogão." Explicara para Sakura, a única que preenchia tais requisitos, estendendo a mão ferida.

À procura de um bom jantar, visto que a Haruno tampouco se mostrava possuidora de dotes culinários, elas haviam se munido de bolsa e carteira e rumando para um dos pequenos restaurantes preferidos de Tenten: de frutos do mar.

"Pára com esse chiclete!" Resmungou a médica, vendo-a estourar mais uma de suas bolas rosadas.

"Eu tenho a arcada dentária nervosa." Justificou-se Tenten.

Adotando o seu melhor olhar de injustiçada, pegou o cardápio apenas para ter algo com que se ocupar. Já haviam efetuado o pedido.

Suspirando, Sakura ergueu os braços por um momento.

"Você parece uma vaca." Comentou, dando-se por vencida.

"Vaca é você!" Exclamou a morena, ofendida.

Elas jogaram conversa fora por mais alguns minutos. Logo, o jantar chegou – e Tenten se livrou do chiclete, para alívio da Haruno, que começava a se impacientar seriamente.

"Okay." Enfiando uma grande porção de peixe na boca, faminta, Tenten mastigou com dificuldade antes de conseguir continuar a conversa. "Não te contei, né?" Indagou, pegando o copo de saquê da amiga. "A Hinata tá super chateada com o Naruto. Achei que as coisas entre eles andavam progredindo, mas parece que o idiota ainda tem uma queda por você, Sakura." E tomou um gole da bebida, pensativa.

"Esse copo é meu." Sakura arrancou dito cujo da mão da morena e suspirou. "E Naruto não gosta de mim. Ele apenas tem aquele espírito competitivo acima do normal e não quer dar ao braço a torcer e admitir que perdeu para o Sasuke." Arqueou os ombros, sem parecer realmente preocupada. Já estava suficientemente cheia de problemas para dar atenção à Hyuuga ou ao Naruto, mesmo que isso pudesse soar egoísta. "A Hinata tem que se impor mais ou ele vai passar o resto da vida me enchendo o saco."

As coisas em relação ao seu relacionamento, ao seu casamento estavam um pandemônio. Ela mal conseguia obter algum tempo entre o serviço e a dor para poder pensar no seu companheiro de time. E, apesar do quão rude aquele desleixo fosse, estava farta. Estava farta de lidar com a competição e a predileção.

Não importasse quanto tempo passasse ou quantas coisas ruins Sasuke fizesse, sabia que Naruto estaria lá. Apoiar incondicionalmente era a sua maior qualidade. Mas, enquanto não houvesse um bem-maior pelo qual lutar, o Uzumaki continuaria a ser subjugado por miudezas, como paixonites não correspondidas.

Por ser naturalmente brincalhão, Sakura era incapaz de perceber nele o amor verdadeiro. O amor verdadeiro _romântico_. Às vezes, parecia que tudo era uma piada sem graça.

"É como pedir para o Sasuke agir feito o Naruto." Disse Tenten por fim, algo de descaso calculado na sua voz.

A Haruno sorriu ao ouvir aquele comentário, um sorriso que Tenten não compreendeu e também não deu grande crédito, voltando-se para a sua tigela de frutos do mar.

Ambas comeram em silêncio e de cabeça baixa por alguns minutos, pensativas.

"Eu e a Ino fizemos as pazes." Comentou Sakura, lembrando-se num estalo da loira. Largou os hashi sobre a toalha. "Ela foi ao hospital ver o pai nesta manhã e, sei lá como, nos _entendemos_." Murmurou, chocada. "Disse que estava com outra pessoa."

"Ohh."

Tenten se recordou da conversa que tivera com Hinata, após a visita que ambas fizeram à Yamanaka pouco depois de saberem sobre a sua chegada em Konoha – sua volta, na realidade.

Estranhamente, a Hyuuga dissera a mesma coisa, apontando Gaara como o autor daquela mudança. E Hinata era suficientemente perceptiva para que pudesse lhe dar o crédito.

"Gaara?" Arriscou, em dúvida.

"Como você sabe?" Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Hinata me disse que Ino andava apaixonada por alguém e citou o Kazekage." Explicou Tenten, gesticulando antes de suspirar. "Tudo bem que ele é um ruivo, um Kage, é forte e tal, mas se a gente for ver, ele não parece exatamente o tipo de namorado perfeito."

"Sasuke também não parece um noivo perfeito."

"E Neji também não parece um amigo perfeito." Resmungou a morena, mordendo o lábio.

Ainda assim, intimamente ela sabia. Sabia que Neji não era apenas um amigo. Ele era e sempre fora muito mais.


	8. O Egocêntrico, Irritante e Nãoromântico

**Capítulo Oito: **_O Egocêntrico, Irritante e Não-romântico_

Tenten suspirou, massageando os cabelos, tirando o resto de xampu que havia neles. Observou as bolhas escorrerem do seu corpo moreno para o ralo, rapidamente.

Detestava crianças, pensava, rancorosa. Eram todas pestes desagradáveis, que não serviam para nada senão enlouquecê-la voluntariamente. Ahh, como ela gostaria de pegá-las uma a uma e distribuir beliscões doloridos pelos seus braços gorduchos ou roubar os seus pirulitos apenas para vê-las chorar!

Sim, deu um sorriso malévolo. Acreditava que seria apenas daquele modo que elas aprenderiam a não serem tão inconvenientes.

Era o quarto dia que cuidava do time de pivetes aborrecidos de Kurenai. Ela não podia acreditar que fora um deles um dia. A sério, eram três molequinhos surpreendentemente idiotas - porque a menina era, bem dizer, um _garoto_.

_Por que_, se lamuriava, o neném Yuki não melhorava de uma vez?

Tenten preferiria catar lixo pelas redondezas de Konoha, tirar o pó das estátuas dos Hokages, servir de escrava para a Godaime, _tudo _menos bancar a babá de um grupinho venenoso e metido a divertido, composto por pré-adolescentes com os hormônios em alta e neurônios desaparecidos.

Acreditava que o cérebro deles, a sua massa acéfala, apenas figurava para _alguma_ coisa. Alguma coisa para qual a utilidade _ainda _não fora descoberta.

Sim, tudo estava bem quando eles não a ouviam. Tudo estava bem quando eles _fingiam_ que não a ouviam. Tudo estava bem quando eles se mostravam aborrecidos com os serviçinhos execráveis que recebiam – porque, afinal, eram serviçinhos execráveis. Tudo bem. _Tudo bem_. Até a chamarem de solteirona.

Poderiam xingá-la do que fosse, mas, por motivos que toda mulher pode compreender, solteirona _não._

Assim, furiosa demais para ter piedade (ou ser coerente), forçou o time 2 a um treino tão exaustivo - no qual não cansou de derrubá-los, de reclamar das suas defesas e de denegrir os seus bloqueios - que ao fim e ao cabo um dos meninos pediu desculpas.

"Vocês não estavam reclamando?" Ela indagou, porém, sádica. "Pois eu estou ministrando o tipo de atividade que imploravam por receber. O que é? Não agüentam o tranco, seus bebezinhos chorões?"

Tenten admitia a infantilidade daquela vingança, contudo não pôde contê-la.

Deu o exercício por encerrado quando percebeu que o último integrante do grupo já não possuía chakra e, bufando, dispensou-os.

_Solteirona_, repetia mentalmente. Ela não queria ser o tipo de mulher que entrava na menopausa sendo a única presença masculina na sua vida os dezoito gatos com quem dividia a cama.

Após passar dos vinte e um sem ter nem ao menos _um _relacionamento que pudesse julgar estável, nem ao menos por uma semana (dois dias, que seja!), começava a se preocupar. Seu relógio biológico começava a reclamar, a pedir atenção, e a resistência para ignorá-lo diminuía conforme os anos se transcorriam.

Talvez houvesse chegado a hora de esquecer os príncipes encantados e os amores impossíveis e ir arranjar um macho de verdade. Nem que fosse para reproduzir.

Fechou a torneira e pegou a toalha, começando a se secar.

O corpo ainda estava úmido quando voltou para o quarto em busca de roupas agradáveis para sair.

Teria de acordar cedo para levar o time 2 para a missão do dia, mas eles com certeza não se importariam de esperar algumas duas ou três ou quatro horas até que ela chegasse.

Sorria um sorriso malicioso quando abriu a porta do armário, enrolada na toalha.

"Devo dizer que este parece um traje bastante apropriado para me receber." A voz aveludada de Neji, que soava tão rouca e impassível, fez com que ela se virasse subitamente na direção da janela, onde ele estava acocorado sobre o batente, ainda vestindo a sua roupa ANBU.

Sem corar ou se sentir satisfeita pelo comentário, Tenten lhe esmiuçou a expressão, percebendo que ele estava cansado apenas pela leve vermelhidão dos seus orbes pérola e pela testa levemente franzida.

Conhecia-o muito bem para notar cada nuance ou alteração da sua fisionomia, embora considerasse impossível a tarefa de decifrar qualquer sentimento que pudesse haver naquele corpo bem torneado.

Mas à constatação de que o Hyuuga se encontrava em perfeito estado - ela sempre tinha essa preocupação cada vez que o via retornar de um serviço inominável -, perdeu absolutamente o interesse.

Desviou os orbes após tê-lo fitado analiticamente.

"Onde estão as minhas flores?" Perguntou, aborrecida.

Livrou-se da toalha, deixando-a cair no chão, e vestiu o sutiã.

Não gostava de lingeries rendadas. Todas as suas peças íntimas eram de algodão, pois eram confortáveis e lhes permitiam mais movimento sem irritar a pele.

Não havia nada de colorido. Também todas eram brancas, contrastando com o moreno curtido do sol e o corpo rijo pelo treinamento.

Ela nunca tivera vergonha de se mostrar. Gostava das suas próprias formas e curvas, por mais discreta que fosse a acentuação dos seios. Eram agradáveis de olhar, ainda que bruscas e talhadas, nem um pouco graciosas. E, apesar do que diziam as más línguas (e os nutricionistas), tinha uma saúde de ferro, refletida na sua condição física.

Neji a fitava, as costas e os cabelos úmidos, observando-a colocar a calcinha.

"Não seja idiota." Disse, ácido.

Indo até a penteadeira em busca de uma escova, a morena começou a escovar as madeixas compridas.

"Ainda estou aborrecida com você." Avisou, recordando-se da dispensa forçada da ANBU. "Você é totalmente irritante, egocêntrico e não-romântico." Havia frustração na sua voz ao encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho, restando apenas uma faísca da fúria anterior.

Saltando do parapeito da janela para o chão, ele soltou a máscara sobre a cama e tirou a camisa.

Não disse qualquer coisa, apenas deixou o cômodo.

Tenten ouviu o ruído da geladeira sendo aberta, até que ele voltou com a jarra d'água em mãos, escorando-se no batente da porta, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Você deveria considerar a idéia de comprar comida." Sugeriu, levemente sarcástico.

Ela observou os músculos definidos com um semblante amofinado que não fazia o seu feitio. Neji não tinha o hábito de ficar despido da cintura para cima, por mais calor que fizesse, nem ao menos na sua própria casa. Desconfiava que mesmo lá ele não se sentisse à vontade o bastante para tal.

As liberdades crescentes que o moreno tomava no seu apartamento deixaram de ser intrigantes (ou excitantes) para se tornarem banais.

Assim, Tenten se jogou na cama, abandonando a escova mesmo sem ter finalizado o serviço. Revirou-se sobre o lençol de linho e jogou a máscara para o chão.

"Você sabe onde é o mercado, se estiver com fome." Falou simplesmente, cerrando os olhos cor de chocolate, cansada.

Não soube como ou por que, mas de repente as mãos de Neji estavam sobre ela.

O perfume agradável ao olfato, misturado ao suor, embriagou todos os seus sentidos enquanto se permitia ser manipulada e tinha os lábios tomados pela boca dura e irredutível. Ela queria não ter correspondido, contudo a silenciosa persuasão do Hyuuga quebrou as suas proteções e a língua quente correu pelo seu queixo e pescoço, fazendo-a prender os dedos nos cabelos escuros, sem conseguir entreabrir os orbes para enxergá-lo.

Enquanto as mãos se embrenhavam pelos tórax, costas e cinturas, Tenten percebeu que se sentia completa. Ela não soube que ele havia sentido o mesmo, apenas escutou o seu nome ser gentilmente ofegado à medida que o corpo deles se juntava.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Ela dormia sobre o seu peito.

Ele sabia que Tenten não tencionara fazer aquilo. Ela apenas suspirara, exausta, após vibrar nos seus braços e Neji a recebeu sem perceber. Então os olhos escuros se fecharam e simplesmente permaneceram daquela maneira.

Jamais permitira que mulher alguma permanecesse junto de si após fazer sexo com esta. Era algum tipo de preservação pessoal que nem ele mesmo compreendia com precisão. Não gostava de se aproximar o bastante para fazê-las pensar que qualquer coisa houvesse mudado, porque nada mudara.

Mas Tenten, _ter _Tenten, era diferente. Ele sabia que era. Convencera-se disso daquela vez.

Era como se, ao correspondê-lo, ela fosse consumida por uma chama inconsciente que tratava de engoli-lo por completo, de maneira a não permitir que ele procurasse por uma rota de fuga. Aprisionara-o sem usar correntes ou jaulas. O simples som da sua voz era o bastante para pará-lo.

Ouvi-la gemer e fremir era um afrodisíaco que anteriormente simplesmente não existia. Agora, toda vez que a via, a consciência sexual – faminta e crescente – estava lá, esperando para ser saciada, esperando para se servir, esperando pela pele morena e quente, pelo corpo rijo e pelos dedos experientes.

Aqueles sentimentos o confundiam e embaraçavam.

Observou-a ressonar suavemente contra si, a respiração compassada, os lábios entreabertos.

Encostou-se à guarda da cama e fechou os olhos por um minuto, pensativo. Ela não se movia, atingível como uma criança. Neji não gostaria de acordá-la. Tenten dormia de uma maneira tranqüila que ele jamais conseguira fazer.

Tenten era a paz, após dias de fúria. Tenten era o perdão, após anos de mágoa. E não havia nada que dissesse um porquê, era algo que ele simplesmente sabia.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Alguma coisa a estava sufocando. Ela sentia o líquido invadir as suas narinas, era viscoso e pegajoso. Alguém gritava, mas não pôde reconhecer a voz. Afundando cada vez mais, não conseguia mover nenhum dos membros.

Tenten se sentou de súbito, livrando-se dos braços de Neji.

Ele cerrou os orbes àquela brusca movimentação e a fitou ofegar na escuridão do quarto, o corpo nu coberto por um lençol. Os cabelos escuros caíam pelos ombros e costas, ainda úmidos e despenteados.

A mulher demorou algum tempo para se localizar. A sensação opressora do sonho ainda a mantinha em estado de torpor, fazendo o seu coração bater com rapidez, e ela sentia golpes agudos contra o seu peito.

Levou a mão ao rosto, tirando algumas mechas de frente da face, e encarou o breu, a janela aberta e o céu sem lua. Foi quando notou que o Hyuuga ainda estava lá.

"Pesadelo?" Ele indagou, a voz baixa.

"Você não foi embora." Tenten não pôde pensar em qualquer outra frase para dizer. A surpresa de encontrá-lo junto de si, diferentemente da última vez, a tomou num arroubo curioso, porém rouco e sonolento.

"Eu estou aqui, não?" Rebateu Neji apenas. "Deite."

Dócil, ela obedeceu. Teve o cuidado, dessa vez, de se manter longe dele. Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, enroscando-se no lençol para substituir a quentura que o corpo de Neji lhe proporcionara, e novamente fechou os olhos, sabendo que não conseguiria pegar no sono tão logo.

O Hyuuga continuou a fitá-la, mesmo que não precisasse fazê-lo. Queria se certificar de que ela estaria bem e novamente dormindo quando fosse embora.

Não esperava que ela voltasse voluntariamente para junto dele daquela vez. Tenten fora bem ensinada a respeito da sua personalidade e evitava qualquer contato direto. A menos que a iniciativa de trazê-la para os seus braços outra vez partisse dele, ela não voltaria.

Descobrir que ela o conhecia tão bem, a ponto de respeitar o seu espaço pessoal, o fez se sentir orgulhoso. A última pessoa que se preocupara em conhecê-lo daquela maneira fora o seu pai. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquele afastamento o perturbou.

Franziu o cenho, forçando-se a pensar logicamente. Segurá-la contra si era até certo ponto agradável, considerou então, embora o impedisse de dormir.

Ele também se sentia cansado. Suspirou, tomando posse do travesseiro ao lado dela.

"Durma, Tenten." Mandou, lentamente. "Eu ficarei até o amanhecer." Disse, começando a sentir o torpor invadi-lo.

Como se aquilo bastasse para convencê-la, ela bocejou e em minutos tornou a adormecer. Não teve nenhum pesadelo. Daquela vez.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Tenten acordou novamente, o sol estava alto.

Já não havia ninguém ao seu lado na cama.

Levantando-se, sonolenta, tateou o chão em busca dos chinelos, acabando por encontrar a máscara de Neji.

Sentia pelos lençóis o perfume dele.

Havia uma toalha pendurada na guarda da cadeira e ela sabia que fora o Hyuuga quem a usara, provavelmente enquanto ela ainda dormia.

Olhou para o relógio. Surpresa, constatou que passavam das dez. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com o time de Kurenai às nove.

Rapidamente juntou as roupas pelo quarto e arrumou os cabelos.

Por mais faminta e furiosa com os rapazinhos que estivesse, ainda não aprendera a ser má o bastante para deixá-los torrando debaixo daquele sol quente por mais de duas horas.

Ela se xingou pela própria benevolência. Solteirona, recordava-se enquanto corria pelas ruas de Konoha. E se lembrou de Neji.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tsunade encarou os membros da ANBU à sua frente com seriedade, apesar da garrafa de saquê totalmente exposta sobre a sua mesa.

Suspirando enquanto se arrumava na sua poltrona, a Hokage cruzou as pernas.

"Muito bem." Começou. "Acredito que vocês já estejam a par do que aconteceu no hospital, alguns dias atrás. A doutora Haruno diagnosticou varíola num dos pacientes, fato esse que nos traz aqui."

Ela observou as máscaras que cobriam os seus rostos, distraindo-se com o desenho das mesmas, de modo a diminuir momentaneamente as suas preocupações.

Sabia que tinha um esquadrão muito competente, mas, às vezes, uma situação já estava tão seriamente comprometida que, no momento em que enfim conseguisse obter informações, todo o mal já podia ter sido feito.

"A varíola já foi erradicada. Tanto por isso a vacina parou de ser aplicada há anos." Explicou. "Varíola é uma doença extremamente contagiosa e tem uma alta taxa de mortalidade, o que me leva a crer que ter um de nossos homens infectados é mais do que simplesmente um _acaso do destino_." Deu ênfase nas últimas palavras.

"Você estaria falando de terrorismo, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Terrorismo." Ela repetiu, como quem testa o som de uma palavra, e acabou por concordar com um movimento de cabeça.

Erguendo-se da poltrona, caminhando com passos tranqüilos - e que desmentiam a sua verdadeira preocupação - até a janela para que pudesse observar a Vila.

"Acredito que alguém esteja tencionando usar esse tipo de doença para prejudicar Konoha."

Tanto ela como os ANBU permaneceram em silêncio. A primeira, por temor das conseqüências futuras. Os segundos, por respeito.

"Chidou estava em missão na Vila da Nuvem antes de retornar para o país do Fogo. Vasculhem tudo, persigam todos, não percam nenhuma pista. Eu quero saber quem o infectou e o tamanho dessa ameaça."

Logo o time foi dispensado.

O Hyuuga, que estava dentre eles, foi intimado a ficar.

Os demais começariam imediatamente com as perseguições e busca nos terrenos e dependências que faziam primeiramente parte do país do Fogo, para só então ir avançando e refazer todo o percurso feito por Chidou, um jounin de elite, até encontrarem respostas suficientes.

Ainda assim, a Godaime não acreditava que aquilo fosse o bastante ou suficientemente rápido.

Aquele caso era demasiado delicado e a ameaça que lhes impunha merecia uma atenção especial, diferenciada de qualquer outro assunto.

Deste modo ela decidiu, sem a intervenção de ninguém, que o melhor a ser feito seria enviar os seus melhores homens direto para a boca do lobo.

Suspirou.

"Quero que você monte um time de alguns poucos capacitados e vá direto para a Nuvem." Ordenou, dura. "Precisamos ir direto à fonte do problema se esperamos resolver isto com rapidez. Mandei os outros times se espalharem porque logo a notícia irá vazar e quem quer que seja o culpado precisa saber que nós estamos longe da verdade. Mas eu quero você _lá_, Hyuuga."

Acenando a cabeça com um breve sinal de concordância, ainda abaixado em frente à superiora, ele não se moveu.

"Escolha dois ou no máximo quatro dos nossos ninjas de elite e parta imediatamente. Shizune, lá fora, irá fornecer uma lista dos nossos jounins livres ou em dependências próximas." Disse Tsunade. "Qualquer outra missão que eles estejam fazendo deve ser negligenciada. Você tem a minha permissão."

Quando deixou o prédio da Hokage, cerca de meia-hora depois, Neji já tinha em mente os seus escolhidos.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A presença de Neji durante a noite e madrugada melhorou o seu humor - não que ela houvesse realmente intuído isso.

Percebia-se menos aborrecida do que normalmente, mas acreditava que aquela disposição súbita se devia ao fato de ter tido uma ótima noite de sono. A lembrança de estar acompanhada era apenas um pretexto somático. Assim, Hyuuga estava isento da responsabilidade, ainda mais pelo fato de não ter podido ser capaz de presenteá-la com sequer uma flor.

A verdade, porém, era que toda a agitação, a vivacidade refletida nos orbes chocolates que no dia precedente se encontravam tão irritadiços, se devia única e exclusivamente a Neji. Dormir com ele, era o que pensara em cada minuto do dia, fora a sensação mais aconchegante, entusiástica, incrível que já pudera sentir ao se manter no mesmo lugar com alguém, sem que essa pessoa tivesse as mãos e boca nos seus seios.

O fato de aquilo ter acontecido proporcionou a descoberta daquele sentimento que evitava a admitir.

Durante todos aqueles anos, imaginara o Hyuuga numa indumentária rústica, quiç[a uma armadura, pronto para salvá-la. O seu príncipe, aquele que satisfaria plenamente, completamente. Ignorava a personalidade seca e sarcástica, o jeito como a considerava inferior, o hábito de sempre acreditar ter todas as respostas.

Se lhe perguntassem, Tenten jamais diria que sentia alguma coisa, o que quer que fosse, por Neji, além de companheirismo e atração sexual. Mas a verdade é que ela sentia. Ela _sentia_.

E ela percebeu que, sim, fatidicamente existia algo que se agitava no seu peito (e também no seu estômago) quando pensava nele. As falhas e distorções de caráter, Tenten logo se descobriu pensando que algumas eram até charmosas – isso era _amor_. Só podia ser amor.

Não era capaz de se imaginar desfrutando dos defeitos alheios, a menos que movida por um sentimento forte.

A angústia, a vontade de estar perto, o medo de que ele não viesse uma próxima vez, os joelhos trêmulos. Agindo como uma pré-adolescente, constatou com um sorriso irônico.

De uma maneira insana, agora estava certa de que ele voltaria.

"Ei, cabeça-oca." O chamado a despertou. "Por que você está sorrindo como uma demente?"

O rapaz à sua frente tinha um ar debochado no rosto ao encará-la, as mãos na cintura. Os cabelos negros chegavam aos ombros, muito escuros, assim como os olhos cor de ébano. Ele estava úmido por ter estado dentro do lago até então.

Tenten o fitou com um olhar mordaz.

"Te interessa, piá?" Rebateu, ácida. "Vá fazer o seu trabalho antes que eu me irrite, Souchirou."

Muito cheio de si, ele inflou o peito, sacudindo os ombros, cheio de um desleixo calculado.

"Mostre-me do que você é capaz, sua solteirona!" Cantarolou, malicioso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela apareceu atrás dele, empurrando-o novamente para a água.

"Eu já disse, moleque lerdo, vá fazer o seu trabalho, pois da minha vida cuido eu." Sibilou, vendo-o imergir com uma careta sob os risos dos dois colegas de equipe. "Quero ver este lugar limpo até o fim da tarde ou vocês irão encarangar de frio madrugada adentro, seus pivetes de merda!"

Souchirou fez uma careta, ao que o outro riu e Mai, a menina, se aproximou de onde Tenten estava.

Os seus cabelos loiros boiavam, brilhantes ao sol da tarde, a água cristalina quase transparente deixando visível o seu traje verde-claro.

Ela lhe jogou água.

"Venha nos ajudar, _sensei_!" Chamou, um ar maroto, porém doce na face pálida.

"Ora!" A morena se espantou com a coragem de Mai. "Agora você vai ver, sua loirinha fingida!" Rindo, com bom-humor, Tenten pulou no lago, vestida como todos eles, e passou a persegui-los.

A tarde passou, mas ela não viu. Tampouco o time 2.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Embora tivesse passado pela sua cabeça convocar Sasuke para aquela missão, a lembrança do seu casamento próximo logo fez com que Neji desistisse da idéia.

Caso contrário, seus atos provocariam não só o adiamento dos festejos, como também o desafeto mortal da noiva.

Os conhecimentos e técnicas do Uchiha, ainda mais com o perfeito entrosamento que possuíam, o transformavam num parceiro quase perfeito, que a muito custo ele era obrigado a se desfazer.

Ainda assim, os conselhos de Sasuke eram muito valiosos, ainda mais porque eles partilhavam do mesmo ponto de vista crítico, dificilmente abalado por opiniões preferenciais.

Foi a partir de um reflexo que, com os nomes dos possíveis escolhidos na cabeça, o Hyuuga chegou ao terreno dos Uchiha, em Konoha.

As outras casas, leiloadas ou vendidas, tomadas do seu único dono como punição pela traição, estavam ocupadas na sua grande maioria por civis que não estavam em nada envolvidos ou interessados no passado obscuro do lugar.

Para eles, Sasuke, com a sua natural pose imponente, era praticamente um deus inalcançável. O mesmo se dizia sobre ele, Neji.

Assim como as fãs do Uchiha não tinham idade ou estado civil, tais regras se integravam também às dele.

De malgrado, percebia-se anormalmente admirado pelas moças dali, as quais o espiavam das janelas ou jardins, e isso fez com que se decidisse por chamar o Uchiha para ir até a sua casa. Pelo menos ali teriam um pouco de privacidade.

Acomodado na sala de estar da residência Hyuuga, uma hora depois, Neji tinha uma expressão aborrecida.

Encontrara com Naruto durante o caminho e o mesmo se auto-convidara para comparecer àquela reunião informal. Embora fosse muito habilidoso em se livrar de presenças desagradáveis, não possuía força de vontade o bastante para discutir com o Uzumaki e acabara simplesmente por anuir.

Coisa da qual se arrependia, considerou, impaciente.

Não via ou falava com o mesmo deste a última vez em que estivera na casa de Sasuke, mas admitia que aquele ou todo o tempo do mundo não seriam suficientes para minar a impaciência de Naruto, que falava loucamente - como sempre.

"Tenten é uma desvairada." Rebateu Neji à primeira sugestão feita por Sasuke, quando ambos decidiram, por bem, ignoravam o loiro.

Arqueou os ombros, aparentando indiferença.

Seus olhos, naturalmente frios, mostravam um leve traço de irritação pela lembrança do último escândalo da morena. Todos eram memoráveis, embora não incomuns.

"Ela me perturba com as suas reações escandalosas." Explicou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto o fitaram, como se estivessem cientes do verdadeiro motivo por detrás da sua negativa. E Neji precisava admitir que era um pouco surpreendente – quiçá desconcertante - lidar com a percepção do Uzumaki.

"E é por isso que eu não quero escalá-la." Continuou, por fim, optando por não se prolongar nas explicações. "Não é do tipo que _conseguiria _ficar calada e não atrapalhar enquanto o grupo busca informações."

Não era por isso, era o que os orbes escuros do Uchiha lhe diziam, quase zombadores. Como todos os outros, ele deveria ter sabido da explicação fajuta para forçar a dispensa de Tenten da elite ninja e aquilo fora o bastante para que a sua mente esperta deduzisse todo o resto.

Procurando não encará-lo, Neji apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa, mudo.

Não _queria_ que ela fosse, essa era a realidade.

Aproximar Tenten do perigo lhe parecia uma decisão equivocada, ainda mais depois de tê-la tido em seus braços enquanto dormia, podendo constatar o quão ingênuo e desprotegido era o seu sono. Tal e qual o de uma criança, sem notar nada ao seu redor.

Correr o risco de ter qualquer parte daquele corpo, daquele calor, ferido era impensável. Apenas a idéia o perturbava. Que dirá lidar com aquela inquietação diariamente.

Sabia que não era lógico. Tenten era uma shinobi. Riscos faziam parte da sua carreira. Ele só, bem, ele só não estava ansioso para adiantar o inevitável.

"Então eu posso tomar o lugar dela!" Sugeriu Naruto, batendo a mão no peito.

Entreolhando-se, Neji e Sasuke disputaram para ver quem teria o prazer de jogar na cara do loiro que ele era dez vezes mais barulhento que Tenten.

"Eu prefiro a Tenten." Disseram, por fim, ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê?" Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente e ultrajado com aquela declaração de predileção aberta. "Eu sou muito mais inteligente, forte, poderoso-"

"Cala a boca, Naruto."

Resmungando fervorosamente, ele voltou a se acomodar, os braços cruzados e uma expressão aborrecida.

Por apreciarem a formalidade mais do que muitas outras qualidades importantes, a sala dos Hyuuga não tinha sofás, criação demasiado contemporânea.

Havia, ao contrário, almofadas sobre o tatami e uma pequena e baixa mesa central, onde a criada gentilmente deixara o chá de ervas, cujo aroma se espalhava pelo cômodo, esquecido por eles há pouco mais de uma hora.

As xícaras de porcelana já não mais fumegavam agradavelmente como quando haviam sido trazidas.

E, enquanto passava a bebericar o chá, Neji pensava numa maneira impessoal de explicar a sua negativa com relação à morena. Mas não podia pensar em nada que não parecesse tendencioso a longo prazo.

"A Tenten não vai e ponto-final." Disse, encerrando aquela conversa de uma vez por todas. "Eu penso em Kiba, Shino e a Yamanaka. Ela retornou a Konoha, certo?"

Os lábios de Sasuke se crisparam, possivelmente diante da agradável recordação dos tempos em que a moça era uma das suas fãs mais fervorosas.

"O _Shintenshin no Jutso_ dela nos seria realmente útil, afinal, temos o intuito de obter informações acerca da Vila da Nuvem. A prioridade é-"

"Eu e a Sakura voltamos." Interrompeu o Uchiha, cansado de ouvir falar sobre missões.

Houve apenas um instante de silêncio, no qual Sasuke não encarou ninguém em especial. A quietude logo foi rompida, porém, por Naruto, que bufou, a face inteira se contorcendo em desgosto.

Neji não pensava que aquela fora simplesmente uma frase solta. Sempre existia uma intenção previamente calculada por detrás de cada movimento do moreno. Se a finalidade agora era perturbar ou abalar Naruto, bem, tudo o que era capaz de pensar agora, enquanto olhava a dor em seus olhos, era que havia funcionado.

"Como isso pôde acontecer?" O loiro perguntou, mágoa e desdém em suas palavras. "Como ela voltou para _você_?" Sacudiu a cabeça.

Os ouvintes sabiam que aquela era uma pergunta retórica.

Se o desprezo na voz de Naruto o perturbou, Sasuke tampouco o demonstrou, porque não havia nada em seu rosto além da impassibilidade habitual.

"Você mandou flores para ela, não mandou?" Neji, que optou por tomar as rédeas da situação, olhou para o Uchiha, algo de divertido em seus olhos, apesar do quão rapidamente se deteriorava a relação do time 7.

"Não posso acreditar que a Sakura-_chan_ tornou a cair nessa sua lábia suja!" Naruto soltou com violência a xícara de porcelana sobre a mesa.

"Eu o fiz." Ignorando os comentários depreciativos que recebia (o Hyuuga só podia pensar naquela mostra de paciência como uma tentativa de preservar os laços de irmandade que um dia houvera entre eles), Sasuke concordou com Neji, embora não houvesse ar de riso em seu rosto.

Ao contrário, havia uma sombra sobre a sua face. E obviamente a causa da mesma nada tinha a ver com Sakura.

Neji viu que a situação estava a um passo do descontrole, pela maneira como o silêncio incrédulo de Naruto continuava. Não queria que o estopim para a discórdia eminente acontecesse logo ali. Assim, resolveu contornar o problema como podia.

"Naruto, Hinata me pediu para vê-lo. Creio que você deveria aproveitar o momento e fazê-lo agora." Sugeriu Neji, embora soubesse que estava cometendo um erro.

A prima não mostrara nenhum interesse no Uzumaki desde o dia em que fora até o apartamento de Tenten, lacrimosa.

Porém, parecia que Naruto mostrava um interesse nela agora, visto que a declaração pareceu acalmá-lo e logo ele havia abandonado a sala, abrindo o shoji com violência antes de avançar pelo corredor.

Esperaram que Naruto se distanciasse o bastante, até que o mesmo já não pudesse ouvi-los, para retomar a conversa que se perdera por entre a tensão. E Neji se voltou para Sasuke.

"Eu sabia. Flores sempre funcionam." Sorriu, um tanto quanto sarcástico.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata deu um riso tímido (obviamente contido e ainda um pouco entristecido, no qual procurava disfarçar os seus sentimentos), ao perceber que Tenten espirrara ao cheirar a flor que havia sobre a mesa baixa da sala de chá.

"Você tem alergia a flores, Tenten-_chan_?" Questionou, a voz macia e quase infantil.

Maneando a cabeça num sinal de descaso, Tenten bebericou o líquido da xícara.

"Apenas uma leve irritação." Respondeu e suspirou, cansada. "Estou exausta." Desabafou. "É uma sorte que Yuki tenha apresentado melhoras. Kurenai me mandou uma mensagem nesta tarde, avisando que estaria de volta à ativa amanhã. Você não tem idéia do quão aborrecido é coordenar três crianças remelentas."

Fez uma careta à lembrança das demonstrações comuns de insubordinação.

Pela sua expressão contrariada, Hinata facilmente pôde ter idéia do quão desagradável era aquela tarefa para alguém como Tenten, quem sempre dissera não suportar adolescentes.

Se Hinata fosse uma ninja melhor, quem sabe Tsunade a delegasse para aquela tarefa. Ela adorava crianças.

Mas o fato é que a Hyuuga era medíocre, nada mais nada menos.

Embora tivesse uma kekkei genkai, seus dotes para a luta eram precários. Basicamente inexistentes, se precisasse ser sincera.

A vida de ninja não condizia com o seu perfil. Não era nem mesmo parte do seu sonho.

Tudo o que desejava era se casar, ter filhos, poder preparar as refeições do marido. Obter um pouco de paz. Sem seu pai, seu a pressão de ser a herdeira.

Admirava as amigas pela força e poder que possuíam. A segurança absoluta, a força de vontade, ambas eram características que não integravam a sua personalidade. Queria que o fizessem, mas, ao contrário, havia recebido a timidez e o receio.

E, mesmo que se envergonhasse das próprias habilidades (e do jeito como a sua inaptidão era motivo de chacota), sentia que não conseguiria melhorá-las. Porque, bem, não _queria_ fazê-lo.

Matar e ferir eram coisas ruins, independente da situação. Não tinha sangue frio o bastante para demonstrar impassibilidade diante da dor alheia. Estava onde estava apenas por incumbência do seu pai, para honrar o nome da família. Do contrário, nunca teria posto os pés numa Academia Ninja.

"Mas até que eu e os moleques nos divertimos." Tenten falou, arrancando-a dos seus pensamentos, e pegou um biscoito da bandeja. "E você, como está?"

Os olhos cor de chocolate se fixaram na face pálida e que sempre tinha um ar levemente adoentado de Hinata.

Silenciosamente, ela esperara que Tenten não fizesse aquela pergunta.

Baixando os orbes para o chá fumegante que tinha em mãos, Hinata deslizou um dos dedos sobre a borda da xícara, sem saber o que dizer.

Verbalizar os sentimentos que a acometiam não era uma das suas melhores especialidades, diferente de Tenten, que era possivelmente a pessoa mais expansiva que havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer.

Assim, nenhuma palavra lhe cabia no que dizia respeito ao turbilhão devastador de dor e medo que procurava consumi-la, o seu "doce veneno", como ela gostava de ironizar (embora por vezes a ironia a chocasse) a cada recordação dos sorrisos fantásticos daquele que jamais a corresponderia, Naruto.

Admitir que, mais uma vez, era inútil em algo a feria. Estava cansada de se perceber incapaz.

"Bem." Disse, simplesmente.

"Sei." Mas Tenten não pareceu nada convencida da veracidade daquela afirmação. "E você espera que eu realmente acredite que está tudo bem depois daquela visita desesperada?" Questionou, logo soltando um suspiro.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos para tirar os fios úmidos da frente da face, ela considerou a complexidade dos homens e das desagradáveis _coisas _- porque os sentimentos nada mais eram do que coisas - que despertavam nas mulheres.

"Ei, meu bem," estendeu o braço e acariciou a mão pequenina e suave de Hinata, muito diferente da sua. "não fique se martirizando por não estar dando certo." Sibilou, sem lhe dar nenhum sorriso. "Você está chegando ao seu ponto limite, posso ver na sua fisionomia. Não tente fazer milagres para conquistá-lo. Se ele não a percebeu, quem sabe é porque não a merecia."

Do fundo do seu coração, Hinata queria acreditar naquelas palavras, entretanto algo a impedia.

"Desculpe-me, Tenten-_chan_." Conteve o soluço solitário que quis subir pela sua garganta e se manteve firme, o que a ajudou a se acalmar. "Desculpe-me, mas não posso ouvir as suas palavras. Elas me parecem inverossímeis."

Ocupando-se com mais um biscoito, sem, contudo, parar de apertar gentilmente a mão da amiga, Tenten a deixou falar.

"Durante estas últimas semanas tenho feito de tudo para ser notada, você percebe? E-e... não pude crer, não pude acreditar quando ele disse... d-disse que estava ciente dos meus sentimentos!"

Àquela declaração, Tenten soltou um murmúrio de choque. Ela não teria acreditado se Hinata não tivesse balançado a cabeça num sinal de concordância.

"Ele pediu uma chance e me deu um beijo e eu-eu... eu achei que estivesse acontecendo." Continuou, a voz rouca. "Que estivéssemos dando certo. Mas tudo não passou de uma fria e cruel ilusão."

"Por quê, Hinata? Por quê?" Foi-lhe questionado, uma pergunta para a qual Hinata tinha a resposta.

Aliás, ela receava admitir que já a tivesse há muitos anos. Mais precisamente, desde que pusera os olhos em Naruto pela primeira vez.

_Sakura_, aquele nome apareceu instantaneamente na sua mente nublada.

Era sempre Sakura quem se interpunha entre ela e os seus anseios mais profundos. Era - tristemente, deprimentemente, debilmente - sempre culpa da Sakura, que, na realidade, de nada era culpada.

E o que ela, Hinata, poderia fazer para contornar os fatos, as duras verdades? Não era possível que necessitasse se esforçar mais do que o fazia. Entregara o seu coração, a sua alma. E fora rechaçada. Uma e outra vez.

Sorriu, um sorriso falso e conformado.

"É a Sakura-_chan_." Disse, por fim, após uma longa pausa. "E-ele a ama. Ele verdadeiramente a ama. Não um amor de criança. Platônico sim, mas profundo." Murmurou. "Há algo no seu rosto que me confirma isso e ele não negou, ele nunca nega. Ele é correto demais para fazê-lo."

Incapaz de proferir qualquer coisa, Tenten permaneceu em silêncio.

A maturidade demonstrada por Naruto transcendia os seus limites da compreensão.

Crer que aquele rapaz infantil e hiperativo pudesse se aperceber dos sentimentos de alguém, que pudesse sentir algo tão profundamente quanto Hinata dizia sentir era algo com o qual ela não pensava ser capaz se deparar. Porque sempre vira o Uzumaki como uma pessoa... _rasa_. Amável, confiável, mas rasa.

Agora, Tenten não estava certa de que pudesse julgá-lo. Após tanto tempo e após nutrir tanta raiva que acreditara ser justificada, ela percebeu que não poderia culpá-lo, também. Porque Naruto não tinha culpa de amar a pessoa errada. Assim como Hinata.

Engatinhando ao redor da mesa, ela se postou ao lado da Hyuuga e a abraçou.

Ela não entendia o porquê. Não entendia por que nada dava certo.


	9. A Dança Cabalística de Makoto

**Capítulo Nove: **_A Dança Cabalística de Makoto_

Impaciente e aborrecida porque Akeboshi a interceptara no corredor para fazer ameaças estapafúrdias, Tenten girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta do apartamento, já preparada para a longa noite que se seguiria.

Tendo sido afastada da guarda do time 2, pelo qual ficara responsável desde que a sua licença médica expirara, a Hokage a designada temporariamente para o serviço burocrático, de modo que deveria revisar alguns relatórios que precisavam de análise imediata.

Com a suposta crise terrorista, uma ameaça silenciosa que ecoava aos cochichos pelos corredores da torre da Godaime, a maioria dos ninjas de elite fora destacada para missões fora do país e os poucos que ali se encontravam eram mantidos em Konoha por motivos mais fortes, como punições, ferimentos ou afastamento do cargo.

O fato é: precisava primeiramente de um banho; depois, de tanta paciência quanto lhe fosse possível.

Num resmungo, jogou as chaves sobre a poltrona e ligou a luz.

Piscou ao se deparar com a figura de Neji, que estava acomodado sobre o sofá, trajando as habituais vestes de treinamento, os cabelos molhados, dando-lhe a impressão de que recém chegara a Konoha.

"Você precisa perder este hábito, Neji." Avisou Tenten, irritada.

"Você demorou." Disse ele, a voz impassível enquanto a observava.

Embora a presença masculina houvesse operado alguma alteração no seu interior, ela se esforçou para não traduzi-la na face.

Com a pilha de papéis nas mãos, aproximou-se da mesa de centro e a abandonou sobre a mesma.

Maneou a cabeça, mal-humorada.

"Estava trabalhando." Falou com desgosto, postando os orbes castanhos sobre os documentos que a aguardavam.

Deu-lhe as costas, seguindo na direção da cozinha, à procura da lata de leite condensado que sempre escondia num compartimento secreto e emergencial. Obviamente, aquela era uma situação de emergência.

Como o Hyuuga houvesse se mantido imóvel onde estava, ela abriu o armário e tomou a lata em mãos, abrindo-a e voltando para a sala.

"O que você quer?" Indagou, tentando parecer displicente, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a colher, levava uma generosa quantidade de doce aos lábios. "Achei que estivesse com o Sasuke, para, você sabe, fazer as coisas que vocês fazem..." Gesticulou, indiferente.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Neji continuou a fitá-la.

"Fazendo as coisas que fazemos?" Questionou, irônico. "Debater sobre as missões, você diz." Corrigiu.

"Se _você_ diz." Dando-lhe um sorriso até certo ponto gentil (um gentil deveras forçado), ela se sentou ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas. Os pés descalços estavam sobre o sofá. "Você quer?" Ofereceu uma colherada de leite condensado, a qual imediatamente foi negada. "Não sabe o que está perdendo." Zombou.

"Um milhão de calorias desnecessárias talvez." A resposta dele fez com que ela revirasse os olhos, impaciente.

Saúde parecia ser um dos tópicos de conversa preferidos de Neji.

"É gostoso." Tenten arqueou os ombros num gesto de descaso.

O Hyuuga ficou silencioso, vendo-a degustar a iguaria por alguns minutos. Até que se curvou na direção dela, segurando-lhe o rosto com a mão, e beijou a boca corada.

Lambeu o lábio inferior, sentindo nele o gosto açucarado e enjoativo, parecendo inconsciente às reações que provocava nela.

Devagar, percebendo-a levemente ofegante e já satisfeito, afastou-se lentamente, sem parar de tocá-la, ainda com a face feminina presa entre seus dedos. Esmiuçou a expressão rendida, anteriormente perplexa, e a viu pestanejar, num gesto que se mostrou muito sedutor, um convite para prová-la, ainda com a lembrança do doce na língua.

Não tirou os olhos dela nem por um segundo.

"É." Disse, logo depois. "Você está certa." Moveu a cabeça numa concordância.

Embora houvesse tentado demonstrar o seu ar de vitória e descontração, ela não conseguiu.

O mero contato com Neji a fazia estremecer.

O dedão em sua bochecha a acariciou devagar, sentindo a textura e maciez da pele morena. Ele observou o próprio gesto, percebendo naquele momento a estupidez das suas ações e quis pará-las. Mas uma voz cantante em sua mente balbuciava que era tarde demais.

Tarde demais porque ele adorava o corpo feminino e pensara nele e nos prazeres que ele proporcionava durante todo o caminho que o levara até a casa dela, sendo acometido por uma ansiedade incomum, aquela que o faria ficar distante da cama de Tenten por dias e talvez meses a fio enquanto estivesse em missão.

Paralisados todos os movimentos e pensamentos, ela aproveitou a proximidade infreqüente.

Agora, Neji parecia achar nela algo interessante a ser admirado. Os orbes pérola já não eram frios como as geleiras, mas havia um único brilho de reconhecimento incrustado neles, que ficava escondido da indiscrição alheia.

Não apenas a antiga companheira de time. Naquele momento, o Hyuuga fitava uma _mulher_, o que ela por tantos anos quisera ser aos seus olhos.

A distância entre eles foi quebrada quase naturalmente.

Daquela vez, fazer amor com Neji foi uma experiência gentil, um explorar de corpos cheio de curiosidade infantil, toques que ela desconhecia da sua natureza impassível.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Como fazia todas as vezes, ela criou a distância entre os dois, os cabelos caindo sobre a face, rolando pela cama desarrumada.

Neji tinha os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo, e a morena ficou a esmiuçá-lo, fazendo memória de cada parte daquela face que lhe parecia talhada em mármore. O queixo bem feito, a barba rala, as sobrancelhas, o nariz aquilino e por fim a boca, que a fizera ofegar com carícias indescritíveis, que emitia tentadores esgares de lábios, sorrisos curtos que tinham a capacidade de atormentá-la, quase deixá-la sem ar.

Tudo nele anunciava o seu poder absoluto. A majestade em sua fisionomia era incontestável. Inegável.

Quis acariciá-lo, porém teve medo de que o seu toque acabasse por despertá-lo. Conteve com mais força do que julgou ser necessário o impulso de postar um beijo sobre a bochecha corada.

Assustava-se com aquelas sensações e ímpetos.

Virou-se para sair da cama, vestir-se e voltar para sala, pois o serviço a esperava, mas ao movimento brusco os olhos dele se abriram, fazendo-a perceber que o Hyuuga estivera desperto durante todo o tempo.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou, a voz serena.

"Preciso trabalhar." Ela disse a contragosto, sem, contudo, fazer qualquer outra menção de abandoná-lo.

"Hm." Neji cerrou os olhos novamente. "Você pode fazer isso mais tarde." Disse, num mascarado tom de ordem. "Deite-se."

E, embora quisesse ter parecido mais resistente à proposta, Tenten imediatamente cedeu.

Ao se acomodar mais uma vez sobre a cama e por entre os lençóis, ela se percebeu capturada pelos braços masculinos.

Ele a puxou contra si, apertando-a o bastante para que pudesse lhe sentir a firmeza e hombridade, notando-o mais uma vez pronto para invadi-la com o delicioso, praticamente inominável torpor, o qual se espalhava lentamente por todos os seus membros, quase como uma droga.

A língua dele correu pelo seu ombro direito, acariciando-o lentamente. As mãos subiram até os seios, que se moldaram perfeitamente a elas, quase como se houvessem sido feitas para estar ali, assim como tinha a impressão de que servia todo o seu corpo: para dar prazer a Neji.

Acariciou-o, sentindo o desejo começar a invadi-la mais uma vez.

"Vou precisar sair em missão." Disse ele de repente, interrompendo momentaneamente todas as sensações que se formavam e começavam a lentamente fazer borbulhar o seu estômago.

As suas palavras tinham um tom murmurado, abafado pelo fato de boca estar ocupada a beijando, e logo ele alcançou com os lábios um dos mamilos.

"Em breve." Continuou, fazendo uma leve sucção sobre a pele sensível.

Suspirando, ela embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos.

"Deixe-me ir junto." Pediu, sentindo-o atingir por fim a sua intimidade exposta, deslizando pelo monte de Vênus até alcançar o clitóris.

Neji riu, obviamente irônico.

Tenten demorou um longo instante para se aperceber da jocosidade. Os dedos experientes continuavam a tocá-la, estimulando-a, e isso quase a impedia de pensar com coerência.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Falou ele, após uma curta pausa, na qual a observara tremer sob o seu toque, o corpo dourado retesando sobre os lençóis.

A dureza daquela declaração quebrou a mágica.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, esforçando-se para afastar a sensação entorpecente que transformava os seus membros em gelatina, Tenten o empurrou.

"Por quê?" Quis saber, dura.

"Você não vai e ponto final." Houve um lampejo frio nos olhos dele, enrijecendo o maxilar como sempre fazia quando alguma coisa o aborrecia.

Furiosa com aquela demonstração de machismo, ela pulou para fora da cama.

"Você é um canalha!" Grunhiu, abaixando-se para juntar as roupas masculinas que estavam pelo chão, jogando-as todas na direção dele. "Não quer me deixar ir só porque dormimos juntos. É esse o problema, não é?"

Tinha os lábios crispados e face afogueada pelo calor e amuamento.

Impaciente com aquela explosão que acreditava ser descabida, ele ergueu o queixo num gesto imponente.

"Exatamente." Disse, não apenas para desagradá-la, mas porque aquela era de fato a verdade.

Não era um bom mentiroso. Não havia porque tentar inventar uma desculpa para algo que era tão facilmente explicável. Seus atos eram justificáveis sob a visão de qualquer homem que se prezasse. Mas as mulheres eram sempre dramáticas.

Raivosa, Tenten lhe deu as costas e seguiu até o banheiro.

"Caia fora da minha casa, Hyuuga!" E bateu a porta com toda a força, indo direto para baixo do chuveiro, tentando livrar do corpo o cheiro e as memórias deixadas por Neji.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Eram cinco horas da manhã e o sol não apareceria tão logo.

Alguns ninjas, designados à guarda noturna, estreitavam as vielas à procura de perigos não-existentes e Neji se sentiu irritado ao perceber que era observado.

A sua máscara lhes tirava a consciência de quem era o dono daquela presença. O símbolo ANBU era um dos mais respeitados na Vila, pela sua força sem igual e pelos princípios de grupo que os unia. Os chuunins os admiravam como ídolos.

Ainda assim, o Hyuuga não se sentia nem um pouco melhor por ser alvo de admiração. Não gostava de fãs. Os mesmos sempre o atrapalhavam durante os seus oportunos momentos de folga.

Mesmo com a própria face, a de gênio da família, ele conseguia manter apreciadores fervorosos, sempre surpreendidos pela dimensão da capacidade ninja.

Sim, ele sabia que era bom, porém não gostava de atenções exageradas. Não gostava de mulheres fúteis atrás do seu título ou garotas apaixonadas pela sua aparência. Admitia que, vez ou outra, aceitava se envolver com uma delas, mas era por pura questão de necessidade carnal, sem promessas.

Entretanto, e ele imaginava que fosse um desgosto para as insensatas moças, há meses que não travava com nenhuma delas qualquer diálogo.

Tenten suplantava todas as suas tentativas de esquecê-la. Era a única, pelo fato de jamais se ter declarado apaixonada, a quem permitia tocá-lo quando bem lhe aprouvesse. Invadir o seu quarto, pentear os seus cabelos, aqueles eram privilégios concedidos forçosamente, com os quais acabara habituado.

De todo modo, passara gradativamente a gostar de tê-la junto a si.

Embora pouco soubesse do seu passado, um mistério passível de comentários, conhecia tudo a respeito da sua vida como ninja, dos seus hábitos não-saudáveis, das suas preferências na cama. Sabia como ela era sensível a beijos nos ombros, a carícias mais tênues, e como se forçava para mostrar uma impassibilidade que, na verdade, não existia.

Quando, naquela madrugada que não fugia aos seus pensamentos, segurara-a contra si, tomou ciência do quão agradável era ter um corpo quente contra o seu. Saber que dividiram a mesma cama durante uma noite inteira fez, desgraçadamente, com que Neji se sentisse melhor, com que dormisse melhor.

Ainda com as lembranças dela na cabeça, defrontou-se com os dois ninjas eleitos para a missão designada pela Hokage.

"Vocês estão prontos para partir?" Questionou assim que se aproximou o suficiente para ser escutado.

O primeiro deles soltou um resmungo malcriado, o enorme cachorro branco que o acompanhava se pondo em pé. Kiba passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e bagunçados, sem pronunciar nenhuma frase.

O outro, que tinha, em seus trajes ANBU, o pescoço coberto pela lycra negra, virou-se para fitá-lo, estando antes ocupado em admirar a saída da Vila.

"É a pergunta que deveríamos fazer a você, visto que é o atrasado." Disse-lhe, num óbvio tom de reprimenda que foi propositalmente ignorado.

"Se estamos todos aqui, então vamos." Ordenou Neji, deixando Konoha para trás com uma facilidade que, a princípio, o surpreendeu.

Com o passar do tempo, gradualmente, ele foi percebendo que estar afastado de Tenten seria uma boa oportunidade para recolocar a cabeça no lugar. Tudo ficaria bem enquanto ela estivesse protegida. Pois era ela a única pessoa a quem ele protegeria.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Desde que chegara ao Kakus naquela manhã, muito mais cedo do que habitualmente, a morena não dera deixa alguma para que Lee ou mesmo Makoto iniciassem um diálogo.

Respondera aos seus cumprimentos com uma secura atípica e se encaminhara, quase marchando, para o local onde normalmente se sentava, sem pronunciar coisa alguma.

Entreolhando-se, já conhecedores dos péssimos dias que às vezes a acometiam, os rapazes se decidiram por, enquanto fosse possível, ignorar o rompante de fúria que a assaltara e agir como se tudo estivesse nos seus perfeitos conformes.

Deste modo, Rock Lee continuou a degustar os seus bolinhos-de-arroz com um ar de satisfação distraída, volta e meia complementando os comentários do dono do estabelecimento, todos eles referentes às noites de pôquer passadas, as quais sempre rendiam pérolas quase inesquecíveis.

De todos os componentes do grupo de jogo, era o pupilo de Gai o único a não beber e, abstêmio, o que se recordava das gafes com mais precisão.

Logo, porém, o divertido assunto mudou o rumo e acabou por se silenciar.

Enquanto Makoto voltou os olhos para uma notícia qualquer na primeira página do jornal da Vila, Lee, enfastiado, resolveu arriscar o tête-à-tête com a moça dos desajeitados coques e terrível disposição matinal. Quem sabe desse sorte.

"Ah," antes que se voltasse para ela, contudo, lembrou-se de uma fofoca que ouvira. "Kiba saiu em missão para fora do país nessa manhã."

"É, é?" Quis saber Makoto, fitando-o de repente. "Isso é péssimo." Resmungou. "Ficaremos desfalcados. Quem é que irá cobrir o lugar dele no sábado à noite?" Perguntou, suspirando. "Achei que o cachorrão andasse enrabichado pela loira bonita, aquela da floricultura."

À menção de Ino, Tenten ergueu a cabeça, curiosa.

"A Ino?" Indagou, o cenho franzido. "Mas ela não estava com o Kazekage?" Questionou, sem se importar com o olhar surpreso que recebeu de ambos, visto que aquelas eram as primeiras palavras decentes que lhes dirigia naquela manhã. "Digo, ele estava na Vila, não estava? Faz... faz alguns dias que eu a vi. Como é que Kiba pode estar louco por ela?"

Soltando um risinho bobo, Makoto afastou o jornal de si.

"Com ciúme, princesa?" Zombou.

"Não diga bobagens, Makoto." Ela sequer corou à insinuação. Ocupou-se mais uma vez com os seus bacons, levando um pedaço à boca. "Agora me inteirem dos fatos. Desde quando Kiba está afim dela?"

"Como é que poderíamos saber?" Lee ergueu os ombros num gesto de descaso. "Desde que recebeu licença médica por causa daquela tendinite incurável, sempre o temos visto na companhia dela, parece que a persegue." Fez uma pausa, pensativo. "E faz dois ou três dias que o Kazekage voltou para a Suna, então não é como se ele pudesse impedir os pretendentes da Ino-_chan_ de a cortejarem, não é mesmo?" Ele sorriu, tristemente. "É uma pena que a Sakura-_san_ esteja noiva."

Antes que Rock Lee tivesse tempo de se recordar mais profundamente da Haruno (trazendo lágrimas para a conversa), Makoto o distraiu com um comentário referente à curiosidade que sentia a respeito de como andavam os seus serviços para a Hokage.

Tendo os seus pensamentos novamente direcionados para si própria, Tenten permaneceu silenciosa pelo resto do tempo.

Saíam quando Lee a interceptou.

"Por que é que você está tão aborrecida?" Perguntou, a voz mais baixa. "A princípio achei que fosse puro mau-humor, mas logo percebi que havia algo a incomodando. Diga-me, minha querida musa, o que é que a atormenta?"

"Neji." Incapaz de resistir, ela desabafou, sacudindo os braços, frustrada. "Ele parece um cão de guarda." Rugiu.

O sorriso que recebeu em troca das suas confidências foi tão doce que Tenten se admirou, incapaz de compreender o motivo do mesmo.

"É claro." Lee a surpreendeu também com a resposta calculada. "O meu rival fará tudo para protegê-la," garantiu. "pois você, Tenten-_chan_, é a coisa mais _preciosa_ que o Neji possui e agora ele se dá conta disso."

Sarcástica, a morena soltou um riso frouxo.

Por mais que aquelas frases românticas aquecessem o seu coração, precisava ser cética e aceitar que dificilmente os bons momentos que compartilhavam algum dia culminariam num relacionamento estável.

"Não seja patético, Lee." Ordenou, puxando a mão gentilmente agarrada por ele, tomando uma pequena distância. "A única coisa preciosa que Neji possui é ele próprio." Falou com rancor, despedindo-se num aceno de cabeça.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Fim do dia e mais uma missão estúpida cumprida.

Ela estava no rumo do prédio da Godaime para relatar o sucesso do serviço e ser logo dispensada.

Passara todo o tempo coordenando o arquivamento dos dados e pergaminhos que analisara na madrugada anterior, sem nem uma pausa para o café - e só Deus sabia como o precisava.

O setor de documentos estava uma bagunça e os chuunins responsáveis não faziam nada muito além de jogar as pastas nos seus lugares devidos, sem nem ao menos empilhá-las.

Extremamente satisfeita com a ligeireza do seu serviço, uma vez que concluíra todas as análises bem antes do que era previsto, a Hokage, querendo também se aproveitar disso, a destacou para coordenar os subordinados que lá havia.

E este havia sido todo o seu grande dia, enfurnada numa enorme sala poeirenta.

Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e dormir. Trabalho burocrático era muito mais cansativo do que correr duas horas ininterruptas.

Estava ansiosa por uma missão de campo. Não unicamente por causa do tédio.

Como uma criança malcriada, ela gostaria de contrariar as ordens de Neji. Ela queria vê-lo quando descobrisse que estava longe, à mercê daquilo que ele tentava evitar. Queria castigá-lo por ser tão frio e impassível e seguro de si, puni-lo por se mostrar incapaz de ter uma face sentimental, ainda que cada vez mais se defrontasse com semblantes seus até então desconhecidos.

Sorria consigo mesma ante a imagem mental do desgosto do Hyuuga ao não encontrá-la. Mal poderia aguardar para vê-lo novamente, e ela esperava que fosse naquela noite.

Foi com tal espírito que se deparou com Sakura. A mulher ainda trajava o jaleco do Hospital Ide e parecia impaciente, talvez até nervosa.

"Que cara de enterro é essa, criatura?" Interceptou-a. "Parece que viu um fantasma."

"Ohh." Sakura ergueu a cabeça, surpresa. "Nada." Disse então, arqueando os ombros. "Apenas cansaço, você sabe." Mirou-a, curiosidade nos orbes verdes. "Está indo para a sala de Tsunade-_shishou_, eh?" Questionou, num sorriso. "Alguém já a avisou de que você parece ter rolado sobre um chão empoeirado?"

Rodando os olhos, a outra pronunciou indistintamente qualquer coisa, não parecendo nada satisfeita.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, os coques quase desmanchados, e os desfez num gesto brusco, os cabelos, soltos dos pregadores, caíram ondulados sobre os seus ombros eretos. As madeixas concordavam com o moreno da tez e o sobrolho apertado.

Com um gesto de descaso, continuou a andar.

"Regra ninja número 658: ser ninja é aprender a conviver com a sujeira." Discorreu com uma pitada de ironia calculada, que provocou risos em Sakura, desanuviando-lhe a expressão. "Nah." Fez, desleixada. "Estava trabalhando no arquivo até agora. Aquilo é sempre um inferno na Terra." Explicou. "E você, estava quebrando a cara de alguém por aí?"

Já mais bem-humorada, a médica negou com a cabeça.

"Estava apenas irritada com tudo isso que está havendo no hospital." Disse, sem entrar em detalhes. "Não estou permitida a contar o que há, mas creio que em breve a informação irá vazar e então você saberá."

Habituada com aquele tipo de situação e segredos, Tenten não fez muito caso, embora houvesse ficado curiosa.

"Olhe." Sakura então ergueu a mão direita, mostrando-lhe o anel de noivado novamente no seu lugar. "Eu e Sasuke voltamos." Esclareceu, mesmo sem necessidade de fazê-lo. "Queria ter podido falar com você antes, para contar as novidades." Ela não sorria com muita efusão. "Mas Shizune me disse que você andou encarregada do time de Kurenai e eu sei como crianças podem ser cansativas."

Mordendo a língua para conter a incredulidade - ou talvez segurar as palavras que lhe queriam deixar a garganta -, a morena apenas balançou a cabeça numa mole concordância.

Não quis fazer comentários referentes à volta da amiga com o Uchiha. Sabia que qualquer frase que pudesse sair da sua boca seria uma crítica a respeito da índole de Sasuke e Sakura deveria estar saturada de sabê-las, visto que mais uma vez se acorrentara a ele e ao seu amor incompreensível.

Além do quê, meio que no fundo já esperava que eles reatassem, pois sabia que o dito noivo era orgulhoso demais para admitir perdê-la. Afora o fato de que talvez não encontrasse outra mulher tão fiel.

Já podia avistar o prédio de Tsunade dali.

"Quero pegar uma missão de campo. Estou estafada de permanecer na Vila." Comentou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Lee me contou que Kiba está fora e acredito que muito em breve ele irá também. Eles nunca permanecem por muito tempo, não é?" Balbuciou, cheia de desgosto.

"Ele não deveria." A Haruno fez uma careta. "Kiba, digo. Tem tendinite e simplesmente não consigo livrá-lo daquilo. Recomendei repouso, mas ele não ouve." Reclamou. "Sasuke também está fora. Desde o início da manhã. Nada o demove do desejo pelo perigo." E suspirou.

"Você sabe como é, depois que se toma gosto..." E a frase morreu no ar.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O convite de Hinata para que se juntasse à família Hyuuga para jantar foi aceito muito forçosamente.

Embora quisesse estar com a amiga, visto que era ela (dona de um eterno coração partido) quem mais precisava do seu apoio incondicional, o fato de precisar aparecer nos domínios de Neji fez com que hesitasse.

Confirmou a sua presença ao mensageiro após alguns segundos de reflexão, acabando por aceitar, enfim, visto que não haveria outro jeito de falar com Hinata.

Sendo os Hyuuga muito tradicionais (tradicionais demais, na concepção de Tenten), os membros principais deveriam estar sempre presentes na hora das refeições.

Neji, que desfrutava do mesmo estilo de vida do tio, teoricamente fazia as refeições junto deles também. Porém, raramente comparecia, uma vez que as missões sugavam todo o seu tempo disponível.

O pouco que lhe restava, pensava a morena, era gasto muito provavelmente com ela.

Havia duas noites que o Hyuuga não voltava para casa, se estava bem certa.

Tenten refletia se, além de Hinata, alguém mais desconfiava do seu envolvimento com Neji. Não era como se estivessem escondendo algo, mas ela não saíra alardeando a sua nova condição aos quatro ventos.

Na direção do bairro da família, deparou-se com o ínfimo receio de que Hiashi suspeitasse. Sabia de todas as formalidades envoltas num relacionamento com membros daquela família.

Mas este, assim que chegou, não fez mais do que as perguntas de cortesia.

Hinata, que passara rapidamente pela frente da sala de estar a caminho do seu quarto, curvou-se num sinal de respeito e, como se removido com brusquidão dos seus pensamentos, o pai foi seco e mordaz em seus cumprimentos.

Assim, atingiram o corredor e correram para a última porta, abrindo-a e se deparando com o cômodo decorado em branco e azul.

"Sempre me espanto em como o seu pai pode ser tão... tão..." Tenten não achava palavras para defini-lo, enquanto se jogava sobre a cama. "cáustico!"

Com um pequeno sorriso de concordância silenciosa, Hinata se aproximou da janela, fechando-a, visto que o frio da noite começava a penetrar o lugar.

"Que bom que você veio." Disse, sentando-se na poltrona fofa que havia perto do armário. "Estava cansada de ficar aqui. Sozinha."

Tinha os olhos baixos, observando a dança realizada pelos seus dedos indicadores quando nervosa, o que era um hábito de muito tempo.

"Você não devia estar trabalhando?" Questionou Tenten então, ajeitando uma das almofadas sob a cabeça, os cabelos, embora presos, ainda úmidos. "As suas rondas da madrugada foram canceladas, é? Naruto já voltou a assumir missões jounin novamente?" O que, no fundo, ela achava que fosse muito provável, visto que o Uzumaki era talentoso demais para ser privado dos grandes serviços - e a Hokage, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso.

A Hyuuga moveu a cabeça numa negativa tímida.

"N-não." Balbuciou, um pouco nervosa. "E-e-eu pedi dispensa." Explicou, os lábios entreabertos para sugar lentamente o ar, como se à procura de calma. "Perdoe-me por ter sido fraca, Tenten-_chan_, mas eu não suportei ficar ao lado dele."

A única coisa que a outra pôde emitir foi um "Oh" de surpresa calculada e então ambas ficaram em silêncio. Hinata por se envergonhar da sua humilhante desistência, aquela fraqueza incalculável; Tenten porque não encontrava palavras para consolá-la.

Nada do que pudesse dizer mudaria os fatos. Naruto, irrevogavelmente, continuaria a ser o ponto de divergência entre elas.

Querendo amainar a óbvia tristeza da amiga, Tenten decidiu mudar o rumo da prosa.

"E o seu primo?" Perguntou, num forçado tom casual. Arqueou o tronco, apoiando-o sob os cotovelos. "Ele..." Olhou para os lados, numa estúpida tentativa de notar qualquer presença estranha. "Ele não está por aí, está?" Quis saber, desconfortável.

Porque, embora não houvesse verbalizado, seria degradante se encontrar com Neji. Ele teria a impressão de que era ela quem corria para os seus braços, arrependida.

E tudo o que não sentia agora era arrependimento. Ou, bem, _muito _arrependimento.

"Não." Hinata pareceu confusa por um segundo. "Você não sabe? Ele saiu em missão nesta madrugada."

"Saiu?" Sentando-se na cama, surpresa, Tenten piscou. "Mas... mas..." Deixou as palavras silenciarem.

_Ele sequer se despediu_, foi o que quis dizer. Seria tão estúpido, porém, que ela desistiu.

"Ele estava falando qualquer coisa com papai durante o almoço e depois se despediu de nós. Achei que houvesse ido vê-la, antes de, sabe, partir." Mais confiante, visto que a conversa não envolvia Naruto, a Hyuuga explicou. "Ele não foi?" Fitou-a, duvidosa.

"Foi, foi sim." Tenten concordou, mordiscando o lábio e tornando a se ajeitar sobre os travesseiros. "Mas Neji não disse que iria partir hoje. Falou qualquer coisa a respeito de uma missão urgente, mas disse 'em breve' e não 'imediatamente'." Justificou, sentindo algo dentro de si doer pela perspectiva de não poder vê-lo naquela noite. "Nós brigamos e ele _se_ _foi_." Olhou-a em busca de apoio.

Hesitante, a outra sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu, segurança em suas palavras. "Neji-_niisan_ irá se cuidar. Ele quererá voltar logo para você."

Corando, a jounin pigarreou.

"Não estou preocupada!" Afiançou, a voz saindo um pouco guinchada pelo desconforto. "É só que eu não sabia que ele sairia em missão tão logo." Explicou lentamente, pesando o valor das suas palavras. "Apenas fiquei surpresa."

Mas Hinata não teve tempo de comentar qualquer outra coisa mais. Um criado da família bateu à porta, anunciando que a refeição estava pronta.

Silenciosas, elas seguiram pelo corredor atrás do homem, até se depararem com a sala de jantar, onde o resto da família já se encontrava.

Sentindo-se quase uma intrusa, embora já houvesse feito várias refeições entre eles, Tenten se sentou após se curvar rapidamente para a madrasta da amiga, uma mulher entristecida, de longos cabelos negros e muito bonita, e sorriu para Hanabi, que sequer correspondeu.

Estar junto dos Hyuuga era sempre aborrecido, mesmo que a divina técnica do cozinheiro fizesse as suas papilas gustativas delirarem.

Em respeito ao patriarca, nenhuma das pessoas à mesa falava o que fosse, a menos que a conversa fosse iniciada por ele.

Ela não gostava de tanta quietude.

Estavam no segundo prato quando enfim Hiashi ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. Até então, apenas os ruídos dos talheres e o mastigar irrompiam a morbidez do ambiente.

Mais alguns minutos e a morena talvez abandonasse a refeição e saísse correndo dali, atrás do seu velho refúgio: Kakus, onde certamente Lee e Makoto poderiam alegrá-la.

Levando o copo d'água aos lábios, bebericando-o, o chefe da família pigarreou.

"Então, senhorita Inominável," pois era Inominável o seu sobrenome para os Hyuuga (criação do próprio Hiashi), que nada sabiam sobre o seu passado ou origens. "Hinata me disse que você havia se ferido numa missão. Vejo que está melhor, uh?"

Sorrindo forçosamente, Tenten confirmou.

"Sim, faz algum tempo." Disse. "Foi uma bobagem à toa."

"Sim, imagino." Ele concordou, sem parecer muito interessado nas suas justificativas. "Percebo que a senhorita é muito amiga da minha primogênita. Seria interessante se a ajudasse a treinar e a incentivasse a pleitear uma vaga de jounin." Levou uma generosa porção de arroz à boca, observando-a, quase a esmiuçando, com os seus orbes pérolas enigmáticos, idênticos aos de Neji.

Ainda com a melhor expressão de diplomática na face, Tenten fingiu ponderar a sugestão. Estava apenas sendo educada.

"Não me oponho a esta proposta, senhor Hyuuga, porém não seria melhor pedir ao Neji? Digo, ele poderá ser mais útil, considerando que ambos possuem a mesma linhagem." Falou.

"Permita-me dizer que o meu sobrinho é ocupado demais para perder tempo com tais miudezas, senhorita." Rebateu Hiashi, seco. "Além do mais," deu-lhe um sorrisinho frio e insinuante. "receio que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, que sou o líder do clã, possa obrigá-lo a fazer aquilo que não quer." Bailou um brilho malicioso nos seus olhos. "Exceto a senhorita, preciso admitir." E curvou a cabeça num cumprimento.

Como se o seu semblante surpreso a houvesse denunciado, o Hyuuga achou por bem continuar.

"Chegaram aos meus ouvidos a desistência de Neji da chefia de uma missão de captura e, obviamente, a sua relevância aos seus caprichos, senhorita Inominável."

"Meus caprichos?" Ela se voltou rapidamente para Hinata, que empalidecera, quase sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

"Ora, não sejamos dissimulados." A boca de Hiashi estava retorcida, sinal do seu desagrado. "Todo o clã _sabe _que a senhorita é a única capaz de dobrar o meu sobrinho em suas decisões. Vocês se conhecem desde a Academia, não? É natural que se crie algum tipo de intimidade." Ele ainda tinha os hashi na mão enquanto falava, mas sem gesticular. "A senhorita é uma bela moça, é forte e possui carisma. Não culpo Neji por querer se divertir. Todos os grandes ninjas precisam de uma distração feminina, afinal."

À medida que o homem falava, a face dela ia nublando, ficando enevoada e impassível. Toda a surpresa pelo tópico da conversa foi esquecida e apenas as duas últimas palavras daquele falatório desagradável repercutiram em sua mente: _distração feminina, distração feminina, distração.._.

Hinata murmurou qualquer coisa, incapaz de erguer a voz contra o pai, e manteve os orbes fixos na amiga, como se à espera da sua reação.

"Desculpe-me, senhor Hyuuga, senhora Hyuuga, acho que eu perdi a fome." Disse Tenten secamente, pondo-se em pé, abandonando o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

Não mirava ninguém em especial, percebendo-se quase incapaz de manter a compostura. Mais uma palavra e explodiria.

"Obrigada pelo jantar e boa noite." Curvou-se em sinal de despedida e deu as costas, abrindo o shoji do cômodo e deixando-o.

Andou tão rápido pelos corredores da casa até chegar à saída que, quando percebeu, estava a duas quadras dos domínios da família, com o coração aos saltos, a garganta seca, doida por uma bebida.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Ela ria loucamente, assim como Makoto.

O Kakus estava vazio naquela madrugada. O moreno estava preste a fechar o estabelecimento e ir para a cama quando Tenten apareceu, lá pelas dez horas, e pediu por uma dose de uísque.

Depois do terceiro copo, que bebera tão rapidamente quanto lhe foi possível, já não sentia mais as mãos trêmulas de nervosismo, o qual sequer sabia de onde surgira - ou mesmo _quando _surgira.

Sentada em frente ao balcão, ignorou os questionamentos de Makoto sobre as suas aflições e, num convite, incitou-o a acompanhá-la. Pedido esse que foi prontamente atendido, uma vez que Makoto adorava beber.

O fato é que, quatro horas depois, ambos estavam tão ridiculamente bêbados que não sabiam o que lhes provocava tamanho riso.

"Então..." Ele falava, caído sobre a mesa, a voz pastosa. "Elha dixe... que... que eu era um mal-dotado."

Com o estômago doendo das gargalhadas, ela se levantou do banco, cambaleante, e tomou rumo para o local onde ele se acomodara, o corpo tombado para frente, segurando a garrafa.

Jogou-se ao seu lado, descabelada e com as faces afogueadas.

"Patético." Assoviou, soltando um soluço.

Recebendo um grunhido em resposta, Makoto ergueu a cabeça e se pôs de pé. Cantarolou qualquer bobagem, os olhos avermelhados pelo álcool. Andou pelo estabelecimento de um lado para o outro, até chegar a Jukebox.

"Dançar!" Berrou, o copo vazio na mão, erguendo-o acima de si. "A danxa cabalística do sexo, foi a minha mãe que me ensinou." E depositou uma moeda dentro da máquina.

Há anos ninguém usava aquele aparelho, pelo simples fato de que nele só havia músicas antigas.

Uma delas começou a tocar, a todo o volume, e ele se remexeu, jogando os ombros para um lado e para o outro, quase caindo por mais de uma vez, esbarrando nas cadeiras. Acompanhava a letra, embora a boca estivesse frouxa. Gingou os passos de acordo com as notas.

Tenten decidiu acompanhá-lo. Esse foi o seu erro.

Quinze minutos depois, ela não sabia explicar _como _(ela _nunca _sabia - tampouco lembrava)_,_ agarrava-se a Makoto tão desesperadamente que receou se perder na escuridão que nublou a sua visão.

Ele baixou a cabeça e capturou os lábios rosados. A morena não resistiu. Ao contrário, simplesmente se entregou.


	10. O Almejado Hyuuga

**Capítulo Dez: **_O Almejado Hyuuga_

Parecia que havia pegado no sono há apenas alguns minutos quando acordou.

Sonhava com imagens indistinguíveis, vozes de criança e flores. Os seus sonhos, quase todos eles, tinham flores. Tenten não sabia por que gostava tanto delas.

Ainda era como se pudesse sentir o perfume agradável lhe acariciando as narinas quando abriu os olhos.

Tinha o corpo dolorido e preguiçoso, sentindo um frescor agradável fustigando a pele morena, arrepiando os seus pêlos.

Pouco a pouco se apercebeu da decoração do cômodo, coberta por um lençol, os cabelos emaranhados e caindo sobre o rosto sonolento. O local era grande e bagunçado, com poucos móveis.

Havia camisetas jogadas sobre a poltrona e a guarda da cama, a janela aberta, o vento balançando as cortinas cinza nada atraentes. Um quarto tipicamente masculino, com cheiro de homem, a mistura almíscar de suor e de gel para barbear que dominava as fronhas e o ar.

"Ah, você acordou, enfim." Então Makoto adentrou pela porta antes fechada.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, jogando água para todos os lados.

Usava apenas uma toalha em torno da cintura, o torso úmido.

Sorriu na sua direção, como se nada daquilo, daquela _situação_ embaraçadora fosse importante. As lembranças, a sua nudez, também o arrependimento que ela pudesse sentir.

Tenten não pôde pensar em coisa alguma naqueles instantes que precederam o seu despertar.

Recordava-se dos beijos afoitos, das mãos sobre a sua cintura e seios. Ainda tinha nos lábios o gosto do moreno e era como se tudo que houvessem feito estivesse certo, talvez apenas porque estivessem bêbados.

Algo em sua mente a fizera considerar que aquele não era Neji, que não eram os abraços, os carinhos, a língua dele, mas aquela conclusão estava longínqua demais para que pudesse alcançá-lo em meio à névoa do álcool.

Não apercebido dos seus pensamentos, Makoto caminhou até o armário, de onde tirou uma camiseta e calças.

"Ainda é cedo, boneca." Falou, soltando a toalha para começar a se vestir.

Ela inconscientemente vislumbrou as nádegas que adorava e que ali, desnudas, lhe pareciam ainda mais agradáveis de se olhar. Quase podiam ser um pecado. Nada que fosse tão _gostoso_ podia ser bom.

"Estou indo para o Kakus. Ia acordá-la para perguntar se prefere tomar café ou dormir até o horário do almoço."

Movendo a cabeça num maneio qualquer, pois Tenten não se encontrava apta para falar, ela tornou a se deitar, encolhendo-se sob o lençol.

Gemeu. Sua cabeça doía.

"Pedirei para que Lee avise à Hokage sobre o seu atraso." Então Makoto já estava de calças e pondo a camiseta. "Tem café na cozinha, se quiser se livrar da ressaca. E os analgésicos estão na primeira gaveta da mesa de cabeceira."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, divertindo-se com a sua reação, antes de deixá-la.

"Vejo você depois." E se foi.

Sozinha, Tenten tornou a fechar os olhos, mordendo o lábio com mais força do que pretendia. Apenas um lacre em sua boca a impediria de gritar.

Quis fingir que tudo não passara de uma ilusão, um erro capaz de ser consertado, mas sabia que não era possível. As palavras de Hiashi ainda ocupavam a sua mente, de maneira quase a enfurecê-la. "Distração feminina", ele dissera.

Como se tudo o que ela e Neji haviam vivenciado juntos não houvesse simplesmente passado de horas de sexo descompromissado. Lá no fundo, sabia que o Hyuuga, de alguma maneira, a queria (ou pelo menos assim preferia acreditar). Apenas detestava admitir.

E ela, bem, ela o traíra.

Mas não conseguia se arrepender.

Estava com tanta raiva, tão chateada com a situação, com a sua própria maneira de agir, com a partida de Neji. Makoto havia sido uma conseqüência. Agarrara-se a ele como alguém que se agarra a uma tábua da salvação. Precisava de um refúgio.

A idéia de que tudo o que acontecera naquelas últimas semanas fora supérfluo, esquecível, aquilo fora o suficiente para assustar o inferno para fora dela.

Passou-se uma hora, constatou ao olhar no relógio.

Suspirou antes de levantar.

Kurenai havia lhe mandado uma mensagem na noite anterior, antes de ir para a casa dos Hyuuga (Deus, como ela se arrependia – sim, _disso _ela se arrependia - de ter aceitado aquele convite!), solicitando que tomasse as rédeas do time 2 outra vez. Yuki tivera uma recaída.

Assim, recordou com um pouco de rancor, os pupilos que-não-eram-seus a esperavam para a missão do dia.

Vestiu as roupas amassadas, que encontrou jogadas pela cama, e seguiu pelo corredor comprido e sem quadros da casa de Makoto até achar a porta que dava para a cozinha.

Podia ouvir o cantarolar do pai do mesmo e espiou pela porta que dava para a área de serviço. Havia uma horta, da qual ele mesmo tratava enquanto balbuciava algumas cantigas antigas. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, silenciosa, e encheu uma xícara de café.

Afora a dor de cabeça, não estava se sentindo mal, pois já havia se habituado a beber daquela maneira. Os efeitos pós-trago nunca eram tão fortes quanto foram no início. Entretanto, tampouco estava se sentindo bem.

Lee já deveria ter deixado o Kakus, mas Tenten decidiu ir tomar o seu desjejum mesmo assim.

Depois da manhã, provavelmente só apareceria em casa para se banhar, uma vez que combinara de jantar com Sakura. Fazia alguns dias que não tinham a oportunidade de pôr a conversa em dia, fofocar e rir de bobagens.

"Que tal uma fruta?" A voz do pai de Makoto a despertou. O homem acabava de adentrar na cozinha, carregando uma cesta.

Embora Tenten soubesse que deveria se envergonhar por invadir a casa de uma família de respeito, ela não sentiu a menor centelha de constrangimento. O fato de saber que não tinha nada sério com Makoto contribuía para que perdesse quaisquer possíveis sensações de embaraço diante dos parentes do mesmo.

A única coisa que fez foi dar um sorriso amigável, maneando a cabeça em negativa, e voltou a bebericar do seu café amargo e extra-forte.

"Não, obrigada, senhor Tanaka." Respondeu mesmo assim, suavemente. "Como andam as suas verduras? Dei uma espiada na horta e ela parece... linda!" Completou, por falta de palavra melhor.

Ele soltou um riso rouco, apreciando o seu humor inconsciente.

"É." Abandonando a cesta de vime sobre o balcão, ele tirou um charuto do bolso. "Época boa." Explicou com um gesto de mão, indo até a mesa para pegar a caixa de fósforos sobre ela. "Meu filho já foi para o Kakus, é?"

"Faz mais de uma hora." Respondeu Tenten.

Não havia ajeitado os cabelos, de modo que os mesmos caíam desarrumados sobre os seus ombros, fora dos coques desmanchados sem saber como, e alguns fios estavam por sobre os seus olhos densos, dando-lhe um ar despojado e sonolento.

"Só vou terminar este café e também estarei saindo. O senhor precisa de algo?"

Ele ergueu os ombros, indiferente.

"Não imaginei que a veria por aqui." Comentou então, dando uma profunda tragada no charuto. "Makoto sempre disse que ele e a ninja morena eram apenas amigos." Soltou a fumaça lentamente, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Sempre a vi com o Hyuuga prepotente."

Ao contrário do que pensou a princípio, Tenten não se sentiu chateada por aquele comentário indiscreto.

De algum modo, a interrupção do velho Tanaka fez com que se sentisse melhor. Ele ao menos parecia interessado em conversar. E tudo o que ela mais desejava naquele momento era alguém com quem dividir a sua frustração. Não que fosse realmente boa naquilo. Verbalizar.

Colocando os pés descalços sobre a cadeira, ela vislumbrou a cor escura da sua bebida.

Sorriu, pesarosa.

"Tampouco me imaginei por aqui." Disse, distraída. "Mas às vezes o álcool e esse sentimento infindável de prostração nos fazem cometer loucuras, não é mesmo?" Levou a xícara aos lábios. "Gosto dele. Do seu filho, digo. É um amigo leal e me diverte quando estou deprimida. Porém não passamos disso: amigos que cometeram um deslize. Amo outra pessoa."

Foi só ao pronunciar a frase - _Amo _outra pessoa - que Tenten percebeu a profundidade do que nutria por Neji. Jamais havia verbalizado aquela palavra, como se ela fizesse parte de uma seleta lista de tabus. E, percebeu naquele instante, talvez fosse realmente melhor não tê-los quebrado.

Amar Neji acabaria por se mostrar uma resolução muito mais dolorosa do que apenas suportar silenciosamente as suas demonstrações de frieza, de estar nos seus braços sabendo que não era correspondida.

As pessoas diziam "Vá lá, Neji a ama", porém, no fundo, ela sabia que aquilo não poderia estar certo. Amá-la, logo a ela, não seria algo que ele faria. Talvez gostasse da pessoa Tenten, dos sorrisos Tenten, mas não amaria _Tenten_, porque sabia o quanto as suas atitudes e comentários às vezes o irritavam.

Ele se preocupava e ela admitia estar ciente disso, mas daí a amá-la, bem, acreditava que havia aí um abismo intransponível.

Com os olhos grandes e escuros como os do filho, Tanaka a fitava.

"Você é uma garota muito forte para se deprimir por amores não-correspondidos, menina." Ele só falou muito tempo depois, quando os pensamentos conflitantes já a haviam engolido por completo. "Deixe-me contar uma coisa: às vezes, estes moços intensos não passam de crianças perdidas."

Tenten riu à idéia do Hyuuga se enquadrar naquela categoria categoria. _Perdido _não seria uma palavra que usaria para descrevê-lo.

"Não, acredito que não." Falou apenas. "Ele é centrado demais para isso."

"Você não lê pensamentos." A voz do homem foi ríspida. "Você pode até tentar, mas não irá adivinhar. Da próxima vez em que o vir, pergunte. Isso pode se sair melhor do que você esperava a princípio." Sugeriu, dando uma tragada no charuto.

Ambos ficaram num silêncio confortável por alguns instantes.

"Bem," ele se levantou. "eu ainda tenho que lavar as alfaces." E se aproximou novamente da cesta de vime. "Você ficará por aí? Farei um refogado para o almoço."

"Se você que quiser cozinhar para mim e os meus três pupilos, sim." Zombou Tenten, erguendo-se e pondo a xícara vazia sobre a pia.

"Parece divertido." Respondeu ele, surpreendendo-a. "Às 13h." E moveu a cabeça num sinal de despedida, já de costas para ela.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Passava das dez quando apareceu no ponto de encontro do time dois.

Seus componentes estavam sentados sobre a relva, impacientes e abertamente mal-humorados - pelo menos dois deles, pois Kaname, um dos garotos, dormia.

Tenten se aproximou lentamente, impedindo-os de notarem a sua presença.

Tinha em mãos já o novo desígnio para o time genin, que não consistia em mais do que procurar um cachorro perdido na floresta que margeava Konoha.

Se tudo desse certo, ela imaginava que eles terminariam dentro de uma ou duas horas, no máximo, e então estariam dispensados pelo resto da tarde.

Depois de tomar uma ducha rápida, percebeu que não daria tempo de desjejuar. Vestiu-se e penteou os cabelos emaranhados, sem ter nada no estômago além daquele café amargo.

Diferente das outras vezes, em que se irritara ao ser designada para aquele serviço, Tenten não reclamou ao receber a mensagem de Kurenai. Habituara-se à presença dos pivetes no final das contas.

Além disso, Kurenai já não tinha a mesma disponibilidade anterior para guiá-los. O filho exigia muito da sua atenção e ela tinha anos suficientes de serviços prestados para pedir baixa. Tsunade dissera estar ciente de que muito em breve a jounin se absteria da função ninja e a deixara de sobreaviso que o time seria então seu.

De todo modo, Tenten não gostaria de pensar naquela hipótese até que ela se tornasse uma certeza.

Estava perto das crianças o bastante para poder assustá-los – o que faria apenas para castigá-los pelas expressões desgostosas que tinham na face.

"Hora de trabalhar, bobocas!" Gritou entre os rostos de Mai e Souchirou, que se encontravam sentados próximos, mirando o campo aberto, de costas para ela.

Ao som da sua voz, a dupla saltou, postando-se de pé e Kaname despertou imediatamente do cochilo, arregalando os olhos claros.

"Sempre prontos, assim que eu gosto." Riu, debochada. "Agora vamos andando. Temos serviço a fazer."

Souchirou soltou um resmungo de desdém, cruzando os braços atrás da nuca enquanto o companheiro se recompunha. Ser rebelde era o que fazia de melhor.

"Sabíamos que era você." Falou, se importar em soar desrespeitoso. Também era bastante sincero – o que podia ser bom ou ruim, dependendo da situação. "Kurenai-_sensei_ sempre chega na hora." Completou, em tom acusatório.

"Mas isso é ótimo." Tenten pôs as mãos na cintura. "Assim, vocês já deviam estar preparados para me receber, não é mesmo?" Zombou.

Apesar dos acontecimentos recentes, estava de bom humor. Ou fingia estar.

"Então podem começar a caminhar para fora dos portões. Temos um cachorro para recuperar. Ponham-se a postos. Caminhem rapidamente e sejam discretos ou ele fugirá." Ia dizendo, conforme começara a andar.

Kaname ainda bocejava, sonolento, e não parecia muito empolgado com a perspectiva de outra missão Rank D idiota. Não que Tenten estivesse, tampouco.

"Ele é branco e grande. Não será difícil." Disse, mesmo assim.

"O que iremos fazer durante a tarde, Tenten-_sensei_?" Mai questionou, curiosa.

Os seus cabelos dourados e compridos refletiam ao sol quente da manhã, caindo por sobre os olhos.

Ela vestia o habitual conjunto preto e confortável com que costumava trabalhar e havia um ar aventureiro na face de porcelana que formava um contraste interessante e que fez com que Tenten sorrisse.

"Almoçaremos na casa de um amigo meu e depois disso..." Sua expressão gradualmente se modificou, para uma de prazer maligno. "Iremos treinar!"

Souchirou gemeu. Ele costumava xingar e praguejar bastante, mas nunca reclamava. Aparentemente, acreditava que isso o fazia se parecer com um bebê chorão. Era muito durão, o suficiente para se sentir humilhado em perseguir cachorros.

O completo oposto de Kaname, pacífico, um pouco medroso e preguiçoso.

"Treinar!" Soltou ele, choramingando às lembranças tortuosas do último treino ministrado pela jounin.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Passa o sal, cabeça-oca."

Souchirou tinha a boca cheia, as madeixas escuras caindo na frente da face.

"Vá pegar, seu piá de merda." Respondeu Tenten, ocupada em exterminar o copo de suco de laranja.

Makoto riu àquela interação, que lhe parecia deveras cômica a considerar a personalidade parecida de ambos, enquanto o senhor Tanaka tratava de servir Mai de um pouco mais de refogado.

A missão da manhã havia sido finalizada sem grandes dificuldades, de modo que eles foram dispensados do serviço logo após levar o animal para a torre da Hokage.

Ao invés de liberá-los até às 14h como geralmente fazia, Tenten sugeriu que fossem para o Kakus.

As crianças adoraram Makoto ao mero vislumbre. Não só porque ele era simpático e amigável sem nem mesmo precisar se esforçar para isso, mas porque não parecia tratá-los como os jovens que eram. A deferência fez com que Souchirou estufasse o peito.

Durante o almoço, Tenten se percebeu analisando Makoto, querendo encontrar no seu semblante risonho algo que a fizesse culpá-lo pela noite que passaram, ou mesmo procurando alguma centelha de sentimento no seu riso despreocupado.

Ao contrário, ele não parecera sequer considerar que o fato de terem feito sexo modificaria algo na sua relação.

A naturalidade da sua expressão fez com que ela se tranqüilizasse.

"Está ótimo, senhor Tanaka." Dizia Kaname, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos. Ele sempre sabia a hora exata para ser educado. "O senhor bem que poderia nos convidar mais seguidamente!" Sugeriu, como se o conhecesse há meses.

Tanaka sorriu.

"Quem sabe." Falou, num tom vago.

"Não seja desagradável, Kaname!" Sibilou Mai, repreendendo-o antes que o mesmo tivesse tempo de abrir a boca outra vez. "Nós recém conhecemos o senhor Tanaka e você já quer aparecer todos os dias para filar rango, seu sem-vergonha."

Souchirou gargalhou enquanto o amigo ficava escarlate.

Estava óbvio que era a garota quem comandava o time, simplesmente pelo fato de que detinha o coração dos seus dois companheiros.

"Mas, Mai-" Kaname tentou se justificar, sendo imediatamente interrompido pelo gesto indiferente de Tenten.

"Tudo bem, terminem de comer." Mandou. "Se o senhor Tanaka quiser a nossa presença novamente algum dia, o que eu sinceramente duvido, então nós saberemos, certo?" Disse, num tom diplomático. "Agora tratem de esvaziar os pratos, pois tínhamos combinado de fazer algo hoje à tarde, lembram?"

Os três resmungaram, mas fizeram o que lhes foi ordenado.

Cerca de meia-hora depois, as crianças já estavam fora do portão da casa dos Tanaka, tendo se despedido muito alegremente dos dois anfitriões.

Depois de agradecer pelo convite e pela comida, Tenten também começou a se despedir.

"Vejo você no jantar?" Perguntou Makoto enquanto a acompanhava até a soleira, pois tornaria a voltar para o Kakus.

Ele a presenteou com um dos seus ares de riso agradáveis e inconfundíveis, aqueles que lhe tiraram o fôlego quase por toda a sua vida.

Ela fez um sinal negativo, apesar da sensação de deslumbramento natural.

"Fiz planos com uma amiga." Explicou, deixando que o moreno abrisse a portinhola para que pudessem passar.

"Certo." Makoto não pareceu decepcionado enquanto assanhava os cabelos escuros. "Escuta, o que é que você vai fazer amanhã à noite, Tenten?" Indagou, antes que ambos seguissem rumos diferentes. Ele ia para a direita, para o restaurante da família, que ficava logo ao lado da casa, fechado extraordinariamente para o horário de almoço, sentido contrário ao dela.

Olhando-o, surpresa, Tenten falou que não sabia.

"Ótimo. Quer sair para jantar?"

A princípio ela achou que aquela fosse uma piada. Mas embora risse, mostrando se divertir com o seu ar confuso, Makoto não parecia estar brincando. Ao contrário, havia alguma coisa nos orbes castanhos que a fazia crer que ele estava sério.

"Jantar de graça no Kakus?" Questionou, tentando dar um ar de troça para a situação.

"Não." Ele se escorou no portão, no seu ar charmoso inconfundível. "Você e eu, de preferência comigo sem um avental ridículo." Zombou, fazendo-a gargalhar à recordação da peça. "Sei de um lugar muito bom e gostaria que você conhecesse."

"Quem sabe." Tenten não quis negar abertamente. Pareceu pensativa. "Se eu estiver por aí..." Hesitou, mas o homem compreendeu perfeitamente e sorriu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Sakura suspirou enquanto olhava o cardápio, frustrada.

O local não estava cheio, visto que não era um dos restaurantes mais conceituados da Vila, e elas se sentiam à vontade o bastante para conversar sem terem medo de serem ouvidas por pessoas indiscretas. Ademais, não havia ninguém acomodado nas mesas contíguas.

Embora a Haruno por vezes fosse a mais falante das duas, naquela noite ambas estavam caladas.

Tenten simplesmente por não se sentir bem o bastante para conversar sobre o que quer que fosse, uma vez que as esparsas lembranças da noite anterior e do convite recente ainda lhe atormentavam a mente.

Os lábios de Makoto sobre o seu corpo, as mãos estranhas a acariciá-la. Fora um erro. Agradável, mas um erro.

Ingerindo uma boa quantidade do seu copo de saquê, Sakura soltou um resmungo, atraindo a atenção de Tenten.

"Daqui a duas horas precisarei estar em frente ao hospital." Disse, não parecendo nada satisfeita. "Cobrirei um dos médicos ausentes no plantão."

"O que é que você esteve fazendo durante todo o dia?" Questionou a morena, os orbes voltados para os transeuntes que passavam em frente ao restaurante.

"Oh." Sakura fez uma careta. "Decidindo os detalhes do casamento." Explicou. "Ainda não pude terminar de escolher o lugar dos convidados nas mesas durante a festa. Você sabe, isso pode ser uma tarefa detestável. E Sasuke só sabe dizer que nada daquilo importa, contanto que Naruto não fique berrando ao nosso lado." Ela gesticulou exageradamente com o cardápio ainda em mãos. "Mas, disse a ele, isso será impossível, visto que Naruto é nosso antigo companheiro de time. Seria deselegante."

Tenten se recordou das palavras amargas de Hinata, que alegavam o amor do Uzumaki pela médica à sua frente. E via agora o desdém com que Sakura se referia a ele.

Ainda não a observava quando se escorou melhor na cadeira.

"Sei." Disse, sem querer fazer mais comentários. A relação entre eles não era algo no qual poderia se intrometer, não sem constranger a Hyuuga. "Já decidiu o que vai pedir?" Perguntou, encarando-a então. "Vou querer tempura."

Sem responder, Sakura fez um sinal e chamou o garçom.

"O número um para mim, por favor." Solicitou, entregando-lhe o menu. "E tempura para a moça."

Quando o moço se foi, ela fez uma expressão contrafeita.

"Emagreci uns quatro quilos desde que começaram essas loucuras, se você quer saber. Perdi o apetite." Reclamou. "E ainda existem os problemas do hospital. Esperava ficar com a noite livre. Sasuke está para voltar de missão."

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, a morena voltou a atenção para a Haruno.

"Ainda está havendo algo no hospital, é?" Questionou. "Achei que fosse um problema passageiro. Ouvi comentários, mas nada muito conclusivo." Lembrou-se de um falatório na torre da Hokage naquela manhã. "Estou responsável pelo time da Kurenai, você sabe. A Hokage acredita que em breve o assumirei por completo."

"Um azar para você." Comentou Sakura com uma careta. "Detestaria. Não tenho paciência." Disse, distraída. "Se você quer saber, um dos nossos médicos cometeu uma burrada. Uma terrível burrada."

Tenten sabia que aquele era um caso sigiloso, já que havia muitos sussurros, mas nada conclusivo vagando de boca em boca. As palavras de Sakura, porém, confirmaram suas suspeitas e a causa daquela estranha perturbação. Só era preciso usar um pouco de dedição.

Afinal, além de ser incapaz de ser 100% bem sucedido todas as vezes, o único outro erro que um médico poderia cometer era relativo a um diagnóstico.

"Sim, você está certa." A Haruno pôde ler na sua face o que lhe passava pelos pensamentos. "Diagnosticou errado a doença de um paciente. Isso nos deixou em maus lençóis. Poderia gerar uma catástrofe! Foi demitido. Demitido do hospital imediatamente. Que é que poderíamos ter feito?" E tomou mais um gole da sua bebida. "O fato é que o Conselho decidiu não retirar a sua licença médica, você pode acreditar?"

"Bem, espero que isso se resolva sem mais contratempos." Falou Tenten, tentando aplacar naquele vago comentário a fúria exposta pelo semblante pálido da amiga. "Neji saiu em missão ontem à madrugada." Comentou. "Éramos os seus padrinhos, certo?" Recordou-a. "Não creio que ele voltará a tempo."

Sakura mordiscou o lábio, esquecendo a situação anterior.

"Eu sei. Sasuke falou comigo sobre isso. Quem é que assumirá o seu lugar?" Perguntou-se, suspirando.

Erguendo os ombros num sinal de descaso, Tenten observou os pedidos serem trazidos pelo garçom, sendo então postos à sua frente. Pegou os hashi, desgrudando-os e balbuciou um agradecimento pela refeição.

"Sasuke não quer que seja ninguém." Sakura continuou a falar, fazendo os mesmos gestos da morena. "Ele e Naruto andaram se desentendendo nos últimos tempos. Não sei ao certo quando ficou tão próximo de Neji, mas o fato é que não podemos ficar sem um padrinho. Que é que pareceria você lá parada ao altar sozinha? Seria desagradável, não é mesmo?"

Levando uma generosa porção à boca, Tenten concordou.

"Ainda não tive tempo de ver um vestido." Disse, em tom de desculpas.

"Não é como se tivéssemos realmente muito tempo disponível." Sakura fez um gesto distraído.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Tenten chegou em casa, Hinata estava escorada à porta, do lado de fora.

Era tarde, passava das onze. E tudo o que mais desejava era de um banho relaxante e uma boa noite de sono, esquecer de tudo o que acontecera – Makoto, Sakura.

Ao percebê-la chegar, a Hyuuga imediatamente se pôs numa posição ereta, sorrindo em um pedido claro de desculpas pela noite anterior.

Sem dizer nada, Tenten abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes, deparando-se com a sua sala desarrumada.

"Desculpe-me pelo meu pai ontem à noite, Tenten-ch_a_n." Hinata verbalizou em seguida, vendo-a jogar as chaves sobre a mesa e seguir para a cozinha, desfazendo os coques. "Ele apenas estava mal-humorado." Explicou, abaixando-se para pegar uma peça de roupa jogada no chão.

Abrindo a geladeira, a jounin procurou pela jarra de água gelada, na qual bebeu pelo gargalo, e pareceu ignorar as palavras pronunciadas da sala.

Não estava interessada no que Hinata queria lhe dizer. Não só porque considerava que nada poderia tirar da sua cabeça aquilo que, muito rudemente, Hiashi lhe cuspira na face, como porque outros brocardos margeavam os seus pensamentos.

"Papai está irritado." Embora houvesse percebido o desapego de Tenten, o ar distante e molestado do rosto, a Hyuuuga se decidiu por continuar ao vê-la retornar. Hesitou, dobrando uma blusa. "Minha mãe está com dificuldades para engravidar." Disse, lentamente. "Já abortou duas vezes. Tem o útero fraco, disseram os médicos. Se soubéssemos que não era boa para procriar, acredito que jamais integraria a nossa família."

Àquela alegação, Tenten, que se ocupava em tirar os sapatos, encarou-a.

"Foi um casamento arranjado esse do seu pai?" Questionou, o cenho franzido.

"Ora, mas é claro." A moça sorriu, embora não tivesse alegria alguma no seu curvar de lábios quase imperceptível. "Quando me provei fraca, há três anos, os conselheiros pressionaram meu pai a respeito do nosso futuro líder. Eu sou, além de mulher, um peso morto. Precisamos de um homem." Pousando a veste sobre a guarda do sofá, Hinata se sentou. "Senão, duvido que ele tornasse a casar. Considera as mulheres um estorvo."

Tenten nada disse, pois o que lhe ocorria no momento não seria agradável de pronunciar. Passou a mão por entre os cabelos, desfazendo os pequenos nós, e, já descalça, plantou os olhos na amiga, que pareceu aliviada ao perceber que detinha então sua atenção total.

"O fato é, Tenten-_chan_," Hinata se sentiu mais encorajada. "que nós necessitamos desesperadamente de um herdeiro masculino ou perderemos o governo da família para o primo de papai. Para que pudesse assumir o meu título por direito, precisaria estar no nível elite, o que, considerando minhas aptidões, é inviável." Voltou-se para a janela, desanimada. "A resposta seria um casamento com Neji-_niisan_, entretanto ele é meu protetor e é considerada, pelas leis do clã, indecorosa uma relação entre esse e o protegido."

Ciúme descomedido se apossou de Tenten ao ouvi-la articular tais sentenças. Não poderia imaginar Neji comprometido com Hinata. Aquela idéia parecia desagradável ainda ao ser pronunciada, que dirá ao se realizar, pensava, com profundo desgosto.

Notando a sua expressão descontente, Hinata titubeou, pois não gostaria de despertar nela um ódio desnecessário.

"P-papai não quer me casar com outro Hyuuga. Neji-_niisan_ é seu afilhado afinal." Ia dizendo, um tom de voz comedido. "Então sobra Hanabi, mas Neji-_niisan_ jamais se casaria com ela. Por isso meu pai fez o que fez. Você é um empecilho."

Ao final da vacilante explicação, Tenten riu como se houvesse achado aquilo deveras engraçado.

"Então ele quer que eu caia fora?" Questionou, esparramando-se no sofá. Ergueu o queixo num sinal de prepotência. "Pois Hiashi realmente não me conhece se acredita que vou desistir do que quero apenas para deixá-lo satisfeito." Zombou.

"O que é que você quer, Tenten-_chan_?" A pergunta de Hinata foi feita com uma nota de ingenuidade claramente calculada.

"Você sabe, eu o quero." Ela respondeu sem sequer precisar pensar. "Neji." Murmurou, sentindo prazer ao pronunciar aquele nome.

A Hyuuga sorriu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Seus lençóis ainda tinham cheiro de Neji.

Suspirou ao sentir o perfume, já debaixo das cobertas, os cabelos esparramados pelo travesseiro.

A janela estava aberta como quase em todas as noites, mas Tenten sabia que não teria companhia. Sentia falta de Neji.

Sentia falta da sua voz áspera, da sua personalidade intolerante. Do jeito como franzia as sobrancelhas quando aborrecido. E da sua expressão quando a criticava – o que era muito comum.

Fazer amor com Neji era uma experiência totalmente diferente de fazer sexo puro e simples com Makoto.

A última vez em que a tocara, ela sentiu como se todo o seu corpo estivesse pronto para explodir, como se pudesse gritar os seus sentimentos mais profundos, como se ele pudesse evocar, com o toque dos dedos e o deslizar da língua, toda a paixão e devoção que ela secretamente cultivava.

Encolheu-se, querendo ter o calor dos braços fortes que por tantas vezes experimentara.

Akeboshi, no apartamento ao lado, fazia muito barulho, mas Tenten não se importou. Quando fechou os olhos, teve a certeza de que queria a presença de Neji em sua vida a tal ponto que sequer se incomodaria de precisar cozinhar o jantar todos os dias. E vencer a batalha contra a frigideira.


	11. A Importante Missão de Neji

**Capítulo Onze: **_A Importante Missão de Neji_

A primeira impressão que tiveram da Vila da Nuvem, quando chegaram às margens desta, era a de compreensão. Havia sobre os portões de entrada uma vigilância acirrada, fazendo jus às idéias que a Folha tinha a respeito da pouca disponibilidade daquele país.

Por dois dias, eles viajaram sem descanso. As ordens impressas eram para que obtivessem resultados com a maior rapidez possível, o que excluía completamente qualquer possibilidade de pausa maior do que um curto período de quatro horas para descansar.

Ainda assim, embora houvessem estado em péssimas condições de sobrevivência, com pouca água e comida e ínfima bagagem a fim de facilitar a ocultação, durante toda a viagem, Neji não chegou a se sentir estafado.

Ao contrário, pois se mostrava ansioso para se assegurar de que tudo correria perfeitamente. Quanto mais cedo começassem, mais cedo terminariam.

"Precisamos achar um lugar para ficar." Avisou, ainda encoberto pela mata fechada que antecedia a clareira às portas da Vila. "De preferência um que não atraia atenções exageradas. Vamos nos dividir. Procurem por um local afastado, que sirva para os nossos intentos. Quanto mais selvagem, melhor."

"De acordo." Concordou Shino, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos do casaco. "Seria importante que protegêssemos a zona com algum tipo de genjutsu."

"É melhor não." Cortou Neji imediatamente. "Eles podem ter algum especialista em genjutsus na Vila. Seria péssimo se ao menos desconfiassem que estamos por aqui. O mais seguro é que nos decidamos pela descrição total. Somos bons em nos acobertar. Deixe os seus insetos de sobreaviso para qualquer presença inimiga."

Kiba, que tinha suor escorrendo pela testa e uma expressão impaciente na face, optou por não se pronunciar com relação às providências para o local que serviria de base.

Não lhe agradavam as missões em que era necessária a descrição total. Era melhor em situações de combate, embora as suas técnicas familiares, que lhe concediam um olfato e audições aguçados, fossem extremamente úteis à espionagem.

"Há animais selvagens por aqui." Disse, sentindo no ar o cheiro. "Ursos e tigres, principalmente. Posso detectar um urso a cerca de cinqüenta metros a leste. Podemos usá-los para encobrir o nosso rastro." Sugeriu. "Vou checá-lo. Nos encontramos daqui a meia hora, neste mesmo local?"

Maneando a cabeça num sinal de concordância, Neji esperou que eles se armassem com os equipamentos básicos de rastreamento para recolher as mochilas e se ocultar sobre uma árvore de cume farto.

"Priorizem as cavernas." Ordenou, a voz baixa e inflexível.

"Certo." Concordou Kiba. "Nós não nos deixaremos ser pegos, se é o que você pensa." Acrescentou ao ver o seu olhar de advertência. "Será mais fácil que acabemos com eles antes mesmo que nos detectem. Então, nos vemos daqui alguns minutos." E sumiu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

As defesas da Nuvem eram compactas, extremamente desconfiadas e mortais para desavisados.

Por ser uma Vila menor, não possuía táticas de proteção mais complexas, como a barreira de chakra, mas o sistema de revezamento de vigília e as incontáveis torres de sentinela tornavam o local muito seguro, levando em consideração a posição social do país.

Embora não vivessem sob regime militar, a demasiada proteção e suspeita fazia com que qualquer estrangeiro se sentisse acuado e soubesse que havia ali segredos que não deveriam ser trazidos à tona.

Os Henges para infiltração haviam sido perfeitamente calculados. A baixa quantidade de ninjas formados impedia que imigrantes fossem analisados com relação a genjutsus, mas as medidas civis tomadas eram muito eficientes.

Neji, Kiba e Shino se declararam mercadores à procura de investimentos e se prepararam para todo o tipo de perguntas. Uma entrevista era realizada com os recém-chegados, de modo a controlar a entrada e saída de gente desconhecida. E, embora eles tenham respondido adequadamente a todos os questionamentos (que por vezes se repetiam propositalmente), a desconfiança dos moradores da Nuvem não desapareceu.

A repressão óbvia e dura fez com que eles demorassem a se ambientar. A Nuvem era muito diferente da Folha, receptiva e próspera. E também no que dizia respeito ao clima, o mesmo não parecia nada aprazível, pois era úmido e cinzento.

Ninguém se mostrava sociável a estranhos e foi muito difícil que conseguissem informações a respeito de alguma hospedaria.

"Para o inferno, todos eles." Reclamou Kiba ao adentrarem num quarto, carregando as bagagens fajutas. "Há um forte cheiro de aversão à nossa presença, se querem saber." Foi até a janela para se garantir de que não estavam sendo espionados, embora não houvesse ouvido ruídos de intrusos. "Como se tivéssemos peste ou algo ainda pior!"

"Ignore-os." Falou Neji, largando a mochila sobre uma das camas de solteiro e tirando um mapa de dentro dela. "Aqui," disse, desenrolando o pergaminho e mostrando-o. "está desatualizado, mas acho que não devem ter se operado grandes mudanças, visto que é uma Vila pobre."

"O que você pretende?" Indagou o Aburame, aproximando-se para vislumbrar o papel.

"Em breve todos saberão da nossa presença. Não há muitos forasteiros por aqui." Ele tinha os orbes fixos no mapa à frente. "Tratamos de informar devidamente o dono do estabelecimento a respeito dos nossos intentos. Kiba, você cuidará do nosso disfarce. Trate de fazer o que dissemos que faríamos. A Hokage nos deu dinheiro suficiente para que mantenhamos as nossas supostas profissões. Vague pelas ruas de comércio à procura de itens interessantes."

O Inuzuka concordou com um gesto de cabeça, ainda escorado à janela.

"Aburame, precisamos dos seus insetos." Continuou Neji, formulando o plano conforme falava. "Vigie todos os homens do alto escalão. A torre do Kage é no centro da Vila, a cerca de quarenta metros daqui." Apontou para o local. "Acompanhe Kiba sempre que possível. Quanto a mim, arranjarei um ponto estratégico. Vocês tratarão de espalhar a respeito da minha indisposição para o trabalho, de modo que dirão casualmente que eu permaneço sempre no nosso quarto. Enquanto isso, vigiarei os passos do Kage e seus subordinados diretos com o Byakugan."

"Muito bem." Disse Shino, ajeitando os óculos. "Sugiro a torre da sacristia." Pôs o dedo sobre a mesma. "Andei dando uma olhada enquanto caminhávamos. É discreta e logo à frente do lugar onde você quer estar. Só se preocupará com o barulho dos sinos."

"Essa é uma área civil. Porei um genjutsu sobre o quarto, de modo que pareça sempre estar dormindo, caso apareça algum curioso." Avisou Neji.

Espreguiçando-se, Kiba bocejou.

"Então mãos à obra." Disse.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"São muito estranhos. Desagradáveis e desconfiados." Comentou Kiba, no final do dia. "Não gostam de falar. E os mais velhos sempre olham por cima do ombro, como se temessem ser pegos desprevenidos."

Shino maneou a cabeça em concordância.

"Não poderemos permanecer por muito tempo." Avisou. "Fui taxado de curioso indiscreto e em breve seremos _personas non gratas_. Não conseguiremos obter muito mais do que isso investigando às claras. Meus insetos ouviram o estalajadeiro comentando a nosso respeito. Disse que avisou as autoridades."

Neji tinha plena consciência disso.

Algumas horas de observação em torno da cidade e havia concluído que o local possuía um passado sangrento. Só isso explicaria o uso de civis para a proteção, a bancada de recepção a imigrantes e a entrevista meticulosa.

E, embora os jovens parecessem mais amigáveis e abertos às novidades, os idosos e balzaquianos não se deixavam aproximar o suficiente para que baixassem a guarda. Havia uma sombra em seus olhos, de algo que acontecera há muito tempo, mas que ainda os perseguia.

As classes sociais na Nuvem também eram distintas. Na Folha, havia o grupo dos ninjas e dos civis e cada um possuía as suas tarefas específicas. Os primeiros, eram encarregados da proteção; os segundos, eram encarregados do comércio em geral e da alfabetização. Ali, a segunda classe parecia ocupar os lugares vagos da primeira, alterando a hierarquia.

Apesar das conclusões às quais chegara, seus olhos seguiram o Kage durante o dia inteiro e não houveram quaisquer ações suspeitas – pelo menos não que superassem as suspeitas que já tinham a respeito da Nuvem.

Suspirou, sabendo que coletar informações na espreita era muito mais demorado do que simplesmente tentar extorqui-las simpaticamente.

"Parece que houve uma doença. Foi algo que eu ouvi uma velha sussurrar." Kiba os olhou, sério. "Varíola."

"Estávamos mesmo certos." Considerou Shino então, recordando-se da idêntica doença de Chidou, o ninja da Folha morto.

Neji afundou as mãos nos cabelos, os olhos estreitos sobre a pilha de papéis que havia sobre a mesa improvisada. Silencioso, conteve o suspiro, preferindo continuar o trabalho ao invés de esbravejar as suas insatisfações.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Os moradores da Vila da Nuvem se mostravam ariscos às suas investidas e não existia qualquer tipo de boa-vontade em cooperar, embora o Inuzuka tivesse descoberto por um taverneiro o boato que até então era murmurado sobre a Época da Catástrofe, como fora intitulado.

Alguns acreditavam que havia sido trazida de longe; outros, que a epidemia que se abatera sobre a Vila e sua alta taxa de mortalidade foram ocasionadas por uma experiência científica. Há anos, quando a varíola ainda não tinha vacina, as suas origens eram um mistério. Porém, na Vila da Nuvem, existia um acordo silencioso que prescrevia apenas uma regra: jamais fazer comentários.

Assim sendo, Shino fizera com que anormal junção de moscas aportasse sobre a Vila, mesmo que fizesse frio.

Com os seus sentidos aguçados e uma exímia capacidade de passar despercebido, Kiba afanara do Hospital Central o histórico sobre todas as crises já havidas: causas, porcentagens, vítimas e remanescentes. Eram estes os papéis que estavam em frente a Neji naquele momento, as folhas envelhecidas pelos longos anos de existência, carcomidas por traças.

Ele já devia supor que aquele documento, embora fosse de suma importância, não parecia realmente ter um grande valor para o conselho médico da Vila. Ainda assim, o Hyuuga trabalhava com rapidez ao analisá-los e ao duplicar os dados mais relevantes.

Até o momento, as informações mais importantes que havia conseguido reunir se referiam a um grupo médico, os responsáveis por criar um método alternativo de tratamento para a varíola na época. Mas não havia informações precisas o suficiente para serem levadas adiante e, conforme os documentos relatavam, tal grupo se separara misteriosamente após a erradicação da doença.

"Neji," ele ouviu, abandonando os seus pensamentos. Kiba e Akamaru acabavam de chegar. "você já terminou com essas porcarias?" Indagou o Inuzuka, apontando com o queixo para a papelada.

"Sim. Estava apenas relendo algumas coisas para ver se não havia deixado passar nada." Explicou Neji, voltando-se para o outro. "Já deram pela falta deles?"

"Ainda não. Mas Shino me avisou há pouco que o conselho do Hospital pretende levar os históricos para o Kage ao amanhecer. O que é bastante estranho, se pensarmos bem." Kiba coçou o queixo. "Bem, deixe-me avisar: espalharam ninjas para nos seguir."

O contingente militar da Nuvem era muito escasso para que fosse utilizado em situações de baixo risco. O que só podia significar que eles haviam erguido suspeitas o suficiente para precisarem ser observados.

Massageando a têmpora direita, Neji pensou por um momento.

"Obviamente, nos tornamos uma ameaça com as perguntas indiscretas sobre a Época da Catástrofe. O próprio Kage está escondendo alguma coisa, a qual os conselheiros também acobertam." Murmurou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "O grupo médico era composto por quem, quando tudo isto aconteceu?" Perguntou, para ninguém em especial.

Kiba não fez comentários. Estava demasiado farto do insucesso para perder os seus poucos minutos livres com conjecturas.

Tirou as botinas embarradas, os pés descalços sobre o chão frio.

"Shino está vindo aí. Estava contatando os insetos para ver se eles tinham alguma coisa em que contribuir na investigação." Disse, caminhando até a mochila e pegando uma camiseta limpa. Seguiu até a entrada da caverna, parando para chamar Akamaru.

Enquanto ele e o cachorro sumiam, tomando rumo para o lago próximo, Neji voltou os olhos para a vela que se esvaía, pensativo.

Para que evitassem levantar ainda mais suspeita, eles haviam decidido erguer acampamento numa pequena caverna antes habitada por um urso, no meio da floresta que rodeava a Vila. Dentro do mato, procuravam se virar com relação à alimentação: na sua grande maioria, frutas e hortaliças naturais da Nuvem e ração pronta.

Só acendiam uma fogueira quando encontravam madeiras suficientemente secas ou velhas para que não provocassem fumaça. Quando chuviscava, optavam por fazer fogueiras em pontos mais distantes do local onde acampavam, para que o cheiro da carne não atraísse animais ou até mesmo ninjas para lá.

Era Akamaru quem protegia a caverna quando eles estavam fora, constantemente sobre o Henge de Kiba, que o transformava num urso igual ao que antes habitara o local.

O Hyuuga estava certo na sua segurança. Não queria dar chance ao azar.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Shino ao adentrar a caverna, rodeado de moscas.

Sem esperar por alguma resposta, ele continuou a falar, erguendo o dedo indicador para que um inseto pousasse sobre ele.

"Se você já acabou, Neji, me permita levar de volta os históricos do Hospital Central. Acredito que Kiba já tenha lhe informado sobre as intenções do conselho hospitalar."

"Avisou sim." Ele arrumou cuidadosamente os papéis.

"O Kage se encontra preocupado com a presença de estrangeiros curiosos sobre a Época da Catástrofe, que supostamente deveria ser um segredo." Dizia o Aburame. "Fui informado de que ele tem tido sérias conversas com os conselheiros da Vila e pretende aumentar a vigilância em cima de forasteiros que eventualmente estejam querendo adentrar nos terrenos da Nuvem."

"Já era de se esperar, não? Eles aumentarão a vigilância sobre quem entra, não sobre quem sai, quando sairmos. Enfim, eu gostaria de pedir que você vigiasse os membros do conselho hospitalar, Shino." Pediu Neji enquanto passava os papéis para o mesmo. "Essa noite invadirei a torre do Kage em busca de dados sobre um certo grupo médico."

"Grupo médico?"

"Exato. Há informações quase escassas sobre um grupo médico que agiu durante a epidemia e que ficou encarregado pelo Kage anterior de encontrar uma cura para a varíola. Mas sem citar nomes ou datas, aparentemente eles desapareceram depois da tempestade." Ele seguiu até a mochila em busca de outra vela, uma vez que aquela já se apagava. "Veja o que você consegue."

Quando a madrugada já subia alta e os lobos uivavam na floresta, Neji tomou rumo para a Vila da Nuvem, cada vez mais desconfiado do estranho passado daquele lugar.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A Nuvem inteira dormia.

O número efetivo de ninjas de vigilância era ínfimo se comparados aos das grandes Vilas, de modo que o Hyuuga não teve dificuldade em evitá-los. Todo o resto do contingente era composto por civis, que facilmente se deixavam enganar.

Ele seguiu pelas sombras até o prédio do Kage, o Byakugan o guiando pelos caminhos vazios.

Não havia transeuntes pelas ruas, por mais bonitas que estivessem a lua e as estrelas.

Em poucos minutos, estava de fronte à torre.

As portas duplas e enormes estavam cerradas, indicando que o acesso não era permitido. Tendo todo o cuidado para não ser notado pelo vigia em frente às mesmas, Neji se deslocou para o lado direito do prédio.

Usando de chakra nos pés, escalou sem dificuldades até a primeira janela, verificando que a sala, idem o corredor que a seguia, estava vazia.

Fixou os orbes nas janelas cerradas por grades guardadas por um grande cadeado. Ele quase sorriu ao notar o quão comum era a defesa daquele prédio. Eles nunca haviam sequer considerado uma invasão. Era quase como se estivesse preste a invadir um jardim de infância, pensou, sacando o rolo de linha de metal do bolso.

Utilizando-se da sua exímia habilidade na arte da sabotagem, Neji removeu sem dificuldades o primeiro obstáculo.

Pôde perceber, com o Byakugan ainda ativado, o guarda em frente à torre olhar para o relógio e então começar lentamente a caminhar na sua direção, sacudindo a lança de modo desleixado.

Abrindo a janela, evitando fazer barulho, ele enfiou o cadeado dentro do bolso, deslizando silenciosamente para dentro do cômodo.

Com os olhos fixos no chão, percebeu que no andar abaixo do seu havia movimentação. Eram três homens que analisavam pergaminhos. Olhando para cima, deparou-se com uma sala vazia e escura, na qual havia prateleiras e muitos papéis. Notou as trancas reforçadas nas portas - aquelas sim seriam difíceis de abrir.

Os corredores estavam vazios.

Outro guarda se aproximava lá fora, bocejando.

Não havia muito tempo, considerou Neji.

Decidiu primeiro tentar invadir a sala do andar acima. Pela proteção que ali havia, sem janelas e perfeitamente lacrada, Neji suspeitava que ali deveriam ser guardados os documentos de sigilo total.

Forçou a maçaneta, mas a percebeu trancada. Droga, pensou, franzindo o cenho. Teria de arrombá-la.

Em quinze minutos, sendo obrigado a se desviar de um ninja que invadiu o corredor, o Hyuuga estava frente a frente com o objetivo final.

Consultou as trancas, mas essas não seriam abertas com técnicas de arrombamento comuns. Era um sistema intrínseco de chaves, provavelmente mais de duas, que continham um segredo final, cujas estavam ligadas a um sistema de alarme. Não conseguiria entrar a menos que as tivesse.

Recuou. Precisaria manter vigília em relação àquele andar, principalmente se quisesse ter acesso aos dados do pequeno cômodo.

Ordenaria que Shino mantivesse um dos seus insetos sempre em frente às portas, de modo que descobrisse com quem estavam as chaves.

Desceu as escadas que levavam ao andar inferior.

Em todas as salas vazias nada havia além de mesas sem nada a oferecer e, já com os orbes fixos no local aonde os três ninjas trabalhavam ininterruptamente, seguiu silenciosamente pelo corredor.

Procurou por alguma outra presença estranha, mas nada enxergou próximo a si.

Transpassando o metal dos armários divididos por letras com o Byakugan, Neji enxergou uma ficha. Nome e dados a respeito de um ninja. Depois daquela, outra e assim sucessivamente. Aquela era a sala que continha os registros dos shinobis da Nuvem. Por enquanto não lhe interessavam, meditou.

Refez o caminho até a sala donde entrara.

O único local onde poderia conseguir informações relevantes seria na sala de documentos secretos. Precisavam urgentemente invadi-la.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Este é o quarto de" o homem abaixou os orbes para um papel que trazia consigo. "Nabunasa Souta, Mitsumasa Takayanagi e Nagi Kai?"

Shino considerou que haviam retornado à hospedaria e cancelado o genjutsu num bom momento naquela manhã, enquanto supostamente arrumavam as suas malas para deixar pacificamente a Vila.

Mais alguns minutos e talvez não houvesse tempo.

E, acima de todas as outras prioridades, a maior delas era não permitir que os cidadãos daquele país sequer cogitassem a presença de ninjas intrusos.

Shino apenas acenou em concordância à pergunta, a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

Tinha Neji e Kiba às suas costas e com os Henges de civis, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que se passava.

"Por favor, o chefe da guarda requisita uma audiência com os senhores antes que deixem estas dependências." O mensageiro lhe entregou um pergaminho lacrado, curvando-se numa mesura educada e enfim dando as costas.

Ele se afastou e dobrou no corredor que levava à entrada do local.

Fechando a porta após se certificar de que não havia ninguém à espreita, o Aburame fitou Neji.

"Espero que não sejamos presos." Comentou, as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Ou torturados." Acrescentou após alguns segundos. "Pela maneira como a vigilância está acirrada, é provável que nos considerem espiões de alguma grande Vila."

"Quererão saber de onde viemos." resmungou Kiba, jogando-se sobre a cama. "E-" Interrompeu-se. "Ouço alguém. Finjam." Mandou então.

Abrindo a mala, cheia de bugigangas sem utilidades, Neji agarrou um tecido de cor branca, feito de seda pura, que havia escolhido pessoalmente para Tenten.

"Minha mulher não irá gostar." Comentou, distraído. "Sempre falou que era pálida demais para usar cores claras, mas não encontrei um vermelho da mesma categoria." Tinha os orbes fixos em Kiba, movendo os lábios sem verbalizar, requisitando que ele lhe indicasse a posição dos inimigos.

"Não há lugar melhor para tecidos do que o leste, uma lojinha chamada 35 Graus no País da Onda, onde trabalham duas senhoras fofoqueiras." Orientou Kiba, num tom falastrão. "Vendi-os tão rapidamente que me espantei."

Ativando o Byakugan, Neji observou, ainda que de costas, o que havia após a parede e porta atrás de si. Eram dois homens, um de cada lado. Não estavam armados, mas ouviam a sua conversa.

"Bem," Shino ergueu o dedo indicador para que uma mosca pousasse sobre ele. "acho que já temos o suficiente. O melhor a fazer é irmos para a nossa terra vender estas coisas todas. Tenho certeza de que adorarão as sementes que levaremos. Não temos estas lindas flores por lá." Disse, ajeitando os óculos, sério demais para quem dizia palavras tão banais.

"Vamos ver o que o chefe da guarda quer." Sugeriu Kiba. "Abra o pergaminho, Kai."

Abrindo-o, o Hyuuga se deparou com uma solicitação formal para uma sessão solene com Tsuniyaro Mitsue, o provável responsável do mandato. Leu-o em voz alta para os seus companheiros, acrescentando um comentário de dúvida a respeito daquele chamamento.

"Será que infringimos alguma regra?"

"Algumas pessoas podem considerar curiosidade ou preguiça pecados capitais, meu caro." Disse Shino, muito habilmente.

"Yare, yare." Kiba se levantou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. "Vou beber alguma coisa. Nos encontramos em frente à torre do Kage então, no horário marcado, certo?" Combinou, enfiando a mão nos bolsos.

Quando abriu a porta, já não havia ninja algum lá.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji desenhava. Ele, na realidade, desenhava bem. Não porque gostasse, mas porque a situação sempre exigia um shinobi que fosse capaz de esmiuçar mapas de cabeça com perfeição e essa era uma das suas especialidades.

Após a sua visita à torre do Kage, tratara de gravar pequenos detalhes relevantes para que pudesse simular um prático mapa, o suficiente para, mesmo com imperfeitas medidas, guiar qualquer operação que necessitasse ser feita lá dentro.

A única parte em que realmente acrescentara miudezas fora a área restrita, a sala lacrada.

Sentado sobre a cama, o papel aberto sobre as pernas, repousando sobre um tampo de madeira, ele tratava de deslizar firmemente o lápis a fim de dar forma para o modelo que tinha apenas em mente.

Franziu o cenho.

"Você precisa descobrir." Ele orientou Shino, que estava sentado sobre o parapeito da janela. "Precisamos ter acesso àqueles arquivos."

"Sim, ordenei para que os meus insetos rondassem o local, mas ninguém se aproximou de lá nesta manhã. A partir dessa tarde, quando os Henges se despedirem, ficará mais difícil. Não teremos tanto acesso à Vila. Precisaremos ser mais cuidadosos." Falou o Aburame, sem olhá-lo. "Acredito que, por ser tão restrita, as chaves e senha devem estar divididas com pessoas diferentes."

Neji concordou com um maneio, aborrecimento na face.

"Considerei a hipótese. Isso explicaria as várias trancas repetidas. A sala do Kage só tem papéis inúteis, mandatos, bobagens e convites. Nada que nos possa ser proveitoso. O que queremos não está no presente, está no passado deste lugar."

"Poderemos demorar dias para descobrir."

"Não temos como arrombá-la. Nenhum de nós é perito em arrombamentos. Não saberíamos fazer o serviço bem o suficiente para não estragar os segredos das fechaduras." Falou Neji. "A única maneira é descobrir com quem estão os passes e pegá-los."

"Não será tão fácil."

"Eu duvidei muito que fosse."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A sala da chefia de ninjas na torre do Kage estava relativamente cheia. Era grande, mas abarrotada de mesas e arquivos. Havia muitos homens andando de um lado para o outro, conversando entre si ou carregando papéis, e havia um número infinito de pessoas esperando para serem recebidas nos balcões de atendimento.

Tanto Neji como Shino e Kiba não se encontravam confortáveis por serem obrigados a confrontar o inimigo abertamente. Não era uma boa tática aquela, e poderia prejudicá-los e erguer suspeitas caso não fossem suficientemente convincentes.

Entretanto, possuíam a vantagem de ainda não existirem quaisquer desconfianças a respeito da presença de ninjas estrangeiros.

Seus Henges poderiam ser mal-recebidos e encarados, mas, ao que se constatara, os homens da Nuvem não demonstravam ter preocupações com eles mais do que as simplesmente destinadas a civis forasteiros curiosos. Se, contudo, suas identidades shinobi fossem descobertas, acreditavam que os outros não seriam tão condescendentes.

Os três, já com as mochilas nas costas, prontos para partir, foram imediatamente fitados por um dos guardas à chegada. Não só por ele, como pelos demais também. Nenhum parecia simpático.

"Aí estão vocês!" Uma voz vinda de trás lhes chamou a atenção. Eles se viraram, deparando-se com um homem com cabelos e barba já salpicados de fios brancos.

Ele vestia a mesma farda dos subordinados do Kage, carregando uma insígnia dourada no lado direito do peito, provavelmente a única coisa que o diferia dos demais.

"Estávamos mesmo os esperando." Anunciou, pousando as mãos sobre o ombro de Kiba e Shino, que estavam mais próximos.

"Desculpe-nos a demora." Disse Neji, seco. "Estávamos arrumando as nossas malas para partir quando recebemos a mensagem." Afirmou.

"Não há problema." Garantiu ele, sorrindo-lhes um tanto quanto amigavelmente. "Vamos, vamos indo," deu tapas amigáveis nos ombros dos rapazes, apontando com o queixo para a única porta que havia ao fundo da grande sala. "pois receio ter algumas perguntas para fazer aos senhores." E já não parecia aí tão mais agradável.

Permitindo-se guiar em silêncio, chegaram enfim ao cômodo, que possuía uma mesa, cadeiras e armários. Muitos quadros com menções honrosas figuravam as paredes brancas descascadas, portanto eles supuseram que aquele era um ninja do alto escalão.

Encaminhando-se para a sua confortável cadeira por detrás da escrivaninha, o homem se sentou, enviando-lhes uma silenciosa mensagem, ordenando-os que se acomodassem à sua frente como possível, uma vez que dispunha apenas de dois assentos.

Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as guardas, parecendo por um instante reflexivo ao fitá-los.

Quando já estavam os shinobis da Folha ajustados, ele pigarreou.

"Bem," disse, seriedade na face antes jovial. "vocês podem começar me contando o que procuram por aqui." Ordenou, sério.

"Não entendi o significado da sua pergunta, senhor." Reiterou Neji, impassível.

"Masaru. Masaru Jingo." Apresentou-se o chefe, sem parecer coagido pelo tom de voz seco do Hyuuga.

"Masaru-_san_," repetiu ele, um pouco mais respeitosamente. "creio que o senhor já esteja ciente de que apenas viemos para cá porque tencionávamos adquirir alguns itens, curiosidades, mudas de plantas raras para que possamos revendê-las no nosso país. Não temos a mesma diversidade da qual se dispõem aqui e, lá, elas nos seriam muito valiosas."

Os olhos escuros de Masaru o fitavam, mostrando-se convencido por aquelas palavras, embora houvesse algo de apático no rosto pálido.

"Pois bem." Disse então. "Então qual o motivo que os senhores podem me dar para tamanha curiosidade a respeito do nosso passado?"

"Ora," Kiba fez um som engraçado. "desde quando se precisa de pretexto para ser curioso?" Gracejou.

"Essa é realmente uma boa pergunta, meu caro." Rebateu Masaru, áspero. "Não costumamos ter muitos visitantes, até porque não dispomos de nada tão extraordinário que atraia a atenção. A Nuvem sempre foi uma Vila pobre. Vendedores errantes? Bem, essa é uma justificativa plausível, porém não me satisfaz!" Ele deu um sorrisinho frio. "De onde são?"

Como havia desconfiado, a conversa estava tomando rumos desfavoráveis. Neji trocou um olhar de advertência com os companheiros, mesmo sob o mirar atento de Masaru. Já tinham um plano pronto para o caso de serem descobertos, mas não gostariam de pô-lo em prática.

"Do país do Chá." Respondeu Shino, tranqüilamente.

"País do Chá, uh?" Indagou Masaru, parecendo consciente de que lá não havia Vilas ninjas. "Entendo." Ele pareceu relaxado por um instante. "Bem, de qualquer maneira, não me parecem ter descoberto nada de tão interessante, não é?" Mostrou-se novamente amigável. "Vão para casa, rapazes."

"Obrigado, Masaru-_san_." Agradeceu o Hyuuga, curvando-se numa mesura educada.

O outro arqueou os ombros num gesto de descaso.

"Um dos meus homens irá acompanhá-los até a saída da Vila." Avisou. "Daqui, sigam direto para o seu país, se não quiserem arranjar contratempos. A Nuvem não gosta de bisbilhoteiros." Garantiu ele, erguendo uma mão numa despedida. "Adeus."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

As estrelas estavam bonitas, pensou o Hyuuga ao fitá-las.

Elas lhe lembravam Tenten.

Tenten, repetiu mentalmente o nome que tanto lhe agradava.

Há dias que não tinha tempo de pensar na morena furiosa que deixara em Konoha. E, de repente, todas as lembranças que mantinha dela lhe vieram à cabeça, perturbando-o. Quase pôde sentir o perfume feminino, aquele que o fazia se lembrar de fazendas, de leite, de ar puro e fresco.

Nada sabia sobre a infância dela. Nunca tivera curiosidade em perguntar o que quer que fosse. Não era da sua conta, pensava, e não havia porque saber ou questionar. Seria uma falta de respeito.

Mas as coisas estavam diferentes agora. Ele sabia que estavam. Ele _queria_ que estivessem.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Neji admitiu que nutria pela morena um sentimento profundo. Sentimento esse que ousava chamar Amor (Amor, sim, com letra maiúscula e tudo).

Pôde se recordar dos beijos, dos toques, da maneira como os seus suspiros preenchiam o silêncio do quarto, como ela dormia tranqüilamente, sorria ao tomar o desjejum preferido. E todas aquelas lembranças eram reminiscências pequenas, que nunca antes estiveram lá. Mas de alguma forma agora habitavam os seus pensamentos.

Era como se Tenten houvesse se apoderado da sua mente e coração de modo vagaruso e constante, de modo a passar despercebida.

Aprendera a bloquear as lembranças e preocupações que envolviam a sua vida quando estava em missão. Porém, como se fosse um turbilhão que arrebenta barreiras aparentemente intransponíveis, parecia que todas aquelas coisas que guardava a respeito de Tenten o perseguiam, o seduziam.

Pensou nos lábios túrgidos, inchados ante os seus beijos furiosos, e notou o quanto os mesmos o perturbavam.

_Quando eu voltar_, murmurou para ela, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvido, _você será minha esposa_.

"Neji," a voz de Kiba o despertou dos pensamentos. "venha ver isso."

Desviando os orbes do céu escuro, o moreno se pôs de pé.

"Eu já estou indo." Avisou, tirando a poeira das vestes.


	12. A Importante Missão de Tenten

**Capítulo Doze: **_A Importante Missão de Tenten_

A manhã nascera sem grandes movimentações.

Tenten acordou no horário em que normalmente acordava, preparou-se para tomar o seu desjejum na companhia de Lee como o fazia sempre e calçou os sapatos ainda sem arrumar os cabelos nos seus coques habituais, uma vez que a preguiça acabava por fazer com que não se importasse com o desleixo da sua aparência.

As madeixas cor de chocolate, ainda um tanto despenteadas, caíam pelos seus ombros quando adentrou o Kakus, já pronta para aturar o que quer que fosse durante o dia.

Arrastava-se, como fazia o seu feitio, sempre cheia de sono em tão cedo horário.

O antigo companheiro de time, o qual não via há um ou dois dias talvez, estava acomodado no balcão, conversando com o atendente.

Makoto lhe sorria enquanto comentava qualquer bobagem, o avental assentando incrivelmente bem sobre o corpo masculino e a espátula com que fritava o santo bacon de Tenten todas as manhãs estava segura em sua mão, que a balançava para lá e para cá, gesticulando.

Quando ele por fim a notou, Tenten já estava se sentando ao lado de Lee. Presenteou-a com um ar de riso inegável.

"Bem se vê que nenhuma manhã é a sua manhã, não é mesmo?" Chacoteou. "Diria que foi atropelada por uma manada de elefantes, se tivéssemos algum em Konoha."

"Algumas pessoas não foram feitas para o alvorecer, meu caro." Respondeu Tenten, bocejando. "Bom dia, Lee."

"Como está, minha querida e inegavelmente bela flor?" Lee, indiscutivelmente bem-humorado, bebericou do seu copo de suco natural, fitando-a. "Há algo de esplendoroso no seu rosto nessa manhã, Tenten-_chan_. Como se a admissão dos seus profundos sentimentos a fizesse se sentir confortável e a tornasse tão bela quanto o pôr do sol."

Sorrindo em resposta, Tenten procurou articular uma resposta conivente.

Jamais descobrira como ele era capaz de ler os seus sentimentos daquela maneira, uma vez que era um pária social. Porém, sem que precisasse lhe dizer nada, Lee poderia ler o que se passava dentro dela e descobrir segredos que guardava até mesmo de si própria.

Por essas e tantas outras qualidades, ela o adorava.

Era, independente de todos os constrangimentos aos quais a submetia, um confidente fiel, sempre pronto a consolá-la quando necessário, pô-la em pé quando as adversidades a derrubavam. E, mesmo de maneira quase impossível de ser notada, exceto por um ou outro comentário efusivo, fora o maior instigador do seu interesse sentimental por Neji.

De todo modo, sentia-se confortável com relação àqueles sentimentos constrangedores quando estava junto de Lee, porque ele sempre a apoiara incondicionalmente.

"O de sempre?" Questionou Makoto.

"É." Houve, porém, certo desânimo em sua voz ao se recordar dos ovos fritos com os quais se depararia dali a instantes. Afastou de si aquela sensação de vazio e se voltou para Lee. "Que é que você fez nestes dias? Temos nos desencontrado, não é?"

"Gai-_sensei_ solicitou a minha ajuda para coordenar o treino de taijutsu dos seus novos pupilos e andei ocupado com algumas pequenas missões." Explicou ele, levando à boca uma generosa porção de arroz. "Estamos quitando dívidas e a Folha encontrou resistência por parte de uma vila no interior do país, que se diz pobre o bastante para receber o direito de negligenciar as nossas leis. A governante, você deve conhecê-la, se chama Furimo. Disse que guardava más lembranças da sua presença."

Tenten se recordava com perfeição da ocasião. Tampouco gostara do aspecto de tal mulher e, conforme dissera Shino, era o tipo de pessoa que acabaria por trazer problemas mais tarde – constatação essa que se confirmara.

Detestava intrigas políticas. Ainda mais num momento de clara dificuldade para a Folha, onde acabaram por se deparar com uma ameaça invisível.

Aquelas palavras lhe remeteram a Neji, em quem evitara pensar desde que o mesmo partira. Engoliu o suspiro ao perceber o quanto sentia falta do mau-humor do Hyuuga, apesar da igual irritação por ele tê-la cortado da ANBU.

Moveu a cabeça.

"É, tampouco eu me sinto agraciada por tê-la conhecido." Disse, com um aborrecimento que não provinha do desconforto que a presença de Furimo, naquela vez, lhe evocara, mas à amarga lembrança de ter sido considerada um obstáculo que não seria aceito em frentes de campo, não se dependesse de Neji. "Estou responsável pelo time de Kurenai." Concluiu por fim. "Há semanas não tenho missões."

"É Neji quem está influenciando o conselho designativo da Hokage." Lee não a fitava, ocupado com o seu desjejum. "Ele, agora mais do que nunca, não quer que você siga em missões arriscadas, não com o perigo inominável à espreita. Posso entendê-lo. Ele a ama, a sua bela dama da manhã."

Os olhos castanhos de Makoto estavam a observá-la, densos e perturbadores, nada exposto neles, exceto uma profundidade que ali antes não havia.

Não quis ser obrigada a dar explicação alguma.

"Não é motivo o bastante." Desviou os orbes para o desjejum recém posto à sua frente. "Não é motivo o bastante." Repetiu em voz baixa, pegando os hashi e remexendo com eles um dos bacons. "Neji não pode me deixar e esperar que eu aguarde pacificamente a sua volta."

"Todos os homens têm, no fundo, a intenção de proteger as mulheres por quem nutrem sentimentos, independente de quão autônomas elas possam ser." Lee sorriu. "É o fogo da juventude, os primórdios da evolução, é assim que é, minha magnífica. Você não poderá pará-los."

Ela permaneceu silenciosa, absorvendo a sagacidade daquela frase. Inesperadamente se percebeu sem apetite.

Aquela nova realidade a embaraçou. Os seus queridos e gordurosos ovos já não tinham mais a capacidade de torná-la satisfeita. Ela os _preteriu_.

Primórdios da evolução, pensou consigo mesma, um pouco chocada. Neji era um calhorda por ter como desculpa para suas ações machistas afirmação tão fajuta. Entretanto, ele era indiscutivelmente mais prazeroso do que qualquer delirante desjejum propiciado por Makoto.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"...nada com que você precise se preocupar, Kurenai." Dizia Tenten, tranquilamente.

A casa onde Kurenai agora morava era grande e espaçosa. Um único andar, visto que Yuki, após aprender a caminhar, tinha o hábito de percorrer todos os cômodos e nada havia neles que pudesse ser potencialmente perigoso.

Era uma criança agradável e risonha, infelizmente com uma saúde fraca, e de tal semelhança com o falecido pai que muitas vezes se imaginava ver uma cópia do mesmo.

De todas as mulheres da Vila, fossem elas extremamente fortes ou mães de família, aquela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mais admirada. Não pelas suas aptidões em genjutsu ou seus métodos sempre bem sucedidos de liderar times iniciantes, mas pela garra em comandar uma família desestruturada e, ainda assim, conseguir torná-la algo sólido e satisfatório.

Pelos seus anos de serviço fiel e pela grandeza das suas habilidades, Kurenai era ainda considerada um membro ativo e indispensável à rotina de Konoha.

Sabia-se, entretanto, que a mesma aos poucos estava se desligando de tudo o mais para poder assumir com integralidade as suas tarefas de mãe. As missões que habitualmente assumia passaram a, lentamente, serem deslocadas para outros ninjas.

"Cumprimos uma missão de busca durante a manhã e passamos o resto da tarde treinando. Eles ainda estão fracos na ofensiva, mas creio que em mais algumas semanas de treino algumas falhas básicas poderão ser corrigidas." Passou-lhe um relatório que escrevera, unicamente por praxe, pois Kurenai não os exigia. "Eles se tornam muito mais maleáveis quando conquistamos a preferência de Mai, não?" Troçou.

Sorrindo, a outra não tirou os olhos da panela.

"Você não deveria ser tão má, Tenten." Disse. "Ainda são jovens. Não precisam de um treinamento tão penoso. Está acostumada aos rapazes durões, mas em breve perceberá que não podemos esperar tanto de crianças ainda imaturas."

Escorada ao batente da porta da cozinha, Tenten ergueu os ombros num gesto de descaso.

"É bom que eles se tornem rapazes durões logo."

"Não, tenho certeza de que você em breve não quererá isso." Kurenai se voltou para olhá-la. Havia rugas no canto dos seus olhos âmbar, mas, ao invés de envelhecê-la, as mesmas lhe davam um ar gracioso e maduro. "Liderar um time genin é uma maneira de relaxar, de se libertar do estafante mar de sangue."

"Eu não quero me libertar dele."

Houve algo na expressão da mulher ao ouvi-la. Uma nuvem negra nublou o seu semblante, desaparecendo com a mesma rapidez com que chegou.

"Você é uma excelente ninja, querida, mas ainda é ingênua." A voz dela estava doce. "Em breve, quando começar a perder aquilo que ama, entenderá sobre o que eu estou falando."

Antes que Tenten tivesse tempo para reiterar palavras tão melancólicas, um ninja apareceu sobre a janela.

"A Hokage solicita a sua presença imediata na Torre." Disse com os orbes fitos nela, antes de sumir num punhado de fumaça.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Dez minutos mais tarde, Tenten se postou diante da Godaime, ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa, com o respeito que dignaria a um deus.

"Mandou me chamar, Hokage-_sama_?" Indagou, os olhos encarando o chão.

"Sim. Levante-se." Não foi preciso nova ordem. De pé, a jounin especulou minuciosamente a expressão impaciente de Tsunade, sem fazer qualquer comentário. E a loira, por sua vez, juntou a ponta dos dedos indicadores. "Tenho uma missão para você. É urgente."

Por um segundo, um brilho atordoado passou pelo rosto de Tenten, mas ela não contestou.

"Hiroyuki Watanabe estará saindo de Konoha dentro das próximas horas. Ele é um médico potencialmente perigoso. Eu quero que você o siga até que ele pare ou dê a entender que se estabelecerá em algum lugar." Falou.

"Sim, Hokage-_sama_."

"Não o perca de vista. Sua missão estará finalizada apenas quando Watanabe mostrar o que pretende e quais serão os seus planos. Vigie por algum tempo as pessoas que o rodeiam. Após isso, retorne." Finalizou Tsunade, sem se importar que a moça parecesse levemente consternada.

"Sim, Hokage-_sama_."

"Vá."

Num estampido, Tenten sumiu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando ambicionara voltar à ativa, Tenten não esperava atender tais desejos tão rapidamente. Aprendera a gostar da companhia de Soujirou, Mai e Kaname e, de todos os modos, toda a sua revolta por estar distante dos grandes serviços era apenas uma maneira de contestar às expressas ordens do Hyuuga – _gostava _de ser rebelde, fazer o quê.

Hesitou ao receber a intimação da Hokage, porque, ademais dos motivos citados anteriormente, o casamento de Sakura também estava quase chegando e, se a missão se encaminhasse tão lenta quanto presumia que seria, não poderia estar de volta a tempo para a cerimônia.

Já com um padrinho a menos, ela ficaria louca ao descobrir que precisaria arrumar uma madrinha de última hora.

_Bem, agora não há nada a ser feito_, pensou. E talvez até fosse certo alívio partir para longe, pois tinha medo de que Makoto repentinamente erguesse falsas esperanças sobre o relacionamento de ambos, concluindo coisas que nunca aconteceriam.

Precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar, rever os seus conceitos. Precisava considerar a respeito de toda a loucura que vinha sendo a sua vida desde que Neji entrara nela.

Sim, convenceu-se afinal. Era uma boa idéia.

Sakura poderia lhe mostrar as fotos quando retornasse.

Retornou à sua casa minutos depois. Precisava aproveitar que estaria fora e levar as roupas sujas para lavar, trancar bem as janelas e portas para evitar que Akeboshi resolvesse invadir enquanto estivesse ausente e, principalmente, livrar-se daqueles lençóis com o perfume do Hyuuga.

Aliás, parecia que todo o apartamento tinha a fragrância agradável que exalava dele. Desde o sofá até a cozinha.

Gemeu ao se jogar sobre a poltrona, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e encarando o teto por alguns instantes.

Parecia que nada colaborava para que fosse possível esquecê-lo. Mesmo que o quisesse e sentisse a sua falta, agora o moreno estava longe demais, possivelmente em perigo e obtuso da sua existência, e recordar, remoer e ansiar pela sua presença não era a melhor maneira de refletir e amadurecer os próprios sentimentos.

Pôs-se de pé algum tempo depois. Espreguiçou-se lentamente.

Era melhor começar a ajeitar o que fosse preciso o quanto antes. Se as informações fornecidas pela Godaime estivessem certas, em breve ela estaria longe demais para fazer o que fosse.

Como sempre, a residência dos Hyuuga estava fechada. Tenten precisou tocar a sineta três vezes antes que um dos membros da família inferior viesse recebê-la e, sendo já conhecida, deixasse-a entrar sem que fossem necessárias as cerimônias habituais.

Após descobrir onde estava Hinata, Tenten seguiu pelos enormes corredores da casa principal com segurança. Raramente havia neles alguém além dos criados.

Encontrava-se descalça, o que era imprescindível ali.

Apenas as moradias antigas ainda exigiam aquele velho ritual. Mesmo na casa Uchiha, que era quando Sakura estava algumas raras vezes, o hábito fora deixado de lado, porque a médica estava sempre impaciente para se livrar dos sapatos e Sasuke considerava aquela uma estúpida e trabalhosa tradição.

De modo que caminhava sem fazer ruídos. A natureza ninja a tornara naturalmente discreta.

Estava já no corredor que daria para o quarto de Hinata quando alguém apareceu à sua frente. Foi como se fosse interceptada por uma enorme sombra, que a cobriu por inteiro.

Erguendo a cabeça, deparou-se com a face de expressão dura, completamente impassível, de Hiashi, que a observava.

Havia desagrado nos seus orbes pérola, tanto porque Tenten sabia que não fora polida a sua performance no último jantar como porque estava certa de que, agora que descobrira que o patriarca Hyuuga a considerava um estorvo a ser eliminado, a simpatia deste por ela devia ser mínima, possivelmente inexistente.

Ele era contido pelo decoro, porém jamais aceitaria a sua derrota.

Se quisesse continuar junto a Neji, ela sabia que precisaria ser muito mais forte do que fora em todas as batalhas das quais participara. A frieza implacável era um inimigo muito mais cruel do que adversários difíceis.

Entretanto, como se nenhuma daquelas recentes descobertas a abalasse, Tenten o cumprimentou com um doce sorriso. Um detestável sorriso, na sua própria opinião. Que era tão falso e angelical que chegava a ser chocante.

Moveu a cabeça numa saudação educada, curvando-se.

"Boa tarde, Hiashi-_sama_." Cumprimentou. "É um prazer revê-lo."

"Meu sobrinho ainda não retornou da sua missão, senhorita Inominável." A voz dele era seca, como se não se deixasse levar pela expressão cândida exibida na bela tez morena.

Ante tal resposta mordaz, ela ergueu os ombros, num gesto de descaso plenamente consciente.

"Obviamente que não, Hiashi-_sama_." Reiterou, incapaz de conter o ímpeto de provocá-lo. Os olhos cor de chocolate relampejaram malícia. "Se ele por acaso retornasse, eu seria a primeira pessoa a tomar ciência do fato."

A face de Hiashi se contorceu em puro desprazer àquelas palavras.

Por mais aborrecido que estivesse, porém, a sua pose de líder o impediu de exteriorizar os impropérios em que certamente pensava. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi dar um apático sorriso.

"Pois bem." Falou, o maxilar rijo de tensão. "Então eu não posso imaginar o que a senhorita está fazendo nas dependências da minha casa."

"Vim ver a Hinata." Explicou Tenten. "Sairei em missão nas próximas horas e, creio que o senhor gostará desta parte, permanecerei muito provavelmente semanas fora. O que dará tempo para que Neji volte e escute as suas opiniões a meu respeito." Curvou-se mais uma vez num sinal de despedida e deu alguns passos para trás, cínica. "Adeus, senhor Hyuuga."

Antes que o homem tivesse tempo de responder, Tenten se desviou do muro impassível que tinha à frente e se adiantou pelo corredor até alcançar a porta que dava para o quarto de Hinata, abrindo-o e entrando nele sem precisar bater na porta.

Hinata ergueu os olhos à chegada da amiga e se esqueceu por instantes do livro que lia.

Jogada sobre a cama numa posição informal e desajustada que certamente não condizia com a maneira como todos estavam habituados a encontrá-la, encontrava-se vestida de modo impecável e com os cabelos cor de ébano perfeitamente alinhados.

"Olá, Tenten-_chan_." A voz sempre melodiosa, a mesma feição agradável e gentil, os traços delicados, os lábios pequenos e avermelhados. A jounin não podia compreender como um ser tão divino poderia não ter quem o amasse. "Estava mesmo pensando em ir à sua casa depois do jantar." Sorriu, sentando-se.

Tenten rodou os olhos à lembrança da missão para a qual fora designada.

"Não poderá." Disse, jogando-se na cama também. "Sairei em missão."

"Oh." A boquinha rosada se entreabriu em surpresa. "É mesmo?" Perguntou, sorrindo mais uma vez então. "Você deve estar animada! É sigilosa?"

Tenten acenou em afirmativa.

"Passarei provavelmente semanas fora." Suspirou, fitando o teto. "Será que você pode ir ao meu apartamento uma vez por semana para garantir que está tudo em ordem? Você sabe como é Akeboshi, sempre armando um plano novo para infernizar a minha vida!"

"Claro." Hinata concordou imediatamente. "Bem," bateu a ponta dos dedos, pensativa. "você então não comparecerá ao casamento da Sakura-_chan_, não é? Ele está bastante próximo." Pareceu meditativa por um instante. "E você e Neji-_niisan_ eram os padrinhos. Creio que ela quererá arrancar os cabelos!" Riu de modo suave à idéia. "Bem," fez mais uma vez. "espero que não seja nada perigoso." E ficou séria.

"A princípio não é. Mas nunca se sabe o que pode vir mais tarde." Tenten arqueou os ombros em um gesto de descaso.

A Hyuuga hesitou.

"Não fale assim, Tenten-_chan_. Eu não gostaria que você corresse perigos desnecessários." Disse, gentil. "Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim." E seus orbes pérola lhe sorriam, resplandecentes.

"Eu sei." Estendendo o braço, Tenten agarrou a mão da amiga, apertando os dedos dela de modo carinhoso. "Mas é inevitável." Concluiu. "O perigo faz parte das nossas vidas, não é?" Riu por um instante, embora não achasse realmente graça naquelas palavras. Mordiscou o lábio. "Espero que você fique bem na minha ausência."

Maneando a cabeça em positivo, Hinata acariciou a palma de Tenten com o polegar.

Cerrou os olhos.

"Sentirei a sua falta." Segredou, sem fitá-la. "Sem você, sinto-me como se não tivesse ninguém." Quando as pálpebras tornaram a subir, havia um ar melancólico nos belos olhos. "Gostaria de poder acompanhá-la."

Incapaz de reiterar àquela efusiva demonstração de amor, Tenten se soltou do aperto na sua mão e se achegou a Hinata para abraçá-la.

Passou os braços por sobre o corpo pequeno, nada comparado ao seu, rijo e moreno, e acariciou as madeixas escuras com o brilho da meia-noite, procurando lhe enviar uma sensação de segurança que não existia.

De todas as pessoas que sempre abandonava na hora de partir, a que mais lhe doía se despedir era - sempre era - Hinata.

Tenten não tinha idéia de como alguém poderia ser tão psicologicamente destruído, mas a amiga parecia uma boneca inanimada nos braços do destino. E, uma vez que não tinha parentes vivos, Hinata, junto de Lee, era o mais próximo de uma família que possuía.

Palavras não poderiam descrever tudo aquilo que nutria. Não eram o suficiente.

Deixando-a junto de si tempo o bastante para afastá-la da nefasta idéia de uma separação eterna, Tenten fechou os olhos, aspirando a fragrância agradável que exalava do corpo feminino nos seus braços.

Se Naruto ao menos soubesse a pérola que tinha, dizia par si mesma, incapaz de conter a tristeza que a dominava. Se Naruto soubesse... Mas jamais podia concluir aqueles pensamentos. Não ousaria se intrometer na vida do loiro, mesmo que às vezes quisesse desesperadamente fazê-lo.

Não seria justo condená-lo, ainda que a Hyuuga fosse a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Não eram eles que mandavam naquilo que sentiam, afinal.

Embrenhando as mãos na madeixa cor de ébano, Tenten pôde sentir a respiração fraca contra o seu pescoço, seguida de um soluço.

"D-desculpe, Tenten-_chan_." Hinata murmurou antes que a mesma tivesse tempo para repreendê-la. "É que eu apenas... eu apenas não quero ficar aqui, sem você, sem Neji-_niisan_. Ninguém me deseja, ninguém me quer por perto. Só vocês."

Por mais doloroso que fosse, Tenten sabia que era verdade.

Hyuuga Hiashi estava única e claramente interessado nas resoluções e futuro do seu clã e o fato da sua primogênita ser uma pessoa infeliz não parecia lhe dizer respeito. Ele era incapaz de demonstrar uma centelha de reconhecimento paterno e tampouco a mulher com quem se casara parecia se importar com as dores das suas novas filhas.

Por nada no mundo, nem sob tortura, porém, Tenten admitiria para a amiga que ela estava certa. Havia certas coisas que eram impossíveis de serem articuladas.

Sua voz, quando a usou, soou firme.

"Não diga isso." Ordenou. "O que te importa tudo isso? Você tem a nós, a mim, a Ino, a Shino, a Kiba, a _Neji_. Tenho certeza de que todos a amamos, todos queremos a sua felicidade, o seu sorriso. Não se preocupe com essas banalidades, Hinata. No que depender de mim, você _nunca _estará sozinha." Prometeu. "E mesmo que eu esteja longe, saiba que pensarei sempre em você."

A Hyuuga ergueu a cabeça, os olhos lacrimosos.

"Assim como eu em você." Balbuciou, sorrindo.

Vendo que o desespero passara, Tenten soltou um riso que escondia o seu alívio.

"Sim. Torça por mim." Disse, animada. "E não gaste as suas lágrimas com pessoas que não a merecem." Deslizou a ponta do dedo sobre o nariz pequenino, fazendo-a rir.

Havia algo indescritível nos orbes pérola quando a fitaram logo após aquilo.

Então ela baixou a cabeça, escondendo-a no pescoço da morena logo abaixo de si.

"Sabe, Tenten-_chan_," as suas palavras eram casuais e tranqüilas. "eu gostaria de _amar _você."

Tenten não ficou surpresa ao escutar aquilo.

"Você não faria isso." Brincou, numa tentativa de contornar a emoção que a assolara ao escutá-la. "Neji nos odiaria para sempre, não é mesmo?" Chacoteou.

Entreolhando-se, as duas gargalharam por um longo tempo daquela conclusão. E, quando o assunto se perdera entre o restaurado silêncio de ambas, muito tempo depois, Tenten deu o seu ultimato: "Mas eu também adoraria amar você."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Eu estou te dizendo que sim!" Os gritos de Lee eram ouvidos mesmo de fora do Kakus.

Tenten caminhou com passos rápidos na direção do estabelecimento, atraída pelo som das vozes.

Abriu as portas duplas com ambas as mãos e encontrou Rock Lee e Makoto escorados no balcão, os dois de cenho franzido, enquanto um civil tomava café numa mesa ao canto.

Os rapazes não perceberam a sua presença até que estivesse próxima o bastante, entretidos numa acalorada discussão.

"É verdade!" Lee deu uma palmada no balcão, causando um estalo, e se pôs de pé. "Juro pela minha honra e por toda a força da minha juventude. Minhas palavras são fatos." Bradou, batendo no peito para consolidar o juramento.

"Mas, Lee," Makoto balançou a cabeça numa negativa, mais brando. "isso não faz o menor sentido. Até hoje? Não há jeito!"

"Claro que há, se você quer saber, e muito." Ele armou as defesas para a sua tese. Antes que pudesse exteriorizá-las, deparou-se com Tenten, que se acomodava no banco ao lado. "Ah, você está aí, flor silverstre," a interrupção fez com que perdesse o fio da meada. "Achei que não tornaria a vê-la até a manhã seguinte."

Maneando a cabeça num rápido cumprimento, Tenten puxou o copo cheio de refresco que havia ao lado de Lee, bebericando-o sem muita animação.

"É, é." Fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. "Meus planos mudaram." Explicou, simplesmente. Depois arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa. "Falavam sobre o quê?"

Makoto não teve sequer tempo de tentar um movimento, pois Lee logo tomou a dianteira.

"Da conversa que tive com Naruto-_kun_ nesta manhã." Falou, parecendo sério por um instante, embora isso parecesse difícil com aquele par de olhos arregalados. "Encontramo-nos por acaso numa missão interna logo depois que saí daqui e pudemos ter uma conversa de homem para homem. Naruto-_kun_ está enormemente aborrecido."

Não muito interessada naquele assunto, uma vez que Naruto era uma _persona_ _non_ _grata _para ela, Tenten apenas se manteve em silêncio para se inteirar dos fatos. Não podia resistir a uma boa fofoca.

Percebendo-se instigado a continuar, agora com mais um ouvinte, Lee se voltou para Makoto outra vez.

"Contou coisas terríveis, sobre a sua solidão e a sua insatisfação amorosa. E agora que a doce Hinata o abandonou, palavras _suas_, não sabe o que fazer."

"Do que você está falando?" Questionou Tenten de repente, surpresa. "Ele realmente _disse_ isso? Ele falou algo sobre gostar de Hinata?"

Ele pensou por um instante.

"Bem, Naruto-_kun_ falou sobre o quanto Hinata era importante, mas nada mais do que isso. Está deprimido porque ela vem rechaçando todas as suas tentativas de aproximação." Explicou. "Então, comentou algo sobre o ferimento do Uchiha na sua última missão e, daí vem o _grand_ _finale_, Tenten-_chan_, me segredou que ainda nutre sentimentos pela Sakura-_san_!"

Ao escutar o desfecho, a mulher tornou novamente a perder o interesse naquilo tudo.

"Que seja." Falou, seca. Todas as lembranças de Naruto eram péssimas lembranças se o ligavam à tristeza de Hinata. Voltou-se para Makoto. "Vou sair em missão em breve. Pago a conta quando voltar."

Makoto fez um aceno afirmativo, uma vez que estava habituado àquelas situações.

"É algo importante?"

"Nem tanto." Ela arqueou os ombros, aborrecida. "Provavelmente não voltarei dentro de dias, muitos dias. Portanto você não terá companhia para o seu café da manhã, Lee." Olhou-o. "Sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe, Tenten-_chan_." Lee respondeu, erguendo o dedo indicador. "É de extrema importância que você seja destacada para tais missões. Assim, todos reconhecerão as suas habilidades. Incrivelmente bela e mortal, como as rosas, que são maravilhosas à distância, porém ferem que as toca."

Sorrindo, pois as palavras do companheiro sempre a divertiam, Tenten terminou de beber o suco natural que afanara.

"E você, Makoto, deveria estar olhar para esta bela moça, que esbanja calor, que esbanja juventude, não como uma reles mortal, mas uma diva que desceu dos céus para agraciá-lo." Explanou Lee, voltando-se para o amigo, muito sério. "Sim, uma musa que o enche de inspiração!" Reafirmou. "Agraciada pelo maravilhoso fogo da juventude!"

Sem nada dizer, Makoto e Tenten se entreolharam e gargalharam.

"Está bem, Lee, está bem. Eu o farei." Garantiu ele ainda entre risos, balançando a cabeça. "Você deseja mais alguma coisa, minha _musa_?"

A maneira como ele pronunciou tais palavras, levemente rouco, e o modo como a fitou, profunda e perturbadoramente, fizeram com que um arrepio subisse pela sua espinha, fazendo-a recordar dos poucos beijos que carregava na memória.

O moreno da sua tez impediu-o de vislumbrar o agradável corado, quase impossível de ser notado, que se fez sobre as suas bochechas. E, como se a tática de sedução não a houvesse, de fato, seduzido, Tenten girou o copo entre os dedos, evitando fitá-lo para não ser presa pelo calor escaldante, capaz de consumi-la.

Enquanto Rock Lee tornou a comentar algo a respeito do estado de Sasuke, ainda no hospital em função de um ferimento ocorrido numa missão, a morena pôde apenas juntar forças para mover a cabeça num sinal negativo, uma vez que as palavras custavam a abandoná-la.

Ela jamais percebera como Makoto poderia ser persuasivo e atraente.

Mas a diferença era que, pensou, talvez ele nunca houvesse tentado sê-lo para que pudesse saber. E, postos os seus nervos e reações corporais à mercê da voz de barítono cantada e das miradas fascinantes, pensou que o melhor a fazer era definitivamente evitá-lo, antes que traísse a si mesma, _sóbria_.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"_O alvo deixa a Vila nesse momento. Assuma a sua posição. Não se deixe perceber enquanto parte. Sigilo absoluto._"

_Hora de partir, meu bem_, pensou enquanto observava Watanabe deixar a Vila, como se não estivesse deixando para trás as lembranças e o lugar onde vivera durante vários anos.

Ele, de fato, parecia tranqüilo, como se não houvesse sido expulso. E também apressado, como se quisesse chegar logo a algum lugar específico.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O suor escorria pela sua testa enquanto ofegava.

Tenten o limpou com a palma de uma das mãos antes de se deixar cair suavemente sobre o chão fofo da floresta, agachada como uma felina, vendo Watanabe se afastar pela trilha, sem notá-la.

Ele já estava longe quando ela resolveu olhar em volta, para ver se reconhecia o local.

Em pouquíssimas paradas, o médico caminhara até onde estavam então, descansando em um saco de dormir quando caía a noite e descansando em pequenas aldeias, onde comprava suprimentos e fazia as refeições.

Após tanto tempo sem descanso, Tenten se sentia exausta.

Achou que talvez estivessem perto de alguma nova Vila. Resquícios de fumaça podiam ser vistos ao longe e parte da trilha era desmatada, indicando interferência humana.

A noite caía sem nuvens e com o céu estrelado.

O ar frio começava a fazer balançar as árvores e os últimos raios de sol iam morrendo com tal rapidez que em poucos minutos não havia mais qualquer fulgor vermelho-dourado típico do final da tarde.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, secando as mãos úmidas na calça, e então ouviu um latido.

Quando se virou, o enorme cachorro branco já estava sobre ela, lambendo o seu rosto, impedindo que escapasse. Caída sobre a grama, Tenten conteve o impulso de soltar um grito, pois o mesmo atrairia a atenção do médico renegado.

"Saia de cima de mim!" Sibilou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe.

"Akamaru!" Ouviu-se e o cão a deixou, obediente.

Quando Tenten se sentou, o coração ainda batendo rápido pela adrenalina provocada pela aparição repentina, tinha os coques praticamente desfeitos e tirava folhas secas do cabelo.

Vislumbrou o rosto moreno de Kiba, que se aproximava correndo, e logo Neji e Shino apareceram por entre as árvores, atraídos pelos latidos do animal.

Rapidamente, ela se pôs de pé e, cansada, suja e faminta, tentou pôr no rosto todas as centelhas de orgulho que ainda tinha, apenas para não dar ao Hyuuga a satisfação de percebê-la exausta.

Depois de todos aqueles dias sem vê-lo, o único sentimento que conseguiu juntar foi o de raiva, raiva essa por tê-la rechaçado e deixado sem explicações, por tê-la feito sofrer involuntariamente e por ter rido das suas tentativas de se provar útil.

Seus olhos passaram pelo trio, aparentando uma indiferença friamente calculada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kiba, os olhos estreitos na sua direção.

"Faço a mesma pergunta." Reiterou Tenten, tentando parecer mais ameaçadora do que cansada.

"Tenten." Neji chegou perto deles o suficiente para tocar o seu ombro, mostrando ao companheiro que ele não devia se intrometer, fazendo com que o Inuzuka baixasse a guarda. "Por que está aqui?" Perguntou, autoritarismo em suas palavras.

Ela encarou-o, cética.

Fechando os punhos a fim de conter a indignação que a atingira, Tenten a despejou em cima dele por meio de um olhar tão mortal e mordaz que fê-lo ficar surpreso, mesmo que não o houvesse demonstrado.

Quando entreabriu os lábios, ela precisou conter o suspiro exaurido que quis passar por eles e logo a boca dolorosamente sensível era apenas uma linha retorcida de frustração e aborrecimento em seu rosto corado.

"Por que você acha que eu te devo satisfações, Neji?" Perguntou, ácida, e ele a soltou, como se atingido por um raio.

"Você está em missão?" Shino se aproximou, os óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos.

"Sim." Respondeu Tenten, desgostosa. "Estou seguindo aquele cara." E apontou com o dedão para a trilha atrás de si.

"Nos dê detalhes." Mandou Kiba, acariciando o topo da cabeça de Akamaru.

Absolutamente, ela não gostou do tom presunçoso das suas palavras. Sabia, entretanto, que, tendo-os encontrado em serviço e estando os mesmos responsáveis de algo na área, precisava fornecer as informações das quais dispunha.

Em nada aquilo, aquele encontro indesejado, contribuía para aliviar a sua frustração. Ao contrário, parecia que toda a impaciência que nutrira naqueles dias silenciosos, em que estivera forçosamente incomunicável e sem dispor de noites de sono adequadas, haviam se multiplicado infinitas vezes.

Quis ignorar a existência do homem que perturbara os seus pensamentos nas noites em que passara de vigília. Quis esquecê-lo para sempre.

"É um desertor de Konoha." Falou por fim, pois nada do que quisera se concretizara. "O homem que diagnosticou a situação do Chidou. A Hokage mandou que eu grudasse na cola dele, até descobrir onde ele vai parar." Explicou, de má vontade. "Ela acredita que o Watanabe possa trazer problemas, pois é incompetente como médico e o conselho de Konoha não quis tirar a sua licença."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, avaliando as palavras dela.

Tenten, que não queria permanecer ali mais do que o necessário, olhou em volta, percebendo que aos poucos a silhueta silenciosa e distraída de Watanabe ia sumindo pela trilha, que ia se encobrindo de galhos de árvore e escuridão.

Mais uma vez limpou o suor que escorria pela sua testa, num gesto automático e distraído.

Quem sabe seria ali que o cretino ergueria acampamento para sempre, pensou com um pouco de rancor do mesmo por fazê-la suportar todos aqueles infortúnios desagradáveis, e então ela se livraria da detestável tarefa de segui-lo feito a sua sombra.

"Para lá fica a Vila da Nuvem." Explicou Neji, vendo que a morena estava olhando na direção da trilha.

Ela se voltou para ele, surpresa não só pela interrupção dos seus pensamentos como por descobrir para onde enfim Watanabe seguia.

"Daqui a um quilômetro já é possível avistar os portões da Vila. Se ele estiver procurando por algum lugar para ficar, acredito que será esse." Concluiu ele, mas Tenten não entendeu o porquê da certeza em suas palavras.

"Hm." Foi tudo o que disse.

"Você deve continuar a segui-lo." Instruiu Shino, estendendo o dedo para que uma mariposa pousasse sobre ele.

"Eu vou com você." Avisou o Hyuuga quando ela fez menção de se afastar, sem dar mais satisfações ou se despedir. Segurando o braço feminino, fazendo-a parar. "Estou em busca de informações na Nuvem e talvez Watanabe possa me levar às respostas pelas quais eu tenho procurado." Falou, seriamente.

Tenten sentiu a raiva subir à cabeça, livrando o seu braço de maneira brusca.

"Não preciso de vigia, Neji." Esbravejou, dando-lhe as costas.

Num segundo, a morena descabelada já não estava mais sobre a vista deles, desaparecendo tão rápido por entre as árvores e as brumas da noite que, segundos depois, Akamaru latiu numa despedida, mesmo sem vê-la.

Ela sumiu na escuridão e não viu mais nada.


	13. A Pessoa Especial de cada Shinobi

**Nota: **Para os que se mostrarem interessados no casamento de Sasuke e Sakura, que aqui foi pouco descrito, o acontecimento na íntegra se encontra na fanfic dos mesmos: A Moça de Casamento Marcado.

**Capítulo Treze: **_A Pessoa Especial de Cada Shinobi_

Neji conhecia Tenten. Ele arriscava dizer que a conhecia melhor do que todas as outras pessoas.

Estava a par de cada miudeza da personalidade explosiva, diferenciava cada sorriso que recebia e sabia, mais do que a própria morena acreditava, todas as suas preferências, fossem elas na culinária como em estilo de luta e ocupações favoritas.

Era capaz de suportar as suas mais diversas facetas e estágios de humor, assim como nomeá-los e enumerá-los a quem quisesse saber.

Durante todos os anos em que a tivera perto de si, aspirou como um buraco negro qualquer informação que um dia lhe pudesse ser útil.

O sexo feminino, na sua concepção, era infimamente mais complicado que qualquer insípida missão e era necessário um milhar de dados complementares para que pudesse descobrir a causa de um suspiro aborrecido sem aparentes explicações ou crises de mau humor que chegavam e destruíam tudo como bolas de neve e desapareciam como a brisa.

Assim, quando a rejeitara, antes de partir, sabia o que esperar.

Sabia que Tenten muito provavelmente se manteria aborrecida, o orgulho ferido, e que se negaria a recebê-lo ou a amá-lo ou até mesmo a mencionar o seu nome, tanto pela situação como pelo fato de ter partido sem dar maiores explicações, sem qualquer despedida, mesmo que mísera.

Entretanto, quando ali a encontrara, todas as formulações, nas quais confiava cegamente, caíram por terra.

O entendimento de que não a encontraria receptiva se escoou como a água que se vai pelo ralo. O trabalho que tivera para afastá-la do perigo se mostrou ineficaz.

Vislumbrou a tez dourada, brilhante pelo suor, os coques desajeitados e a expressão chateada. O nariz reto e aquilino, os lábios ligeiramente desproporcionais. O jeito como os olhos castanhos e repuxados se destacavam no rosto feminino. E foi aí que percebeu o quanto reprimira as suas lembranças e sentimentos a respeito daquela mulher.

Se alguém o questionasse a respeito daquilo, ele diria que jamais se arrependeria de tudo o que fizera para mantê-la segura. Apesar disso, por mais meticuloso que houvesse sido, de nada adiantara.

Observou-a partir, logo após tê-la encontrado, com uma apatia que não existia interiormente.

O terreno da Nuvem era incerto, um perigo sem precedentes. Seu instinto lhe dissera, desde que ali chegara, que não haveria meio de partir sem se deixar perceber e que não poderia ficar se nada fosse perdido.

A mesma e alarmante sensação que o acometia todas as vezes em que sabia que o sucesso da missão valia mais do que a sua vida.

Mas o Hyuuga jamais se importara se fosse ele o alvo dos ataques furiosos, se a sua existência bambeava sobre uma corda de náilon, porque assim fora criado: de maneira a ser apto para tudo o que aparecesse, para suportar as mais destruidoras impressões. Essa era a sina de um ninja, de colocar tudo antes de si mesmo, e Neji, mais do que qualquer outro, abaixava a cabeça perante leis irrevogáveis.

Quando a vira ali, contudo, ele soube. Foi como se um estalo perturbasse a sua mente e ele soube, repentinamente.

Ele simplesmente soube que, se haveria algo que seria perdido naquele país, esse algo seria a sua morena.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Estava flutuando num lugar distante, até que algo a puxou repentinamente para baixo e a afogou.

Seus olhos se abriram enquanto uma lufada de ar desesperada adentrava por entre os lábios pálidos. Ainda se sentia sufocar, como se o seu pulmão estivesse congestionado. E as coisas à sua volta não tinham cor ou nitidez.

A têmpora direita ardia e ela tentou erguer a mão para tocá-la. O indicador se mexeu com dificuldade, mas o resto dos dedos se mantiveram imóveis.

"Ela está acordando." Alguém disse.

Mas a escuridão tomou conta dela de novo. Meramente, percebeu-se gritar enquanto a água à sua volta aumentava, asfixiando-a. Então, flutuou. E só.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

As luzes da Vila aos poucos diminuíam com a chegada da madrugada.

Havia bêbados e prostitutas em vielas. Os botecos eram os únicos estabelecimentos abertos, pois todos os demais fechavam antes das dez da noite – uma regra rígida da Nuvem.

Sentado sobre a bancada de um bar, Watanabe virava mais uma vez o conteúdo da garrafa de saquê dentro do seu copo. Tinha já os olhos injetados e falava enrolado, vagarosamente, enquanto conversava com o homem ao seu lado, ambos rindo de uma ridícula piada sobre médicos e pacientes.

Ninguém estava à sua espreita, não como deveria estar.

Os olhos de Neji não apenas perscrutavam o renegado, como desesperadamente seguiam por todos os lugares de onde Tenten poderia vigiá-lo.

Nas últimas quatro horas e meia, contudo, desde que ela saíra fugidia da floresta, ele tinha perdido o seu rastro. E, estreitando os orbes perolados, pensou consigo que finalmente precisava admitir que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Era a única explicação para a sua ausência, uma vez que não era típico de ninjas abandonarem o serviço sem motivos consideráveis.

Quando por fim abandonou Watanabe no bar e retornou ao seu esconderijo, Shino estava rodeado de vaga-lumes, sentado sobre uma pedra perto da caverna onde se abrigavam, e não ergueu os olhos, escondidos por detrás das lentes, até que Neji tocou o seu ombro.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse.

Kiba e Akamaru cochilavam depois de horas gastas na investigação na Vila. O Inuzuka se escorara na parede, numa posição desconfortável, enquanto o cão mantinha a cabeça apoiada sobre os coturnos embarrados do mesmo.

Cutucando-o com o pé, Neji o acordou, provocando-lhe um resmungo.

"Estamos com um problema." Avisou, sentando-se. Ele enfiou o rosto entre as mãos por um momento, impedindo a si mesmo de soltar um suspiro. E, quando ergueu novamente os orbes, percebeu-se encarado. "É a Tenten." Explicou rapidamente. "Ela desapareceu."

"Hmm." Kiba esfregou a face de maneira brusca e nada delicada, tentando espantar a sonolência. "Ela não devia estar seguindo aquele merda? Aquele médico... Hm." Murmurou, bocejando longamente. "Não devíamos supor que ela estivesse... escondida?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando infringir algum humor às suas palavras.

"Conheço os seus métodos de camuflagem. Eu saberia onde ela está escondida, _se_ ela estivesse escondida em algum lugar, Kiba." Disse Neji, nem um pouco simpático à zombaria. "Não subestime a minha inteligência" Avisou, frio.

O outro soltou um novo resmungo, revirando os olhos.

"Isso não está incluído em nossa missão." Falou Shino depois do que pareceram longos minutos de silêncio ininterrupto.

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" Indagou Neji, encarando-o com firmeza. "Ela desapareceu. Não podemos simplesmente ignorar isso. Mesmo que não seja a nossa tarefa, não podemos repassar a responsabilidade para outros ninjas que demorarão, no mínimo, dois dias para chegarem aqui e investigarem o caso." Continuou, muito aborrecido. "Dois dias é tempo demais e vocês sabem disso."

Akamaru lambia os dedos do dono quando este ergueu a cabeça, parando de brincar com o animal. Seu cenho franzido fazia com que os olhos fendidos parecessem menores.

"Você está levando isso para o lado pessoal." Falou ele, num tom de aviso.

"Nós a procuraremos." Preveniu Shino, tentando evitar discórdias desnecessárias, visto que o Hyuuga não parecia inclinado a aceitar negativas. "Mas eu concordo com o Kiba, Neji. Você está emocionalmente envolvido e está nos colocando em uma posição delicada, que ameaçará a prioridade da nossa missão."

Neji sabia que ele estava certo. Não se preocupou em concordar.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, o Aburame se voltou para Kiba.

"Mande uma mensagem à Hokage reportando o ocorrido." Pediu.

Quando Kiba abandonou a caverna em busca de um pássaro mensageiro, Neji percebeu que o olhar de Shino recaía sobre ele, duramente.

"Não perca a cabeça." Avisou.

Mas Tenten era um assunto delicado demais para que ele simplesmente se mantivesse "frio", como esbravejaria Kiba horas mais tarde. E percebeu que sentia medo de que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer à morena e ele não estivesse lá para impedir.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A chuva batia violentamente contra a janela, os raios cortando o céu. A tempestade que se abatera sobre Konoha não amainara até então. Tsunade já não tinha esperanças de que ela cedesse.

As palavras dançavam à sua frente como se bailassem ao som de uma música.

Ela tinha os lábios secos e desejosos de uma bebida.

Pensou por um longo tempo "_Meu Deus, como isso aconteceu?_", mas a sala apenas permaneceu em silêncio, pois não havia voz alguma no meio da tempestade para lhe responder. Ninguém contestaria o seu chamado, ninguém estaria ali para auxiliá-la.

"Tsunade-_sama_?" Ouviu, erguendo a cabeça. "Já leu a mensagem de Neji?"

Shizune trazia uma bandeja e duas xícaras fumegantes em cima desta. Tsunade franziu-lhe o nariz, pois não gostava daquele hábito de encher o seu estômago de chá.

As palavras da discípula a tiraram do seu desgosto particular e Tsunade percebeu que, apesar de ter lido a mensagem de Neji, não a captara com perfeição.

_Tenten foi raptada_. _Vila da Nuvem. Watanabe._ Dizia.

E ela que achara que um atentado terrorista já estaria suficiente por enquanto.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Sasuke já estava vestido quando um pássaro mensageiro pousou no parapeito da sua janela, batendo o bico no vidro, tentando vencer a força do vento.

Ele abandonou o copo de saquê sobre a mesa de centro da sala, insatisfeito.

A pequena bolsa de couro que o animal trazia preso a si estava encharcada, assim como ele mesmo, e Sasuke não se importou quando as mangas da sua veste umedeceram. Soltando o fecho e pegando o papel que havia dentro da bolsa, deixou que o pássaro sumisse novamente no meio da chuva.

O vento trouxe água para dentro do cômodo e balançou os seus cabelos negros, de modo a bagunçá-los completamente.

O céu nublado urrava em trovões que foram abafados quando Sasuke tornou a fechar o vidro.

"_Jounin raptado. Vila da Nuvem. Pegue Naruto, Lee e Hinata. Encontre-se com Neji, Kiba e Shino na floresta que antecede a entrada da Vila. Parta o mais rápido possível._" Dizia, a tinta um pouco borrada. E ele virou o verso, podendo reconhecer a caligrafia tremida de Tsunade. "_Acredite, Sasuke, era a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer. Mas não me restam alternativas. Vocês são os meus melhores._"

Ele não gostaria de admitir que estava intimamente satisfeito. Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha alguma diversão.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata não pôde compreender o que havia de errado com Sasuke e Sakura quando, sentada dentro do salão, apreciou a cerimônia de casamento. Era como se houvesse uma barreira de gelo instransponível entre eles, uma barreira que não se permitia ser quebrada, mesmo que houvesse extenuantes esforços de um dos lados.

Ela, assim como o pai, que comparecera à cerimônia apenas por um gesto de deferência à outra antiga família importante da Vila, permanecera em silêncio durante todo o tempo e foi encarregada de se desculpar com os noivos pela ausência do patriarca Hyuuga na festa de celebração.

Com a falta de todos os seus amigos e o primo, a moça se sentiu solitária dentre tantos desconhecidos.

Podia escutar o riso de Ino donde estava e observar a expressão impassível de Sakura, que não se mostrava milimetricamente animada, embora se esforçasse para parecê-lo. Há algumas horas, ouvira desabafar sobre toda a frustração que ela sentia pelo Uchiha. Vira-a chorar e se desesperar nos braços de Ino.

Foi quando, pela primeira vez, Hinata percebeu que toda a tristeza que sentia, Sakura também era capaz de sentir. Apenas tinham diferentes alvos.

Naruto estava presente. Ele não tentara se aproximar dela após notar o seu ar de reprimenda.

O loiro bebia e conversava com Kakashi perto da mesa de bebidas. Parecia se divertir e certamente aparentava descontração, mas Hinata podia perceber com clareza o ar sombrio que os belos olhos azuis tinham. E, silenciosamente, agradeceu por não ser obrigada a cumprimentá-lo, a interagir com ele. Não resistiria.

Bebericava um suco de frutas, observando a movimentação, quando percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke.

Os orbes negros, que eram da cor de obsidiana, fitavam-na como se pudessem ler os seus mais profundos pensamentos e lhe antevir os movimentos mesmo sem se utilizar do Sharingan. Eram como buracos negros, onde era fácil se perder.

O Uchiha possuía uma beleza e aura magnetizadoras, capazes de capturar qualquer mulher.

Ela não se recordava de alguma vez já ter travado qualquer diálogo com o homem. A sua personalidade dócil era destroçada pela ferocidade masculina.

"Por que nós não nos sentamos, Hyuuga?" Ele sugeriu, apontando com o queixo para uma das mesas vazias ao canto do salão, uma vez que a maioria dos casais estava ocupada na pista de dança.

Incapaz de resistir àquele pedido, Hinata anuiu numa concordância que quase passou despercebida e deixou que a mão gelada de Sasuke se espalmasse sobre as suas costas, encaminhando-a até o local sugerido, até que, após esperar educadamente que ela se acomodasse, ele fez o mesmo à sua frente, sem fitá-la, pois não parecia ter algum interesse nela.

Sorveu um gole do copo de saquê que tinha na mão esquerda e permaneceu silencioso por um instante.

"Aja naturalmente, pois isto é sigiloso." Ordenou então. "Você está sendo convocada para uma missão ranking A. Encontre-me na entrada da Vila daqui a duas horas. Leve suprimentos suficientes."

Tentando não expressar a surpresa que sentia, ela maneou a cabeça num novo assentimento.

"Para onde iremos?"

"Vila da Nuvem. Encontraremos o seu primo. É bom que tenha melhorado as suas habilidades de rastreamento, pois está sendo convocada unicamente por elas." Avisou o Sasuke, a voz impassível. Então se pôs de pé, abandonando a bebida sobre a mesa. "Você não tem permissão para falar com ninguém sobre isso." E seguiu na direção de Naruto, que os fitava donde estavam.

Hinata permaneceu sentada por muito tempo depois que ele desapareceu com o Uzumaki pela porta da frente do salão.

Recuperando pouco a pouco os seus movimentos, levantou-se, ouvindo o chamado de Ino, e seguiu na direção da loira e de Sakura, que conversavam.

"Sente-se conosco, Hinata." Ordenou a Yamanaka, sorrindo. "O que é que há? Parece que viu um fantasma!" Comentou logo depois, fitando-a.

"Não é nada." Murmurou ela, num movimento que fez os cabelos negros dançarem. Virou-se para a noiva, que também a analisava. "Perdão, Sakura-_chan_, mas eu preciso partir agora." Disse em sinal de despedida, abaixando-se para beijá-la nas bochechas. "Desculpe-me por permanecer tão pouco tempo, porém papai disse ter serviços para mim."

Sakura concordou sem resistências.

"Está bem." Falou. "É uma pena que se vá tão cedo." Sorriu apenas. "Mas obrigada por ter vindo."

Quando chegou em casa, não disse coisa alguma para Hiashi. Afirmou que sairia dali a duas horas, sem premissa de volta, e o pai imediatamente entendeu do que se tratava.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Há vários dias que Sasuke e Naruto não se falavam.

Desde que o mesmo fora reintegrado à Konoha, após o seu período de trevas, as relações entre os antigos companheiros, quase irmãos, estavam tão profundamente abaladas que o Uchiha sentia que o loiro passara a nutrir por ele um profundo e inevitável rancor, fruto do seu relacionamento com Sakura.

Quando considerara a respeito dos sentimentos que Naruto nutria pela sua esposa, não fizera idéia de que os mesmos fossem tão intensos. Uma paixonite de adolescentes, era o que todos na Vila comentavam, e que com certeza acabaria com o tempo.

Entretanto, para o desgosto do moreno, nada daquilo que era dito se concretizara. A força com que Naruto parecia amá-la, sem que Sakura de fato se apercebesse disso, era como um oceano revolto e devastador. Nada parecia demovê-lo, atenuá-lo ou pará-lo.

Quando o seu relacionamento com Sakura passou do platônico para o concretizado, Sasuke soube que perderia a amizade do Uzumaki.

Ele se habituara àquilo, àquela idéia.

Naruto era importante na sua vida depois de todos aqueles anos e intimamente sabia daquilo. Não o admitia por desgosto. E o seu afastamento era desconfortável. Suportável, mas que preferencialmente poderia ser evitado.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse Sasuke, assim que deixou a Hyuuga prostrada em sua mesa para se aproximar dele.

Havia mágoa nos olhos de Naruto.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou, seco, sem encará-lo. "Não acho que tenhamos qualquer coisa para conversar, teme."

"Não seja idiota, dobe." Grunhiu o moreno. "Ande. Vamos lá para fora." Ordenou.

A contragosto, Naruto o seguiu.

Em poucos segundos já estavam debaixo do céu nublado, sob a garoa ininterrupta. Sentiram o frescor do vento que não amainava batendo contra as suas faces e permaneceram calados por um longo tempo, como se entre eles não houvesse nada que precisasse ser proferido.

Balançando a cabeça num gesto de impaciência, Sasuke enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos, erguendo o rosto para fitar as nuvens.

"Escute, sei como isso deve estar sendo terrível para você." Era sincero, apesar de tudo. "Não quero torturá-lo, se é o que está pensando. Nem zombar dos seus sentimentos. Se acha que é assim que eu ajo, não me conhece, dobe."

O loiro suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos naturalmente despenteados.

"Eu sei." Admitiu, não o fitando. "Eu sei, teme, mas isso não muda nada. Não muda nada." Repetiu. "Vamos dar tempo ao tempo." Falou por fim. "O que é que você quer?"

"Sairemos em missão daqui a duas horas." Reiterou Sasuke, decidindo-se por respeitar o pedido de Naruto. "Uma missão sigilosa. Encontre-me na saída da Vila. Vou avisar o último integrante e eu e Sakura iremos para casa." Avisou, preparando-se para lhe dar as costas. "Supere isso, dobe."

"Não é fácil como você pensa, Sasuke."

"Estou certo de que não." Ele nada disse por algum tempo. "Mas eu já estive fora por vários anos. Não quero perder outros tantos por assuntos estúpidos. Antes de desejar que eu desapareça numa dessas missões impossíveis, não se esqueça de que agora você é o meu único irmão."

Naruto pareceu surpreendido por aquelas palavras, que não eram típicas da personalidade do Uchiha. Em fato, nada do que ele dissera desde que o encontrara eram versos que faziam o seu feitio.

Se não fosse capaz de reconhecer com precisão o chakra do homem à sua frente, acreditaria estar sendo enganado – ou talvez vítima de um genjutsu. Mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a presença física do moreno era certa. E o fato de ele em pessoa estar pedindo uma trégua, talvez uma segunda chance, devia fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Entretanto não fez.

Uma vez que Sasuke se mantivera imóvel, como se à espera de uma resposta, Naruto seguiu até ele e o abraçou, o peito doendo.

"Desculpe-me." Disse, a voz abafada. "Desculpe-me, teme, mas é inevitável. Odeio você. _Odeio você_." Murmurou, trêmulo pela devassidão dos seus sentimentos. "Como possivelmente você odiou Itachi." Eram palavras muito duras aquelas.

Ele não saberia explicar, tempos depois, o que o levara àquilo. Assim que as pronunciou, imediatamente se arrependeu. Mas era tarde para arrependimentos. Apenas Sasuke sabia o quão enorme fora o ódio que nutrira pelo irmão mais velho, algo sem precedentes, impossível de ser posto sob parâmetros.

E, sendo daquele modo, a raiva que o antigo companheiro de time agora nutria por ele ultrapassava o reversível.

Afastando-se, houve uma impassibilidade consternada na face de Sasuke. Não adiantava remar contra a maré, concluiu por fim.

"Está bem." Seu orgulho o impediu de qualquer coisa a mais. "Vemo-nos na entrada da Vila. Não se atrase." E o deixou só, com o seu ódio, as suas dores, o seu amor não correspondido.

Só, considerou o Uzumaki, como não mais estivera desde que o conhecera. E mais uma vez só. Simplesmente.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Estava escuro e chuviscava quando todos os integrantes do time de resgate se encontraram.

Sasuke e Hinata foram os primeiros a chegar, logo seguidos por Lee, que falara ininterruptamente a respeito da sua animação para com aquela nova missão.

"...uma pena," concluiu após muito tempo, ajeitando as alças da mochila sobre os ombros. "que tampouco Neji como Tenten não possam estar aqui para nos acompanhar!" Disse, sorrindo para a Hyuuga, a única que mostrava prestar atenção às suas palavras.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido, certa de que Lee nutria os mesmos sentimentos que ela em relação a Neji e a Tenten, e voltou os olhos para o chão, mordiscando o lábio, quando soou um vento frio que bagunçou os cabelos de todos.

Já se passavam as duas horas marcadas pelo líder da missão quando o último integrante por fim apareceu: Naruto surgiu num punhado de fumaça. Ao percebê-lo, Hinata sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco na boca do estômago, depois de todos aqueles dias tentando desesperadamente evitá-lo.

"Vamos." Ordenou Sasuke, antes que se fossem feitos os cumprimentos.

O quarteto voou Vila afora, logo atingindo a trilha, sendo Lee o único falante.

"Faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que trabalhamos juntos, Naruto-_kun_."

Sorrindo, ainda um pouco aborrecido, o loiro concordou.

"É-_ttebayo_." O bom-humor sem precedentes de Rock Lee serviu para animá-lo. "Espero que não fiquemos muitos dias fora." Pareceu preocupado por um instante. "Trouxe pouca ração de ramen!" Riu.

"Pois desista se está esperando que voltemos antes de duas ou três semanas." A voz fria de Sasuke o interrompeu.

O Uchiha estava à frente dos outros três, sendo o mais rápido, embora o taijutsu de Lee quase o equiparasse.

"Será uma missão sigilosa e de resgate. Nossas ordens são encontrar e liquidar os inimigos, priorizando a vida do nosso membro raptado." Disse, sério. "Um dos nossos sumiu nas dependências da Nuvem. Nós vamos lá para reavê-lo." Avisou. "Esse é o nosso objetivo: recuperar o ninja capturado. O time de Neji não dará conta da imensidão do problema."

"Quem foi?" Hinata quis saber, apreensiva ante a idéia de que, de todos os ninjas que conhecia, o único que saíra em uma missão não explicada nos últimos dias, além do grupo comandado pelo primo, fora Tenten.

Imediatamente uma sensação de mal-estar se apoderou dela, a ponto de deixá-la hesitante.

"Não nos foi informado."

Lee se apressou para se aproximar do líder.

"É um ninja de elite?"

"_Não nos foi informado_." Repetiu Sasuke, friamente. "Demoraremos um dia e meio para chegar ao país, se pararmos apenas por algumas horas. Neji, Aburame e o Inuzuka estarão lá para nos recepcionar. Iremos agir em conjunto. É uma Vila hostil. Nossa aproximação não deve ser notada. Então saberemos quem foi a presa. Sejam pacientes e não vacilem na camuflagem."

"Tem a ver com o caso do ninja adoecido, pela urgência com que fomos convocados." Houve algo contemplativo nas palavras de Naruto, que desde há muitos dias abandonara a animação para se permitir dominar pela morbidez. "Eu disse que iria repercutir, teme. O time de Neji está lá para investigar a morte de Chidou, não é? Foi Tenten. Ela estava responsável pelo médico expulso. Se ele estava metido nisso, foi Tenten." Repetiu, como se quisesse se assegurar do que estava dizendo.

Rock Lee lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

"Não diga bobagens, Naruto-_kun_!" Gritou, chocado demais com a idéia. "Tenten-_chan_ jamais se permitiria ser raptada."

Mas, como o Uzumaki não houvesse demonstrado resistência às suas palavras e Sasuke tampouco as reiterara, ele olhou para Hinata em busca de apoio, apoio esse que não recebeu.

"Eu disse que o médico estúpido ia nos trazer problemas." Falou o loiro para nenhum deles.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A Shino não lhe agradava nada a situação que agora vivenciavam.

Estava habituado às reformulações de cronograma e modo de agir, mas o rapto de um jounin da sua Vila era uma situação mais preocupante do que uma mera alteração nos planos. Queria dizer, inegavelmente, que o inimigo invisível com o qual agora lidavam era perigoso, talvez mortal.

Diferente de Neji, ele não se deixava abalar por sentimentalismos. Embora o Hyuuga fosse aparentemente frio, dentro de si ardia uma chama intensa e escrupulosa, que se permitia dominá-lo vez ou outra, e nada havia de imparcial nos seus julgamentos, não àqueles que se referissem a um assunto que acabaria por machucá-lo.

Mesmo após todos aqueles anos, Shino não encontrara um amor por quem cometer loucuras, de modo que nenhuma das cenas presenciadas, essas que o faziam suspirar em desgosto, tinham a capacidade de perturbá-lo o mínimo que fossem.

De maneira fria, como um verdadeiro chefe deveria fazer, ele considerou por um longo tempo as direções a serem tomadas dali adiante.

Estando envolvido com o alvo do rapto, Neji perdera a aptidão de liderar com racionalidade e competência. Como ditavam as regras ninja, ele precisaria ser substituído até que provasse novamente a sua capacidade. E, dentre os três homens ali presentes, sem dúvidas Shino era agora a única possibilidade.

Ajeitou os óculos sob o nariz, um gesto automático adquirido após todos aqueles anos.

"Iremos tomar decisões rápidas. Práticas. Eficientes." Instruiu.

Sentado ao canto da caverna, uma expressão de insatisfação profunda, quem sabe também algo de remorso, na face, Neji ergueu a cabeça para escutá-lo, como faz um servo devoto ao seu deus.

Até aquele instante, as recordações a respeito de Tenten privaram a sua mente de pensamentos úteis, o que era comum, considerando que todos os ninjas relacionados eram quase sempre proibidos de agirem em conjunto por aquele óbvio motivo.

Embora houvesse tentado readquirir a distância visual necessária para lidar com a situação, ele já irrevogavelmente perdera o trejeito. A prostração o invadiu quase com a fúria de um ciclone, varrendo tudo o que havia dentro de si.

Remoeu o ódio direcionado aos adversários ocultos e o mastigou por um longo tempo.

Quando chegasse a hora de confrontá-los, pensava cheio de desgosto consigo mesmo, teria fúria o bastante para derrubá-los com um mero peteleco. Mas com certeza não seria a tal ponto benevolente.

"Como forasteiros, não fomos bem recebidos. Aliás, fomos expulsos." Continuou Shino, Kiba tendo se posto de pé e a se espreguiçar. "Nossa opção no momento será a de que nos passemos por civis naturais do país." Fitou de um a outro demoradamente. "Assim, teremos mais facilidade para agir. Ninguém permanecerá à espreita se adquirirmos a identidade de um civil."

"É uma boa idéia." Concordou o Inuzuka imediatamente. "Ofereço-me para entrar. Posso seguir o rastro do cheiro de Tenten sem preocupações. Não será difícil." Lançou um olhar de zombaria a Neji. "O perfume dela está em Neji. Conheço-o de cor."

O Hyuuga não apresentou reação alguma à piada.

Apoiou o queixo sob as mãos entrelaçadas, pensativo.

"Ainda assim, o nosso problema está parcialmente resolvido. Alguém precisará assumir a missão de Tenten. Seria imprudente que deixássemos Watanabe sem vigia."

"Não há a menor dificuldade quanto a isso." Garantiu Shino, os braços cruzados. "Uma de minhas fêmeas foi enviada para acompanhá-lo. Será fácil que o localizemos mais tarde, quando for necessário. Até que se mostre realmente um problema em potencial, o médico será considerado um estorvo a ser ignorado. Nossas atenções se voltarão inteiramente para a busca de Tenten daqui adiante."

Ambos os outros dois anuíram.

"Esperaremos cair a madrugada. Já sabemos quase todos os horários de sentinela dos guardas dos portões. Então entrarei e trarei o primeiro aparentemente idiota que encontrar." Falou Neji, algo de impassível em sua face, apesar da perturbação que sentia.

"Precisaremos agir rapidamente."

O Aburame caminhou pela caverna, Akamaru divertindo-se com um osso à entrada da mesma.

Fazia frio e ventava naquela noite.

"Tenho de estar lá dentro antes do amanhecer. Escolha alguém que more sozinho, pois ergueria suspeitas se não o encontrassem na cama." Disse Kiba, jogando-se novamente sob o seu saco de dormir, tirando os coturnos. "Necessitamos de tempo de raptá-lo, trazê-lo até nós e arrancar dele as informações necessárias para manter a farsa."

Postando-se de pé, Neji seguiu até a sua mochila, pegando dela algumas kunais e fios de linha de aço, os quais utilizava em situações de imobilização. Levou-os à bolsa que trazia junto à perna.

"Parto em uma hora." Avisou.

"Enquanto isso," a voz rouca de Kiba se alastrou pelo silêncio recém feito. "vou tirar uma soneca. Estou exausto, garotas."

Shino rodou os olhos àquele tratamento patético. Não importava quanto tempo houvesse se passado desde que o conhecera ou mesmo a gravidade da situação, o Inuzuka sempre encontrava uma nova maneira de ser detestavelmente sarcástico.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O posto de vigília que protegia os portões agora cerrados da Vila da Nuvem tinha uma troca em seus chuunins e civis responsáveis de seis em seis horas, com pequenos intervalos de tempo entre um posto e outro. Ainda assim, durante o dia e pela maioria do tempo os mesmos se mantinham entretidos em conversas ou cochilos.

Embora possuísse um razoável número de ninjas, e esses também fossem de uma razoável habilidade, aquele era um país de poderio militar razoavelmente fraco. De defesas externas compactas, muralhas fortes e bem formadas, vigiadas 24h, era claro, mas com pouca segurança interna. Uma vez lá dentro, qualquer inimigo teria a mobilidade que desejasse.

Com os olhos postos sob o relógio de pulso, Neji cronometrou exatamente os segundos que teria para invadir a Vila antes que os novos guardas tomassem os seus lugares.

"Espero que amanhã não tenhamos tanto frio. Brr..." Pôde ouvir a voz de um dos homens comentar sob o primeiro posto da muralha.

"É, é. Está quase na hora. Vamos. Himaguchi e Nayoma chegarão daqui a alguns minutos." Outro reiterou, bocejando.

Foi a deixa necessária. O Hyuuga, que se camuflara ao pé do enorme muro, aspirou o ar profundamente antes de, com o Byakugan ativado, certificar-se de que ninguém estava à sua espreita, utilizando o chakra nos pés para se pôr sob o concreto, passando a escalá-lo.

Em menos de alguns segundos, estava sob o local onde os ninjas da Nuvem antes estiveram, podendo perceber a aproximação dos outros dois por entre as árvores, ainda desapercebidos da sua presença, oportunamente ocultado pelas sombras.

Sem perder tempo e se aproveitando do fato de que não precisaria desacordá-los ou mesmo eliminá-los, saltou dali para dentro da Vila.

Pousou sem qualquer ruído sobre o chão, subindo no cedro mais próximo, esperando que os homens passassem.

"Acho que eu vou tirar uma soneca. Você me cobre, Nayoma. Fiz isso por você ontem à noite." Falou Himaguchi quando passou abaixo do Hyuuga, um palito no canto da boca.

"Contanto que não ronque! Quase tivemos problemas quando Jingo-_san_ resolveu fazer uma visita noturna!"

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Neji partiu rumo às residências civis. Era muito fácil distingui-las das dos ninjas: todas eram casas simples, desprovidas de luxos e uniformes. Os chuunins e jounins, por possuírem melhores salários, eram premiados com as grandes moradias, sem que precisassem pagar por elas, e, mediante essa posição esbanjadora, a Nuvem enfrentava sérios problemas econômicos.

Fato que se formavam poucos ninjas no país ao longo dos anos. A maioria deles não passava pelo Exame Chuunin e eram rebaixados a guardas e protetores de segunda ordem, cuidando da parte burocrática ou eram então despachados para a milícia policial, responsável pelos casos comuns.

A rua que escolheu era escura, porcamente iluminada, e havia gatos à espreita das lixeiras junto à esquina.

Notou que ali não havia ninguém. O toque de recolher era seguido do fechamento dos bares e então todos se dirigiam às suas casas. A Nuvem era uma Vila que despertava cedo, por dormir cedo.

Achegou-se a uma casa qualquer. As janelas estavam fechadas por pinos comuns, fáceis de abrir, e a maçaneta tinha um segredo simples, o qual não teve dificuldades em desmanchar.

Os olhos vasculharam os cômodos, encontrando o morador sob as cobertas alheio a sua presença, e, seguindo pelo corredor de pintura descascando, Neji parou debaixo do umbral, vislumbrando a vítima.

Era um homem razoavelmente jovem. Cabelos castanhos, aparência agradável. A barba estava por fazer e tinha uma farda passada posta sobre a poltrona no canto do cômodo, cuja possuía a insígnia da polícia do país costurada.

Por um instante, ele considerou procurar outro alvo; alguém em evidência talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, afinal. Segundos depois, porém, pensou que aquela seria uma vantagem que poderiam utilizar, pois, como dizia o ditado, _mantenha os seus amigos próximos e os seus inimigos mais próximos ainda._

Sorriu. O piso de tabuão rangeu sob os seus passos, mas o moreno não pôde resistir ao seu raptor.

Com a mão de dedos rápidos e eficientes, Neji a estendeu e apertou imediatamente o ponto nervoso ao pé do pescoço do homem, tirando-lhe a consciência. O corpo masculino se manteve imóvel ao seu movimento e, com a parte fácil do serviço concluída, Neji o destapou.

Vestia a vítima calças e uma camiseta comum.

Ele franziu o cenho por um instante, colocando-a sob o ombro.

Havia um homem passando pela rua, percebeu. Esperou por um longo tempo para que o mesmo passasse, os olhos fixos no relógio, que indicavam que, dali a poucos minutos, a guarita 3 da muralha trocaria os vigias.

Isso lhe dava, contou rapidamente, menos de dez minutos para se aproximar, tendo ainda de se preocupar com a ocultação.

Abandonou a casa, chaveando a porta e partindo. Andou rapidamente pelas alamedas, ocultando-se nas sombras provocadas pelo nebuloso da lua, e atingiu o local premeditado sem dificuldades, desviando-se dos guardas da madrugada, que faziam rondas para evitar balburdias.

Os responsáveis do posto já desciam para seguirem para as suas casas e, notou Neji, os que deveriam preencher os seus lugares se aproximavam rapidamente pela esquina à esquerda.

Segurou com força o corpo pesado sob o ombro, suor escorrendo da testa com o exercício.

Esperou pelo momento propício. Avançou pelo terreno desnivelado, usando o chakra sobre os pés para escalar a muralha.

Pulando para a floresta que precedia a Vila, soltou um suspiro, misto de desdém e alivio. Era estúpido como conseguia se manter oculto numa Vila cheia de ninjas, considerava, caminhando na direção da caverna.

O Byakugan era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma arma sem precedentes.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Shino estava à espera do retorno de Neji.

Confiava plenamente nas habilidades para rastreio e infiltração do Hyuuga. O Byakugan o tornava quase invisível, mesmo que estivesse preste a ser rodeado de ninjas.

Shino mesmo não tinha duvidas de que aquela simples missão seria concluída sem dificuldades dentro de uma hora, tempo para que o moreno invadisse, arrecadasse a presa e se afastasse de qualquer possível problema. Eram já perto das duas.

O time formado para aquela missão era perfeito: suas técnicas de rastreio e ocultação superavam o simplesmente passável. Eles poderiam destruir a Vila inteira sem se fazerem notar.

Dentro da caverna, afastado do frio daquela madrugada, Kiba soltou um resmungo, típico seu quando dormia. Akamaru, por sua vez, estava perto da entrada, com a cabeça encostada às patas dianteiras, adormecido.

Dali a segundos, os ouvidos de Shino captaram um ruído.

Identificou logo os contornos de uma das águias mensageiras naturais de Konoha. Ela planou por alguns instantes, à procura do seu alvo, e então, ao avistá-lo, desceu num rasante veloz.

Parou sobre o braço que estava estendido para recebê-la, estendendo a pata para que a missiva que trazia fosse removida.

Lendo-a, Shino notou a letra corrida e sem floreios da Godaime. _Os reforços estão a caminho_, dizia ela.

Ele não modificou a expressão ao contemplar o pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado. Ao contrário, considerou mesmo que a resposta recebida pela sua mensagem de apelo não valia o que fosse. Até o presente momento, eles estavam avançando sem dificuldades por entre as intempéries.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Kiba acordou, pareceu que havia dormido apenas algumas poucas horas, tão cansado estava.

Após muito tempo de vigília, em que procurava confirmar a hora da troca de guardas nos postos da muralha da Vila, nada lhe parecia melhor do que uma boa cama, uma boa refeição, uma boa mulher.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e curtos num gesto esquemático, soltou um suspiro ao primeiro chamado de Neji e imediatamente descerrou o par de olhos fendidos, distinguindo as formas físicas no meio da escuridão.

Havia uma fleuma provincial na expressão do Hyuuga.

Desde que recebera a notícia fatídica, Kiba arriscava dizer que nada que fizessem dali adiante importaria a Neji, exceto a busca pela morena de aroma das fazendas.

Desde que a conhecera, ainda no Exame Chuunin, quando eram jovens, percebera naquele corpo feminino uma fragrância incomum. Era capaz de identificar todos os seus conhecidos por seu perfume natural, geralmente algo semelhante a flores, comidas ou mesmo cosméticos.

No arquivo mental, designava cada um pelo aroma que desprendia. Ainda que, sem sombra de dúvidas, seu aroma preferido fosse o de Ino, algo idílico, que o perturbava e provocava, o de Tenten era fresco, agradável ao olfato, aos pensamentos, à imaginação.

Não haveria realmente dificuldade de encontrá-la dentro da Nuvem, se a moça houvesse passado pelas ruas daquela Vila.

"Levante-se, Inuzuka." A voz impassível de Neji o tirou das suas sérias considerações. Ele acabara de acender uma vela sobre o chão de terra batida, expondo enfim a face do capturado.

Encarando-o por um instante, àquele homem por quem teria de se passar durante alguns ou vários dias, Kiba deixou o saco de dormir e se levantou.

"Parece um fracote de merda." Comentou, alisando o queixo num gesto pensativo. Ergueu o corpo desacordado, pondo-o sentado sobre uma das pedras no interior do local. "Bem," arregaçou as mangas da veste negra. "acho que temos algum tempinho." Disse, voltando-se para os dois companheiros. "É bom que esperem lá fora. Assim, pensará que estou sozinho."

Tendo os outros dois concordado sem comentários e deixado o lugar, levando Akamaru consigo, o Inuzuka observou primeiro minuciosamente a figura à sua frente, tentando recordar-se dos mínimos detalhes dela.

Havia uma falha na sua técnica apressada: era sempre recomendável estudar os hábitos, os trejeitos do alvo, estar a par dos seus problemas pessoais e conhecer as pessoas com quem mantinha contato; deste modo, seria mais fácil interpretá-lo. Mas não teriam tempo para uma escolha minuciosa, uma coleta de informações. Teria de extrair o que fosse importante ali, à base da violência.

Era naturalmente apressado em quase tudo na vida. Porém sabia que algumas coisas deviam ser sagradas. Só esperava que a pressa não os levasse à destruição.

Estapeando o rosto pálido à sua frente, percebeu que ele acordava lentamente.

"Acorde, seu calhorda. Ande, antes que receba mais desses!" Grunhiu, nada simpático, como ditavam as regras de um bom algoz.

O homem piscou, desorientado, reconhecendo-o após alguns segundos.

Olhou surpreso para o local onde estava, entreabrindo os lábios numa forma de pavor extremo, empalidecendo mortalmente.

"O-onde estou?" Perguntou, sem se atrever a levantar o rosto. Tentou fazer um movimento, mas os pés e as mãos estavam presos por fios de náilon afiados, que feriam ao menor movimento.

"Você agora é um homem morto, meu caro." Kiba sorriu, cruel. Os caninos proeminentes ficaram visíveis. Sacou uma kunai do bolso. "Diga-me tudo sobre a sua você e talvez eu lhe permita continuar vivo por mais algum tempo."

"N-não, por favor." Ele implorou, a voz resfolegante. "Eu não fiz nada de errado!" Balbuciou, exasperação e confusão na voz.

O Inuzuka se apiedou inconscientemente. Aquele era só um pobre azarado que fora pego no meio do fogo cruzado. Agora, toda a sua vida, todo o seu passado, nada disso lhe pertencia. Ele nunca mais voltaria para o seu lar ou a sua família.

Mas a guerra era cruel e exigia medidas cruéis. Inevitavelmente, inocentes sempre acabavam atingidos.

"Não me importa." Kiba brincou com a kunai, distraído. Blefafa. "Diga." Ordenou, a voz fria. "Qual o seu nome e aonde trabalha?"

Aos poucos, como se aquele sentimento fosse se formando de modo gradual, a consciência e a certeza começaram a se fazer presentes na mente do homem à sua frente. Com a sabedoria, surgiu também o ódio.

Na maioria das vezes, o ódio era a única proteção que uma vítima possuía. Era a única emoção capaz de sobrepujar o medo e mantê-los lúcidos.

Logo, o homem o fitava com ódio, ódio esse que se sobrepunha ao terror que sentia, exatamente como Kiba esperara que aconteceria. Uma reação natural e esperada.

"O meu Kage saberá disso, seu...!" Ele não teve, contudo, coragem de ofender o Inuzuka. Procurou outra vez se soltar das amarras, mas essas apenas o feriram. "Ele irá matá-lo! Mata-" Foi interrompido por um soco violento.

Kiba viu o sangue aflorar dos lábios carmesins sem se sentir arrependido pelo movimento. Ser ninja não era sempre um mar de rosas.

"Não venha bancar o arrogante depois de ter implorado, sua florzinha!" Vociferou, parecendo ameaçador com a altura e porte que tinha. "Você me responderá por bem ou por mal, está entendendo?" Agarrou a face à sua frente, segurando-a com força. "E quando eu começar você desejará jamais ter nascido!"

O alvo empalideceu mais uma vez, a boca ferida tremeu um instante. Toda a fúria se esvaiu, como se a chama houvesse se apagado.

"Kazuya." Balbuciou, encarando fascinado o rosto moreno e maciço. "Mishima Kazuya."

Presenteando-o com um sorriso de satisfação pela rápida colaboração, o Inuzuka se sentou no chão à sua frente.

"Muito bem." Elogiou como quem elogia a um animal que aprendeu um novo truque. "Agora me conte sobre você, sobre a sua vida, Kazuya." Mandou, a voz macia.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Do lado de fora, os outros dois membros do time se mantinham em silêncio, pois jamais fizera o seu feitio a expansividade.

"Deixarei um de meus insetos com Kiba." Disse Shino após algum tempo. "Caso ele tenha problemas enquanto estiver infiltrado, apenas precisará mandá-lo de volta e saberemos que devemos ir ajudá-lo."

Neji concordou num simples manear de cabeça, os pensamentos mil anos luz do lugar onde se encontrava.


	14. Uma bela flor para Hinata

**Capítulo Quatorze: **_Uma Bela Flor para Hinata_

Mishima Kazuya era um ninja frustrado. Não passara no Exame da Nuvem nas duas vezes em que prestara e assim desistiu, porque não era persistente o bastante para continuar.

Tinha uma noiva, mas pouco a via, pois o serviço na milícia da Vila o consumia e a maioria das noites livres eram gastas em jogos de pôquer com os amigos e bebedeira casual.

Um boêmio galanteador. Tinha uma aparência agradável, um sorriso simpático, um trabalho que não exigia muito do seu intelecto. Ou seja, interpretá-lo seria uma tarefa simples, sem complicações, e ainda o poria em contato com os seus inimigos.

Assim pensava Kiba ao assumir o lugar de Kazuya quando ainda amanhecia.

Transpassado o primeiro posto da barreira, permanecer dentro da Vila da Nuvem agora seria fácil.

Constatando o horário, resolveu ir para o seu novo lar, tomar um banho e rumar na direção do emprego. Se lá nada descobrisse que lhe fosse interessante, pediria demissão e gastaria o resto do tempo na busca por Tenten. Até então, não sentira pelas ruas o perfume feminino.

Não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado desde a última vez em que Tenten passara por ali. A fragrância poderia ter desvanecido simplesmente.

Chegando até a residência do Mishima, seguindo as instruções dadas por Neji, ele abriu a porta com a chave que trazia no bolso e vasculhou os cômodos em busca de alguma consideração importante. Como nada encontrasse, agarrou uma toalha jogada sobre o sofá e foi para a ducha.

Perto das oito, chegou à milícia.

Recordava-se bem daquela sala, pois fora nela que Masaru Jingo recebera os Henges do time de Konoha.

Possuía muitas mesas e homens trabalhando nelas. Havia apenas uma vazia, que supôs ser a sua, então se encaminhou para ela.

"Atrasado." Ouviu uma voz atrás de si assim que se sentou, nada animado. E, virando-se, deparou-se com o chefe do departamento: Masaru, que o observava com extremo desagrado. O mesmo cabelo e barba salpicados de fios brancos e a expressão prepotente plantada na face. "Já é a terceira vez neste mês, Mishima. Mais uma vez e estará no olho da rua!" Rugiu, a voz imponente ecoando pela sala imediatamente silenciosa.

Antes que Kiba pudesse responder, entretanto, ele deu as costas e tomou a direção da sua sala, a porta ao final do enorme cômodo, e entrou nela, batendo-a de modo nada simpático.

Com os olhos azuis, ele observou meticulosamente os movimentos daquele homem.

"Tome." Teve a atenção dispersada pelo rapaz que parou em frente à sua mesa. Postou alguns documentos sobre a sua mesma. Tinha o cenho franzido. "Já que chegou atrasado, passe estes casos solucionados para os registros." Instruiu, coçando o queixo e olhando para o caminho por onde Masaru se fora. "Masaru-_san_ está estranho e desconfiado desde que os três forasteiros se foram." Comentou.

Pelas descrições dadas por Kazuya, o Inuzuka soube que aquele era Tai Ho, seu melhor amigo.

Tai Ho era um também frustrado aspirante a ninja, mas com belas aptidões para rastreio. Era exímio em seguir indícios e um serviçal esforçado. Pontual, cordial e não muito popular entre as garotas. Tinha os cabelos e os olhos escuros, dono de feições feias.

Era bom não arriscar com aquele menininho, pensava Kiba. Suas técnicas de infiltração e usurpação eram esplêndidas, porém a situação exigia que se afastasse de qualquer um que pusesse em risco o seu disfarce. E, se meramente Tai Ho tinha alguma aptidão para percebê-lo, ele deveria ser evitado.

Então apenas ergueu os ombros.

"Você sabe como é o chefe." Disse, impassível. "Sempre desconfiado."

Voltou os olhos para o seu serviço.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji não gostava do rumo que tomava aquela missão. O fato de Kiba ser o responsável por toda a ação de campo o aborrecia. Nada poderiam fazer além de esperar que os fatos se desenrolassem, preferencialmente a seu favor.

Fora aconselhado por Shino a guardar as energias para quando elas fossem necessárias, o que era uma reprimenda suave, uma ordem impressa para se manter onde estava.

Sentado sobre o seu saco de dormir, analisou o mapa que tinha da cidade. Encostado sobre a parede, Mishima Kazuya o observava com os seus olhos cheios de ódio silencioso, sem coragem para expressá-lo, e os lábios estavam ressequidos e cortados, inchados até certo ponto.

Não poderiam matá-lo ainda, garantira o Aburame. Ele talvez fosse necessário para a coleta de informações posteriores e, em casos de situação extrema, mesmo poderiam usá-lo como isca. Sim, ficariam responsáveis pelo homem até que ele não lhes mostrasse mais útil.

Então e apenas então decidiriam se o devolveriam à Vila natal ou o exterminariam para sempre. Tudo, estavam cientes, dependeria das ordens que chegassem de Konoha com os reforços.

Estreitou os orbes pérola.

Ergueu-os após alguns instantes de meditação.

"Diga-me, Kazuya, o que houve com o seu antigo Kage." Ordenou, os olhos fixos na figura à sua frente.

Pelas demonstrações de violência que tivera, o Mishima sabia que não tinha como resistir. Estava nas mãos de ninjas cruéis, que não se apiedavam de castigá-lo, e, embora fosse leal à sua pátria, nada lhe pagaria ou restituiria a vida, se a perdesse.

Gostava demais de si mesmo para morrer.

"Morreu." Respondeu, a voz seca, arranhando pela falta de água. Sentia o corpo trêmulo e dolorido, dormente. A boca doía a qualquer movimento. Mirava Neji com aparente impassibilidade, embora por dentro estremecesse perante aquela figura imponente. "Ashigaka Ieyasu-_sama_ morreu de parada cardíaca há mais de dez anos."

O Hyuuga pareceu surpreso um instante, porque nada falava sobre a morte do antigo governante nos registros da Vila. Apenas comentava que ele fora substituído por Morumachi Hojo, escolhido a dedo pelos conselheiros (esses que ninguém sabia quem eram, pois, dizia o Kage, era por uma questão de segurança). Era ainda relativamente jovem, perto da casa dos trinta, e os documentos a respeito da sua natalidade, dados pessoais e técnicas de combate fora destruído – ou se encontrava desaparecido.

Nada descobriram sobre ele. Família, kekkei genkai, nada.

De fato, a Nuvem era uma Vila cheia de mistérios aparentemente impossíveis de serem solucionados.

Nenhuma das informações das quais dispunha pareciam concordar entre si. E essa falta de notícias e fatos concretos começava a tirá-lo do sério. Porque, considerava, os moradores daquele país viviam uma intrincada trama de mentiras, tão enlaçadas entre si que pareciam se complementar, ainda que os guiassem para rumos diferentes, e ninguém se mostrava interessado em desvendá-las.

Com o cenho franzido, Neji moveu a cabeça.

"Você viveu a Época da Catástrofe?" Perguntou.

Kazuya empalideceu.

"Há um... há um decreto proibindo que comentemos com qualquer pessoa sobre a Época da Catástrofe." Desviou os olhos dos olhos do homem à sua frente, encarando a parede, hesitante. "Até entre nós mesmos."

O Hyuuga sorriu para aquelas palavras quase murmuradas. Não era um sorriso feliz ou simpático ou mesmo amigável. Era puro desdém, o mais absoluto sarcasmo, o que parecia ser a única coisa que ele se sentia apto a sentir desde que descobrira que a pessoa mais importante da sua vida fora engolida por aquele turbilhão invendável.

"Preste atenção, meu caro, porque eu falarei uma vez só." Disse, a voz dura, algo indecifrável na expressão. "Talvez ainda não tenha se apercebido dos fatos, mas você, aqui, para nós, não é _ninguém_. Você é um _nada_. Você é um _criado, _um_ refém_, e podemos matá-lo ou torturá-lo sem prestar contas a ninguém_._" A maneira como pronunciava aquelas palavras, como se as mesmas fossem atavios de gelo capazes de perfurá-lo, fez todo o corpo de Kazuya estremecer. "Colabore ou _morra_."

A intensidade da última frase fez o outro se lançar à parede, procurando se esconder.

"Não!" Gritou, sem forças para fazer qualquer outro movimento. "Eu não quero morrer! E-eu não quero." Lágrimas invadiram os olhos azuis, mas não chegaram a escorrer pelas bochechas sujas. Ele ainda tinha um ínfimo resquício de orgulho.

Observando-o, Neji pensou como eram fracos todos aqueles simples humanos, desprovidos de lealdade, desprovidos de honra, desprovidos do que fosse. Era muito simples manipulá-los. Todos eles temiam por suas vidas, pelo que deixariam para trás, e, os que não o faziam, morriam com palavras de uma vingança jamais concretizada.

Kazuya possuía uma personalidade curiosa, considerou. Quando às vezes era dominado pelo ódio e pelo rancor, logo, ao ouvir qualquer ameaça, transformava-se em uma criança indefesa. Só tinha coragem quando ela não era posta à prova. Só era capaz de detestar quando em silêncio.

Moveu a cabeça.

"Fale-me tudo. Não minta sobre nada, senão eu saberei."

"Foi na época dos meus pais." A voz saía fraca e sussurrada. "Alguém ou alguma coisa espalhou o vírus. Metade da Vila morreu, outra ainda vive com seqüelas. Foi como o ebola. Dizem que as pessoas se trancavam em suas casas e negavam ajuda a qualquer um. Estávamos sob uma ameaça de invasão do país da Onda e o Kage não pôde pedir ajuda aos demais países, pois denunciaria nossa fraqueza."

Com os orbes pérola fixos no Mishima, Neji o esperou tomar ar e continuar, mostrando-se incapacitado de encará-lo, os olhos já secos.

"Assim, Ashigaka-_sama_ contratou um grupo de médicos para controlar a epidemia, mas descobriu-se que ela não tinha cura, apenas tratamento de suporte. Meus pais e todos pensavam que estariam perdidos para sempre, que toda a Vila da Nuvem pereceria, até que Kensei-_in_ apareceu." Houve algo de orgulhoso ao citar o nome feminino, como se aquela mulher fosse considerada um ídolo.

Neji considerou por um instante o sufixo usado.

_In_ era empregado para designar as devotas, espalhadas em retiros secretos ou perdidos, que tinham como intuito aliviar a dor da morte. Eram pouquíssimas e quase não vistas pela sociedade. Dizia-se que tinham conhecimentos médicos espetaculares, porém eram quase consideradas lendas.

Tinham o seu próprio núcleo de interação pessoal e possuíam e protegiam os seus segredos e rituais, apenas os empregando quando necessitava a situação.

Até onde se lembrava, nenhuma delas jamais aparecera em Konoha. Mas era porque talvez fossem a potência mundial e em nada precisassem da sua ajuda.

"Kensei-_in_ achou a cura. Toda a população ainda não-infectada foi vacinada. A epidemia foi abafada por Ashigaka-_sama_ e os conselheiros, mas daí já havia uma forte pressão do povo para que ele abdicasse. Muitas pessoas então veneravam Kensei-_in_, queriam pô-la no poder, e ela foi adorada por algum tempo, até que misteriosamente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios." Continuou Kazuya. "O Raikage assinou o decreto a respeito da Época da Catástrofe logo depois, proibindo comentários, e é isso o que eu sei."

"Seus pais ainda vivem?"

"Sim. Minha mãe se mudou para um vilarejo no interior do país desde que o meu pai morreu, há onze anos. Por quê?" Ele o encarou com receio, percebendo imediatamente o perigo da própria afirmação. "Não pretende machucá-la, pretende?" Hesitou.

Neji não respondeu.

"Sua mãe sabe o nome dos médicos que agiram na época? Ela conheceu pessoalmente Kensei-_in_?"

Kazuya pareceu pensativo um instante.

"Não sei." Murmurou. "Talvez."

O Hyuuga sorriu. Um sorriso seco, mas satisfeito.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A par das recém-feitas descobertas, Shino, que chegara há cerca de meia hora da ronda que se encarregavam de fazer ao menos uma vez por dia, compreendeu imediatamente a idéia de Neji.

Abandonado o prisioneiro dentro da caverna, vigiado por Akamaru, eles estavam perto do lago, enchendo os cantis.

A provisão de comidas começava a acabar e precisariam caçar para se alimentar. A região era selvagem, mesmo a trilha desmatada, e havia procriação de vários animais. A floresta que antecedia a Vila secreta era de clima equatorial semi-úmido, embora algumas noites conseguissem ser geladas.

O mais desagradável para Neji eram os mosquitos.

Havia muita chuva e embrenhados na mata não podiam quase enxergar o céu. Ainda assim, entre dois mares, a Vila da Nuvem tinha um clima nublado agradável.

"Não sei quem a Hokage enviará como reforço. Caso um dos ninjas seja voltado para o combate, podemos enviá-lo." Concordou Shino. "Creio que-" Mas parou de repente. Ergueu o rosto, fitando as árvores.

Um inseto de chakra voou na sua direção, saindo do meio das enormes árvores, parando sobre o dedo estendido para ele.

O Aburame se manteve em silêncio por um longo tempo, como se estivesse meditando. E, se não conhecesse as técnicas daquela excêntrica família, Neji arriscaria dizer que o moreno o fazia realmente.

"Watanabe entrou em contato com dois homens de aparência suspeita no quarto do seu hotel." Avisou Shino. "Combinou de se encontrar com os mesmos durante a madrugada, após o toque de recolher."

O Hyuuga sentiu o sangue correr mais rapidamente em suas veias.

"Eu irei." E sabia que descobriria algo. Simplesmente _sabia_.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O time de reforços de Konoha estava viajando sem interrupções há mais de quatorze horas.

Hinata sentia todo o corpo dolorido e tenso, a respiração já ofegante, e não sabia se agüentaria mais muito no ritmo desenfreado de Sasuke. O Uchiha não aparentava o menor traço de exaustão, ainda que o suor escorresse do rosto pálido.

Rock Lee se encontrava calado há muito, pois não queria gastar mais energia do que o necessário. As palavras duras e certas de Naruto a respeito de Tenten o desnortearam, até que conseguiu retirá-las dos seus pensamentos enquanto o tempo transcorria.

Estavam já no país do Trovão, a pouco tempo da Vila oculta da Nuvem.

A Hyuuga mal podia respirar, tamanho esgotamento, e adentrou a mata que rodeava os pequenos vilarejos esparsos, subindo para cima das árvores como fez o líder que os guiava.

Cerrou os olhos um instante, o suficiente para resvalar sobre o limo de um dos galhos.

Sua cintura foi segurada com força por uma mão firme, que a agarrou e a pôs novamente sobre onde poderia se manter. Erguendo a cabeça, pálida ante aquela ameaça de queda, estando há muitos metros de altura, ela se deparou com os olhos negros e impassíveis de Sasuke.

Entreabriu a boca para balbuciar o que fosse, corando imediatamente à proximidade do moreno, mas nenhum som a abandonou.

Nem mesmo ele esperava que o fizesse.

"Vamos parar por algumas horas." Disse, soltando por fim Hinata. Olhou para os outros dois. "Naruto, dê uma olhada nas redondezas. Vou procurar por água. Lee, você fica com a Hyuuga. E você" Voltou-se para a mulher, frio. "apenas mantenha-se viva."

A humilhação que Hinata sentiu àquelas palavras foi tanta que ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e apenas concordou, de cabeça baixa.

Quando o Uzumaki e Sasuke desapareceram, Lee pulou para o chão, caindo de pé, e olhou para cima, incitando-a a fazer o mesmo.

"Desça aqui, Hinata-_chan_." Chamou, a voz macia. "Você deve estar cansadíssima, não é? O ritmo de Sasuke-_kun_ é muito exaustivo e você nem mesmo é jounin."

Seguindo-o, ela limpou as lágrimas, sentando-se sobre a raiz de uma árvore. Moveu a cabeça numa concordância, não querendo fitá-lo, pois não desejava que Lee se deparasse com as suas vergonhosas lágrimas.

"S-sim." Ainda assim, não pôde se conter. Soluçou. "E-eu não es-estou acostumada com a liderança de Sasuke-_san_."

"Não chore!" Andando a passos rápidos até Hinata, Lee ergueu o queixo pequenino com os dedos calejados, dando-lhe um sorriso agradável e cheio de segurança. "Sasuke-_kun_ não queria fazê-la chorar."

Ela soltou um risinho, mas não era de felicidade.

"É c-c-claro que não." Murmurou. "Para ele, é como se eu não existisse."

Lee a fitou ininterruptamente por um tempo, até que a soltou. Olhou à sua volta, encaminhando-se até um lugar próximo, abaixando-se. Dali a pouco voltou. Trazia uma flor nas mãos.

Era um belíssimo espécime de cor branca, que prendeu entre os cabelos negros de Hinata.

"Veja só." Deu alguns passos para trás, admirando-a. "Ficou linda em você." Sorriu ainda mais. "Não se aflija nem se entristeça pelo que dizem a você, Hinata-_chan_. Não pense que Sasuke-_kun_ está querendo castigá-la, ele apenas não pode ser gentil com uma dama, pois isso atrasaria o nosso prazo e este é um assunto urgente. Ele é um bom líder e você estará segura em suas mãos." Garantiu.

Ainda corada pelo primeiro elogio recebido, Hinata curvou os lábios num gesto suave.

A boca corada logo se abriu, expondo os dentes, e ela se voltou para as próprias mãos, envergonhada ao se deparar com a genuína afeição exposta pelo enorme par de olhos curiosos e gentis. Sentiu-se aquecida por alguns instantes.

"Eu confiarei no Sasuke-_san_." Prometeu e não teve tempo de falar mais coisa alguma, pois naquela hora Naruto retornava e ela se calou.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quarenta minutos para almoçar era um tempo ínfimo, considerava Kiba enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da Vila, cheio de pressa.

Despistara Tai Ho, dizendo que precisava tomar um ar, que não se sentia nada bem naquela manhã. Achava mesmo que estava pegando uma virose ou algo do tipo e ar puro talvez fizesse bem aos seus pulmões.

A Vila da Nuvem era sempre movimentada durante o dia. Várias pessoas o cumprimentaram pelo caminho, vagando pelas vielas em busca do aroma de Tenten, difundido pelos milhares de outros que também ali havia.

Seria mais fácil se Akamaru estivesse com ele. O animal era mais preciso em relação a focar toda a atenção num único aroma, o que Kiba tinha certa dificuldade de fazer, considerando os perfumes e a brisa que vinha de ambos os mares que cercavam o país, empurrando rastros para lá e para cá, como se apenas tivessem o intuito de confundi-lo.

Estava já ao final norte da Vila quando sentiu uma fragrância fraca, agradável, fresca. A fragrância de Tenten, concluiu no mesmo instante.

Ali havia pouquíssimo movimento. Algumas casas, quintais, quitandas. Seguiu pelo caminho a passos rápidos, antes que perdesse a pista. Deparou-se com uma enorme construção, que não entendia como poderia passar despercebida. Branca, de janelas cerradas e portões fechados. Havia guardas.

_Casa Kensei-in_, dizia a tabuleta anexada ao muro de pedra_._

Iniciou a se aproximar, quando sentiu uma mão pegar na sua.

Surpreso, voltou o rosto para o lado, deparando-se com uma moça. Tinha cabelos loiros presos em um coque desleixado e olhos castanhos, cor de chocolate. Sorria, a boca pintada de batom rosa. Trajava um vestido azul de alças que lhe caía muito bem.

Reconheceu-a imediatamente: Ueda Aeris, a noiva de Kazuya.

"Aonde vai, Kazu?" Ela perguntou, a voz curiosa. Antes que ele pudesse responder, passou os braços pelo pescoço masculino, abraçando-o, ficando na ponta dos pés. "Senti a sua falta. Achei que houvesse se esquecido de mim." Choramingou.

Compreendeu que a loira deveria morar ali perto. Praguejou mentalmente. Era tudo o que _não_ precisava.

"Desculpe, andei ocupado com algumas coisas do trabalho." Mentiu, permitindo a aproximação. Segurou-lhe a cintura, recebendo o suave beijo sem demonstrar emoções. "Aproveitei o horário do almoço para vir vê-la."

Aeris riu, soltando-o.

"Está bem, aceito a sua justificativa esfarrapada." Cantarolou. "Papai achou que eu houvesse ficado viúva antes mesmo de casar!" Zombou, agarrando-lhe a mão antes de começar a puxá-lo na direção de uma das casas do lado direito da rua, que se mostrou ser a pintada de amarelo e uma das poucas com as janelas abertas.

Como nada respondesse até ali, ela voltou a cabeça para ver se ele a ouvira. Kiba sorriu, continuando silencioso.

"Ainda não almoçamos." Insinuou enquanto subiam os degraus que levavam à pequena varanda.

"Não tenho tempo." Ele ameaçou se soltar, mas Aeris o reteve com mais força. "Demorei a chegar aqui. Tenho alguns minutos para voltar para a milícia. Cheguei atrasado pela amanhã. Se acontecer novamente, meu chefe irá me pôr no olho da rua!" Reclamou.

O sorrisinho dela o levava a crer que de nada lhe importavam os seus rezingues.

Adentrando a casa, de decoração simples, Aeris gritou algo para a mãe, que devia estar na cozinha, e puxou-o pelo corredor, empurrando-o para dentro de um dos quartos.

"Não seja tão malvado, Kazu." Ela bloqueou a saída com o corpo curvilíneo, logo fechando a porta atrás de si. "Você fica dias sem me fazer uma visita." Avançou na sua direção, a boca convidativa entreaberta.

Kiba hesitou perante a aproximação.

"Aeris." Tencionou falar, sendo imediatamente interrompido.

"Apenas alguns minutos." Prometeu a loira, pondo os lábios contra os dele com ardor. A língua massageou-o, pedindo permissão, essa que foi recebida sem demora.

Não fazia o feitio do Inuzuka resistir às mulheres. Ainda mais àquelas que em nada lhe ocasionariam problemas.

Além do quê, pensou num lapso de clareza, se eram mesmo noivos, deveria ter algum laço com a bela moça à sua frente. De alguma maneira, ela e seus sorrisos insinuantes lhe lembravam Ino e aquele par de pernas maravilhoso.

Há muitos dias que o moreno ansiava por colocar as mãos nas ancas e seios perfeitos para serem tomados.

Com esse perfeito estímulo, agarrou a cintura delgada e a puxou contra si, de modo que pôde ouvir um gemido abandoná-la. Aeris enfiou as mãos nos seus cabelos, acariciando-lhe a nuca, enquanto Kiba desceu as mãos pelas nádegas, puxando o vestido dela para cima.

Empurrou-a na direção da porta, fazendo-a se encostar à mesma, e subiu o corpo feminino até que a loira lhe rodeou o quadril com as pernas. Abandonando a boca corada, desceu a sua pelo pescoço exposto, mordiscando a clavícula e empurrando para o lado a alça que se interpunha no seu caminho. Deparou-se com o ombro desnudo, percebendo-a sem sutiã, e levou uma das mãos até o interior das suas coxas, fazendo-a suspirar.

Os dedos brejeiros e delicados passaram a desabotoar a sua camisa, espalmando-se sobre o peitoral, sentindo a quentura da pele.

Acariciando-a por cima da peça íntima, sentiu-a úmida, arquejante.

"Você está inspirado hoje." Ela ronronou no seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo. Inspirando profundamente ao percebê-lo desviar a barreira de tecido. "Nem parece o meu Kazuya."

Aquele comentário o parou. Kiba cessou todos os movimentos, soltando-a.

Aeris pareceu surpresa por um instante, vendo-o passar a mão pelos cabelos.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, confusa. A boca estava inchada e as faces afogueadas, assim como o ombro beijado. Ofegava, o que a tornava ainda mais perturbadoramente atraente, e os seios, que eram pequenos, subiam e desciam no tórax feminino.

"Eu" Ele precisou pensar um instante para recobrar a lucidez. "eu preciso ir para o trabalho." Disse, a voz determinada. Passou a fechar os botões abertos, sentindo todo o seu corpo retesado e tenso pelo desejo reprimido. "Meu horário de almoço terminou."

"Venha jantar conosco." Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas o Inuzuka a impediu.

"Não posso." Recusou, movendo a cabeça em negativa. "Tenho compromissos inadiáveis para hoje à noite." Explicou, ainda que não tivesse vontade de fazê-lo. "Talvez amanhã." Assegurou.

Quando abandonou a casa dos Ueda, ignorando os apelos de Aeris, Kiba tinha novamente os pensamentos focados na missão.

Visualizou a Casa Kensei-in uma última vez antes de tomar a direção do serviço, para o qual já deveria estar atrasado, e fez uma anotação mental: precisava descobrir que lugar era aquele ainda naquela noite.

Olhou para o céu. Percebeu o inseto escuro voando a alguns metros atrás de si. Reconheceu como o inseto de chakra de Shino, o que fora designado a segui-lo, caso necessitasse enviar alguma mensagem ao companheiro. Ele se aproximou, pousando sobre o seu ombro.

"Tenho uma pista sobre Tenten." Murmurou. "Acredito que ela esteja na Casa Kensei-in. Leve esta mensagem ao seu mestre." Ordenou.

Observou enquanto o animal levantava vôo, o pequeno borrão preto sumindo no ar à medida que se distanciava.

Kiba se sentiu aliviado com aquela constatação. Se o aroma de Tenten vinha de lá, era muito provável que a morena ainda estivesse viva. O que por si só já era um grande feito, considerando a gravidade da situação.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era final de tarde quando o time de Sasuke por fim chegou à floresta que antecedia a Vila secreta.

Com o Byakugan, Hinata não teve dificuldades em achar a caverna onde estavam abrigados membros do outro time, não reconhecendo, contudo, a estranha figura que estava junto deles.

"Para a esquerda." Disse ao Uchiha, sem olhá-lo. "Vejo Shino-_kun_ e Akamaru."

"Estou faminto!" Reclamou Naruto, passando a mão pelo estômago. "Espero que eles tenham algo para comer, pois seria capaz de devorar um boi inteiro!" E riu, um pouco menos amuado do que quando se iniciara a missão.

Rock Lee lhe sorriu, amigável.

"Acho que eles não devem ter nenhum boi disponível, Naruto-_kun_."

O Aburame já estava à sua espera quando chegaram à frente da caverna.

"É bom que tenham chegado. Estávamos aguardando-os para nos posicionarmos." Disse, fitando particularmente o Uzumaki e Lee. "Temos uma missão especial para um de vocês." Advertiu. "Mas sugiro que descansem por algumas horas. Avisarei a Kiba e Neji da sua chegada."

Enquanto largavam as mochilas sobre a grama, Shino cumprimentou Hinata com um gesto de deferência. Ela sorriu para o amigo, correspondendo ao movimento, e se permitiu sentar no chão perto de Lee, que comentava algo a respeito da umidade.

Ainda de pé, Sasuke olhou à sua volta.

"Onde estão os dois?" Questionou.

"Kiba está infiltrado na Vila com um disfarce civil. O original está aí dentro." Apontou com o queixo para dentro da caverna. "Não deixará o disfarce. É perigoso que acabe sendo visto por alguém. Neji é o único que pode sair e entrar da Nuvem sem ser percebido. Está colhendo algumas frutas agora. Nosso suprimento acabou hoje pela manhã."

"Frutas?" Gemeu Naruto, deitado sobre as folhas caídas, preguiçoso e ofegante. "Odeio frutas." Reclamou. "Precisaremos nos alimentar _disso_?"

Shino tinha uma expressão dura quando se voltou para fitá-lo.

"Isso nos agrada tanto quanto agrada a _você_, Naruto, mas decidimos não fazer fogo, pois, além de atrair animais selvagens com o cheiro da carne, poderíamos atrair suspeitas com a fumaça." Explicou.

"Ignore o dobe, Shino." Ordenou Sasuke. "Notamos a aproximação de um time da Nuvem há algumas horas. Já devem ter chegado à Vila, você deve tê-los visto. Estavam bem adiantados a nós, mas deixaram muitos rastros. É bom que não demos margem à oportunidade, considerando a imensidão da missão."

"E quanto ao jounin raptado?" Quis saber Lee, já não mais tão amigável como estava enquanto conversava com Hinata.

"Estamos progredindo bem em relação a isso. Não se esqueça de que somos o melhor time de rastreio da Vila." Lembrou Shino, sentindo uma brisa quente mover os seus cabelos. "Kiba mandou uma mensagem, avisando que descobriu a possível localização do alvo. Obterá mais informações."

Por muito tempo, Hinata receou em fazer aquela pergunta, mas não pôde mais evitá-la.

"Quem foi?" Ergueu a cabeça, algo de profundamente temeroso na face de porcelana, prendendo inconscientemente a respiração.

Shino permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, porque sabia quão próximas eram Tenten e Hinata.

"Foi a Tenten." Disse por fim. "Mas não se preocupe, Hinata. A sua amiga ainda está bem." Garantiu, evitando aparentar alguma emoção. "Se tudo continuar correndo como está, teremos Tenten em mãos em menos de 48h." Mas todos sabiam que era mentira.

As lágrimas invadiram os olhos pérola.

Os homens a observavam, incapazes de consolá-la.

"Não chore, Hinata-_chan_." Lee foi o único a acudi-la, abraçando-a.

Se ele estava abalado com a revelação, não deixou transparecer fisicamente. Tinha apenas um traço de dor exposto no rosto, o que era surpreendente, uma vez que expansividade era uma das suas principais características.

"Nós iremos salvar a Tenten-_chan_. Você vai ver." Deu a ela um sorriso confiante e trêmulo. "Se Kiba diz que ela está bem, então ela está bem." Afiançou. "Somos a Vila mais forte que há, Hinata-_chan_, você deveria saber que eles não serão páreo para a nossa força da juventude." Piscou.

Contudo não foi o bastante para confortá-la. A bela flor com que foi presenteada caiu dos cabelos negros e ela levou as mãos ao rosto, movendo a cabeça num gesto incompreensível.

"E-eu estou bem." Disse após algum tempo, os olhos então fixos no chão. "Eu estou bem." Repetiu, sem convicção, permitindo-se ficar imóvel.

Naruto observou a figura frágil à sua frente.

Seu coração inteiro doeu ao vê-la daquela maneira, entretanto doía ainda mais a lembrança de que fora ela quem o afastara, pedindo para que a esquecesse. E, se fora Hinata assim tão convicta em suas palavras, o loiro as seguiria como segue as ordens da Hokage, sem perguntar por quê.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era perto das sete quando Kiba e Ho deixaram o serviço. Embora tenha chegado quinze minutos após o término do horário de almoço, descobriu por intermédio do amigo que Masaru deixara o seu posto pouco depois do meio dia e não retornara até o momento em que ambos abandonavam a milícia.

O Inuzuka estava ansioso para que anoitecesse. Queria obter informações a respeito da Casa Kensei-in. Era como se ainda pudesse sentir nas narinas a fragrância de Tenten, tamanha a sua excitação.

Não poderia, porém, agir antes da madrugada. Precisava se precaver de que ninguém poderia vê-lo.

Foi uma surpresa (nada agradável, diga-se de passagem) quando se deparou com Aeris à sua espera. Ela estava sentada num dos bancos da praça que ficavam de fronte para o trabalho de Kazuya. Ela tinha os cabelos úmidos, cantarolando alguma coisa, sem ainda tê-los avistado.

Ventava um pouco, um vento abafado.

Ho sorriu ao vislumbrá-la.

"Tsc, ela é mesmo uma coisinha agradável de se olhar." Comentou, ainda que sem malícia. "Uma pena que você não valorize essa gracinha, Kazuya. Eu bem que adoraria ter uma noivinha inteiramente loira." Gracejou.

Kiba lhe lançou um olhar enviesado.

"Preciso aproveitar a vida, meu caro." Reiterou, rodando os orbes. "Você não pode mesmo crer que um homem se contente só com essa virgenzinha, não é mesmo?" Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. "Ela é ótima para casar, mas não podemos fazer com essas o que fazemos com as outras."

Tai Ho soltou uma gargalhada que atraiu por fim a atenção de Aeris. Ela se ergueu ao percebê-los, vindo na sua direção.

O colega lançou ao Inuzuka um riso divertido, ar de troça na face.

"Pois do jeito que é louca por você, faria o que quisesse, como quisesse. De quatro, de costas, _quantas vezes quisesse_. É só saber aproveitar a oportunidade." Disse, dando para a moça um sorriso gentil. "Olá, Ueda-_san_, e adeus." Piscou.

Ela, que nada ouvira da conversa, presenteou-o com um cumprimento gentil, achegando-se ao noivo logo depois. Como fez ao vê-lo no início da tarde, rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, beijando-o.

"Já que você foge de mim, fui eu quem teve de vir procurá-lo." Sussurrou, mirando-o com os seus grandes olhos castanhos.

Afastando-a, Kiba observou-a sem satisfação.

"Não disse a você que tinha um compromisso essa noite?" Quis saber, aborrecido. "Achou por um acaso que eu estivesse mentindo ou brincando, Aeris?" Grunhiu. "Pois não estava! E você me atrapalha."

"Você me deve um passeio, após negação tão brusca ao meu convite para jantar. É o mínimo que pode fazer para me compensar pela sua grosseria!" Disse ela, franzindo o cenho. "Não se esqueça de que eu sou a sua noiva, Kazuya, e exijo um pouco de atenção! Nada que você tenha a fazer hoje pode ser tão importante do que ficar algumas horas com a sua futura esposa."

O moreno resmungou.

"Que seja!" Soltou, impaciente.

"Vamos andar no parque." Sugeriu ela, tomando-lhe a mão.

Andaram por algum tempo sem falar coisa alguma.

"Você está diferente." Aeris tinha um olhar sábio. Desviou os orbes escuros dos dele, mirando um banco sob uma das árvores da praça. "Ali, vamos sentar, Kazu." Puxou-o. "Compra um dango para mim?" Sorriu, assim que se livrou dos sapatos para pôr os pés sobre o assento.

Revirando os olhos, o Inuzuka o fez. Encaminhou-se até a barraca de comida, comprando um deles.

Percebeu naquele instante o quanto a noiva do Mishima poderia lhe trazer problemas. A loira parecia conhecê-lo muito bem, apesar de tudo, e, se não quisesse ser descoberto, precisaria ser, dali adiante, muito cuidadoso com os seus atos.

"Parece mais perigoso." Aeris provou o dango, logo dando uma gostosa gargalhada. "E selvagem." Os olhos, que não passavam de rasgões sobre a face pálida, eram capazes de queimá-lo. Ela se inclinou na sua direção, os lábios rosados entreabertos. "Quem é você?" Murmurou contra a boca dele, as suas respirações se mesclando por um segundo antes que Kiba a puxasse para si com força, impedindo-a de continuar a pensar.

Beijou-a ainda que tencionasse devorá-la. Embrenhou a mão nos cabelos dourados, não a deixando se afastar, e sugou os lábios adocicados com força, a ponto de machucá-los. A reação foi imediata. A moça cedeu. Agarrou-se a ele.

Do jeito como reagia às suas carícias, ele sabia que Kazuya de fato não dava a ela atenção ou paixão necessárias. Talvez porque não gostasse de loiras, talvez porque não gostasse da garota, talvez por respeito. Aeris era inexperiente, mas tentadora, provocante, ansiosa por aprender. Podia amar aquele calhorda escroto, pensava Kiba, mas com certeza não seria bem comida por ele.

Sorriu mentalmente à idéia.

Puxou-lhe os cabelos, forçando-a a se afastar. Observou os orbes cerrados à sua frente, cheios de amor para dar.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta?" Riu, cheio de escárnio, rouco. A íris cor de chocolate foi pouco a pouco ficando visível. "Você é louca por isso, não é mesmo?"

Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente enquanto se mantinham fixos sobre os dele, como se pudessem enxergar através da aparência que agora possuía.

"Não sei." Aeris pareceu inocente por um instante. "Nunca fui beijada desta maneira." Tinha as bochechas coradas, mas não eram de vergonha. "Como se... como se algo dentro de mim estivesse explodindo!"

O Inuzuka sorriu ante o seu tom ingênuo.

"Hora de ir para casa." Pôs-se de pé.

Ela não reclamou, apenas agarrou a mão masculina, apertando-a gentilmente.

Levaram quinze minutos para chegar. Pararam em frente à casa amarela com a loira subindo um dos degraus e se virando para a despedida, obediente.

Havia algo ansioso e delicioso naquela face delicada.

"Quando verei você de novo?"

Erguendo os ombros, Kiba passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

"Qualquer dia desses." Reiterou, despreocupado. "Vou andar bastante ocupado. Não vá me procurar." Olhou-a com firmeza, em sinal de aviso. "Cuide-se." Beijou a boca feminina numa despedida casual.

Sem esperar resposta, o moreno deu as costas e se foi. Aeris ainda ficou muito tempo observando-o afastar-se, postando a mão sobre o local beijado, sentindo-o formigar. As pernas trêmulas diziam que nunca provara nada daquilo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era noite alta. O toque de recolher já havia soado há algumas horas. Neji olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso. Duas e meia, constatou.

O Byakugan estava ativado e, com ele, cobria todo o perímetro, ocupando um dos quartos vazios contíguo ao de Watanabe naquela estalagem vagabunda.

Arrombara a janela logo depois da meia noite, quando enfim conseguira adentrar a Vila, e esperava impacientemente pela chegada dos novos amigos do médico de Konoha.

As paredes eram finas e Neji não teria problema para escutá-los.

Estava extremamente aborrecido quando os viu chegar, finalmente.

Eram ambos morenos, de olhos escuros, um baixo e outro alto. O que parecia mais velho tinha a barba e o bigode cheios de fios brancos e ambos usavam sobretudos pretos. Deram algumas moedas para o dono do hotel, subindo as escadas.

Ao chegar ao cômodo de Watanabe, bateram, sendo imediatamente recebidos pelo mesmo.

"Pensei que não viriam mais!" Comentou, a voz alegre. "Por favor, entrem, entrem."

Fechada a porta atrás de si, ele se deparou com os recém chegados acomodados. Um perto da janela, mirando a rua lá embaixo, o outro numa poltrona, as pernas cruzadas, a pose imponente. O mais novo certamente era o segurança, provavelmente ninja.

"Esperávamos pela sua chegada." Disse o velho. "Fomos informados de que foi expulso da Vila há alguns dias. Nossos informantes nos disseram algo a respeito de ter diagnosticado errado uma doença, não foi?" Perguntou, algo em sua voz majestosa que amedrontava o ex-médico da Folha, naturalmente covarde. "Responda-me, homem!" Mandou, perante a demora.

"Sim, senhor." Concordou Watanabe então. "Mas eu recebi uma mensagem, uma mensagem que me chamava para cá."

"É claro que recebeu." O outro deu um sorriso frio. "Mandei que a enviassem. Preciso saber mais a respeito do homem que morreu na sua Vila. Qual era o nome dele, como era? Morreu de quê? A Folha restringiu a informação ao máximo, mas tenho os meus informantes."

Watanabe passou um lenço pela testa.

"Chamava-se Chidou. Era um dos ninjas da elite de Tsunade-_sama_, a nossa Hokage. Estava contaminado pelo vírus da varíola, que já foi erradicada. Ouvi que a Godaime considerou esse um atentado terrorista e colheu dados para enviar ninjas de combate ao local de onde o homem veio."

A face do velho se contorceu.

"Eles partiram? Os ninjas de Konoha já tomaram rumo nesta direção? São muitos? São fortes?"

Sem saber o que responder, Watanabe gaguejou.

"Eu-eu não sei, senhor. Parti antes que tivesse informações sobre isso. Apenas sei que a Folha começou a armar as defesas para uma possível guerra. Ouvi a médica-chefe do Hospital Ide comentar o assunto com a pupila da Hokage."

O moreno mais jovem olhava de um a outro, o cenho franzido, sem se atrever a pronunciar sequer uma palavra.

"Muito bem." O velho se pôs de pé. "Você foi seguido até aqui?" Questionou, alisando a barba com um olhar pensativo por um instante. "Alguém o acompanhou durante o caminho?"

"Não, senhor." Garantiu Watanabe, apressadamente. "Tenho certeza de que ninguém me seguiu. Fui muito discreto após receber as ordens de Tsunade-_sama_." Reforçou, um tanto quanto orgulhoso. "Poderei trabalhar com vocês? Gostaria de trabalhar na Vila da Nuvem. Talvez algum posto no Hospital ou talvez na Casa Kensei-in." Sugeriu, afobado ao pronunciar o último nome.

O velho lançou um olhar curto para o seu seguidor.

"Esperarei lá embaixo." Avisou, deixando a sala sem responder às palavras de Watanabe.

Assim que se encontraram sozinhos, o médico entendeu o que iria acontecer. Lançou um olhar de terror para o rapaz que permanecera e tentou correr, mas ele se materializou à sua frente com extrema habilidade. Estendeu o braço, pegando-o pelo pescoço. Ergueu-o.

Watanabe sacudiu o corpo, os pés sem apoio, e tentou se soltar das mãos que o agarravam. Todas as suas tentativas foram vãs. Em pouco tempo, conforme a cara ia ficando mais e mais vermelha, as forças faltaram, até que ele cerrou os olhos e deixou os braços despencarem molemente ao lado do corpo, não mais reagindo.

Terminado o serviço, o homem o soltou sobre a cama e desceu as escadas, encostando a porta do quarto.

O velho, lá embaixo, falava alguma coisa ao dono do hotel, que balançou a cabeça, parecendo muito assustado, e logo ambos se foram como apareceram: num passe de mágica.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Neji por fim retornou ao esconderijo fora da Vila, o time de Sasuke e Shino o esperavam, cheios de impaciência.

Quando regressara para a caverna, após trazer algumas frutas, o que era fácil de encontrar devido ao clima, não tivera tempo de dar ou ouvir explicações e recomendações quaisquer. Estava na hora de partir para Nuvem.

Era noite alta. Precisaria estar perto das muralhas na hora da troca de postos.

E as informações que levava na volta não eram nada boas. Era uma prova de que os moradores da Vila Oculta estavam realmente envolvidos com o atentado a Chidou e agora, devido à inconseqüência de Watanabe, estavam cientes de que em breve talvez fossem invadidos.

Haviam se esforçado até ali para se manterem invisíveis na mata, entretanto dali adiante precisariam redobrar as defesas.

O país do Trovão não possuía um grande número de ninjas fortes, mas, considerando o pequeno grupo em que se encontravam, talvez não fossem páreo para todos eles. Além do mais, não vasculhara ainda a ficha dos jounins da Nuvem na Torre do Kage. Não sabia em que número estavam.

Praguejou mentalmente.

Se Kiba tinha mesmo idéia de onde estava Tenten, era necessário que descobrisse o quanto antes todos os detalhes. Mas acreditava que aquela noite ao menos estava perdida. Feito o plano de ataque, seriam mais concisos e rápidos para agir. Era o que necessitavam.

Sasuke estava sentado sobre a relva, escorado às pedras da caverna, de vigília. Não aparentava o menor traço de cansaço, apesar de ter viajado por três dias numa velocidade absurda.

Era por isso que Neji gostava de tê-lo como dupla: sabia que não precisava se preocupar com o bem-estar do bando, pois o bando se garantia por si só.

"Precisamos conversar. _Agora_." Frisou ao se aproximar, adentrando imediatamente o esconderijo.

Hinata ria fracamente das palavras de Lee, que parecia contar uma história, enquanto Naruto tinha os olhos azuis postos sobre o que Neji reconheceu ser o mapa que desenhou da Vila, tendo Shino ao seu lado, apontando-lhe alguns traços.

O Aburame era o que menos tivera contato com a Nuvem até então, não mais adentrando na mesma desde que a abandonaram com os seus Henges.

Muito assustado com aquela movimentação, e parecendo incrivelmente encantado pela beleza de Hinata, Kazuya a observava, quase sem piscar, o corpo fraco, tendo as amarras sido substituídas por cordas. Com mais de um ninja ali, ele não escaparia mesmo se quisesse.

Todos levantaram os olhos à sua chegada.

"Sabem que estamos aqui." Disse Neji, suspirando pesadamente. "Senão sabiam, agora desconfiam."

"Como assim, Neji-_niisan_?" Hinata entreabriu os lábios corados, hesitante. "Alguém nos viu?"

Ele moveu a cabeça.

"Watanabe." Respondeu. "Watanabe ouviu sobre as resoluções da Hokage de enviar ninjas para investigar o atentado e disse isso aos seus amiguinhos." Havia secura na sua voz. "Foi morto há menos de meia hora. Provavelmente desaparecerá ou algo do tipo. Mas o que importa é que agora a Nuvem vai se precaver contra nós. Imaginam que talvez estejamos nos aproximando."

Com os braços cruzados, escorado à parede, Sasuke praguejou.

"Teremos de ser rápidos. Recebemos ordens de eliminar os responsáveis pelo rapto de Tenten." Avisou, o cenho de repente franzido.

É claro que, considerando o caso, aquela não era uma situação independente, como uma gangue ou um grupo de rebeldes revolucionários. Havia muito mais detalhes e pessoas importantes envolvidos, que implicavam em cuidados que normalmente não teriam.

Em outros casos, Sasuke jamais contestaria a ordem da Hokage. Mas sabia que um assassinato em massa de pessoas importantes seria como assinar uma declaração de guerra.

A Nuvem podia ser mais fraca em poderio militar, porém, caso tivesse a sorte de interceptá-los antes de concluírem os seus planos, Konoha, sem sombra de dúvidas, perderia mais de nove ninjas valiosos. Assim, precisariam ser muito cuidadosos com relação aos próximos passos.

Seria como ir pisando em ovos.

"Vamos nos infiltrar." Sugeriu Naruto, interrompendo o silêncio. "Kiba já está lá dentro. Pegamos mais alguns civis, de preferência um ninja fraco ou dois, e eliminamos os alvos sob a face dos mesmos. Assim, causaríamos uma crise interna e não seríamos envolvidos. É o que importa, não é? Ainda que não sejam Kages ou anciões, há pessoas importantes nessa Vila e, caso as matássemos, poderíamos ocasionar uma guerra sem precedentes."

Todos permaneceram silenciosos àquelas palavras sábias. Era um silêncio de concordância e não de surpresa. A idéia, apesar de difícil para pôr em prática, parecia muito promissora.

Embora Naruto fosse brincalhão e nada discreto, também sabia ser controlado quando preciso. E tinha boas técnicas de batalha. Não era um ninja voltado para o serviço de infiltração, mas seria muito útil num combate direto e inevitável.

Kazuya, que escutara a tudo, empalideceu.

"N-não!" Balbuciou, assustado. "Não quero ser culpado por nada!" Berrou.

Hinata voltou os olhos para ele, cheia de piedade.

"Ele já está morto." Disse Sasuke, percebendo a expressão de pesar na face da morena.

"Não!" Gritou Kazuya então, debatendo-se. "Vocês não vão me matar, seus merdas!" Gritou a plenos pulmões, as faces vermelhas de fúria, ainda que houvesse medo nos olhos. "Não vão! Não vão!"

Aproximando-se rapidamente, Shino o desacordou, pressionando um ponto do seu pescoço.

O corpo caiu para frente, estendendo-se sobre o chão, e o Aburame se voltou para os companheiros, como se não houvesse se aborrecido ou importado com a cena que se passara. Existia muito da frieza necessária para um ninja nele, o que o tornava excepcionalmente bom.

Empurrando o Mishima para junto da parede, onde não atrapalharia a passagem, tornou a falar.

"O plano de Naruto é bom. Iremos segui-lo." Disse, seguro de que não seria questionado. "Neji e Sasuke ficam encarregados de selecionar os próximos disfarces. Com Kiba na Vila, terão um lugar para permanecer durante o dia. A casa deste déspota será o seu esconderijo. Com vocês três lá, poderemos fazer um bom estrago." Assegurou. "E, de acordo com a última mensagem que recebi, encontramos Tenten. Se não a pessoa, então o rastro."

Estalando os lábios, Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Quanto a Casa Kensei-in, trataremos de descobrir o que for. Não pode ser um lugar normal, se o perfume de Tenten vem de lá."

Shino ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

"De acordo com as informações que obtivemos, Kensei-_in_ foi considerada uma salvadora. Extremamente provável que batizassem alguma casa médica com o seu nome. Mas por que Tenten estaria lá? Estará ferida?"

Permaneceram em silêncio, cheios de perguntas sem respostas.

"E quanto a nós?" Questionou Naruto, o cenho franzido.

"Ah, sim." Fez o Aburame, apático. "Sugiro que eu permaneça vigiando o prisioneiro e cuide da proteção do esconderijo. Lee, você seguirá com Naruto para o vilarejo onde mora a mãe de Mishima Kazuya. Ela viveu na Época da Catástrofe e talvez tenha informações a respeito do grupo médico que atuou no período ou mesmo desta mulher, Kensei-_in_. Levarão o refém consigo."

"O que faremos com ele mais tarde?" Perguntou Lee, esticando os braços para trás, exercitando-se.

"Eliminá-lo, é claro."


	15. O Senhor dos Genjutsus

**Capítulo Quinze**: _O Senhor dos Genjutsus_

Não houvera muitos chamados naquele dia.

Foram informados, logo que chegaram ao serviço naquela manhã, que Masaru-_san_ estava fora, em conferência com o Kage.

Era sempre uma festa quando não havia supervisor. Os homens juntavam as mesas, pegavam as garrafas de tequila que escondiam nas gavetas e o baralho de pôquer e charutos e trancavam as portas.

Kiba se habituou rapidamente à idéia. Com um cigarro no canto da boca, olhava para as cartas que tinha em mãos.

Precisava esperar até o horário do almoço para ir até a Casa Kensei-in - ou até a madrugada, uma vez que os seus movimentos na noite anterior foram interrompidos por uma ronda súbita pelas ruas.

Tai Ho, ao seu lado, tinha o cenho franzido. Era um rapaz trabalhador, que gostava de cumprir as regras, mas viciado em jogatina. Era um exímio jogador. E tinha uma mão mágica para as cartas.

Não fosse civil, o Inuzuka desconfiaria que o mesmo trapaceava, mas se convencera de que não era possível. Ho era apenas sortudo.

"Continuo dentro." Disse Kiba, soltando a fumaça no ar lentamente. "E aumento a aposta." Empurrou algumas moedas para o centro da mesa.

"Cubro." Reiterou Takeru, o responsável pelo atendimento ao público, segurando um copo de tequila.

"Mão péssima." Ho balançou a cabeça daquela vez, parecendo aborrecido. "Estou fora." Largou as cartas, erguendo as mãos num gesto de descaso. Impelindo a cadeira para trás, levantou-se. "Vou dar uma mijada." Avisou.

"Balança bem, hein, filhote!" Gritou Tamaki, o velho que estava sempre embriagado. Todos o chamavam de 'Vovô', numa óbvia zombaria que já realidade não chegava a aborrecê-lo, uma vez criado o hábito. Voltando a face enrugada novamente para o jogo, assoviou. "Cubro." Advertiu, levando a sua parte da aposta para junto das outras. "Vocês viram? Teremos um festival daqui a duas semanas."

Sorrindo maliciosamente, sem dar atenção ao comentário supérfluo do Vovô, Kiba apresentou as cartas que tinha.

"Straight Flush." Gargalhou.

Takeru praguejou, arreganhando os dentes.

"Seu diabo sortudo!" Berrou, pondo-se de pé num rompante de cólera. "Tinha só uma maldita Quadra! E achando que podia ganhar de você." Resmungou, vendo-o trazer o dinheiro para junto de si. Voltou o rosto para o Tamaki. "E quem se importa com essa bobagem, Vovô? Mais trabalho para nós!"

Ho secava as mãos nas calças quando retornou, logo depois.

"O benfeitor da Vila chegará." Ironizou, não parecendo nada satisfeito com a idéia. "Vocês sabem como o Raikage fica quando aquele riquinho escroto aparece: só falta lamber o chão por onde ele pisa! É até mesmo degradante para nós sermos obrigados a vê-lo bancando a moçoila do Masataka."

Ao escutar aquelas palavras estranhas, o Inuzuka franziu as sobrancelhas, permanecendo silencioso.

"Ora, você bem sabe que foi Masataka quem ajudou a Vila na época da grande crise, Ho." Tamaki tentou aliviar os ânimos. "É natural que tenhamos alguma deferência de tratamento. Além do mais, vocês deviam agradecer. Não fosse aquele lá, talvez nem houvesse mais Nuvem hoje!"

_Masataka, hn?_, pensou Kiba. Não importava o quanto descobria a respeito daquela Vila, sempre aparecia mais e mais pequenos fatos e considerações que acabavam por desviá-lo do seu objetivo principal.

Seria esse homem, esse benfeitor, esse _Masataka_, um simples aliado ou estaria profundamente envolvido com tudo o que acontecera?

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naruto, Lee e Kazuya haviam partido há mais de três horas.

O prisioneiro fora levado amordaçado e fortemente preso por fios de náilon, o que não queria dizer muito, afinal o Mishima se encontrava tão debilitado que não teria forças para tentar uma fuga.

O vilarejo dito pelo refém já se tornava visível no horizonte, com a frágil barreira de madeira.

Estavam perto do meio-dia. Tinham previsão para retornar ao esconderijo às margens da Vila Oculta antes do anoitecer, de preferência, e deveriam seguir as ordens dadas por Shino, eliminando e se livrando do corpo de Kazuya logo após deixarem o local.

Durante todo o tempo, o loiro se mantivera em silêncio.

Como se alguma coisa dentro de si houvesse se perdido num lugar distante, como se nada mais fizesse sentido ou não existisse necessidade de sorrir, Naruto percebeu que não sentia mais ímpetos incontroláveis ou ânimo. Talvez precisasse apenas de um tempo para si mesmo, para pôr a cabeça no lugar, mas nunca era a hora. Nunca era o momento.

Embora fosse às vezes inconveniente, Rock Lee não era bobo. Sabia que algo perturbava os pensamentos do seu companheiro. Acreditava, aliás, que muito do que acontecia tinha envolvimento com a proximidade de Hinata. Sim, era muito bom para se aperceber de dores do coração, tendo passado anos curando as suas próprias, sem nunca obter sucesso definitivo.

"Não podemos atrair atenções." Comentou Naruto, de repente. "Vamos acordar Kazuya para descobrir em qual dessas casas mora a velha. Precisamos dar um jeito de passar despercebidos por esta gente toda, ou notarão que o fizemos prisioneiro." Coçou a cabeça. "Oe, escute, você é a Besta Verde de Konoha. Pode correr rápido o bastante para não ser visto?"

Lee estufou o peito.

"É claro que eu posso." Garantiu. "A força da juventude me fornece todo o poder do qual necessito!"

Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso, como se aquelas palavras o houvessem remetido à boas memórias.

"Está bem." Falou, acenando em concordância. "Então você cuidará disso-_ttebayo_."

"Pode deixar comigo, Naruto-_kun_."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A caverna era opressiva e perturbadora.

Hinata se sentia como se tivesse alguém a espremer os seus órgãos internos, tentando castigá-la.

Permanecera silenciosa e imóvel durante todo o tempo desde a partida de Naruto e Lee, pois sabia que não devia travar qualquer diálogo com Shino enquanto estivessem numa missão e tampouco Neji ou Sasuke lhe dariam alguma atenção.

Na realidade, acreditava que eles a consideravam um estorvo a ser suportado.

Sasuke não a olhara desde que chegaram ao local, mas ainda assim ela tinha a impressão de que uma onda poderosa de repudio deixava o corpo masculino de modo inconsciente, vindo na sua direção como uma tormenta.

Ainda mais do que a do primo, a personalidade de Sasuke era capaz de mexer com os seus nervos. Havia algo de misterioso e incompreensível na faceta impassível, que a sugava, que a angustiava.

De todos os sentimentos doces que um dia nutrira por Naruto, estes que o Uchiha lhe evocava eram contraditórios. Amedrontavam-na.

Shino estava sentado em uma pedra perto do esconderijo, os orbes fixos no pequeno inseto que trazia sobre a ponta do dedo. Não pareceu notar a sua aproximação.

Hinata tampouco procurou se anunciar. Queria apenas uma presença amiga junto de si, para deixá-la segura.

Sentou-se sobre a relva, apoiando a face sobre os joelhos. Observou a floresta densa, sentindo o suor escorrer pela sua face, ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros. Eram muitos, diferentes sinfonias, todos ao mesmo tempo.

Os mosquitos eram o principal problema. Mordiscavam a sua pele o tempo inteiro, deixando-a com diversos hematomas. Perdera o repelente pelo caminho.

Havia já se passado muito tempo quando Shino se virou para ela.

"Algo a aborrece." Disse.

A morena permaneceu em silêncio.

"Sei que algo aborrece a Naruto também, pela maneira como vem agindo desde que chegou. Não é típico seu ficar retraído." Comentou ele, logo se voltando novamente para frente. "Está ciente de que deve resolver isso de uma vez, não sabe? Está afetando as suas habilidades como ninja, se tornando um empecilho."

Hinata mordiscou um lábio, tentando conter as lágrimas de frustração que invadiam os seus olhos.

"Sim, eu sei." Não gaguejou, havendo mesmo um resquício de raiva em sua voz. Raramente gaguejava quando estava na companhia do Aburame. Habituara-se a ela. "Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, Shino-_kun_." Murmurou, fitando os próprios pés. "Não adianta. Ele nunca irá me amar. Eu tentei, Shino-_kun_, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Simplesmente." Repetiu, as palavras soando embargadas.

Ele moveu a cabeça.

"Acredito que eu e Kiba tenhamos ensinado muitas coisas a você, Hinata. Uma delas foi a não desistir, a não aceitar tão facilmente a sua derrota. Conversamos sobre isso várias vezes." Falou, apático. "Ninguém age daquela maneira, como ele age, apenas porque se sente com a consciência pesada por tê-la ferido. O que de fato aconteceu?"

"Ele me usou." Desabafou a Hyuuga. "Ele vem me usando desde sempre. Ele ama a Sakura-_san_. Ele a ama, você sabe? De uma maneira tão desesperada que parece que vai matá-lo. Não posso competir com isso! Não posso permitir que ele me use para tentar esquecê-la, Shino-_kun_."

"O amor destrói as pessoas, não destrói?"

"Sim, Shino-_kun_. Ele destrói."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji e Sasuke nunca tinham problemas de interação. Ao contrário, pois pareciam se compreender mutuamente. Principalmente quando era algo referente ao serviço.

Ambos eram silenciosos, eficientes e mortais, qualidades muito apreciadas em integrantes de qualquer missão, e isso os tornava bem quistos e requisitados perante o conselho designativo da Vila. Ganhavam satisfatórias remunerações, atribuídas às suas atividades de perigo extremo, e, como um presente que de todo modo não lhes agradava, eram admirados a ponto de servirem de exemplo para os jovens genins.

Deste modo, Neji não podia pensar em ninguém melhor para acompanhá-lo naquela complicada empreitada. Seria o seu principal apoio e confiava nas habilidades de Sasuke.

O time trazido pelo Uchiha no momento não seria de grande utilidade. Obviamente, quanto mais ninjas tivessem à disposição da situação, melhor seria, mas Naruto e Lee não tinham aptidão para a camuflagem. Eram do tipo que preferia atacar de frente, e essa não era a melhor alternativa para aquele caso.

Havia também Hinata, mas Neji a considerava por demais incompetente para alçar um bom posto.

Era fraca e sentimental em demasia, o que não a tornava apta para o que tinha em mente, e, para ele, Sasuke, Kiba e Shino eram o melhor time de rastreamento que poderia ser feito, incluindo muito provavelmente a Yamanaka, com os seus jutsus de controle de mente.

Se tivesse podido trazê-la, as coisas talvez se mostrassem mais fáceis.

"Escute," Sasuke, que analisava ao mapa da Vila e ao mapa desenhado pelo Hyuuga, ergueu a cabeça. Suor fazia grudar os cabelos negros às têmporas. "precisaremos invadir o prédio do Raikage. Prefiro não arriscar a sermos pegos de surpresa por algum babaca com habilidades secretas, portanto sugiro que, nesta madrugada, entremos e chequemos todas as fichas de jounins."

Era ousado, mas útil.

Sabia que eles subestimavam o país do Trovão. A Nuvem tinha uma defesa maciça e parecia impenetrável, mas eles eram realmente bons na arte de infiltrar-se. Neji acreditava que ninjas com menos aptidões para isso, como Sakura, por exemplo, considerariam aquela uma tarefa quase impossível.

Ele não gostava, mas era obrigado a dar um crédito para os líderes de defesa. Apesar do quão incomum soava, utilizar civis para suprir a falta de ninjas qualificados mantinha a Nuvem segura de curiosos.

"Está bem." Concordou Neji, apenas. "Será útil que o saibamos, afinal."

"Kiba ainda não enviou nenhuma mensagem, mas creio que aproveitará esta madrugada para fazê-lo. É crucial que obtenhamos todos os dados dos homens que escolheremos, para que possamos capturá-los o quanto antes." Dizia o Uchiha, parecendo distraído.

Uma nuvem negra nublou a face de Neji.

"Nesta noite," começou a dizer, algo sombrio em sua voz. "eles começarão a cair."

Sasuke lhe sorriu, um pouco de crueldade irrefletida naquele gesto.

Era naturalmente ligado à adrenalina, ao perigo. Estar numa missão de alto risco não lhe preocupava. Ao contrário, lhe excitava. Era uma maneira de testar as suas habilidades, de melhorá-las.

Ele nunca pensava em como a vítima se sentiria. A capacidade de se afastar sentimentalmente do campo de batalha era o seu maior dom, depois do Sharingan.

"Notícias." Avisou Shino, adentrando a caverna. "Acabei de receber uma mensagem dos insetos que estavam responsáveis pela vigilância do Raikage. Descobri algumas coisas interessantes." Ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, a boca torcida.

Sasuke e Neji nada disseram àquelas palavras, apenas arquearam as sobrancelhas, como se à espera de uma explicação.

"O Kage está envolvido em algum tipo de ação ilícita, que tem como objetivo fazer a Nuvem alçar ao poder." Shino se aproximou de onde eles estavam posicionados, sério. "E, pelas palavras do próprio, parece que é algo que vem durando anos. Comentou a respeito de não querer cair como o último governante, para o que foi advertido de que, quando tudo se finalizar, este virará um país rico. Tokimune é o principal envolvido, aparentemente aquele que está bancando o que quer que seja."

"Quem é Tokimune?" Questionou Neji, franzindo o cenho, preocupado com a imensidão que aquela situação estava tomando – engrandecendo tão rapidamente, de modo a sair do controle.

"Esta é uma boa pergunta." Respondeu Sasuke, impassível.

"Não importa." Shino maneou a cabeça. "Podemos encarregar Kiba de descobri-lo. A nossa principal informação não é essa. Agora sabemos que Tenten está engendrada numa trama que tem como intuito algo grande, não apenas um rapto interessado, mas que poderá causar uma grande revolução em todo o mundo ninja."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um segundo, absorvendo a conclusão.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A casa onde morava a senhora Mishima era simples: poucos móveis, sem acessórios nas paredes ou bibelôs, o que era típico nas casas civis.

Ela trabalhava no minúsculo centro de atendimento do vilarejo como enfermeira e parecia uma velhinha simpática e agradável, que, quando os recebeu, aparentou tranqüilidade mesmo ao se deparar com o filho amordaçado.

Recebeu-os com uma frieza distante, postando os olhos preocupados sobre Kazuya, o qual paparicou por uns instantes, implorando aos estranhos para que o soltassem, o que foi feito após certa insistência, e por fim Lee amarrou o seu pulso ao do dele, com algemas feitas de corda, e se puseram sentados na sala de estar após cerrarem todas as janelas com as cortinas azuis.

Ela não fez quaisquer tentativas de resistência, como seria comum mediante a situação.

Aceitou tudo muito rapidamente e colaborou de imediato. Faria qualquer coisa para manter ao filho seguro. Era muito astuta, apesar da idade avançada.

Kazuya estava já muito fraco, debilitado pelo tempo em que estivera preso, sem alimento ou água suficientes, e tinha o corpo sujo, dolorido e cheio de hematomas. Fora alimentado com certa freqüência, mas não recebera a mínima atenção estando preso aos ninjas. Seu psicológico estava destruído, uma vez que não o tinha mesmo muito forte.

"Veja bem, senhora Mishima," iniciou Naruto, a voz rouca. "não estamos aqui como aliados. Somos inimigos deste país e seu filho é nosso refém. Será melhor que colabore sem tentar qualquer coisa."

Houve um brilho duro nos olhos dela ao fitá-lo.

"Não subestime a minha inteligência, meu jovem. Eu absolutamente estou certa de que não vieram para tomar um chá." Reiterou, ácida, ajeitando-se sobre a poltrona de estofado carcomido. "Gostaria que tudo fosse resolvido o mais rápido possível e que o meu filho saia incólume disto tudo. Portanto, façam as suas perguntas e eu responderei as que souber."

Kazuya balbuciou alguma coisa, os orbes baixos, e tentou um movimento mais brusco para se levantar. Lee o segurou, firme e duro.

"Não tente gritar, Kazuya, ou o mataremos." Avisou.

Naruto os mirou e moveu a cabeça.

"Desacorde-o." Ordenou a Lee, que imediatamente cumpriu a sua ordem.

O corpo masculino pendeu para frente ao rápido golpe, sendo amparado pelo seu algoz e acomodado sobre o sofá. Ultimamente, o refém passava quase todo o tempo desacordado.

Naruto respirou fundo ao observar a cena. Porque não era como Shino ou Sasuke, incapaz de sentir piedade. Ao contrário, seu peito doía à idéia de ferir um inocente. Ia totalmente contra os seus princípios e, noutros tempos, teria batido o pé e se negado a fazer algo que fosse contra o seu código de contuda.

As coisas haviam mudado, porém. Havia aprendido a apresentar algum sangue frio em determinadas situações. E sabia que a vida de Mishima Kazuya era o preço que teriam de pagar para o sucesso daquela missão, da qual não dependia apenas Tenten, mas muitos outros alvos ainda desconhecidos.

Parecia duro e injusto, mas Naruto aprendeu que a bondade não era capaz de ajudá-lo sempre.

Por isso, ele se esforçou para se concentrar.

"Antes de tudo, senhora, é melhor que estabeleçamos as condições para a sobrevivência deste rapaz aqui." E deu um tapa amigável sobre a cabeça de Kazuya. "Quando as perguntas já houverem sido feitas, iremos deixá-la. Kazuya irá conosco. Você se manterá em silêncio absoluto sobre tudo o que conversamos. Saberemos caso tenha nos delatado, então não mataremos apenas você, mas a ele também."

A velha estava suportando a situação perfeitamente bem, consideraram ambos os ninjas de Konoha, ainda que não houvessem expressado ou compartilhado aquele pensamento um com o outro.

Havia um resquício de receio na expressão quase impassível, mas afora isso nada mais era demonstrado.

"Já afirmei que não tentarei resistir. Não os atraiçoarei. Mesmo que acredito que ninguém os tenha visto chegar e ninguém acreditará. Não neste vilarejo perturbadoramente pacífico." Reiterou-lhes, os olhos claros sem piscar. "Este é o meu único filho e imploro que não lhe façam mal, o meu simplório e humilde pedido."

Rock Lee não a olhava quando escutou aquelas palavras. Sabia que era um desejo impossível de ser realizado.

Kazuya estava incrustado demais nos planos para que pudesse sair ileso àquela altura do campeonato. Não só os vira, como sabia seus nomes e seus planos.

Com a nova posição tomada pela missão, a de eliminar aos raptores se utilizando de disfarces provindos da própria Vila para se isentarem da culpa, ele seria o seu atestado de culpabilidade. Todos os rastros deveriam ser apagados, inclusive aquela irascível mulher.

"Pois bem." Iniciou Naruto, dono de uma apatia que poderia surpreendê-lo, não conhecesse o seu sombrio estado de humor. "Conte-nos tudo o que sabe sobre Kensei-_in_."

Ela pareceu surpresa um instante.

"Kensei-_in_." Murmurou, como se testando a sonoridade daquele nome. "Fomos muito amigas." Disse. "Era enfermeira, trabalhei durante um tempo com Kensei-_in_. Ajudei-a algumas vezes, até que ela misteriosamente sumiu. Isso se passou há muitos anos. Era uma mulher de força extraordinária, lindíssima e muito inteligente."

"Sumiu." Repetiu o Uzumaki, coçando a cabeça num suspiro. "Há algo que possa nos informar referente a este desaparecimento não-premeditado?"

A senhora Mishima mordiscou o lábio.

"Alguém a perseguia. Sei apenas isso." Ergueu os ombros, desalentada. "Nunca me segredou o nome desta ameaça iminente. '_Eu vou morrer, Michiko_', disse-me ela na noite em que sumiu, algumas horas antes de ser informado ao povo o fato." Houve um lampejo de sentimento no fundo dos orbes duros. "Kensei-_in_ sabia que isto aconteceria desde que o seu sucesso se tornou público. Não pediu ajuda, pois acreditava que o poder da grande Vila estava corrompido."

_Dattebayo_, pensou o loiro, considerando o tamanho daquelas informações. Se o desaparecimento de Kensei-_in_ estava ligado realmente às pessoas mais importantes da Nuvem, isso queria dizer muito provavelmente que o rapto de Tenten tinha o conhecimento e o consentimento do Kage.

Considerando, é claro, que Kensei-_in_, Tenten e a Casa Kensei-in estivessem envolvidos.

"O que você sabe sobre a Casa Kensei-in?"

"Nada além de que o antigo Raikage a criou em nome de Kensei-_in_, numa homenagem." Reiterou ela. "Era utilizada como um hospital para pessoas com problemas mentais."

"Agora tem a sua entrada restringida, você deve estar ciente."

"Não, não sei. Não sei de nada desde que deixei a Vila, há anos." Negou ela. "Não há nada mais em que possa ajudá-los, no que se refere a Kensei-_in_. Isso é tudo que soube a respeito dela, nada sobre seu passado ou família."

Naruto se pôs de pé àquelas palavras, ato que foi repetido por Lee.

"Então nós vamos embora agora, senhora Mishima. Siga as nossas instruções e tudo correrá bem, para você e para o seu filho."

Era uma mentira, mas não havia porque perturbá-la com a verdade.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Após três horas de vigília, Kiba chegou à conclusão de que seria muito mais difícil do que esperara invadir a Casa Kensei-in.

Era constantemente vigiada, muito mais do que as barreiras ou a torre do Raikage, e seus guardas passavam o dia a circundá-la, numa maneira de não deixar que nada lhes escapasse. Havia dois à frente, dois atrás e um para cada lado, em constante movimento e devidamente armados.

Não dispunha de tempo necessário para cronometrar as horas que levavam os seus turnos, de modo que precisaria encontrar um método alternativo para adentrar o local.

Era início da tarde e fora dispensado após o almoço. Poderia permanecer na casa de Aeris durante algum tempo, talvez conseguir com a mãe da mesma alguma informação que fosse.

Com este pensamento, abandonou o esconderijo, ocultado nas sombras de uma construção antiga, a alguns metros do alvo, e tomou rumo, certificando-se de que não fora visto por ninguém (o que não era muito difícil, considerando que ali quase não havia movimento), para a casa da sua suposta noiva.

Aeris muito provavelmente passaria todo o tempo o aborrecendo, considerando que não o via ou tinha notícias suas há um ou dois dias. Mas ela era uma gatinha agradável e maleável aos seus desejos. Seria fácil manipulá-la.

Bateu na porta com o nó dos dedos, apenas umas poucas vezes até ser recebido.

Aeris estava magnífica num vestido de verão. Os cabelos loiros caíam sobre os ombros, desajeitados pela brisa. A boca, que era pequena e sensível, estava colorida por um batom rosa claro que a tornava apetitosa. Lembrava-o mesmo Ino, exceto pelos olhos, que da moça da Nuvem eram castanhos, uma mistura de mel e às vezes chocolate quando não iluminados pelo sol.

"Kazu!" Gritou, atirando-se no seu pescoço assim que o percebeu. "Estava com saudades suas." Murmurou ao pé do seu ouvido, a voz rouca.

"Bom ver você também." Respondeu ele, um tanto quanto distraído, separando-a de si ao segurá-la pelos ombros. Depositou um beijo sobre os lábios abaixo dos seus, ignorando o fato de eles terem provincialmente se entreaberto, e observou as pestanas loiras cerradas. "Fui dispensado do serviço hoje à tarde. Cobrei uma folga atrasada. Ho me cobriu. O que você acha de ficar comigo pelo resto do dia?" Indagou.

Ela o presenteou com um sorriso espetacular.

"Oh." Mordiscou o lábio, marota. "Você sabe como eu adoraria que isso acontecesse." Disse, sem permitir que ele a afastasse mais do seu corpo sólido. "Faz semanas, talvez meses que não ficamos algumas horas juntos. Você está sempre ocupado com os seus negócios." Aeris fez uma careta, insatisfeita.

"Negócios são negócios, neném." Sussurrou Kiba, atraindo-a para mais perto de si, numa maneira de compensá-la e mesmo distraí-la.

As pernas dela tremeram enquanto agarrava os ombros masculinos com mais força. Os gestos dele tinham a capacidade de atormentá-la, deixando-a perdida e confusa. Era um dom próprio seu, aquele de desnortear todo o tipo de mulher.

Não era reconhecido pela beleza, algo de avassalador e incontestável, mas pelo charme, pela maneira impetuosa de agir, esses sim atraíam para si um milhar de moças ensandecidas por uma aventura fantástica.

Era como um mel, um encanto impossível de ser ignorado. Todas elas tinham para si que poderiam conquistar um homem que se autodenominasse indomável. E, se por ventura não o conseguiam, ainda assim tinham como por vitória o fato de haverem vivenciado uma experiência suficiente perturbadora para preencherem os seus sonhos eróticos por anos.

Aeris não era nada diferente de todas as outras jovenzinhas da sua idade.

Acreditava no amor romântico, num casamento de felicidade eterna, e, em meio a isso tudo, queria a luxúria, o tórrido, o desmantelador. Não apenas uma dessas coisas todas, mas a elas juntas, como se fizessem parte de um pacote que se recebia quando se deparava com o homem dos seus sonhos.

"Kazuya..." Ela balbuciou, cerrando novamente os olhos enquanto oferecia os lábios para um beijo.

Kiba os aceitou.

Dominou a boca entreaberta facilmente, mordendo-a e deslizando a língua pelos dentes, as mãos, firmes e calejadas, apertando a cintura curvilínea com força o suficiente para impedi-la de se mover.

Aqueles gestos entregues, a expressão deleitosa, as bochechas afogueadas, o corpo sensível, eram mesmo capazes de enlouquecer um homem.

Ouviram um ruído, um barulho de risadas, e se separaram. Aeris, envergonhada, empurrou-o, mostrando que temia que alguém a visse daquele modo, apaixonada e corada.

Viraram a cabeça na direção das vozes, deparando-se com um grupo de crianças que passaram correndo, dando-lhe sorrisinhos sabidos, algo de maliciosos, e entraram todas na mesma residências, fazendo alarde desnecessário, levando consigo uma bola.

A loira permaneceu um instante recuperando o fôlego.

"Devo avisar à mamãe que você ficará para o jantar?" Perguntou, fitando-o, um tanto quanto jubilosa.

Kiba acenou em concordância, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que estavam posicionadas na varanda, o que muito provincial para que pudesse enxergar a Casa Kensei-in.

Aeris girou nos próprios pés e invadiu a residência, gritando pela mãe. Demorou alguns minutos para retornar, mas parecia radiante. Acomodou-se ao seu lado, o vestido oscilando nas pernas brancas, e, não recebendo nenhum sorriso ou mesmo mirada de boas vindas, seguiu com os olhos o local onde o noivo observava.

Franziu o cenho ao vê-lo analisar a Casa Kensei-in.

"Ultimamente você anda bastante curioso." Comentou, atraindo por fim a atenção para si. "O que quer com a Casa Kensei-in?" Questionou.

O moreno ergueu os ombros.

"Nada demais." Reiterou, aparentando tranqüilidade. Conhecia Aeris e sabia que era tão ou mais curiosa que ele. "Apenas escutei algumas coisas."

"Ora," ela sorriu, soltando uma risada logo depois, como se não acreditasse naquela situação. "por que você simplesmente não pergunta ao papai?" Indagou, estendendo a mão para acariciar a sua. "Sabe que ele trabalha lá." Dedilhou os nós dos dedos masculinos, aparentando estar distraída.

Kiba a fitou, surpreso por aquela revelação provincial.

Nunca considerara a família de Aeris, tampouco o porquê de terem uma residência tão perto da Casa Kensei-in, considerando a maneira como a região era protegida. Mas agora tudo era perfeitamente claro: com o pai da loira trabalhando lá, deixava óbvio que todos os moradores da zona estavam de algum modo envolvidos com aquela misteriosa construção.

Isso explicaria o retraimento dos vizinhos, o fato de quase não haverem crianças ou mesmo animais, e de todas as janelas possuírem cortinas que obstruíam a sua visão.

Era uma tática comum aquela, pensou. Quanto mais próximos os interessados estivessem, mais fácil seria para prevenirem acidentes ou invasões, mais rápido chegariam ao local caso houvesse problemas e o protegeriam e velariam, sabendo que desvantagens teriam caso ocorresse algo que estivesse fora dos planos. Era uma tática perfeita, resumindo.

Forçando a sua mente a pensar rápido e deixar as conclusões para mais tarde, despertou das considerações que formulava, fitando Aeris.

"Não quero ser indiscreto." Segredou, aparentando hesitação, ato que provocou risos na loira.

Ela moveu a cabeça.

"Não seja bobo!" Deu um tapinha sobre a sua mão. "Papai adora conversar sobre o serviço. Esperava mesmo que você mostrasse mais interesse pela profissão." Explicou, mediante a sua expressão surpresa. "É mais bem remunerada." Segredou, soltando uma gargalhada logo depois. "Sabe como é papai, sempre preocupado com o dinheiro. O consideraria um mercenário se não o conhecesse." Brincou.

Apesar disso, Kiba logo pôde notar que havia alguma coisa, um brilho estranho em seus olhos, como a lembrança de algo que ela tentava esconder, e tão facilmente como veio toda a fagulha desapareceu.

"Hn." Ele ficou em silêncio um minuto. "Está bem." Concordou. "Quem sabe seja mesmo uma boa idéia." Pareceu refletir.

"Perfeito!" Exclamou Aeris, animadíssima. "Vou pegar um refresco. Mamãe estava tirando alguns biscoitos do forno para vir se juntar a nós. Volto logo." Avisou, pondo-se de pé e adentrando mais uma vez a moradia. "Não ouse fugir!" Gritou e sua voz soou longínqua.

"Não mesmo, neném." Murmurou Kiba. "Não mesmo."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

"Droga!" Berrou Naruto, chutando um punhado de folhas caídas no chão. Alguns pássaros se assustaram e saíram voando.

Kazuya estava jogado no chão. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, a boca pálida entreaberta. O pescoço estava posicionado num ângulo estranho e ele não se movia. Uma formiga caminhava pela sua bochecha, devagar. Havia rastros de lágrimas, que se acentuavam mediante a sujeira da pele, a prova de que implorara pela sua vida.

Havia algo pesaroso na expressão de Rock Lee.

Não lhe agradava aquele tipo de morte premeditada. Não era um inimigo em potencial, apenas alguém que estivera no lugar errado, na hora errada. Fora escolhido aleatoriamente e, por conta disso, perdera não só todas as coisas que possuía: liberdade, sua casa, noiva, trabalho; como também a própria vida.

Era algo duro demais para ele, aquele serviço que exigia tanto sangue-frio, que o forçava a não se importar com nada mais.

Sentia como se suas mãos estivessem sujas de sangue, embora não houvesse nenhum.

Os orbes azuis de Naruto estavam cheios de lágrimas quando o mirou, procurando um pouco de conforto ou mesmo algo que amainasse a destruidora sensação de assassinato que o consumia.

Ambos não eram feitos para aquilo e sabiam desde o princípio que a vida de um ninja não é a vida mais agradável do mundo, mas nunca puderam se preparar para o que viria.

Era como uma guerra. Talvez pior, pois numa guerra há um motivo para a morte. Um motivo vital.

O único motivo do qual dispunham, ali, mediante aquele rapaz, agora um corpo sem vida, era que não poderiam permitir que alguém os delatasse. Aquilo o frustrava e o punha louco. Naruto sentia o sangue bombear furiosamente dentro das suas veias.

Soltou um novo grito, afundando as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

"Vamos nos livrar do corpo, Naruto-_kun_." Lee pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do companheiro, numa tentativa de acalentá-lo. "Vamos, precisamos fazer isso e retornar o mais rápido possível. Eles estão nos esperando." Incentivou, guiando-o para onde estava estirado o Mishima. "Há um rio aqui. Amarraremos pedras em seus pulsos e tornozelos e o jogaremos lá."

Rock Lee não matava sem motivos, mas ele faria o possível para proteger Tenten, para reaver Tenten.

Era a sua mais preciosa amiga e, por ela, faria todos os sacrifícios, enfrentaria todos os problemas. Até mesmo o fato de saber que, para sempre, teria em mente a expressão daqueles olhos cheios de pavor a fitá-lo, aqueles olhos de um indefeso rendido, um inocente apavorado.

Era apenas isso e nada mais: uma pura questão de sobrevivência. Só os fortes sobrevivem.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata se encarregara de ficar de vigília, junto a Akamaru, em frente à caverna.

Sentia-se melhor se não estivesse lá dentro. Se estivesse sozinha.

Seus pensamentos eram, de certo modo, um tanto quanto irônicos, considerando a situação, uma vez que era suposto agirem em grupo.

Aquela não era a vida que queria para si. Por mais que pensasse diferente, que se forçasse para imaginar que tudo não passava de uma pequena sensação de deslocamento, um mal-estar que sumiria conforme o tempo, soubera desde o princípio que missões, perigo, mortes e sangue não se encaixavam no seu dia-a-dia.

Era omissa, tranqüila, ingênua demais. Admitia os seus próprios defeitos. Mais do que ninguém, estava ciente deles. Também sabia que não suportava fingir uma aura de eficiência silenciosa, quando esta na verdade não existia.

Existia duas únicas coisas que a faziam continuar: a primeira era o fato de que, se desistisse, seu pai provavelmente a renegaria, a outra, e a última doía ainda assim mais do que a anterior, era Naruto.

Naruto fora, por muito tempo, a sua motivação para quase tudo. Mas agora não havia mais Naruto. Não _poderia_ mais haver Naruto.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Caía a noite.

A senhora Ueda os acompanhara na conversa durante toda a tarde. Era agradável, muito simpática e acolhedora. Tratara a Kiba com carinho, fazendo-lhe as vontades, mantendo-o suprido de biscoitos e refrescos.

Eles debateram sobre o casamento, que queriam os Ueda que fosse próximo, e as lembranças da infância de Aeris. Foi, enfim, na concepção do Inuzuka, uma tarde inteira perdida em bobagens.

Precisava se forçar a parecer interessado naquele estúpido falatório a respeito de matrimônio e rir e responder com piadas às recordações que em nada lhe interessavam. Não pôde direcionar o olhar para a Casa Kensei-in uma vez sequer. Parecia que toda a sua atenção era sugada pelas duas mulheres à sua frente.

Não bastasse isso, Aeris passara o tempo todo a provocá-lo.

Sempre que possível, roçava a sua perna na dele, dedilhava os dedos pela sua mão, arranjava jeitos de tocá-lo, acariciar a sua nuca, embrenhar as mãos nos seus cabelos. Atiçava-o deliberadamente, como uma maneira de fazê-lo desejá-la e puni-lo por tê-la mantido afastada por todo aquele tempo. Era esperta e provocante.

Eram seis quando a senhora Ueda enfim os deixou. Precisava fazer o jantar, disse, pois Meichi gostava de cear pontualmente às oito e meia.

A filha, como Kiba suspeitou que faria, não se ofereceu para ajudá-la. Disse que faria companhia ao noivo e permaneceu onde até então estivera, um sorriso de extrema malícia plantado nos lábios coloridos de batom.

Começava a correr um vento frio, que agitava as madeixas douradas, deixando-a ainda mais bonita.

"Como andam os seus assuntos?" Questionou, brincando com os nós dos dedos dele. "Espero que não demorem muito a serem resolvidos." Fitou-o, ardente.

Kiba observou a boca dela que se abria para um beijo. Franziu o cenho, agarrando o queixo feminino, forçando-a a encará-lo, surpresa pelo movimento súbito.

"Pare de me provocar, Aeris." Ordenou, a voz extremamente baixa, soando como uma carícia contra a face dela. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, brilhantes e divinamente maquilados. "Odeio que brinquem comigo e é exatamente o que você está fazendo, meu bem." Os dedos que a seguravam fizeram mais pressão, deixando rosada a parte da pele tocada. "Se continuar assim, vou arrastá-la e possuí-la de maneira tão feroz que você se arrependerá disso tudo. Portanto fique quietinha, entendeu?" Sacudiu-a.

Aeris nada disse durante alguns segundos, mesmo após ter sido solta. Tirou os cabelos da face assim que recuperou os movimentos, barrados pelo espanto, e os jogou para trás dos ombros, num gesto gracioso. Alguns fios, ainda assim, ficaram sob a sua visão.

"Deus." Sussurrou, perscrutando-o. "Definitivamente," Passou a língua pelos lábios. "você está diferente, Kazuya." Deu uma breve risada.

"Deixe desta bobagem." Mandou Kiba sem fitá-la, os olhos postos sobre a Casa Kensei-in após tanto tempo sem voltá-los para a mesma. "É apenas você quem se mostra desesperada demais atrás de um pouco de beijos e mãos embaixo da saia." Disse, seco. "Qual é o problema, neném? Andou experimentando afrodisíacos e não pode mais se controlar?"

O sorriso divertido morreu na boca corada pouco a pouco, conforme as duras palavras, tão vulgares e ofensivas, eram articuladas por ele.

Transpareceu um fulgor ferido na expressão antes deliciosamente infantil, divertida como de praxe. Um marco em meio as suas características todas, de modo que dava a entender que ela houvera sido estapeada com força o bastante para lhe nublar todos os pensamentos.

Estreitou os olhos então, brava.

"Essa foi a coisa mais grosseira que você já me disse, Kazuya." Falou, aborrecida. "Qual é o _seu _problema? Foi dispensado por uma das suas vadias e está de mau-humor?" Perguntou, furiosa. "Eu devia saber." Pôs-se de pé. "Você só recorre a mim quando está entediado, não é?" E o deixou, adentrando a casa, batendo a porta.

Kiba suspirou quando por fim se viu só.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, ajudando a tarefa do vento, e se voltou para o local onde até então a loira sentimental estivera. Esperou por instantes que ela voltasse, mostrando-se arrependida, mas isso não aconteceu.

Era dócil, mas também podia ser má, pensou, impaciente.

Bem, matutou ao se erguer, precisaria fazer com que ela o desculpasse.

E, assim, entrou na residência, subindo as escadas na direção do segundo andar, que era onde Aeris estaria: no seu quarto, o seu refúgio, a sua torre. Como todas as princesas desiludidas. Deveria estar às lágrimas, incrédula que houvesse sido alvo de comentários tão infames, que ele pudesse ter debochado do seu interesse e da sua carência.

Eram assim as mulheres, dramáticas e exageradas, afinal.

Nem ao menos bateu na porta. Abrindo-a, encontrou Aeris sentada na cama, de costas para ele, numa pose rígida. Os cabelos claros caíam sobre as costas, dando-lhe uma visão quase perfeita da mulher que realmente ocupava os seus pensamentos.

Seria mais fácil se fosse ela a Ueda à sua frente.

"Vamos, não seja dramática." Reclamou, escorando-se ao umbral. "Não foi nada demais. Vamos apenas esquecer isso, sim?" Sugeriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Esquecer!" Repetiu Aeris, soltando uma risada sem humor. "É fácil para você, não é? É você quem me deixa aqui, fica dias sem me visitar, e eu preciso sofrer a humilhação de saber que todos nesta maldita rua estão cientes de que provavelmente estou sendo ludibriada pelo meu noivo." Disse, a voz arrastada. "Sim, vamos esquecer. Você me esquece todos os dias, não é?"

Kiba se sentiu condoído por um momento. Aproximou-se, sentando-se na cama atrás dela, afastando as madeixas douradas dos seus ombros.

"Não engano você, boneca." Beijou a pele exposta, fazendo-a arquear o tronco, mantendo-se imóvel. "Apenas ando ocupado com algumas coisas, nada que envolva sexo." Explicou, deslizando a língua pela extensão dos ossos, lentamente. "Não gosto que me provoque da maneira como fez durante toda a tarde, porque não posso fazer o que _realmente_ quero fazer com você." Sussurrou, rouco.

Uma das mãos que lhe segurava os cabelos abraçou a sua cintura, subindo até um dos seios. Massageou-o, deslizando a alça do vestido pelo braço. Aeris soltou um murmúrio incompreensível àquele gesto, curvando a cabeça para trás para facilitar o recebimento das carícias.

"Desejo-a, Aeris." Beijou-lhe o lóbulo, deslizando a língua pela orelha. "Você me põe louco." Segredou.

"Kazuya." Ela arquejou quando os dedos dele atingiram o meio das suas coxas, erguendo o vestido.

Kiba se sentia então excitado e não pretendia parar. Uma vez que Aeris o provocava daquela maneira, o mínimo que deveria fazer para puni-la seria despi-la e possuí-la ali mesmo, sem qualquer zelo, desprovido de afabilidade. Tomá-la como tomaria a uma prostituta, que só servia para saciar os seus desejos.

Gostava da loira, mas não o bastante para fazer o seu jogo.

Foi então que ouviram a voz da senhora Ueda, mandando-os descer. Meichi acabara de chegar e ele gostaria de conversar um pouco com o sogro antes do jantar.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata tomou um grande susto quando se apercebeu da presença sorumbática do Uchiha ao seu lado. Ele aparentemente acabara de deixar a caverna e o vento balançava os seus cabelos negros, tornando-o charmoso e até certo ponto perigoso.

Era óbvio o poder que aquele homem poderia exercer sobre o sexo oposto e mesmo sobre os seus companheiros. Tinha vigor e era extremamente presunçoso, mas dono de uma beleza perturbadora. Algo que remoia as suas entranhas.

Ela não poderia acreditar que pensasse em algo daquele tipo, mas percebeu que seria loucamente arrebatada pelas qualidades e mesmo defeitos de Sasuke desde que passou a conviver com o mesmo. O moreno tinha a capacidade de nublar os seus pensamentos, abalar as suas barreiras, e Hinata se odiava por mostrar fraqueza sempre perante os homens errados.

Acreditava já mesmo que estava fadada a ser um pária no amor. E nada a demoveria daquela estúpida idéia.

Os olhos negros a miraram após alguns instantes.

"Aprume-se." Ordenou, a voz arrastada. "Preciso dar uma olhada nas redondezas e conseguir algo para o jantar. Não andamos com um estoque de provisões muito adequado, ainda mais com Naruto por perto." Disse, impassível. "Daqui a pouco o dobe e Lee chegarão... Bem, ative o seu Byakugan e vá na frente."

Maneando em concordância, hesitante, Hinata nada disse. Postando-se de pé, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, que sempre fazia quando estava só e não queria que as madeixas negras a incomodassem, ela fez um _in _com as mãos e segundos depois tinha a linhagem sanguínea ativada.

Observou toda a volta, não encontrando nada além de animais selvagens de pequeno porte a se moverem por entre a mata.

"Frutas?" Indagou, sem olhá-lo.

"De preferência." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo sem vê-lo, a Hyuuga corou.

"B-bem, posso ver uma árvore de pêssegos logo à frente." Apontou.

Num gesto súbito, que fez um arrepio correr o seu corpo de cima a baixo, Sasuke agarrou o seu pulso, interceptando o movimento. E observou os ferimentos existentes no dorso da mão, provocados pela picada dos mosquitos. Ela sempre fora alérgica. Agora, tinha pequenos hematomas avermelhados e irritados.

Ele não a soltou quando ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os orbes pérola, o Byakugan ainda ativado, o lábio inferior trêmulo de surpresa. O rubor intenso da sua face não era disfarçado, uma vez que os cabelos não estavam disponíveis para realizar o serviço sujo.

Engolindo em seco, Hinata se amaldiçoou por não tê-los deixados soltos, de modo que não a protegeriam do ataque direto e mortal vindo de Sasuke. Mas era tarde demais para remorsos.

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Alergia." Disse, como se não se importasse com o desconforto da mulher à sua frente. "Você deveria cuidar melhor de si mesma, Hyuuga." Sibilou, enfim soltando-a, de modo que ela sentiu a pele quente imediatamente esfriar, aliviada pela distância criada. "Não trouxe repelente?"

Incapaz de continuar a encará-lo, Hinata fitou os próprios pés. Suava, ainda que excepcionalmente houvesse um vento gelado.

"Perdi no caminho." Explicou, receosa. "M-mas não tem problema, Sasuke-_san_."

"Se não fosse um problema, Hyuuga," reiterou ele, seco. "você não ficaria com esses enormes ferimentos. Se sabia que estávamos a caminho de uma área como esta, deveria ser mais precavida. É melhor pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta." E moveu a cabeça, num suspiro de mofa. "Rock Lee dever ter algo que funcione para você. Ele sempre leva milhões de coisas desnecessárias naquela mochila. Agora vá andando."

Caminharam por quinze minutos em absoluto silêncio. Sasuke não precisaria adverti-la de que o silêncio sepulcral era indispensável em território inimigo. Hinata conhecia bem as regras e todas as fatalidades que poderiam ocorrer caso as esquecesse e, assim, ignoraram os animais selvagens, que fugiram à sua aproximação, e se encaminharam para as árvores frutíferas.

Akamaru era, muito sortudo, o único a comer carne. Saía para caçar durante a madrugada, sendo vigiado por um dos ninjas de guarda. Como ocupavam grande parte de suas mochilas carregando instrumentos para a sobrevivência e armas, não restava muito espaço para suprimentos.

Era vantajoso que o terreno oferecesse tantos variados tipos de alimentos. Tudo que dispunham eram de algumas barras de cereais e uma garrafa com água, porque geralmente se mantinham de peixes ou aves ou o que mais conseguissem capturar.

Ali, entretanto, era imprescindível que não fizessem nenhum sinal de fogo ou a fumaça acabaria por atrair inimigos.

Hinata detestava aquele lugar. Durante o dia, era úmido e quente, às vezes chuvoso, cheio de insetos. Durante a noite era ventoso, infestado de mosquitos. Não havia um lago ou rio próximos o bastante para que pudesse se banhar toda a hora que quisesse. Nem alguém para vigiar o local, de modo que ela apenas podia se jogar rapidamente dentro d'água ainda com as roupas de baixo, o Byakugan sempre ativado para espreitar oponentes em potencial.

"Espere." Ordenou Sasuke. Ela parou imediatamente. "Vou pegar amoras." E apontou para a árvore acima de si.

Ela fitou os pontinhos arroxeados, sentindo água na boca. Não notara aquelas frutinhas gostosas até então, distraída - ou acuada - demais com a presença de Sasuke junto de si.

"Ohh." Murmurou, ansiosamente. "Sim."

Cinco minutos depois, ele desceu. Tinha várias dentro de um pequeno compartimento da mochila que trouxera. Levou uma à boca, sem expressão alguma na face. Os cabelos negros se grudavam às têmporas e à nuca, frutos do suor, e havia algo de rosado nas bochechas pálidas, ocasionadas pela movimentação.

De algum modo, Hinata sabia que não encontraria homem mais bonito que aquele, mesmo que procurasse com afinco.

Era como uma dádiva ou um milagre, absolutamente perfeito, mas dono de uma personalidade que fazia muitas desistirem de qualquer tipo de veneração.

Naruto era um belo espécime, loiro e de olhos claros, mas Sasuke era dono de algo clássico e, ainda assim, revolucionário. E ela se odiava profundamente por não ter continuado na segura ignorância a respeito do seu aspecto e dos seus dotes físicos.

Inteligente em demasia como o era, Sasuke facilmente notou a sua observação exagerada. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, o que era um de seus gestos mais comuns.

Estava habituado a identificar nas mulheres o brilho do interesse.

"Você é uma coisinha agradável, Hyuuga," disse, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos, fazendo-a mirá-lo, assustada. "mas não se apaixone por mim." O tom sério das suas palavras fez um frêmito terrível corroer o corpo feminino. "Vou ferir você."

E Hinata não soube o que desencadeou aquele rompante de coragem, mas quando o percebeu ele apenas estava lá.

Ergueu o queixo, sem pensar nas suas próprias palavras ou no quão traidoras e infames elas seriam, considerando que falava com um homem casado, esposo de uma de suas melhores amigas.

"E se eu quisesse?"

Algo dentro de si se agitava àquela presença, assim como por tantos anos acontecera ao estar junto de Naruto. Ela se sentiu quente, praticamente inflamada.

Se Sasuke pareceu surpreso por um instante que fosse, não o demonstrou. Encarando-a, presenteou-a com um pequeno sorriso, um esgar de lábios, uma pitada de malícia, um pouco de escárnio, como se não acreditasse no que escutava.

"Achei que você e Sakura fossem amigas." Comentou, parecendo se divertir.

Hinata desmoronou àquelas palavras.

Percebeu qualquer coisa arder em seu peito, identificando-a como ciúme. Ciúme de Sakura.

Ciúme por saber que o homem que ela amava também a amava, por saber que ela era uma ninja muito mais competente, uma mulher muito mais atraente, uma presa muito mais deliciosa.

Mas aquilo, aquele sentimento, logo sumiu. Hinata não era feita para mantê-lo.

Sentiu uma centelha de raiva da própria incapacidade, do jeito como os seus sentimentos a torturavam, e daquela traição explícita.

Os seus olhos, arregalados como se espantada pela própria capacidade de ser tão estupidamente vil, fitavam o par de obsidiana que a engoliam, e Sasuke, que até então parecera esperar uma resposta, soltou um suspiro, o ar abandonando os seus lábios num movimento devagar, algo de zombaria na expressão até então sarcástica.

Estendendo a mão, agarrou o queixo feminino, forçando-a a manter-se imóvel. Mirou a apreensão na fisionomia de traços delicados, antes de baixar a cabeça e beijá-la.

Um beijo, para o moreno, envolvia mais do que um encostar de lábios. Era uma troca mútua, que o esbraseava por dentro, que o corroía e o enlouquecia, era ver Sakura nua e absolutamente furiosa, era tê-la arranhando os seus ombros enquanto faziam amor.

Mas o que fazia com Hinata nada mais era do que um simples e banal movimento, um roçar, uma carícia efêmera.

Separou-se dela segundos depois, mirando a sua expressão perplexa, as bochechas vermelhas lhe dando um ar ingênuo.

"Hinata." Pronunciou pelo que lhe pareceu a primeira vez. Percebeu como soava bem aquele nome. Combinava com ela: era delicado, mas agradável. A mulher tremeu, tentando não encará-lo, não sendo bem sucedida por ter a face presa entre os dedos de Sasuke, tão magnificente. "Você não pode com isso." Referia-se à deslealdade para com a sua esposa. "É inescrupuloso demais para você. Sakura jamais irá perdoá-la."

Hinata sabia que não. Sakura era uma maravilhosa amiga no que dizia respeito a todos os tipos de problemas e situações e só havia algo, dentre tantas coisas, que seria capaz de enfurecê-la: mexer com o seu marido. E a Hyuuga poderia entender o porquê, tendo por tantos anos lutado para tê-lo junto de si.

Era uma absurda sensação de posse que a dominava e a morena absolutamente a compreendia. Compreendia-a e a apoiava, mas grosseiramente não conseguia conter aquele desejo surgido dentro de si.

Sasuke era majestoso e incrível, era capaz de perturbar os pensamentos de qualquer mulher.

Quando por fim, ao terminar de falar, ele a soltou, Hinata encarou o chão, pois sabia que o que diria seria desprezível.

"Sakura-_chan_ possui tudo aquilo que desejo." Murmurou.

"Então isto é uma vingança?" Ele não parecia aborrecido, ao contrário, pois se mostrava até certo ponto curioso.

"Não."

"Você é uma boa garota, Hyuuga." Ele acariciou os seus cabelos negros, como quem acaricia a uma criança que fez o que deveria ser feito. "Entretanto, é fraca e frágil. Não tem chance contra a minha mulher. Se tivesse..." Afastou-se, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para mirá-lo. "Talvez eu escolhesse você. Talvez Naruto escolhesse você..." E deu as costas, sumindo na mata.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Ueda Meichi conversou sobre milhares de assuntos antes de por fim chegar ao qual interessava Kiba. Filosofou sobre os velhos tempos da Nuvem, sobre o clima, sobre as novas decisões do Kage e o festival que estava por vir, até que, quando o Inuzuka já estava estafado e esfomeado, o homem pareceu se convencer de que aquele era o momento certo, a hora certa para testar os interesses e as convicções do futuro genro.

Fumava o cachimbo, de quando em quando mirando distraidamente a janela, e Aeris estava, comportada como não estivera ao lado da mãe, sentada ao lado do noivo, sem tocá-lo em nenhum momento, por mais que os seus olhos demonstrassem desejar o contrário.

A senhora Ueda, que se dividia entre a finalização do jantar e em lhes servir petiscos, não ousava contrariar o marido.

Havia entre ambos uma relação harmoniosa, mas de óbvia diferença em status. Era, definitivamente, Meichi quem a governava e guiava os seus atos.

A senhora Ueda era, portanto, uma mulher gentil, agradável e prestativa, mas que não ousava desobedecer ao marido, como mandavam os velhos costumes. Kiba, assim, percebeu que o velho Ueda não era apenas um homem tolo. Era uma figura de poder, quiçá importante, e que poderia fornecer boas informações.

"Então, meu jovem," o homem principiou a falar, quando achou que era a hora. "minha esposa comentou algo comigo assim que cheguei. Está mesmo interessado em seguir carreira médica?"

Kiba hesitou, para ser convincente.

"Bem, analisei a idéia por algum tempo. O serviço na milícia não tem sido tão satisfatório quanto antigamente e não me oferece um salário bom o bastante para bancar Aeris quando nos casarmos." Explicou, paciente. "Sei que para trabalhar no ramo precisarei de vários anos de estudo, mas talvez seja realmente uma idéia considerável."

"Eu e Mika estávamos mesmo considerando quando você tomaria juízo!" Meichi riu, parecendo satisfeito com a idéia. Soltou a fumaça que prendera nos pulmões. "Você ainda é jovem, Kazuya, e pode ser o que quiser. Fico orgulhoso que tenha tomado tal decisão. Amanhã mesmo entrarei em contato com a junta médica. Sem dúvidas, conseguirá passaporte para a nossa melhor escola, por minha conta." Disse, piscando. "Faço questão de que tenha a melhor instrução. Quem sabe não chega a ser meu sucessor?"

Sorrindo, Aeris mirou o Inuzuka, não se contendo e estendendo a mão para capturar os dedos calejados, acariciando-os.

"Eu não disse a você, querido?" Havia um esfuziante brilho nos seus olhos castanhos, que transbordavam satisfação. "Papai adorará tê-lo como companheiro de serviço, daqui a alguns anos." E se virou para o pai. "Por que não conta um pouco do que o senhor faz para ele, papai? Afinal, o senhor é um dos grandes nomes da nossa Vila!" Exclamou, ocasionando risadas no velho pela sua animação.

"Sim, sim." Meichi deu uma tragada no cachimbo. "Você deve saber que trabalho na Casa Kensei-in. E que cuidamos de casos sem solução. Deficientes mentais, na maioria das vezes. E presos de guerra. Fazemos experiências. Trabalho com testes para doenças raras, criamos doenças artificiais. Os usamos como cobaias, quase sempre. É um serviço muito sério, temos fórmulas absolutamente secretas, capazes de provocar uma epidemia mundial." Dizia, sério, sem olhá-lo. "Você precisa manter discrição sobre isso, meu rapaz. Esse tipo de estudo, utilizando as técnicas que empregamos, é proibido."

Erguendo-se, Aeris correu na direção do pai, abraçando-o.

"Por isso digo que ele é meu herói." Falou para Kiba, que se mantivera silencioso. "Não é mesmo incrível, esse meu pai?" Piscou-lhe, fazendo com que Meichi risse gostosamente, acariciando-lhe os longos cabelos loiros. "Vive perigosamente em prol de um bem maior! Curas para doenças incuráveis, novos meios de liquidar inimigos! Parece-me tão emocionante."

"É." O Inuzuka a presenteou com um sorriso frouxo, quase forçado. "Realmente emocionante."

"Com a minha influência, assim que se formar conseguirá uma vaga junto a nós. É perigoso, sim, mas nos rende ótimos numerários." Zombou o velho. "E você acabará por se divertir, após algum tempo. Aprende que, por mais forte que seja um homem, ele nunca será forte suficiente para a dor."

Foi então que Kiba percebeu a urgência que deveriam ter em remover Tenten daquele local. E imaginou como Neji se sentiria ao descobrir.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Passava já das onze da noite. Estava abafado. O vento fresco e gelado se fora.

Insetos zuniam para todos os lados.

Lee e Naruto acabavam de chegar, aborrecidos e suados, com as informações que obtiveram, sem o prisioneiro.

Sasuke e Neji se preparavam para partir. Estariam à espreita da primeira troca de guardas da madrugada para que pudessem burlar a defesa e invadir a Vila.

Meticulosos, afinal fazia o feitio de ambos, planejavam tudo em mínimos detalhes. Não gostariam de se ver surpreendidos por curiosos ou inimigos. A necessidade de eliminar quem quer que fosse os atrasaria.

Sentada a um canto, parcialmente iluminada pelo brilho da vela que se extinguia, Hinata tinha os olhos postos sobre os dois, volta e meia voltando-os para os próprios pés, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto alvo. Tinha as bochechas e os lábios corados. Estava com fome.

Shino dissera que cuidariam do jantar após a partida dos ninjas, mas ela não acreditava que houvesse muita coisa além de alguns enlatados e as frutas que encontrara. Tinha os músculos tensos e não ousava encará-los.

Seu coração batia de modo descompassado a cada vez que percebia os olhos negros de Sasuke sobre si.

"Deus!" Grunhiu Naruto, mal-humorado. "Já estou farto desta droga." Resmungou, acomodando-se ao lado da morena, que nada disse. "Oe, Shino, vamos logo cuidar do jantar. Parece que tenho o estômago grudado nas costelas-_ttebayo_!"

Hinata sorriu, mesmo que quisesse ter se mantido séria. Era engraçado como inconscientemente Naruto sempre conseguia animá-la.

"Não seja impaciente, Naruto." Reiterou Shino, que estava junto de Neji e Sasuke. "Ainda é cedo e é melhor esperarmos que eles partam antes de fazermos qualquer outra coisa. A missão de hoje à noite é de vital importância para todo o resto, você deveria saber. Pois enfim conheceremos a força e o potencial de nossos inimigos." Arrumou a armação dos óculos, empurrando-os sobre o nariz, uma vez que deslizavam. "Portanto espere."

Espreguiçando-se, Lee riu do resmungo pronunciado pelo loiro e, limpando o suor com a manga da camiseta, foi até o local onde estavam postas as mochilas, capturando a sua garrafa d'água.

Ali dentro estava abafado, diferente da noite anterior, e infestado de insetos, atraídos pela chama das velas.

"Lee," chamou Sasuke, fechando o mapa que tinha posto sobre uma rocha e enfiando a mochila nas costas. "a Hyuuga está tendo algum problema com os insetos. Você deve ter algo que sirva para repeli-los nessa enorme mala." Arqueou uma sobrancelha, ignorando o intenso rubor da face da morena. "Mais algumas picadas de mosquito e ela virará uma peneira." Chacoteou.

Neji tinha o cenho franzido quando se virou para olhá-la.

"Onde está o seu repelente?" Questionou, algo de repreensivo naquela pergunta.

"Perdão." Juntando a ponta dos dedos indicadores, Hinata manteve os olhos baixos, fixos nos próprios movimentos. "P-perdi no caminho, Neji-_niisan_."

Neji suspirou.

"Você sabe que deve se proteger. É extremamente alérgica." Censurou, parecendo aborrecido. "O interesse deveria ser seu e não de Sasuke." Sasuke a presenteou com um leve esgar de lábios, sarcástico, às palavras do companheiro. "Desde o primeiro momento vi que foi um erro terem-na trazido." Moveu a cabeça numa negativa. "Você não foi feita para este tipo de missões."

Ela já tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas, incapaz de encará-lo, quando Lee achou por bem interferir. Não gostava que maltratassem belas damas e, de todos os modos, por mais inútil que a Hyuuga se mostrasse entre eles, o mínimo que poderia fazer era ser um cavalheiro e se mostrar prestativo em relação às suas necessidades.

Interpôs-se entre ambos os primos, privando Neji da visão da moça. Sorriu, ainda com a garrafa d'água em mãos.

"Não se preocupe, Neji." Disse, confiante. "Sempre trago um repelente para alguma necessidade." Explicou, passando a mirar um Sasuke então novamente impassível. "E pomadas para cicatrização. Tenho a absoluta certeza de que, passando a utilizá-la agora, Hinata-_san_ estará em perfeito estado quando retornarem."

"Que seja." O Hyuuga ergueu os ombros num gesto de descaso.

"Bem," interpelou Shino, antes que a discussão prosseguisse. "é melhor que partam agora. Não retornem a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. Kiba se encarregará de escondê-los. E mandem uma mensagem assim que possível. Precisamos avançar com o plano. E colocar Hinata lá dentro. Ela será mais útil em uma cidade do que aqui, nesta caverna."

Tendo eles concordado e partido, Naruto suspirou, segundos depois.

"Yare, yare." Resmungou, bocejando. "Penso que enfim poderemos comer qualquer coisa." Sorriu, observando a Hyuuga. "Fome?" Questionou, gentil.

Ela se surpreendeu, pois fazia alguns dias que ambos se evitavam. Mas cedeu àquela tentativa de aproximação. Precisava de um pouco de força, após ter estado no centro do vendaval denominado Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorriu também, timidamente. E concordou.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Em menos de duas horas, Sasuke e Neji haviam adentrado a Vila Oculta. Não fora uma tarefa difícil, já tendo o Hyuuga memorizado todos os horários de troca de guardas no período da madrugada. Conhecia mesmo alguns pelo nome, visto que eram os mais faladores.

Guiou o Uchiha com perfeição pelo caminho que denominara ser o mais seguro, onde poderiam se esconder entre as sombras dos prédios e das árvores.

Após a uma da madrugada, não havia ninguém pelas ruas. Era soado o toque de recolher e apenas os guardas tinham permissão para vagar pelas vielas pútridas, de modo que pouco precisariam se preocupar em serem interpelados por quem quer que fosse. E, caso algo ocorresse, sempre havia o Sharingan de Sasuke.

A torre do Kage, observou assim que lá chegaram, tinha os mesmos ninjas que vasculhavam os corredores, como sentinelas incansáveis, e os menos afortunados que viravam a noite preenchendo e assinando relatórios. Embrenhados na penumbra favorável, foi na direção dela que se movimentaram.

As portas da torre estavam cerradas, como na última vez em que a visitara, mas Neji já sabia por onde entrar.

"Há uma janela fácil de ser arrombada." Explicou em voz baixa, apontando para o local.

Sasuke seguiu a sinalização, maneando a cabeça numa concordância silenciosa, e logo o Hyuuga continuou a falar.

"Assim que ele dobrar, indo em direção à entrada do prédio, invadimos." Referia-se ao guarda que vigiava, a passos miúdos, a parte exterior da torre. "Precisaremos ser rápidos, pois há um de cada lado e fazem o mesmo processo em intervalos de um minuto, aproximadamente."

Seguindo as precisas orientações de Neji, em poucos minutos se encontravam dentro do grande prédio.

"Faça." Disse ele então.

Considerando por um instante, Sasuke ergueu os ombros.

O brilho negro dos seus olhos deu lugar a um mefistofélico, tão vermelho quanto o sangue. Ele fez um _in _com as mãos, seguindo de outros instantes depois. Então foi como se algo descesse sobre aquele lugar, um manto invisível.

Neji se sentiu tonto um instante, piscando para recuperar o equilíbrio. Os genjutsus do Uchiha eram tão poderosos quanto silenciosos e mortais.

Ele tinha a absoluta certeza de que, mesmo se alguém passasse por eles e acabassem por cutucá-lo ou fazer cócegas no seu nariz, o sujeito não os veria. Um jutsu de desilusão tão intenso que era como se pudesse sentir na pele a quantidade de chakra utilizada. O ar estava pesado. Quase rarefeito.

Era uma quantidade grandiosa de energia despendida naquele movimento.

Como que abatido por uma recordação súbita, Neji se recordou que, como em todos os países, ali também poderia haver um ninja bom o bastante em genjutsus para detectá-los, mas Sasuke pareceu ler os seus pensamentos pela maneira como se alterou a sua expressão.

Sorriu, frio.

"Não importa o quão bom seja um detector de genjutsus neste país, Hyuuga" disse, uma perfeita satisfação cruel na voz profunda. "eu supero a todos eles." Concluiu, parecendo se divertir.

A grandiosidade daquela kekkei genkai era inegável.

Sem se preocupar com a presença de ninjas inimigos, caminharam pelos corredores com rapidez. Quanto mais rápido efetuassem a tarefa, melhor.

Neji vislumbrava a sala alvo e, logo, já estavam em frente à porta da mesma.

"Apenas desacorde os ninjas." Instruiu, embora soubesse que não seria necessário. "Use um genjutsu para fazê-los acreditar que pegaram no sono."

"Quando vim para cá," Sasuke suspirou, um tom de mofa. "esperava algo mais instigador."

Neji franziu o cenho.

Conhecia Sasuke melhor do que muitas pessoas com quem ele convivia com freqüência. Mas ainda havia traços da sua personalidade que o aborreciam. Como o seu hábito ignorar a devida dimensão das coisas. Ou menosprezar o inimigo.

O Sharingan lhe dava toda a força e segurança necessárias para agir como bem entendesse. Isso o levava a parecer desagradável. Até mesmo desinteressado.

"Não importa o quão emocionante ou não isto é." Reiterou, seco. "É a vida da minha mulher que está em jogo. E, até tê-la comigo, junto a mim e segura, tudo o mais é irrelevante." Esbravejou. "Vamos encontrar logo estes malditos suspeitos para que possamos ir para a casa de Kiba. Talvez ele tenha informações úteis a nos fornecer, após todos estes dias. Com você aqui, é tudo mais fácil."


	16. A Bela Tomoe: Uma Pedra Preciosa

**Capítulo Dezesseis: **_A Bela Tomoe: Uma Pedra Preciosa_

Eram quase três da manhã quando Neji e Sasuke enfim chegaram à casa de Mishima Kazuya.

Tão facilmente quanto entraram, saíram da torre do Raikage. O genjutsu feito pelo Uchiha se desfez com um _in_.

Embora houvesse gasto uma grande quantidade de chakra naquele movimento, uma vez que se tratava de uma enorme construção, Sasuke não dava mostras de cansaço. Era capaz de suportar as mais exaustivas situações sem mostrar nada do que, na realidade, estava sentindo.

Obtidas as informações, recuaram. Assim, não demorou muito para que chegassem à casa onde Kiba agora estava. Abriram a porta com o fio de aço. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, mas ouviram ruídos em resposta aos seus movimentos.

Segundos depois apareceu o Inuzuka. Vestia calças de abrigo apenas, todo descabelado. Parecia um tanto quanto sonolento, mas ligou a luz e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-los.

"Ah, vocês." Fez, como quem certamente não está suficientemente interessado na sua presença, e se aproximou, descalço. "Presumo que ficarão aqui pelos próximos dias. Conseguiram informações relevantes? É bom que tenham aparecido tão logo. Tenho algumas coisas que irão interessá-los." Encaminhando-se até a janela da sala, que estava fechada, Kiba cerrou as cortinas, fazendo o mesmo com as outras duas. "Vou primeiro fechar todas as cortinas." Avisou, sumindo no corredor.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, ou pouco menos que isso, retornou. Usando uma camiseta, sentou-se ao sofá, onde Sasuke estava acomodado, parecendo à vontade.

Neji, com uma expressão sisuda que era típica sua, escorara-se à parede, esperando pelo regresso de Kiba. E, assim que o viu se aproximar, tirou alguns pergaminhos de dentro da mochila, que agora fora acomodada sobre o chão.

"Temos os nomes de todos os ninjas que possam nos oferecer perigo em potencial." Estendeu os papéis na sua direção. "Sasuke te mostrará as imagens."

Dando uma rápida olhada, Kiba franziu o cenho, um tanto surpreso.

"Apenas seis? Num país grande como esse, apenas seis ninjas atualmente possuem o título de jounin?"

Acomodando-se na poltrona, Neji arqueou os ombros.

"Eles não são uma grande potência. Possuem muitos ninjas de nível inferior, é fato, mas não têm a mesma intitulação que Konoha. Não participam do Exame Chuunin e não possuem equipes ANBU. Mas não duvido que esses seis possuam uma força magistral." Explicou, sério.

Kiba sacudiu a cabeça, ainda um pouco surpreso pela baixa qualidade da força de ataque da Nuvem. Não era à toa que mantinham uma proteção tão acirrada. Excluir-se do mundo era a única alternativa para impedir que as demais Vilas Ocultas descobrissem a sua fraqueza.

Com uma incursão bem programada, a Nuvem podia ser sitiada e dominada num período inferior a um ano. Era surpreendente que ainda não houvesse virado a colônia de um Kage mais ambicioso.

Fixou outra vez a atenção nos pergaminhos, os quais continham os nomes e informações mais precisa dos jounins da Vila Oculta da Nuvem.

"Nishimura Aoshi, Masaru Jingo, conheço esse, Sakurai Akiko, hn. Deve ser uma mulherzinha interessante, considerando o número de missões ranking A que realizou. Tsuniyaro Mitsue, Imai Takero e Tai Masazaku. Tai. Irmão de Ho. Tai Ho trabalha comigo. É seu irmão mais velho, presumo." Considerou Kiba, pensativo. "Deixe-me ver os seus rostos." Mirou Sasuke.

O Uchiha se virou para fitá-lo, já com os orbes vermelhos.

Algo em seu íntimo tremeu e então Kiba sentiu um frio interior, como se estivesse sendo devorado por um buraco negro, e uma súbita tontura o abateu, embora estivesse sentado.

Piscou, percebendo-se num campo vazio. Havia apenas a grama sobre os seus pés. Não existia vento. Nem árvores. Olhou para cima, não enxergou o céu. Era algo amarelo, indefinido. Multicolor em algumas partes. Então olhou à sua frente.

Estava de fronte a seis humanos. À ponta direita, uma mulher de beleza enlouquecedora. Os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo sacudiam, como se embalados pela brisa, ainda que não a houvesse, e os olhos azuis eram brilhantes, o que fizeram Kiba conter um palavrão. Ao seu lado, havia um moreno de pele pálida. _Esse é Nishimura Aoshi_, escutou a voz de Sasuke em sua mente. Depois havia um loiro, de aparência simpática, e um ruivo, muito alto e sardento. _O loiro é Tai Masazaku, o outro é Imai Takero_. E foi só então que ele se apercebeu do enorme negro na outra ponta. Tinha os olhos muito claros, de um verde límpido, e uma cicatriz na bochecha direita. Só de olhá-lo, soube que seria o seu maior problema.

_Tsuniyaro Mitsue é o responsável pela milícia civil e ninja da Vila, mas no momento não está no país_, explicou Sasuke_. Assim como Nishimura, mas não descobrimos o porquê. Pode ter alguma relação com a situação que enfrentamos ou simplesmente ser uma missão ranking A. _

E havia Masaru Jingo, seu chefe. Mas Kiba sabia que esse não era tão perigoso quanto os outros. Era hesitante e um pouco nervoso. Estava envelhecido.

_Está bem_, olhou para cima_. Tire-me daqui. _Foi apenas um pensamento, mas, naquele mundo imaginário, o Uchiha controlava tudo o que estava sob o seu poder e certamente a sua mente estava à mercê do mesmo.

No próximo instante, quando piscou, estava de volta ao sofá da casa que não lhe pertencia - e que possivelmente não pertencia mais a ninguém.

"Isso quer dizer que ainda temos cinco ninjas de elite com os quais nos preocuparmos." Disse após um minuto de silêncio, no qual recuperava a precisão dos sentidos. Ajeitou-se no sofá à concordância de Neji.

Sasuke se levantara, indo na direção da cozinha, que era facilmente encontrada uma vez que não havia porta entre a sala e o cômodo, propiciando-lhes uma ampla visão.

Kiba coçou o queixo.

"Quatro, na realidade." Corrigiu-se. "Masaru não deve ser um grande problema. É desconfiado, mas cairá facilmente. Quanto àqueles dois rapazes e a mulher..."

"Não importa agora. A mulher e o ruivo cuidam da defesa pessoal do Kage e o outro não está no país." Reiterou Neji, seco. "Enquanto estiverem fora do caminho, não me interessam." Ele parecia tenso. "Agora me diga o que descobriu."

Kiba hesitou. Sabia que não eram boas notícias e sabia também o quão apegado a Tenten Neji era.

Detestava ser o portador de notícias ruins. Mas o fato é que não poderia adiá-las mais do que já havia sido adiado. Se Tenten estivesse lá, como tinha certeza de que estava, à mercê de carniceiros, ela possivelmente estaria enfrentando uma situação extenuante. _Se_ estivesse lúcida, _se_ estivesse viva.

Escorando-se ao marco da porta da cozinha, Sasuke, que segurava um copo d'água gelada, também estava à espera de respostas.

Respirando fundo, Kiba estralou o pescoço.

"Ela está lá. Na Casa Kensei-in, digo. E é exatamente o que desconfiávamos: um hospital, um manicômio. Dizem que trata de loucos, por isso é tão protegida." Vacilou. "A verdade é" fixou os olhos em Neji. "que eles fazem experiências com humanos."

Mal terminou de falar antes de ouvir um estrondo. O punho do Hyuuga atingira a mesa de centro com tamanha fúria que quase a partira.

"Aqueles filhos de uma-"

"Não." A voz impassível de Sasuke o impediu. Ele já não segurava o copo quando se aproximou. Apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Neji com força o bastante para impedi-lo de se levantar, o que o moreno certamente teria feito se houvesse tido mais tempo. "Guarde toda a sua fúria para hoje à noite. Você irá precisar."

Àquelas palavras, o Hyuuga pareceu se acalmar. Respirou fundo, com os orbes baixos, e ficou imóvel. Quando ergueu a cabeça, Kiba vislumbrou o fogo da fúria nos olhos pérola que por tanto tempo lhe mostraram apenas impassibilidade.

A face pálida se transfigurara e uma máscara de impassibilidade calculada a dominou. Mas logo ali, visível para quem transpassasse a fina barreira do seu controle, a selvageria se debatia, pronta para lutar.

Kiba temeu pelo sigilo da missão, porém não ousou pronunciar palavra alguma. Assim que pusessem os pés em campo inimigo com a ordem de lutar, Neji perderia toda a racionalidade. E não poderia culpá-lo. Ele faria a mesma coisa.

"É bom que eles rezem, fujam e se escondam." Murmurou o Hyuuga, a voz cheia de desprezo. "Porque quando eu pegá-los, eles desejarão estarem mortos!"

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naruto sabia que estava mudando. Não só fisicamente como emocionalmente.

Todos aqueles anos de fidelidade a um amor ingrato, de treinamento e duras perdas, de ilusões e solidão, buscando um irmão que se provou ser um traidor. Um traidor porque ele simplesmente preferia assim.

Não desejava ser obrigado a admitir aquilo que no fundo sabia: Sasuke jamais tivera culpa pelo modo como as coisas se desenrolaram. Sakura nunca fora dele, afinal. Seu coração sempre pertencera ao único integrante impassível daquela célula tripla.

Quando resolvera dar uma chance à Hinata, meses atrás, assim que passaram a cumprir uma estúpida missão juntos, não pensara que acabaria por machucá-la. Não era perito em sentimentos. Não se acreditava perito em algo além da arte da guerra, embora fosse fraco demais para suportar as agruras trazidas por ela.

Não conseguia dormir.

Antes de se recolherem, Shino frisara a importância dos acontecimentos que se seguiriam. E Naruto não _queria_ saber.

Suspirou, revirando-se sobre o saco de dormir. Fazia calor dentro da caverna.

Sabia que havia um ar agradável lá fora, embora o clima tropical úmido da floresta os mantivesse sempre com aquela sensação de abafamento, mesmo que estivessem muitos graus abaixo de vinte.

As chuvas eram comuns. Meia-hora antes a garoa entrara no esconderijo de guerra, empurrada pela brisa, e, apagando as velas, o Aburame decretou que seria melhor que se recolhessem para que pudessem despertar cedo na manhã seguinte.

Não que houvesse uma utilidade prática em fazê-lo, pensou Naruto, um tanto quanto sarcástico, uma vez que haviam sido abolidos de toda a ação, recolhidos num acampamento medíocre e com péssima comida.

Desistindo de esperar que o sono viesse, ele se levantou.

Aproximou-se da entrada, deparando-se com Hinata sentada. Dali, podiam ver parcialmente as estrelas, que estavam escondidas pelas copas das grandes árvores.

Havia vaga-lumes no meio da floresta, que piscavam e piscavam, ininterruptamente.

Hinata não pareceu ter se dado conta da sua presença, de modo que ergueu a cabeça, assustada, ao primeiro ruído. Akamaru, no chão, dormia. O pêlo branco estava molhado e sujo.

"Sem sono?" Indagou Naruto, numa tentativa de ser gentil, passando a mão pelos cabelos ao se juntar a ela.

Hesitante, como se com medo de ser ferida outra vez, Hinata lhe cedeu algum espaço. Apoiando as mãos sobre a pedra molhada, ele levantou os olhos para o céu.

"As estrelas parecem distantes demais daqui." Comentou, em voz baixa. Fez-se um instante de silêncio. "Odeio este lugar." Desabafou, frustrado. Relanceou os olhos para mirá-la, logo voltando para onde estavam anteriormente. "Parece o inferno."

Ela tremeu.

"E-eu gosto um pouco." Encolheu os ombros, fitando os próprios pés. "É m-m-muito tranqüilo." Quase não foi possível escutar as suas palavras.

Naruto sorriu com um pouco de incredulidade. Pareceu ponderar um momento. Hinata sempre conseguia encontrar um ponto de luz na escuridão absoluta.

"Sim." Concordou ele enfim, aspirando profundamente. "Mas é definitivamente um péssimo lugar para se passar as férias, não concorda-_ttebayo_?" Zombou, arrancando-lhe um risinho. Naruto se tornou confiante ante a receptividade. "E eu bem que gostaria de um bom prato de ramen."

Hinata respondeu com um ar de riso educado, amável e só, e eles caíram novamente naquele silêncio, que era um pouco confortável, um pouco desajeitado, recheado de más lembranças, boas às vezes. Quiçá incompreensível por um lado, arrependido de outro.

Não havia nada a ser pronunciado a longo prazo. Havia muito que não fora dito, talvez jamais pronunciado, e eles não se sentiam prontos para quebrar o perfeito marasmo. O falso marasmo.

A noite repentinamente adquirira um tom agradável.

Naruto inspirou mais uma vez, sugando o ar com profundidade, apreciando o sereno um segundo e deslizou a língua pelos lábios. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e a brisa abafada, às vezes refrescante, levava-os de um lado ao outro.

Ele pensava. Fitou por um longo tempo Hinata, prestando atenção nas feições delicadas, nos lábios rosados, no nariz aquilino, nas sobrancelhas e nos olhos incríveis.

Hinata era fantástica. Uma beleza doce, mas perturbadora. Assemelhava-se a um anjo. Era tão fraca e sensível que não poderia agüentar por demasiado tempo a realidade e, não havendo alguém para protegê-la, seria uma questão de tempo até que fosse consumida.

Ele queria ser a pessoa que a pegaria nos braços e a amaria. A protegeria de todos os males. Mas infelizmente não era isso que o seu coração traidor desejava.

"Perdoe-me." Disse então, numa parca tentativa de amenizar todo o sofrimento que causou. Hinata se voltou para fitá-lo, surpresa. "Desculpe-me por agir como um troglodita, Hinata." Naruto continuou, suspirando. "Sei que fui um idiota e que você tem todos os direitos de me odiar, mas estou tentando." Encolheu os ombros.

Imediatamente, ela parou de se sentir confortável ao seu lado. A sensação momentânea de acolhimento desapareceu.

"Tentar não é o bastante, Naruto-_kun_." Falou, a sua voz miúda e gentil, embora sentisse uma forte opressão no peito.

Ela achou que não poderia falar mais nada. Não conseguiria, além disso. Não esperava que Naruto se aproximasse daquele modo, tentando conquistar um perdão que não era necessário. Nunca poderia odiá-lo ou mesmo sentir raiva da sua postura, embora muito quisesse, embora às vezes conseguisse... por algum tempo.

Assim, pôs-se de pé, planejando uma fuga. Seria menos aborrecido.

Naruto, porém, era muito bom e tinha reflexos rápidos. Quando ela tencionou se erguer e partir, lá estava ele, alto e imponente ao seu lado, impedindo-a de fugir, sem lhe dar brechas.

Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes como um lago cristalino e a mão quente que lhe agarrou os dedos a acariciava, causando arrepios em sua espinha.

A maneira como a fitava fez com que Hinata ofegasse. Era algo profundo, quente e enlouquecedor, uma morosidade agradável e excitante. Os orbes claros a afagavam, ansiosos, e liam as expressões da sua face, esmiuçavam as minúsculas características, rápidos, brejeiros.

Ela se sentia invadida e trêmula. Jamais fora observada daquele modo. O olhar de Naruto a queimava, a fazia se corroer. Era límpido, tão diferente das brumas negras de Sasuke, e ela poderia lê-lo se quisesse.

Então, encantada, não se moveu quando o percebeu se aproximar. Sentiu a respiração quente contra a sua face, acelerando-lhe o coração. Os narizes se encostavam quando ele entreabriu os lábios para falar.

"Preciso de você, Hinata." Sua voz não passava de um gemido e a morena não pôde responder.

A língua de Naruto invadiu a sua boca, dominando-a.

Hinata sentiu os joelhos trêmulos, mas não foi ao chão. Estava presa no aperto daqueles braços de ferro. Uma das mãos calejadas segurava a sua cintura enquanto outra subiu até a nuca, embrenhando-se nos cabelos negros. Ele os segurou com força para impedi-la de escapar e ela se apercebeu da moleza que dominava o seu corpo inteiro quando compreendeu que tinha o lábio massageado até a loucura, úmido.

Todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram, prepararam-se para a sensação lancinante e entorpecente que era o amor físico.

Nunca houvera sido tocada daquela maneira. Mesmo na primeira vez em que a beijara, ele não fora daquele modo dominador. E agora ela se deparava com uma face secreta, uma que seria capaz de enlouquecê-la.

Apertou o tecido da camisa áspera, não querendo ser mais uma vez deixada. Foi como se a sensação de completude a sedasse.

Seu corpo foi pressionado contra a pedra atrás deles. Naruto estava quente, ansioso, e, abandonando as madeixas escuras, guiou a mão livre até a cintura feminina, enfiando-a sobre o tecido do casaco, sentindo a maciez da pele leitosa. O frêmito que a moveu fez com que um suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios e Hinata curvou a cabeça ao sentir a boca fervente descer sobre a sua garganta desnuda.

Tentou dizer algo, o que fosse, um balbucio, mas foi como se estivesse muda. Nada conseguiu deixá-la, além daquele gemido gutural, animalesco, que nunca deveria caracterizá-la, ela, tão bela e pura.

Aquele arquejo apenas avivou o óbvio desejo de Naruto.

A respiração ofegante tocou o seu ouvido enquanto ele lhe beijava o lóbulo e ela não tentou resistir ao senti-lo lhe massagear o seio. Ao contrário, uma impressão de ansiedade a possuiu e ela se moveu para facilitar o toque.

"Oh, Deus..." Ele disse, a voz rouca, apertando-a. "Você é tão linda..."

Hinata tremeu. Os dedos masculinos desceram pela sua barriga até chegar ao zíper da calça. Eram dedos que não passavam de um deslize.

A boca dele desceu para o colo pela gola da camisa. Ela imediatamente percebeu que queria mais. Queria muito mais. Queria sugar tudo o que Naruto pudesse lhe oferecer. Queria-o inteiro, como não deveria fazê-lo após todos aqueles anos. Queria ser possuída, consumida por aquela sensação de fogo enlouquecedor, que a umedecia, percorria-a. Satisfez-se da sua beleza.

Então Naruto se desviou da barreira da sua peça íntima e a tocou. Hinata conteve o grito, não soube dizer se era surpresa ou prazer. Ele a segurou com força, ofegante e ansioso, e lhe beijou a bochecha e os cabelos.

"Sakura..." Suspirou.

A sensação queimante a deixou.

"N-naruto." Chamou, empurrando-o levemente, mas era difícil. Eram como se fossem um. "Chega." Disse, a voz muito seca. Tinha o queixo trêmulo pela vontade de chorar. O tapa que lhe recebeu o tirou do torpor. Hinata pôs nele toda a sua dor. "P-por que você me tortura?" Murmurou, dando-lhe as costas.

Correu para a mata à procura de consolo antes que pudesse ser alcançada.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Amanhecia.

Pássaros cantavam ao longe e despertaram Shino gradualmente. Eram o seu despertador natural.

Estava abafado, possivelmente choveria ao longo do dia.

Erguendo-se silenciosamente, ele atravessou a caverna até se aproximar da entrada, visualizando o céu nublado. Então se espreguiçou, devagar.

Retornou para onde estavam postados o saco de dormir e a sua mochila, à procura dos objetos de higiene pessoal. Já tendo acomodado os óculos escuros sobre o nariz, correu os olhos pelo local, constatando que Lee ainda ressonava e Naruto dormia a sono solto. Procurou por Hinata, no extremo oposto, que deveria despertar dali instantes, como haviam feito até então, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ali nada havia além dos objetos da mesma.

Franziu o cenho imediatamente.

Hinata era suficientemente sensata para não sair da caverna sem ter deixado algum bilhete. Ela sabia que estavam em terreno inimigo e o quão importante era que se mantivesse segura.

Se sumira daquele modo, sem avisos, sem sinais, dava-lhes margem à imaginação: Shino não duvidaria se ela houvesse sido capturada. Jamais confiara na sua capacidade de ocultação. Embora dispusesse de uma linhagem sanguínea, não sabia utilizá-la adequadamente. Precisava de orientações específicas. Era uma chuunin feita unicamente para seguir, nunca para comandar.

Cutucou Rock Lee com o pé até que ele acordasse, balbuciando, sonolento.

"Levante-se." Ordenou Shino enquanto seguia até o outro componente do grupo, que necessitou mais do que um simples toque. Precisou derrubar um pouco d'água sobre o rosto de Naruto, que estava com a boca aberta, fazendo-o se afogar e se sentar subitamente sobre o saco de dormir, muito assustado.

"O quê?" Gritou, afoito. "O quê?" Repetiu, olhando para todos os lados, secando a face com a manga da camiseta.

"Hinata sumiu." Declarou Shino, fixando os orbes no rosto de cada um.

Houve silêncio um instante, até que Naruto, com olhos arregalados em surpresa, mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando uma emoção indescritível no rosto. Desviou-o para o lado, fugindo da análise minuciosa de Shino, que cerrou os dentes.

Mediante aquela reação, tornava-se óbvio que Naruto tinha algum envolvimento com tal desaparecimento.

"Foi você, não foi?" Acusou Shino, irritado. "Deveria saber que os seus problemas pessoais não devem ser resolvidos em missões, Naruto!"

Naruto se pôs de pé. Pisou sobre o saco de dormir, sem dó. As bochechas ardiam numa fúria incontestável. Toda a culpa expressada noutro instante sumira, como se a consideração da culpa o houvesse aborrecido ao extremo e esmaecido tudo o mais.

"Deixe-me em paz, diabos!" Berrou, erguendo os braços num sinal de desistência.

Moveu-se com rapidez na direção da saída da caverna, sendo seguido de perto por Akamaru, que acabara de acordar e se mostrava ansioso para dar um passeio, coisa que só poderia ser feita com a supervisão de um ninja.

Um instante depois foi como se nem o animal, nem Naruto houvessem estado ali, tamanha a velocidade com que se afastaram, subindo nas árvores e desaparecendo.

Houve silêncio. Rock Lee, que pouco entendera até aquele instante, sonolento demais para absorver os acontecimentos, bocejou. Então, com o cenho franzido, curioso, voltou-se para Shino.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou.

"Arrume-se." Ordenou o outro, sem responder. "Teremos problemas se Hinata encontrar algum ninja, o que é bastante provável, considerando que ainda não voltou." Suspirou, um ar profético na voz. "Já são sete da manhã. Precisamos encontrá-la. O mais rápido possível."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Passos. Passos. Passos se aproximando.

Hinata despertou com o barulho de folhas sendo pisadas, galhos se partindo, pássaros piando. Fracos raios de sol se chocavam contra o seu rosto, pois o céu estava cinzento.

Piscou um instante, tentando se orientar. Os músculos doíam. Percebeu-se à beira do lago, sobre uma pedra, onde se refugiara na noite anterior.

A brisa fraca movia a superfície da água.

Logo forçou a mente a se fixar no ruído persistente que se aproximava. Ativou o Byakygan, mas notou que os inimigos pareciam tê-la notado. Estava totalmente à mercê, concluiu. E escapar denunciaria a sua culpabilidade.

Logo os olhos estavam de volta ao tom normal, as veias pronunciadas se recolheram, ela prendeu a respiração.

Não havia nenhuma mulher. Eram em torno de dez homens. Muitos e aparentemente demasiado fortes para que tentasse um confronto direto. Alegaria uma desculpa, concluiu. O quê? Idéias lhe invadiram os pensamentos. Casa. Rapto. Parentes mortos. Desespero. Fuga. Seria obrigada a improvisar.

Lágrimas obedeceram os seus olhos.

Não foram lágrimas propositais, embora Hinata quisesse pensar que sim. Obrigou-se a manter o foco. Desesperar-se não seria útil naquela situação. Apenas estragaria tudo. E não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que o resgate da sua mais querida amiga fosse por água a baixo apenas porque tivera de enfrentar terríveis problemas sentimentais. Eram coisas com as quais precisaria se acostumar. Ou se conformar, como acreditava ser a verdade.

Então lá estavam eles. Haviam-na percebido também.

Apareceram gradualmente por entre os galhos das árvores. Em sua maioria eram jovens, adolescentes provavelmente em treinamento. O mais velho emanava uma aura de força e segurança, o que ela aprendera a identificar com clareza, considerando que se portava da mesma maneira que o seu pai.

As gotas cristalinas fizeram rastros em suas bochechas naquele instante, movidas pelo pensamento, mas servindo perfeitamente para o desespero que tentaria passar perante tais presenças estranhas. Conteve a respiração, assustada.

Eles se espantaram ao vê-la, mas era, para alguns, um espanto satisfeito. Mal intencionado, percebeu mediante as expressões que tinham.

"Minha nossa!" O magnata se aproximou, mostrando um gesto que impediu os demais de fazerem o mesmo. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos eram surpreendentemente verdes e buliçosos, ainda que sua voz tenha saído gentil. "Posso perguntar o que uma bela dama faz aqui?" Deveria ter por volta de 30 ou 35 anos e tinha alguns fios brancos prematuros lhe salpicando as têmporas. "Está perdida, meu bem? Esta floresta pode ser realmente perigosa para lindas garotas."

Hinata se encolheu. Não queria dar a impressão de segurança, mesmo se a possuísse.

Se fingisse que fora abandonada, que fugira ou que se perdera era mais provável que obtivesse ajuda fácil e que não a prendessem. Assim, instigou a humilhante sensação de dor que afogava, fazendo com que as lágrimas aflorassem com mais ímpeto, para dar veracidade ao drama que interpretaria. Não seria difícil. Poderia ser uma boa atriz, com um bom estímulo.

Naquela situação, tudo o que possuía era estímulo para se superar.

Deslizou a língua pelos lábios num gesto sistemático e hesitante, que se adequava perfeitamente à sua situação.

"E-eu fugi." Murmurou, as palavras mal passando de um sibilo ínfimo, que pouco pôde ser escutado por aqueles que mantinham dela uma distância considerável. "E-e-estou p-perdida. Vim de longe." Levou a mão ao rosto, enxugando algumas lágrimas. "Por favor, não me faça m-mal." Implorou num murmúrio.

"Oh!" O homem estalou os lábios, não parecendo surpreso. "É claro que não a machucaremos, doçura." Garantiu, um tom de carícia na frase. "Por que você não vem conosco? Estamos indo para a Vila Oculta da Nuvem. Irei ajudá-la, irei protegê-la." Garantiu, um novo sorriso no rosto maduro. "Vamos lá, é perigoso ficar aqui." Insistiu perante a sua hesitação.

O jeito como a observava a fazia sentir como se tivesse todos os seus ínfimos pensamentos vasculhados. Ele era seguro e poderoso, a julgar pelo seu natural tom de comando.

Hinata estremeceu diante da perspectiva de se deparar com um inimigo em potencial. Ela nunca gostaria de enfrentá-lo.

"Ora, você não precisa nos temer." Ele notou a sua reação, como ela previra. "Não fazemos nada que qualquer outro bom cidadão não fizesse!" Soltou um riso agradável, tentando relaxá-la. "Vamos, você deve estar cansada e faminta."

Ela pensava em negar com uma desculpa qualquer, até que o mais alto se aproximou. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos num corte desleixado. Era pálido, excessivamente para o tipo de clima do país, e sério. A bandana da Vila estava presa no braço e tinha uma das mãos apoiadas no cabo da espada que carregava.

Também era jovem, mas pela maneira como os demais recuaram, Hinata concluiu que deveria ser o líder dos ninjas presentes. O homem à sua frente não carregava insígnias que o denunciassem como instrumento da Nuvem. Provavelmente estava sendo escoltado.

E, como todos os líderes de missões de escolta, aquele líder não se mostrava receptivo à sua presença estranha.

Num sibilo baixo, murmurou qualquer coisa para o seu superior, que moveu a cabeça numa negativa. Os orbes verdes ainda a perscrutavam e Hinata se forçou a continuar parada, uma vez que, num reflexo, poderia acabar por se mover com demasiada rapidez para uma civil.

Seu coração martelava enquanto ponderava se teria ou não alguma chance de escapar daquela absurda situação bem - ou viva. Mas assim como o pensamento se achegou, desagradável, foi dissipado pela voz agradável, embora nada calorosa, daquele que obviamente não a desejava por perto: o líder.

"Será uma ofensa não aceitar a proteção de um grande homem como Masataka-_sama_." Ele proferiu, a contra gosto. De modo que não restaram a Hinata mais alternativas, além de anuir em concordância. Uma resistência maior acarretaria desconfiança.

"E-está bem." Sussurrou, a cabeça baixa enquanto as lágrimas rapidamente secavam.

Tentou se levantar, uma vez que até então estivera sentada sobre a grande pedra à margem do lago. Mas uma dor súbita a invadiu e ela cambaleou, sendo imediatamente amparada por braços fortes.

Recordou-se do ferimento obtido durante a madrugada, quando corria, e voltou os olhos surpresos primeiro para o seu tornozelo torcido, um pouco arroxeado e dolorido, e depois para o seu bem-feitor: o mesmo que a queria distante.

"O-obrigada." Corou.

"Aoshi," Masataka tinha uma voz de comando, já totalmente desprovido da amabilidade e do sorriso simpático que direcionara a ela. Fitou-a uma última vez, um semblante então impassível, antes de dar as costas. "pegue-a e vamos." Ordenou, recomeçando a caminhada, sendo seguido de perto pelos demais.

Hinata não teve chance de impor a sua vontade. Aoshi a tomou nos braços, passando a carregá-la. Ela baixou o rosto para esconder o rubor e deixou a mente vagar pelas hipóteses recém formadas do que aconteceria a seguir.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O vapor abandonou rapidamente o banheiro assim que Sasuke abriu a porta e saiu, com uma toalha na cintura e enxugando os cabelos negros com outra. Seguiu do corredor para a sala, deparando-se com Kiba jogado sobre o sofá.

Kiba bocejava, uma lata semi-vazia de cerveja em mãos. Não parecia muito satisfeito com a situação e os olhos fendidos se voltavam volta e meia para o outro lado do cômodo, onde Neji, na mesma posição, analisava há horas os mesmos mapas, as mesmas anotações, sem proferir qualquer som.

O Hyuuga deveria estar cansado após tantas horas de concentração acirrada, mas nenhum dos outros dois homens acreditava que ele fosse simplesmente relaxar e comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho, quem sabe dormir, enquanto os pensamentos estivessem fixos na mulher que permitira ser capturada - ou que ele acreditava que permitira, pela sua incompetência em protegê-la.

Não era uma das características de Neji o auto-flagelo, porém ele não queria deixar nada escapar. Precisava ter todas as hipóteses formadas, os planos de fuga prontos para a hora em que fossem necessários. Não podia esperar, sabendo que Tenten estava presa num local recheado de maníacos. Era demais para o seu auto-controle.

Assim, ainda certo de que haveria uma óbvia resistência, Sasuke se aproximou e pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro, removendo-o do seu próprio mundo.

Os olhos negros estavam sérios, como sempre estavam, mas desprovidos da impassibilidade habitual.

Neji era seu amigo, ele acreditava que se davam bem mesmo quando as suas opiniões diferiam, e faria o que pudesse para que aquela missão em especial, mais do que todas as outras, desse certo. Para que isso acontecesse, porém, era necessário que todos os integrantes chave estivessem descansados. O suficiente para não explodirem perante a tensão. E isso não era fácil. Tampouco parecia fácil.

"Vá descansar." Era uma sugestão, embora não parecesse.

Neji moveu a cabeça numa negativa lenta, sem erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. Os dedos estavam rijos em torno dos papéis, os nós um pouco brancos, ainda que ali já não houvesse nada de novo, nada que eles já não soubessem de cor, pelo menos.

Repassar informações era uma das suas prioridades básicas.

"Não preciso de descanso." Disse, a voz surpreendentemente firme para quem parecia interiormente desolado, ainda que fingisse que não.

"Precisará, ou não poderá se manter em pé quando realmente for preciso." Reiterou o Sasuke, duro.

Assim, Neji acabou por ceder. Abandonou os mapas, erguendo-se da mesa com certa lentidão. Sentia os músculos tesos e um dos pés formigava pelo longo tempo em que permanecera na mesma posição.

Sem olhar ninguém em especial, resmungando, seguiu pelo corredor.

"Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco." Avisou, enfiando a mão por entre os cabelos castanhos, que já estavam um pouco bagunçados.

Kiba e Sasuke permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, uma vez que entre eles não havia muito diálogo, até que o primeiro lançou um olhar ao relógio fixado na parede e, com um suspiro preguiçoso, abandonou a lata sobre a mesa de centro e se levantou.

"Preciso me arrumar para o batente." Avisou, começando a se encaminhar para o quarto principal. Estava sem sapatos, de modo que sentia o frescor do piso lhe subir pelos pés até gelar o resto do corpo.

"Peça demissão." Sasuke estava então com o rosto enfiado na geladeira, de onde tirou uma caixa de leite.

"Ainda nesta tarde, garotão." Chacoteou Kiba, fazendo-o rodar os olhos negros.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naruto saltou por entre as árvores com tal rapidez que, antes de quinze minutos, estava de volta ao local de onde partira com tanta fúria.

Havia uma expressão de surpresa no seu rosto, uma palidez profunda, e ele se deparou com Shino e Lee, que se preparavam para sair, dando os primeiros passos para fora do esconderijo.

Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados pela força do vento.

Ele tinha o coração pesado. Sabia que o rumo dos acontecimentos era única e exclusivamente culpa sua. Permitir-se levar pelas emoções era um hábito, mas as coisas nunca haviam dado tão errado quanto deram naquele minúsculo prazo de vinte e quatro horas.

E agora, pela sua indulgência, não, pela sua _insensibilidade_, Hinata estava nas mãos do inimigo. Não haveria modos de reverter a situação. Uma vez descoberta, só poderia dali adiante torcer para que ela pudesse ser uma boa atriz.

"Precisamos conversar." Disse, a voz afobada. E em menos de cinco minutos pôde expor em detalhes toda a situação: os raptores, o local, a donzela.

Tivera o cuidado de obter informações precisas, como os dois nomes pronunciados. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer, depois de ser um dos principais causadores do desastre.

Acabara por chegar tarde, afinal. Pretendia encontrá-la, implorar o seu perdão - mais uma vez -, quem sabe convencê-la a voltar. Não foi difícil localizá-la, ela estava perto.

Naruto deu sorte, pois Hinata se decidiu por um local já conhecido por eles. Teria sido terrível se houvesse decidido retornar para a Folha sem avisá-los. Sua sorte apenas não foi maior porque, quando se aproximou e vislumbrou a silhueta feminina sobre a pedra, percebeu a presença estranha. E logo a presença estranha roubou Hinata dele.

Sequer pôde tentar evitar. Apenas foi obrigado a se manter escondido, como uma escória. Como um fraco.

Shino suspirou profundamente ao terminar de ouvi-lo.

"Precisarei enviar uma mensagem a Kiba, Neji e Sasuke, informando o que aconteceu neste madrugada. Isso muda todos os nossos planos." Lançou-lhe um olhar frio, certamente culpando-o pelo que acontecera. "Se Hinata der com a língua nos dentes, tudo terá ido para o espaço. Você tem idéia da sua irresponsabilidade, não tem, Naruto? A sua e a dela." Ele disse, voltando para dentro da caverna, abrindo o zíper do casaco. "Vou reportar isso à Hokage. Vocês merecem uma punição."

"Eu sei, eu sei-_ttebayo_." Naruto resmungou, coçando a nuca, irritado. Seguiu-o e chutou o seu saco de dormir numa parca tentativa de extravasar a raiva que sentia. "Mas o que posso fazer? Aconteceu, porcaria! Você não pode ficar me dando sermão para sempre!" Grunhiu. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Você, nada." Respondeu Shino, seco. "Tem certeza de que não foi visto?"

"É claro que eu não fui visto!" O loiro arreganhou os dentes numa demonstração de hostilidade. Voltou-se subitamente para o Aburame, o cenho apertado. "Está me achando com cara de estúpido?" Indagou, os punhos apertados.

Antes que Shino pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, uma que certamente o aborreceria ainda mais, um dos seus insetos invadiu a caverna. O bater das suas asas não fazia qualquer ruído, de modo que não poderia ser irritante enquanto não fosse visto, como o eram quase todos os demais insetos.

As palavras morreram imediatamente, inclusive a raiva mútua que dois dos presentes sentiam, e, tendo o moreno erguido o dedo indicador, o minúsculo animal pousou sobre ele sem qualquer receio.

O silêncio durou um instante só, até que Shino sugou o ar, parecendo distraído um instante, virando o rosto para a saída, pensativo então.

"O Kage vai abrir a sala secreta." Informou. "Preciso ir para a Vila Oculta nesta noite."

"E o que nós devemos fazer?" Questionou Lee.

Shino lançou um olhar curto à dupla.

"Apenas continuar o que fizeram até agora: esperar."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Kiba chegou ao trabalho, havia uma exagerada movimentação, o que não era nada habitual.

Não havia civis esperando para fazerem denúncias e a porta de acesso do público estava fechada. Havia uma placa avisando aos funcionários para entrarem pelos fundos, o que ele fez, surpreso. E quando invadiu o local, com passos compridos, deparou-se com todos os demais companheiros arrumando apressadamente as suas mesas, esvaziando lixeiras e tirando as pilhas de papel que cobriam os arquivos, esperando para serem guardadas.

Ele franziu o cenho àquela situação estranha. Era muito mais provável que os seus colegas de trabalho fechassem tudo para jogar pôquer do que arrumassem o local sem nenhum motivo em especial.

Mas Tai Ho logo respondeu às suas perguntas, passando por ele apressado, carregando um cesto de lixo. O cabelo estava arrumado e impecável, um pouco diferente dos outros dias, em que ele vivia passando a mão pelo mesmo.

"Masataka está chegando. Ele faz vistoria, digo, uma visita." Rodou os olhos. "Uma _visita_ a todos os grandes locais da Vila, para conhecer funcionários e etc." Explicou. "É bom que você dê um jeito na sua mesa, porque se o chefe vir aquela bagunça, acabará por punir a todos nós!" Resmungou, mal-humorado. "Você sabe como todos eles são governados pelo grande salve, salve, salvador Masataka."

Antes que o Inuzuka tivesse tempo de fazer o que lhe fora sugerido, Masaru Jingo apareceu. Esfregava um lenço impecavelmente branco na testa, que suava.

"Aprumem-se, homens!" Ordenou, irritado. "Tomaremos rumo para a Torre do Raikage, onde o mesmo nos espera para que recepcionemos o visitante recém-chegado." Disse. "Deixem para terminar a limpeza mais tarde. Certamente terão algum tempo antes que o Masataka-_sama_ resolva nos prestigiar com a sua presença." Havia um pequeno tom de desgosto em suas palavras, que foi mascarado num pigarro. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se dirigiu para a saída, sendo seguido de perto pelos seus subordinados. Em instantes já não havia mais ninguém ali.

A marcha da milícia era um evento para os moradores da Vila. Muitos curiosos pararam para vê-los, algumas belas moças acenaram, e mais atrás, quando a fila acabava, crianças os seguiram, imitando os seus passos.

Enquanto andavam, Takeru reclamava com o Tamaki, o Vovô, sobre a necessidade de fazerem aquilo toda vez e Kiba encolheu os ombros quando foi solicitada a sua opinião.

Era uma sorte que o tal Masataka houvesse resolvido se adiantar alguns dias. Assim não precisariam esperar tanto para descobrir mais informações a respeito da situação.

Haviam acabado de se postar lado a lado, como mandava a cordialidade, estando o chefe na frente, um passo atrás do Kage e do ninja responsável pela sua segurança em público. Kiba o reconheceu como Imai Takero, o ruivo alto e sardento. Estava coberto por um manto, embora fizesse calor, apenas a cabeça descoberta. Tinha uma aparência jovem, que beirava os 25 anos, e uma expressão dura.

O Raikage, ao seu dele, parecia uma criança, ansioso e pequenino.

Kiba fixou os olhos em Takero, seu inimigo em potencial, quando se apercebeu da comitiva que chegava. À frente vinha um homem de aparência severa, bem vestido, os cabelos penteados para trás, um sorriso benevolente no rosto. Atrás dele seguiam entre sete ou oito ninjas de menor escala, parecendo cansados, e foi então que ele a notou.

Nos braços de Nishimura Aoshi estava Hinata, encolhida e extremamente corada. Era sem sombra de dúvidas Hinata. Ele entreabriu os lábios num reflexo ao vê-la e a moça arregalou os olhos em choque assim que o notou. Mordiscou o lábio rosado, voltando a fitar o peito do seu protetor. A ligação entre eles acabou aí.

O Kage se adiantou para abraçar o recém-chegado, disse-lhe palavras de boas-vindas em voz baixa e postou dois beijos em sua face, gesto que foi repetido pelo mesmo. Então os olhos nervosos e curiosos do líder da Vila Oculta se voltaram para a bela moça trazida por um de seus ninjas e Masataka-_sama_, como haviam sido instruídos a chamá-lo, virou-se para fitá-la também. Havia um ar de riso na face.

"Encontramos esta linda moça perdida na floresta." Explicou. "Ofereci hospitalidade em nome desta Vila, meu caro amigo." O que ocasionou certa surpresa no mesmo.

"Claro, é claro." Concordou o Raikage rapidamente, encolhendo os ombros. Voltou-se para Aoshi, que segurava Hinata, e já não parecia mais tão amável. "Leve-a para a minha casa, Aoshi, e ordene que lhe arrumem um quarto." Após aquelas palavras, voltou-se para Masataka, sorrindo. "Espero que a minha decisão seja do seu agrado. Trataremos a moça como se fosse uma de nossas convidadas especiais!" Havia uma alegria infantil naquelas palavras, um tom meticuloso mascarado. "Agora, que se iniciem as formalidades, Masaru!" Ordenou ao chefe da milícia, que bateu uma continência.

Como todos os demais subordinados de Jingo, Kiba se curvou aos pés de Masataka, como se ele fosse o seu rei, após pronunciar promessas de fidelidade e desejos de boa estadia e tranqüilidade. Ele sentiu uma onda de desconforto invadi-lo no momento que sentiu os joelhos contra a terra. Não fazia o seu feitio aquele de se curvar diante de um homem que não era o seu Kage.

Não entoou o hino do país quando foi a hora, apenas se manteve imóvel e só.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O Raikage da Vila Oculta da Nuvem tinha uma maravilhosa casa. Era uma construção grande num imenso terreno, arejada, com os tetos altos e janelas enormes. Havia uma escadaria de pedra que levava até a varanda e o jardim era colorido.

O hall era pintado com cores claras e uma empregada apareceu imediatamente para recebê-los assim que pararam perante as portas duplas de mogno reluzente. Ela se curvou num gesto gracioso e os guiou pelo corredor, o piso de madeira lustrosa.

Logo pararam em frente à sala de visitas, com sofás confortáveis e cortinas claras.

Aoshi não parecia nada à vontade no local e, após uma olhada rápida em volta de si mesmo, voltou-se para fitá-la.

A criada sugeriu que se sentassem, numa voz maquinal, mas antes que pudesse falar o que fosse, ele se adiantou, postando Hinata numa poltrona.

"O meu senhor ordena que seja aprontado um quarto de hóspedes para a sua convidada especial." E fez um maneio com a mão na direção da morena, que se retraiu, nervosa.

"Agora mesmo, senhor Nishimura." Garantiu a empregada. "Por favor, aguardem alguns instantes. Começarei a tomar as providências necessárias. Maya irá trazer chá e alguns biscoitos. Fiquem à vontade." Numa nova mesura, virou-se e abandonou o cômodo.

Assim que ficaram a sós, Aoshi se aproximou da janela, donde podia observar o jardim. Hinata manteve os olhos postos nele até adquirir coragem o bastante para tomar a iniciativa e começar um diálogo.

Desde o princípio, ele fora o único a se opor, embora não com palavras, à sua presença. Ela detestava se sentir mal recebida. Suportara daquilo o bastante durante toda a sua vida.

A angustiante sensação de receber o ódio de alguém sem realmente saber o porquê minava as suas resistências. Sentia que nada do que fizesse ou falasse poderia fazê-los mudar de opinião. Aquele pré-conceito a destruía.

Suspirou baixo para que não fosse percebida. Fixou os olhos nas mãos.

Estava suja, cansada, faminta. Seu tornozelo doía. Não podia usar o chakra para aliviar a dor. Não era boa para jutsus de cura, apenas sabia como amenizar o inchaço, dependendo do ferimento. Não sabia nem mesmo conduzir uma cicatrização.

Mas como deveria agir naquela situação? Não sabia. Nunca tivera de lidar com aquela dificuldade.

Optou por agradecer, afinal.

"Obrigada." Disse, juntando toda a coragem da qual dispunha. Sua voz não saiu mais forte do que um murmúrio, uma nota musical, mas os olhos de Aoshi se voltaram para fitá-la, surpreso.

Um tom corado lhe invadiu as bochechas. Hinata pôde notar aquela quentura.

Aoshi não parecia agraciado. Ao contrário, pois a maneira como as sobrancelhas se ergueram quase a fazia pensar que ele se encontrava desconfiado.

"Bom," ele pronunciou após uma curta pausa, um tanto quanto vago. "era o meu serviço." Encolheu os ombros, voltando-se para a janela.

Ela sequer imaginava o que havia de tão interessante lá fora e espremeu os lábios para conter a vontade de questionar.

"Por favor," Ergueu o timbre para chamar a sua atenção novamente, no que foi bem sucedida. Levou as mãos até o pescoço, abrindo o fecho do pequeno colar que trazia consigo, uma recordação antiga. "aceite este presente como uma retribuição pela sua bondade." Estendeu o objeto, lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, que rapidamente morreu ao perceber que ele entreabria a boca para negar. "Seria uma ofensa não aceitar um presente de uma dama, meu senhor." Interrompeu-o, gentil. Não estava atuando.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez. Era um sorriso bonito e simples. Não, Hinata preferia dizer que era um sorriso fugaz, de quem havia percebido da cópia das suas palavras.

Aoshi cruzou a sala na sua direção e, erguendo a mão, capturou o colar, admirando-o um segundo só.

"Pois bem." Concordou. "A quem devo chamar quando vislumbrar tal jóia?"

Hinata conteve a respiração, sem saber o que responder. A pressão dos olhos claros dele sobre os seus a fez se forçar a trabalhar rápido.

"T-tomoe." Sussurrou, baixando o rosto para que pudesse fitar novamente as próprias mãos, tímida.

"Apenas Tomoe?"

Ela ergueu a face para mirá-lo, assustada.

"Por favor," balbuciou. "não me faça retornar para casa!" Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Não eram lágrimas falsas. Ela não gostaria de voltar para junto do time, nem mesmo se a sua vida dependesse disso. Não poderia encarar Naruto. Não mais. Não depois de tudo o que acontecera. "Por favor." Implorou.

O silêncio do homem à sua frente pareceu durar décadas. Havia uma expressão impassível em seu rosto, que não permitia que ela adivinhasse o que o mesmo estava pensando. Mas ele, pouco a pouco, pareceu se convencer do seu terror e acenou em afirmativo, num gesto lento.

Um profundo gemido de alívio entalou na garganta de Hinata ao se deparar com a aquela aceitação silenciosa. Dali adiante, sabia que não mais teria um inimigo. Talvez nunca um aliado, porém o bastante para tranqüiliza-la.

"Vou chamá-la de Nyoko." Disse ele de repente, um semblante amável, os olhos faiscantes.

Hinata corou à nova designação. Nyoko queria dizer "pedra preciosa" e, de tudo o que poderia se denominar no mundo, pedra preciosa ou qualquer coisa referente à raridade não estaria no topo - ou mesmo perto do topo – da sua lista. Mesmo assim, concordou. Não queria correr o risco de desagradá-lo. Não novamente.

Logo a criada reapareceu, afirmando que o quarto estava pronto, o que faz Aoshi guardar o recém recebido presente no bolso, despedindo-se.

"Vemo-nos no festival, daqui a alguns dias, Nyoko." A pronúncia daquele apelido soou como uma canção aos seus ouvidos e ela sorriu, tímida. "Cuide-se." Ele acenou com a cabeça, dirigindo-se para a saída do cômodo.

Quando Aoshi desapareceu, Hinata ainda prestava atenção no lugar onde ele estivera. Com medo do que viria pela frente, agora que estava sozinha.


	17. A Noiva Traída

**Capítulo Dezessete: **_A Noiva Traída_

Não foi difícil que Kiba conseguisse escapar do serviço com toda aquela movimentação. Masaru se encontrava distraído, muito ocupado e preocupado com as ordens do seu líder, e ele se aproveitou daquele defeito para tomar rapidamente o rumo da antiga casa de Kazuya, onde Sasuke e Neji o estavam esperando.

As ruas estavam movimentadas. Os preparativos para o festival já haviam começado, embora ainda faltassem alguns dias. Era certamente o evento mais esperado do ano. Como o Festival da Primavera em Konoha. Talvez ainda maior - ou melhor.

Tirando a chave do bolso, abriu a porta enquanto cumprimentava um dos vizinhos, o qual sequer fazia idéia do nome.

Sasuke estava no sofá, com os pés para cima da mesa de centro, a nuca apoiada no encosto e parecia cochilar. Estava apenas com calças pretas e uma camiseta simples, descalço.

O cômodo estava escuro, uma vez que havia ali presenças estranhas, e desarrumado. Kiba nunca fora um exemplo de organização.

As latas de cerveja se amontoavam pelos cantos, junto de jornais velhos. Apenas a mesa da cozinha conjunta estava impecável, pois eram ali que estavam posicionados os mapas e informações das quais dispunham.

O Uchiha ergueu imediatamente a cabeça ao ruído, fitando-o com a sua impassibilidade habitual. Esperou que Kiba jogasse as chaves em qualquer canto e tirasse os coturnos para iniciar a conversa.

"Então..." Deixou as palavras no ar, a voz rouca.

"Cadê o Neji?" Perguntou o Inuzuka, seguindo pelo corredor à procura do mesmo. "Tenho notícias." Aumentou o timbre para que Sasuke pudesse ouvi-lo de onde estava, o que foi suficiente para que fizesse Neji, que estava no quarto de hóspedes, abrir a porta. "Venha ouvir isso." Disse, retornando para a sala. "O tal Masataka chegou hoje cedo. Com ele veio Nishimura Aoshi, um dos jounins da Vila." Explicou, postando as mãos na cintura, e suspirou. "E Hinata."

"O que você quer dizer?" Indagou Neji, o cenho franzido. Apoiou-se na parede, cruzando os braços. "Com Hinata no meio deles, digo. Foi capturada?" Houve um alarme momentâneo na sua voz.

"Não sei." Kiba encolheu os ombros. "Estava nos braços do Nishimura, mas não parecia uma prisioneira. Masataka disse que a encontraram e lhe cederam abrigo, o que é uma jogada de mestre se formos pensar bem." Deu um pequeno sorriso. "Me parece que Hinata se infiltrou entre os figurões. E ninguém desconfiou disto." Fixou os orbes no Hyuuga, à espera da sua reação, que certamente viria, considerando a super-proteção que tinha com a prima mais nova.

Os lábios de Neji estavam apertados diante daquela conclusão.

"Ela não conseguirá manter o disfarce!" Bradou, jogando os braços para o alto com um profundo som de aborrecimento. "E nem ao menos usou um Henge. Seremos descobertos em instantes." Moveu a cabeça, irritado enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro. "Diabos!" Grunhiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos desarrumados, o que nada combinava com o seu perfeccionismo perturbador. "Hinata é uma inconseqüente. Apenas nos põe em problemas!"

Sasuke, que se mantivera silencioso até então, emitiu um ruído, chamando a atenção.

"Tenha um pouco mais de confiança na sua prima." Sugeriu. "Ela pode nos ser útil, se conseguir manter o foco."

"Eu apoio o Sasukinho." Kiba fez um maneio de concordância, ignorando o rugido de fúria que veio da direção do Uchiha àquele apelido. Era como um hobby, concluiu o Inuzuka, aquele de aborrecê-los. "Se pudermos falar com a Hinata e instruí-la, arrancamos o que quisermos de Masataka. Está óbvio que o velho se interessou por ela e usaremos isso em nosso favor." Um ar de riso surgiu em sua face. "Ah, se usaremos!"

Aquela idéia pareceu amainar a raiva de Neji. Qualquer meio de ajudar Tenten era, para ele, um meio muito bem vindo, muito embora consistisse num remanejamento de planos.

"Está bem." Concordou então, ainda um pouco hesitante.

"Ótimo!" Kiba soltou um bocejo. "Preciso voltar para a milícia, porque ainda não pude falar com Masaru com toda esta loucura." Agarra a chave da porta mais uma vez, enfiando-a no bolso. "Nos vemos mais tarde, garotas."

Estava já saindo quando ouviu a voz preguiçosa de Sasuke: "Traga umas cervejas quando voltar."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O quarto onde havia sido acomodada era enorme. Existiam duas grandes janelas envoltas por cortinas brancas e a brisa agradável corria pelo ambiente, tocando a sua face como uma carícia.

A cama era confortável, Hinata já a havia testado, e a suíte possuía uma banheira e sais de banho, cremes para a pele, um xampu com cheiro de lavanda e escova de dentes e produtos de higiene pessoal, preparados única e especialmente para ela.

A toalha com que se secara era felpuda, macia, agradável.

Sem dúvidas, ali não faltava nada. Ela se sentia como se estivesse hospedada em um hotel de luxo. Era tratada com todas as mordomias.

Sentando-se em frente à penteadeira, agarrou a escova que havia sido posta sobre ela. O espelho era oval e Hinata pôde se enxergar com perfeição: os lábios avermelhados, o nariz pequeno, as sobrancelhas levemente apertadas mediante a sua expressão analítica. O cabelo ainda estava úmido. Usava o robe branco que fora pendurado atrás da porta. Erguendo o braço, deslizou a escova pelas madeixas negras uma, duas, três vezes, até que os fios, que agora batiam no meio das suas costas, estivessem soltos, livres de nós. Desde pequena, considerava aquele um ritual meditativo.

Quando estava envolvida em movimentos sistemáticos, deixavam os seus pensamentos vagarem. Aproveitava aquele minuto de paz proporcionado pela sua própria mente.

Seu tornozelo ainda doía. Havia usado o chakra para tentar diminuir o inchaço enquanto estava no banho. A cor arroxeada desaparecera, parecendo acelerar o processo de cura, e agora havia um pequeno hematoma num tom verde musgo. Parecia melhor, diferente de quando chegara. E não doía com tanta intensidade.

Suas vestes estavam sujas. Hinata não se atreveria a vesti-las antes de lavá-las, por isso decidira tirar um cochilo antes de pensar no que fazer a seguir. Certamente, lhe dariam algum tempo de tranqüilidade.

Pela maneira como fora recebido pelo Raikage, ela poderia dizer que Masataka, como assim o chamaram, estaria ocupado o bastante pelas próximas horas, de modo que não a perturbaria. E ela torcia por tal hipótese, uma vez que sentia certo receio em estar na presença dele.

Minutos depois, quando largou a escova e se levantou, ouviu o barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo girada.

Sequer teve tempo de ensaiar um movimento antes de se deparar com aquele que figurava o seu temor momentâneo: Masataka. Ele sequer aparentou constrangimento por vê-la daquele modo: desarranjada. Tinha um sorriso no rosto, o que de certa forma contribuía para torná-lo mais assustador.

"Vejo que já se banhou." Comentou, deslizando os olhos pelo corpo feminino numa análise rápida. "Espero que o quarto a tenha agradado. Fiz questão de garantir a Hojo que você seria a minha convidada de honra!" Enfiou uma das mãos no bolso. "Como está o ferimento?" Desceu o rosto para os pés desnudos.

Hinata imediatamente deu um jeito de dificultar a sua visão do machucado. Não gostaria de escutar comentários surpresos a respeito da rapidez da cicatrização. Precisaria enfaixar o local até que um razoável período de tempo passasse, o bastante para finalizar a farsa.

Suas bochechas se tingiram de rosado no instante em que aquele intruso, que de modo algum era bem vindo, adentrou o cômodo, o seu santuário.

Uma vez que Masataka não mostrou se importar em quebrar regras de etiqueda, as quais diziam para nunca se pular da fria cordialidade à intimidade, ela nada pôde fazer além de pateticamente tentar se mostrar um pouco mais disposta. Ou um pouco mais falsa, pensou, num suspiro.

Por mais que se esforçasse, jamais se sentiria confortável ao lado daquele homem. Talvez pela semelhança com a impetuosidade do seu pai ou mesmo porque a ameaçava na situação em que se encontravam. Era um fato até certo ponto incompreensível, mas irrevogável.

"Está melhor." Encolheu os ombros, baixando a face para fitar as próprias mãos. "Obrigada." Curvou-se numa mesura delicada, nem muito servil, nem demasiado desinteressada. Era uma tradição típica do clã Hyuuga, o que surpreendentemente pareceu haver agradado Masataka, mediante a sua expressão satisfeita.

"Será que posso saber o seu nome?" Era uma brincadeira. Foi proferida num timbre descontraído, que tencionava aliviar a tensão que exalava dela, mas Hinata, ainda assim, notou o tom indefectível, uma mostra de, não sabia identificar ao certo, poder, talvez uma ordem.

Aquilo certamente lhe parecia uma ordem, o que não era surpresa, considerando que ele parecia comandar todos à sua volta. Um por um, até mesmo aquele que deveria ser o mais importante e respeitável ninja daquela Vila.

"Tomoe." Murmurou, sem olhá-lo.

"Lindo nome. Combina com você." Então Masataka parecia mais doce e a Hinata se sentiu na obrigação de presenteá-lo com um fraco sorriso de reconhecimento, pura gratidão simulada. "Suas vestes parecem estar sujas, não? Não será confortável usar isso o dia inteiro." Arqueou uma sobrancelha então, sorrindo também, referindo-se ao roupão que ela usava. "Mandarei que uma das criadas lhe compre algumas roupas e que venha ajudá-la no que for necessário. É bom que você descanse um pouco. Não estarei de volta até o jantar."

"Sim." Ela aquiesceu. "Obrigada." Repetiu, sistemática.

"Você não precisa agradecer." Os olhos claros pareceram faiscar, exalando malícia. "Ninfas como você merecem o tratamento dos deuses." Proferiu a frase em voz baixa, mas alto o suficiente para que ela o escutasse.

O tom corado das bochechas femininas pareceu fasciná-lo um instante. Logo, porém, ele se despediu rapidamente e se foi, fechando a porta atrás de si com suavidade.

Hinata precisou de longos momentos para se recompor e analisar de maneira fria tudo o que se passara, entretanto estava nervosa demais e, hesitante, agarrou com força a guarda da cadeira onde estivera sentada.

Agora percebia com clareza que tudo o que aquele homem menos queria era respeitá-la. _Aquilo_, aquela deferência, aquele quarto, aquela demasiada cortesia, nada daquilo era algo a se dar gratuitamente para um completo estranho – não sem esperar obter algo em troca.

Sentia que precisava sair dali antes que fosse imobilizada. Sair dali e ir à procura de Kiba, Neji e Sasuke, os únicos que poderiam ajudá-la naquela terrível situação.

Kiba já a havia avistado, refletiu consigo mesma. Certamente reportaria o encontro entre eles para o primo e o Uchiha. Deveriam pensar numa maneira de livrá-la de um domínio aterrador que se alastrava vagaroso na sua direção. E deveriam fazer isso, salvá-la, antes que fosse tarde. Antes que ela fosse engolida.

Estava preste a ir para o banheiro à procura das suas vestes sujas, a fim de vesti-las e, após chavear a porta, deixar a bela residência do Raikage para sair em busca de Neji, quando uma mulher adentrou o cômodo - novamente, não recebeu sinal algum de qualquer presença.

Hinata deu um pequeno pulo, que fez com que o tornozelo machucado latejasse, e se virou para a invasora, uma senhora que a fitou com um sorriso fraco, como se pedisse desculpas pela intromissão.

"Chamo-me Kaede e estou à sua disposição, minha senhora." Disse. "Está tudo do seu agrado? Precisa de ajuda para pentear os cabelos? Quem sabe uma massagem? Ou prefere um almoço leve?"

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu ela, aborrecida pela falta de privacidade, encolhendo os ombros. "Apenas gostaria de descansar um pouco. Tive uma madrugada terrível." Suspirou, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo até a janela para fitar o sol da manhã, a brisa batendo contra a sua face. Fingiu exaustão. "Se você não se importa, Kaede..." Ergueu o rosto por cima do ombro para fitá-la, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

Surpreendeu-se pelo silêncio com que a mesma se foi.

"Sim, minha senhora." Então a voz soou mais perto, quase atrás de si. "Faz um clima agradável hoje. Quer que eu feche as cortinas? A senhora se sentirá mais confortável se ficar na penumbra. Será mais fácil pegar no sono."

"Não, Kaede." Havia uma pequena irritação em sua voz, o que surpreendeu a ela mesma. Estava ansiosa para partir, o que inconscientemente a motivara a agir daquele modo rude. "Estarei bem." Forçou-se a ser mais gentil. "Gosto dos raios de sol!" Garantiu. "Por favor, deixe-me só." Pediu, voltando novamente o rosto para a janela.

Dali, podia ver a movimentação da Vila, que era grande de modo considerável.

"Aparecerei para acordá-la perto das seis, minha senhora." Avisou Kaede. "Meu senhor deseja a sua companhia para o jantar."

Segundos depois, o único indício de que estava novamente só fora o ruído da maçaneta. Então Hinata se virou e não viu mais ninguém. Suspirou em alívio.

Dispunha em torno de sete horas para localizar Kiba e tentar contato.

Correndo até a porta, chaveou-a. Não podia correr o risco de que alguém adentrasse ali e não a encontrasse, embora se sentisse tentada em fugir. Não queria ser obrigada a jantar com Masataka.

Caminhou com passos rápidos, embora pequenos, porque ela tinha pernas curtas, até o banheiro, à procura das suas vestes. Mas não as encontrou.

Uma sensação de desespero a acometeu quando percebeu que já não estavam onde as havia deixado. Procurou dentro do cesto de roupas sujas coberto, mas também não estavam lá. Vasculhou a banheira e seguiu para o quarto, retrocedendo os seus passos, e gemeu ao se recordar de que o instante de silêncio que houvera entre ela e a empregada significavam que a mesma havia recolhido suas roupas sujas, sempre ordenada a agradar.

Era uma sorte que houvesse escondido seus artefatos ninja debaixo do colchão. Pelo menos _naquilo _havia sido precavida.

Sentou-se na cama, soltando algo entre um suspiro e um gemido.

Não poderia sair do quarto apenas com um robe. Seria indecente. E nada confortável. Não estava sequer com peças íntimas. Se por acaso fosse avistada, a considerariam uma prostituta. Não, Hinata não queria considerar a hipótese de ser pega.

Ela precisava se sair perfeita e, para que aquilo ocorresse, ninguém poderia vê-la, nua em pêlo ou com um casaco apropriado para o clima das neves. Aquele pensamento fez com que mirasse a janela, indecisa.

Uma das mãos correu para baixo do colchão, agarrando o estojo que amarrava à perna e a sua bandana, que estivera escondida debaixo do casaco que usava. Segurou-os com força, antes de por fim agarrá-los. Ativou o Byakugan.

Encontraria Neji nem que precisasse revirar a Vila da Nuvem de cabeça para baixo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A primeira coisa que Neji escutou foi um ruído. Então os seus olhos imediatamente recorreram à linhagem sangüínea, movido pelo instinto natural de defesa. Franziu as sobrancelhas, sentando-se imediatamente na cama.

Hinata entrava pela janela do quarto principal. Sasuke já havia percebido o movimento, pois se levantara do sofá, tomando rumo do corredor. Neji se ergueu também, jogando os pés para fora do colchão com um pouco de vagareza.

Sentia-se um tanto quanto cansado, embora houvesse dormido por algumas horas. Seus ombros pareciam pesados, assim como metade do resto do corpo.

Encontrou o Uchiha assim que deixou a desarrumada habitação de hóspedes.

"É Hinata." Avisou, ao que o outro imediatamente desativou o Sharingan, permitindo que Neji tomasse a frente. "Espero que tenha conseguido passar despercebida para haver chegado até aqui a esta hora da manhã!" Resmungou, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta do cômodo que até então estivera escuro.

Hinata pareceu surpresa ao vê-los, pois estava distraída dando um nó firme no robe que usava. E ergueu a cabeça com rapidez.

"Oh!" Sua voz demonstrava um absurdo alívio. "Neji-_niisan_." Pronunciou, corando. "Que bom que o encontrei." Deliberadamente, ignorou a presença ao lado do mesmo.

"Você pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui... assim?" Neji apontou com o queixo para a vestimenta da moça, que baixou os orbes pérolas, já sem se utilizarem da vantagem Hyuuga, e mordiscou o lábio, parecendo nervosa.

"Oh." Ela sussurrou. "É que a empregada le-levou as minhas roupas." Explicou, esforçando-se para não gaguejar. "Kiba-_kun_ já deve tê-los informado de que eu..." Hesitou, enrolando um dedo no outro. "Que eu estava junto daquele homem, o Masataka, não é mesmo?" Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio trêmulo. "M-me desculpe, Neji-_niisan_." Ergueu o rosto então, angústia na expressão. "Foi um acidente. Eu estava na cla-clareira logo cedo e não percebi e... e achei melhor fingir que era uma viajante perdida ou algo a-a-assim, para que não me descobrissem." Falou tudo com rapidez, num fôlego só, para evitar perder a coragem.

Sasuke, que se escorara no batente, parecendo se divertir com o constrangimento dela, soltou um ruído de humor.

"Nós devíamos ter imaginado que você nunca se arriscaria deliberadamente a se infiltrar entre os inimigos." Zombou, antes que Neji tivesse tempo para criticá-la. "Mas já é uma sorte que tenham acreditado na sua mentira. Você devia ficar agradecida por estar num hotel ou o que for, porque certamente está em melhor condições do que nós, reles mortais, e se manter lá e fingir ser uma garotinha normal. Certamente é o que você preferiria, não?" Seu deboche, seguido de um arquear de sobrancelha, feriu os sentimentos de Hinata. Ela não se importava com o luxo.

"Diga-me como ajudá-los, Neji-_niisan_." Falou para o primo, aparentando uma certeza que não sentia por dentro. "Masataka quer que eu jante com ele esta noite. P-posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa depois que adquirir a sua confiança!" Detestaria ser obrigada a comparecer àquele compromisso, mas não queria que Sasuke pensasse que era uma fraca. Que o primo confirmasse que era uma ninja inútil.

Ela poderia provar a sua utilidade sem dificuldades, garantiu para si mesma. Seria um pequeno preço a ser pago para garantir o bem estar de Tenten.

Neji pareceu refletir um segundo, observando o medo claramente visível em seus olhos, mas precisou admitir que ter alguém dentro da casa do inimigo era muito mais útil do que todos os métodos de espionagem que haviam adotado ultimamente.

Não confiava em Hinata o suficiente para responsabilizá-la pela própria segurança, mas era um temor que precisaria tratar depois. Agora, era hora de agir. Racionalizaria mais tarde, quando houvesse tempo.

"Ótimo." Ele acabou por concordar com um gesto lento. "Faça isso." Disse.

Fez uma pausa, pensando na melhor maneira de levar a situação.

"Estaremos de olho em você. Qualquer coisa que descobrir, deixe as janelas do seu quarto abertas e algum de nós irá encontrá-la." Instruiu. "Agora é melhor que volte. Caso não a encontrem poderão desconfiar." Deu as costas, rumando para a saída do quarto. "Vou dormir mais um pouco. Acorde-me perto das cinco, Sasuke."

"Yeah." Confirmou o mesmo, em voz baixa.

Não se movera um milímetro, ainda com os orbes negros postos na figura da moça prostrada no centro do quarto, e, mesmo após Neji tê-los deixado a sós, Sasuke sequer havia parecido respirar. Era como uma estátua. Uma estátua de um deus grego, pronta para ser cultuada.

Hinata entreabriu os lábios para se despedir, mas assim que o fez percebeu que não era capaz. Tinha as bochechas na a cor de um vermelho tão forte que ela acreditava que mesmo na semi-escuridão poderia ser notada.

Manteve-se rígida e brecou a entrada de ar em seus pulmões assim que o lábio do Uchiha se curvou num sorriso torto.

Ele se moveu com a óbvia intenção de se aproximar.

Seus passos eram desprovidos de ruídos. Ela notou que ele estava descalço.

"Você está nua aí embaixo." Aquela voz era surpreendentemente perturbadora. Foi como um sopro de ar quente na sua face, fazendo-a tremer.

Ele a fitava com tamanha intensidade que seu corpo inteiro pareceu em chamas. Então Sasuke estendeu uma mão e tocou no laço do robe.

"Deixe-me ver isto." Seu sussurro rouco e a leve diversão em sua voz a fizeram arfar.

Ergueu o braço para impedi-lo, mas foi interceptada pelos dedos da mão livre, que se fecharam em torno do seu pulso fino.

O olhar ônix a paralisou. Era como um buraco negro. Hinata segurou o fôlego enquanto a ponta do indicador dele roçou no pedaço visível do seu colo, afastando a pele do tecido que a protegia. O início do seio, o mamilo, a cintura, o umbigo e tudo o mais. Ela nunca ficara nua na frente de homem algum.

Os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiaram, num sinal de alarme. A expressão de Sasuke era impossível de ser descrita: um misto de satisfação, com malícia e zombaria.

A mão que a segurava a soltou. Ele a subiu e a fechou em torno da suave protuberância redonda sobre o tórax. Hinata soltou um grito que saiu mudo àquele toque. Procurou os orbes dele e Sasuke sorria, seu sorriso discreto e sensual.

"Bem, eu vejo que ele não se equivocou em acolhê-la: você é linda." Disse, em tom de quem faz uma confissão resignada. "Obviamente, você passou no teste." Baixou o rosto de modo a ficar perto o bastante do dela para que quase roçassem os lábios.

Hinata tremeu com aquela proximidade. Gostava do toque dele. Ainda assim, o temia. E ela não acreditava que o amor tivesse algo a ver com medo. Não parecia certo. Ou saudável.

"Vá e mostre isto a Masataka. Ele a escolheu. Você o tem." Ele sussurrou contra a sua boca, apertando-lhe o seio, inconsciente do seu pensamento.

Ela ofegou de surpresa e de satisfação, instantaneamente.

"Ele dará para você o mundo, se você o pedir." E então Sasuke se distanciou. "Faça o seu melhor com as suas próprias armas, Hyuuga." Disse por cima do ombro quando lhe deu as costas e, com as mãos nos bolsos, encaminhou-se para fora do quarto.

Hinata precisou de quase um minuto inteiro para recobrar os movimentos. Sentia-se perturbada e estranhamente frustrada. Ainda estava corada quando tornou a amarrar o laço com força.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji não pôde pegar no sono, mesmo que já houvesse permanecido mais de meia hora deitado. Seus pensamentos iam e vinham num fluxo rápido.

Repassava detalhes do plano, procurando falhas, para se ocupar. Uma, duas, três vezes refizera mentalmente um percurso já decorado, o bastante para saturá-lo.

Era apenas uma maneira de fugir do que realmente o atormentava: a falta de Tenten. A falta do espírito genioso de Tenten, a falta dos cabelos bagunçados de Tenten depois do sexo, a falta do contraste existente entre a _lingerie _branca e a pele morena, a falta da _voz_, aquela deliciosa voz que suspirava em seus ouvidos, de Tenten.

Já quase perdia a conta de quantos dias estava sem vê-la. Mais de duas semanas, certamente. E algo dentro de si pulsava, dolorido, impedindo-o de esquecer aquela perturbadora ausência, trazendo à tona as recordações. Abominava recordações. Esforçava-se para manter os pensamentos nulos enquanto estava em missão, mas de alguma maneira, uma que nem ele mesmo podia confirmar, sabia que falhara.

Havia falhado na tentativa de manter a impessoalidade e na de fingir caso isso não desse certo. Havia falhado, porém e principalmente, em protegê-la. Não apenas protegê-la de si mesma, mas de todos os perigos que cercavam aquela vida que levavam.

Sentia-se frustrado, ferido, preocupado com o fato de tê-la à mercê de pessoas que não conhecia, de imaginar o que ela estaria sofrendo ou o que estaria vivenciando naquele instante. Não podia lidar com a força daquilo, dos sentimentos que o moviam.

Soltou um suspiro, massageando a têmpora.

Se tudo desse certo, em breve a teria nos seus braços e tudo, o tormento que vivia, simplesmente acabaria. E então Neji tinha todos os próximos movimentos preparados: ele _casaria_ com Tenten e ela lhe daria filhos. Não se importava que os mesmos fizessem parte da maldita família secundária. Tudo o que de fato queria era protegê-la, tê-la para si e retornar para casa dia após dia com o pensamento de que a teria esperando-o, não importasse o que acontecesse.

A idéia que surgiu em sua mente dela com um vestido branco o acalmou um instante. Para que tudo aquilo acontecesse, revirou-se na cama, o cenho franzido, ela precisaria estar bem. Ela precisaria _estar viva_.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Eram já oito horas da noite.

Kiba abriu mais uma lata de cerveja enquanto escutava as precisas ordens de Neji. O mapa e os pergaminhos estavam novamente postados sobre a mesa, cuidadosamente estendidos, mas daquela vez as palavras do Hyuuga não eram considerações ou hipóteses, eram claras e expressas resoluções, que exigiriam deles o máximo de suas capacidades e concentração.

Necessitariam de uma precisão cirúrgica para não permitir que nenhum detalhe desse errado. E havia muitos detalhes. E a margem de erro era grande.

A confirmação de que Tenten estava sendo imposta a tortura e utilizada como um rato de laboratório acabou por fazer com que as prioridades da missão se alterassem. Apenas algumas horas atrás, Neji e Sasuke estava incumbidos de se infiltrar na sociedade, ocupando o lugar de nativos do país, a fim de eliminar os inimigos.

Agora, eliminar os inimigos havia deixado de ser o ponto mais importante, com a chegada de Masataka, um dos prováveis envolvidos. A sugestão de Naruto já era inviável. Supérflua.

Havia algum motivo para que o homem viesse à Nuvem. Eles não queriam correr o risco de que este motivo estivesse relacionado a Tenten, afinal, ninguém havia conseguido ligar completamente os pontos quanto se tratava da trama intrincada entre a Casa Kensei-in, o atual Raikage e Masataka Tokimune, o aparente bem-feitor do país.

A Casa Kensei-in era o novo alvo maior.

Não estavam certos do que havia dentro da mesma e tampouco se aproximaram o bastante para poder averiguá-la. O plano havia sido formulado sob a conjectura de que a proteção lá dentro seria mais livre, considerando a dificuldade para adentrar. Sasuke não identificara nenhum genjutsu em torno da construção, mas eles sabiam que existiam barreiras de chakra impossíveis de serem notadas até que atravessadas.

A Nuvem não possuía nenhuma barreira em torno da sua Vila Oculta, considerando que era necessária uma dispendiosa quantidade de chakra e vários homens para mantê-la ativa. Entretanto aquela misteriosa Casa, que demonstrava abrigar diversos segredos, certamente parecia possuir uma acirrada proteção.

"A prioridade é remover Tenten." Confirmou Neji. "Depois disto, se for necessário, retrocederemos. Não entraremos em embates inúteis."

"Caso sejamos avistados, a missão inicial do seu time terá sido destruída." Sasuke estava sentado numa das cadeiras, o único sentado. Havia certa frieza em sua face, os braços cruzados, e encarava a situação com o sangue-frio indispensável para impedir que algum erro fosse cometido pela parcialidade. "A Hokage os instruiu a descobrir a respeito de uma possível ameaça de epidemia. Será impossível continuar as investigações caso descubram que foram invadidos. Acabarão reforçando a segurança. O trabalho ficará inviável."

"Eu sei." Uma nuvem negra passou pela fronte de Neji à confirmação. Quando ela se foi, ele encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu defini a minha preferência." Explicou, como se degustasse a sonoridade das próprias palavras. "Prefiro que meia nação morra a Tenten." Não olhava nos olhos de nenhum dos dois companheiros quando disse aquilo, porque sabia que era errado.

Aquela escolha, de fato, havia surpreendido até ele mesmo. Desde o início da Academia, estavam instruídos a não permitir que os sentimentos dominassem as suas ações. Às vezes a vida roubada de um companheiro era vital para o sucesso de uma missão e devia ser suportada, a dor deveria ser suprimida.

Até o dia em que pusera as mãos e os lábios sobre o corpo quente de Tenten, Neji vivera por aquelas regras. As seguiria mesmo se fossem a sua melhor amiga. Mas não agüentaria, por mais que se esforçasse, lidar com o pensamento de jamais fitar os olhos cor de chocolate ou sentir o hálito agradável contra o seu.

Sentia-se envergonhado pelo egoísmo dos seus próprios planos. Poria em risco a integridade física do seu time, a probidade da sua Vila, e tudo aquilo, aquele sentimento, aquela preocupação, aquele desespero que se escondia no âmago do seu ser, por uma mulher. Por uma única mulher. Uma mulher cheia de defeitos, que estava longe do seu ideal de esposa perfeita, que era briguenta, às vezes mimada, conversadora e previsível quando aborrecida.

Uma mulher por quem, se apenas lhe falassem, não arriscaria nem mesmo o seu subordinado menos importante.

Kiba ficou em silêncio um instante, antes de estender o braço e pousar a mão sobre o ombro de Neji num gesto de apoio.

"Estou com você para o que tiver que ser, Neji." Garantiu, confirmando o que dissera com um aceno afirmativo. Sorriu, seu sorriso um tanto quanto ferino, os caninos proeminentes. "Você tomou a decisão certa. Não vale a pena arriscar a sua vida se não tiver alguém para quem voltar." Tomou um gole de cerveja, contemplativo. "Faria o mesmo pela minha garota."

"E você tem uma garota?" Indagou Sasuke, sarcástico.

"Ela ainda não sabe que é a minha garota, mas será." Reiterou o Inuzuka, maroto. "Agora," sentou-se também, se espreguiçando. "um de nós precisará ir até Hinata nesta madrugada, após a missão. Ela certamente terá alguma informação. Dando tudo certo, necessitaremos arranjar um meio para tirá-la de lá. Não creio que Masataka permitirá que uma coisinha maravilhosa como Hinata simplesmente vá embora."

Antes que Neji tivesse a oportunidade de responder àquela afirmação, os lábios crispados com a hipótese de Masataka de algum modo forçar a sua prima a algo sórdido, ouviram um ruído.

Foi num instante só: o barulho ínfimo, a maçaneta virando e a porta abriu.

Neji não teve a oportunidade de ativar o Byakugan - ele _simplesmente _não teve foi rápido o bastante, percebeu, impressionado pela sua falha. Os acontecimentos se sucederam demasiadamente velozes, uma vez que estiveram distraídos naquela discussão até então.

A figura loira e esbelta de Ueda Aeris se revelou. Usava um vestido branco de verão, sandálias de salto baixas e um casaco que parecia grande no corpo de feições pequenas.

Kiba empalideceu diante daquela presença. Jamais imaginaria que Kazuya, mulherengo como parecia ser, houvesse dado uma cópia da chave da sua casa para a noiva. Simplesmente não fazia sentido, pensou, analisando a feição delicada.

Os olhos castanhos, que pareciam anteriormente alegres, se mostraram surpresos ao vê-los e deslizaram pela sala com rapidez, como se à procura da presença do noivo, e então se fixaram em Kiba.

"Quem..." Ela tencionou perguntar, mas entreabriu os lábios ao mirá-lo com atenção, assombrada. "Oh, meu Deus." Balbuciou.

Aeris sentiu como se a houvessem golpeado na têmpora. Os orbes fendidos no rosto dourado do sol eram idênticos, algo em sua mente lhe afirmava, eram idênticos aos de Kazuya. A mesma maneira de olhar: brutal, abrasador, envolvente, perturbador, como se tudo e todos fossem suas presas e estivessem à sua mercê. Ela reconheceria aquele brilho mesmo que estivesse a quilômetros.

Durante todos os dias em que não o vira, ficava a relembrar as suas expressões, os sorrisos mordazes, o jeito que a enlouquecia, tão diferente de antes, como se houvesse sido transformado ou, bem, ela não sabia. Mas onde estava?, perguntou-se. Onde estava Kazuya, se _aquele _agora era ele?

"Kazuya?" Foi apenas o que pôde murmurar, chocada, sem saber o seu verdadeiro nome.

"Como você entrou aqui?" Kiba se levantou, abandonando a lata de cerveja sobre a mesa, sabendo que nada poderia ser feito a partir daquele instante.

A presença de Aeris era um terrível e irreparável erro.

Mostrou a sua frustração por intermédio da raiva. Aeris era sempre _tão_ bisbilhoteira. Seguiu na direção dela, arreganhando os dentes, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para trás.

Os lábios rosados se entreabriram mais uma vez e ela gaguejou, assustada pela sua impetuosidade.

"E-eu sempre tive a chave." Balbuciou. "Foi v-você mesmo quem me deu, há anos." Contudo, com um ruído, arregalou novamente os belos orbes e se apercebeu de que aquele homem que agora a encarava não era o noivo a quem jurara fidelidade e amor eterno. "Deus!" Levou a mão à cabeça. "Você... você não é Kazuya." Apontou. "Mas então... _onde está Kazuya_?" Não deu tempo para que o Inuzuka respondesse. Sugou o ar com rapidez, um ar furioso dominando-a. "Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Desde o princípio, não era ele, não é mesmo? Desde a primeira visita do mês, quando você estava vagando pela minha rua, parecendo nem saber quem eu _era_."

Ele sabia que devia evitar escândalos. Quaisquer gritos atrairiam a atenção dos vizinhos. Ninguém poderia saber que ali havia alguém além de Mishima Kazuya. Uma vez envolvida, agora Aeris não poderia simplesmente sair incólume dos acontecimentos. Não queria precisar feri-la. Era uma boa garota, ansiosa e apaixonada, e Kiba não gostava de tirar a vida de inocentes.

"Aeris." Segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza, mas a loira se debateu, procurando sem sucesso fugir.

"Não se aproxime!" Ordenou, afobada. Seus movimentos mais duros ainda assim não foram capazes de livrá-la daquele aperto. Ergueu o queixo para fitá-lo, ainda se debatendo, e a face estava corada, sinal evidente da sua fúria. "Você me enganou, seu porco." Proferiu a sentença como se estivesse coberta de nojo. O maxilar tremia e os olhos cor de mel estavam lacrimejando. "Você me _tocou_!" A última palavra soou num tom tão agudo, uma nota deveras alta, que Kiba foi obrigado a se utilizar da violência: puxou-a para dentro com força e fechou a porta.

"Silêncio, Aeris!" Agarrando-lhe ambos os braços, ele a sacudiu com força, forçando-a ficar calada, assustada enquanto o observava. "Fique em silêncio ou eu me encarregarei de que você nunca mais abra a boca." A ameaça em sua voz foi tão feroz que fez subir um arrepio pela sua espinha.

O homem à sua frente era totalmente diferente de Kazuya: era moreno, tinha os cabelos desajeitados, os pés descalços, desarrumado e não parecia nada elegante. Parecia mesmo faltar algo nele no que dizia respeito à educação. Não aparentava ser demasiado pacífico. A sua expressão ferina era amedrontadora e um ar duro, que durante todo o tempo em que figurara na imagem do seu noivo parecera perturbadoramente atraente, exalava de cada poro seu.

Ela se percebeu abismada pela aura magnetizadora que a envolvia. Ele tinha uma voz rouca, perfeita para seduzi-la. Os lábios eram finos, o nariz afilado e tinha um aroma, não sabia definir, másculo, de _sexo_. Alto e com músculos proeminentes, mãos fortes e quentes. O oposto, o absoluto oposto de Mishima Kazuya, galanteador e delicado.

Aquela conclusão e a força da personalidade que lhe parecia tumultuosa a acalmaram. Piscou, tentando livrar a vista do embaçado das lágrimas reprimidas.

"Onde está o meu noivo?" Sussurrou.

"Longe. Muito longe." Havia dureza no semblante de Kiba ao responder. Conduzindo-a pelo braço, levou-a até o sofá. "Agora seja uma boa menina e sente-se aí. Não tente nenhum movimento, Aeris, digo isso para o seu bem." Ordenou, o cenho franzido. "Não sei como não percebemos você chegar, mas certamente não partirá!" Suspirou, voltando-se para os outros dois homens, num questionamento mudo a respeito de o que fariam com a moça.

Sasuke rodou os orbes, obviamente aborrecido mediante aquela situação.

"Não poderemos matá-la." À menção de morte, Aeris ofegou, assustada. "Seus pais perceberiam rapidamente o seu desaparecimento, considerando que ela deve tê-los avisado sobre a visita. Então apenas nos basta mantê-la na linha pelas próximas horas. Poderemos amarrá-la e amordaçá-la quando sairmos."

"Não me agrada a idéia de que necessitemos nos livrar dela. Não faz o meu feitio assassinar inocentes, afinal o erro foi nosso. Entretanto, não poderemos deixá-la simplesmente livre quando tudo acabar." Neji pôs os olhos sobre ela. "Já nos viu, conhece os nossos rostos, poderá nos identificar ou delatar a nossa presença. Aeris terá de partir conosco." Aeris o encarou, chocada. "A vida na Vila da Nuvem acabou para você."

Ela fitou Kiba como se esperasse que o mesmo desmentisse tais palavras, mas o moreno não o fez. Apenas manteve a mesma expressão, aquela de intensa inflexibilidade que a fascinara.

Quis falar alguma coisa, procurou em sua mente meios de se defender, considerou a idéia de fugir. Ou gritar. Porém as idéias não surgiram. Tinha medo. Não os conhecia. Estava ciente do toque daquele que se passara por Kazuya, conhecia a intensidade dos seus beijos, a maneira como a deixava sem ar e ansiosa para o próximo encontro. Entretanto, tudo o mais havia sido falso. Os sorrisos, o serviço, a conversa com o seu pai, tudo era apenas uma imaginação.

Nada sabia, além de que ele tinha a técnica mais delirantemente eficiente para enlouquecê-la.

Mediante aquelas conclusões, as suas pernas bambearam e se ela sentou no sofá, como lhe foi ordenado. Tudo o que conseguia exprimir era uma forte sensação de desalento. Não havia a menor possibilidade de que conseguisse escapar. Jamais tivera contato com um ninja, nem mesmo sabia os conceitos básicos da autodefesa.

Soluçou um soluço seco.

As palavras não lhe saíram pela garganta, então ela apenas se manteve silenciosa.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Kiba suspirou, aparentando cansaço.

"Precisaremos arranjar uma desculpa convincente para a sua partida súbita." Disse então. "Mas a traição de Kazuya à Nuvem será um motivo forte o bastante para impulsioná-la a recomeçar. Ou fingir que a impulsionou." Fitou a loira. "Agora é melhor que voltemos para os nossos planos, Neji." Caminhou para perto da mesa. "Quanto mais cedo deixarmos o país com Tenten, menos problemas teremos."

Algo em sua mente soou à menção daquele nome. Aeris saiu do seu estado de torpor ao se deparar com aquela informação conhecida. Ergueu a cabeça, os cabelos loiros antes bem penteados agora estavam desarrumados, os lábios rosados tomando uma forma oval.

"Tenten?" Indagou, a voz rouca. "Uma mulher morena?" Procurou novamente os orbes fendidos de Kiba, como se fosse ele o único capaz de lhe responder.

"Você a viu?" Ele não aparentou o alarme que sentiu ao fazer tal pergunta. "Morena, cabelos castanhos, rosto angular. Sumiu há quase duas semanas."

"Sim, sim." Ela balbuciou, parecendo confusa um instante. "Meu pai trata dela. Está lá." Os olhos brilharam. "Na Casa Kensei-in. É linda." Avivou a lembrança que tinha em mente. "Eu a vi uma vez. Papai me levou para o subterrâneo. Ele estava muito excitado. Mamãe não gosta de fazer parte disto. Então... bem, a mulher do bebê. Tenho certeza de que o nome dela era Tenten. Foi isso o que papai disse: 'Tenten'." O nome saía como um suspiro da sua boca. "Ela é sua amiga? Por isso que vocês estão aqui?"

"A mulher... do bebê?" A voz de Neji estava perigosamente baixa quando falou.

Existia uma sombra notável em seus olhos cor de pérola.

"Sim." Havia um ar ingênuo na face da loira, como se a mesma não esperasse ser questionada. "Tenten, a moça morena, sim, é essa mesma. Está esperando um bebê. É a preferida de meu pai. Ela é tão resistente! Mas não creio que viverão por muito tempo." Aeris parecia pensativa e um pouco temerosa com a sua própria conclusão.

Em um instante, Kiba havia cruzado a sala e agora agarrava os seus ombros com força. Ela mal pôde acompanhar a velocidade dos seus movimentos.

"Diga-nos tudo o que você sabe, Aeris, por favor." Ele pediu, mesmo que não houvesse súplica nenhuma em sua voz. "Você _sabe _como entrar na Casa Kensei-in?" Perguntou, baixando o rosto até que estivesse próximo o bastante da face feminina.

Ela o observou, surpresa.

"Sim." Sussurrou. "Eu sei."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata se sentia como uma cobaia. Ou uma gueixa contratada única e exclusivamente para ser admirada. Trajava um quimono vermelho, muito chamativo, com bordados em linha branca. Seus cabelos haviam sido presos em um coque bem feito, obra de Kaede, e perfume havia sido esfregado nos seus pulsos e pescoço.

Durante todo o tempo, ela se sentira nervosa e aquela tensão fazia os seus músculos doerem. Quando vislumbrou Masataka e o Raikage, que descobriu se chamar Morumachi Hojo, foi como se algo dentro de si houvesse se encolhido em apreensão.

Masataka a lisonjeou com um sorriso e um galanteio enquanto a ajudava a se sentar. Ela apenas pôde agradecer com um leve maneio de cabeça, pois não se sentia segura o bastante para falar algo na sua presença.

No canto da sala, logo atrás do bem-feitor da Vila, estava Aoshi, que moveu a cabeça num aceno, e perto do Raikage havia um ruivo alto.

Os pratos foram servidos enquanto eles lhe perguntavam sobre a sua vida. Hinata balbuciou a desculpa que articulara durante a tarde: a de que era uma pobre órfã maltratada pela avó, que fugiu após descobrir que a mesma pretendia casá-la com um homem bem mais velho apenas por uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

Obviamente, Hojo não parecia nada interessado na sua presença. Era amável e sempre fazia algum comentário mediante as suas respostas, porém estava claro que o líder da Vila a enxergava apenas como algo a ser suportado em prol de um bem maior, em prol da amizade de Masataka Tokimune, no caso.

Desafortunadamente, a conversa rodou em torno da sua presença, das suas preferências, do seu _passado_.

"O que você fazia quando morava com a sua tia?" O Raikage parecia sinceramente curioso enquanto levava um punhado de arroz até os lábios.

"Cuidava da casa e do pequeno mercado da família." Sussurrou, de cabeça baixa. "Minha avó sempre estava doente, então era eu quem precisava fazer todo o trabalho."

Ela sabia que poderia exagerar no dramatismo, mas não conseguia achar respostas menos trágicas. Seria bom que eles ficassem suficientemente convencidos da sua inocência, entretanto.

Apenas poderia convencer Masataka a contar-lhe algo se adquirisse a sua confiança. Hinata pensava que não seria muito difícil, se jogasse com as armas certas. Apenas não tinha certeza se estaria preparada para lidar com o que estaria por vir.

Encarou o Kage, dócil.

"Pretendo refazer a minha vida aqui. Quem sabe arranjar um emprego no Trovão, eu não sei." Disse, hesitante. "Apenas não quero ser obrigada a ver vovó novamente." Encolheu os ombros, temerosa.

"Não se preocupe." Masataka sorriu. "Você poderá ficar comigo enquanto estiver aqui, Tomoe. O tempo que quiser."

A morena corou e nada respondeu. Voltou o rosto para a própria refeição finalizada e dali a instantes Hojo pediu desculpas e anunciou que ainda precisava tratar de alguns assuntos naquela noite. Feitas as despedidas, abandonou a sala com passos preguiçosos, seguido do seu guarda-costas e Aoshi.

Todo o ar mudou quando se percebeu sozinha na enorme sala de jantar com o homem que temia. Masataka a observava, perscrutador, até que se levantou, dando a volta na mesa. Hinata prendeu o ar em seus pulmões, temerosa pelo seu próximo passo. E o próximo, e o próximo, até que a alcançou.

Ele estendeu a mão, a qual a moça agarrou com grande hesitação, e a forçou a se levantar. Estava perfeitamente bem em suas vestes bem cortadas e tinha um sorriso apaziguador nos lábios.

Por um longo tempo, ela avaliou a hipótese de fugir. Seria fácil e nada descortês - talvez um pouco descortês - caso alegasse precisar usar a toalete ou dissesse estar se sentindo mal. Aliás, ela de fato sentia vertigens diante da certeza súbita de que não poderia fazê-lo, não poderia fugir porque afirmara ao seu primo que conseguiria razoáveis informações direto da fonte.

Prometera ser forte e alegar a sua força para aqueles que duvidavam dela. E agora se percebia tremer por dentro. Dedo por dedo, pêlo por pêlo, tudo estava atento à menor aproximação alheia. Lembrou-se do toque sensual de Sasuke. Aquele era diferente: era agitador.

Dedos tocaram seu queixo, obrigando-a a erguer a cabeça. Encontrou os olhos claros e brilhantes de Masataka.

"Cuidarei de você se for uma boa garota." Promete. "Nada lhe faltará."

Sorriu, algo mordaz no gesto, e abaixou a cabeça, beijando-a.

A pressão daqueles lábios contra os seus foi tão forte que Hinata congelou, chocada. A língua acariciou a sua boca, como se estivesse invadindo-a, tomando-a para si sem pedir permissão.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para empurrá-la, fazendo-a se chocar contra a mesa. Masataka a ergueu, sentando-a sobre a madeira. Abriu o seu quimono com rapidez, expondo o colo branco.

Hinata tentou impedi-lo, empurrando-o de leve. Ele notou a sua tentativa de afastamento e tirou a boca da sua.

"Shiiii, meu bem." Murmurou, descendo-a pelo pescoço até a jugular. "Não faremos nada que você não queira." Disse ao pé do seu ouvido. "É que apenas você me fascina. É tão deslumbrante." Confessou, fitando-a.

A cor vermelha invadiu as bochechas femininas, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno riso.

"Você é deslumbrante." Repetiu, agarrando-lhe os dedos pequeninos, fazendo uma carícia. Baixou o rosto para tornar a beijar o queixo, o ombro, e guiou a mão para dentro das suas calças, fazendo-a se fechar em torno do seu pênis.

Hinata soltou um grito agrudo àquele gesto e retesou nos braços do homem. Tentou se soltar, mas Masataka a manteve firme.

"Hn." Grunhiu, perto da sua boca, os olhos cerrados. "Maravilhosa. Deus, que mãozinhas incríveis." Sussurrou para si mesmo, um tanto quanto ofegante. "Movimente."

A princípio ele a guiou. Ela estava chocada demais para fazer outra coisa além de segui-lo. Não foi preciso muito para fazê-lo atingir o orgasmo. Hinata percebeu uma contração e Masataka ofegou, apertando o seio que recém capturara com força, a ponto de fazê-la arquejar de dor.

Um líquido quente molhou a mão dela. Ele gemeu. Ficaram um instante imóveis até que gentilmente ele puxou o seu braço e, agarrando um guardanapo de pano, limpou-lhe o esperma da palma.

"Se você pôde fazer isso em apenas dez minutos, deverá ser extraordinária." Elogiou, sorrindo. Mirou a face afogueada. Hinata não o encarava. "Kaede irá ajudá-la a se arrumar para dormir, Tomoe." Afastou-se completamente. "Tenha bons sonhos." Beijou-lhe os lábios, fazendo uma carícia em sua bochecha, antes de dar as costas e sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hinata conteve as lágrimas assim que se percebeu só. Estava se sentindo como uma prostituta. Fechou o quimono, os dedos trêmulos.

Parecia que recentemente todas as suas cenas terminavam com ela ajeitando as vestes removidas, pensou com certa amargura.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era perto da meia noite quando Shino encontrou a casa de Mishima Kazuya. Ele recém havia voltado da Torre do Kage, onde se mantivera escondido num local próximo enquanto ocorria o encontro entre o Raikage e Masataka Tokimune, que detinha duas das três chaves necessárias para abrir a sala de arquivos secretos.

Pelo que seu inseto de chakra pôde captar da conversa sussurrada, era ali que se encontravam os relatórios referentes a Casa Kensei-in, que até então tinha sido uma incógnita.

Ademais, era naquele local que se arquivavam todos os detalhes específicos sobre a Época da Catástrofe e sobre os progressos feitos pelos médicos que ainda trabalhavam com a manipulação e criação de doenças infecciosas e curas específicas. Fora exatamente aquele o motivo do encontro na calada da noite: Morumachi Hojo mostrava a Masataka a planilha de resultados.

Shino não sabia exatamente como utilizar aquela informação. A princípio, Neji esperara que as chaves pertencessem a jounins, não a pessoas daquele nível de importância e esta nova descoberta inviabilizava a tentativa de roubo das mesmas.

Afinal, aproximar-se dos dois homens mais importantes da Nuvem não seria fácil.

Ademais disso, o encontro serviu para confirmar o que já desconfiavam: Masataka Tokimune não era apenas o bem-feitor da Vila da Nuvem no que dizia respeito a investir na mesma. Era também um dos principais cúmplices daquela organização criminosa.

Seu interesse em resultados satisfatórios e o tom servil na voz do Kage denunciava que era Masataka quem encabeçava o plano e sustentava o laboratório. Ele utilizava a Nuvem, pobre e necessitada, como local para as suas experiências, injetando tanto dinheiro na economia do país que não restava ao Raikage nada além de concordar.

Forçou o trinco da janela de Kazuya, abrindo-a, e pulou para dentro do cômodo: era um quarto na penumbra.

Bateu no casaco para livrá-lo da poeira antes de deixar o local para invadir o corredor e seguir pelo mesmo na direção daquela que parecia ser a sala.

Quando chegou à sala, deparando-se com as latas vazias de cerveja e pergaminhos por sobre a mesa, Shino foi direto para os mesmos. Estava tudo escuro, de modo que ele agarrou os papéis e seguiu à procura de um interruptor. As cortinas estavam fechadas e ninguém veria que havia ali alguém após o verdadeiro dono ter saído.

Espantou-se, porém, quando girou os orbes pelo ambiente e encontrou Hinata sentada no sofá.

Ela estava encolhida sobre a almofada do assento, os pés para cima. Abraçava os joelhos, numa vã tentativa de se proteger, e tinha a maquilagem borrada pelas lágrimas. Trajava um quimono vermelho, o que não fazia o seu feitio discreto, e os cabelos escuros que contrastavam com a veste caíam por sobre a testa e olhos claros.

"Hinata." Ele chamou, pois ela não se movera. "Achei que você estivesse à mercê dos ninjas da Nuvem. O que aconteceu? Conseguiu escapar?" Perguntou.

Hinata fungou e ergueu a cabeça. Levou a mão à face para secá-la.

"Sim, e-eu não sou uma prisioneira. Posso sair na hora em que quiser, contanto que não seja vista." Sussurrou. "Achei que estivesse com Naruto e Lee-_kun_ fora da Vila. Há quanto tempo está aqui? Não o vi hoje à tarde." A voz melódica estava triste.

"Eu cheguei agora." Explicou Shino, ajeitando os óculos escuros por sobre os olhos. Sentou-se ao lado dela, abandonando os papéis por sobre as pernas. "Você não me parece bem. Aonde conseguiu estas roupas? Eles a forçaram a alguma coisa desagradável?" Num gesto paternal, estendeu o braço e tocou nas madeixas ébano, acariciando-as como quem acaricia a cabeça de uma criança.

Ele não era levado por sentimentalismos, mas tendo Hinata no seu time desde que iniciara a carreira ninja acabara por se habituar à necessidade de às vezes ser amável.

"É-é tudo minha culpa." Ela se aproximou mais da carícia, soluçando. Moveu a cabeça com violência. "Eu sabia o que ele queria desde o princípio e-e-e ainda assim... ainda assim eu me comprometi com Neji-_niisan_ a descobrir o que pudesse. P-porque eu queria ajudar na b-busca por Tenten-_chan_." Cobriu o rosto com as palmas. "Est-tou me s-sentindo tão suja, Shino-_kun_, e nem ao menos consegui descobrir algo relevante."

Shino pareceu surpreso. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela se submetesse àquele tipo de situação. Geralmente, ninjas do sexo feminino usavam da sua beleza para ludibriar os homens que lhe interessavam, porém nunca chegavam às vias de fato se não estivessem realmente interessadas. Utilizavam-se de artifícios como genjutsu ou apenas um flerte inocente.

Para trabalhar com a libido de homens, era preciso boas técnicas, bom controle e frieza. Elas deviam ser mais fortes que seus alvos, caso precisassem fugir, e, se não o fossem, estavam sempre acompanhadas à distância por alguém que as socorreria, em caso de necessidade.

Hinata não tinha a força e a perspicácia necessárias para se utilizar de uma arma tão perigosa como a sedução.

Hesitou um instante antes de fazer a pergunta que realmente lhe interessava.

"Você..." Franziu o cenho. "Você não fez sexo com ninguém, fez?" Questionou, preocupação na voz.

"N-não, mas..."

"Ele tocou você contra a sua vontade? Ele a forçou a alguma coisa?"

"Ele me fez..." Hinata desviou os olhos, envergonhada pela promiscuidade da situação. Fazia com que parecesse uma meretriz. "Ele me fez _tocá-lo_." Murmurou aquela palavra com tanto terror e asco que um novo soluço abandonou a sua garganta.

Não pôde dizer mais nada. Cerrou os orbes com força.

"Certamente poderia haver sido pior." Reiterou Shino, um pouco aliviado. "Você não precisa continuar com isto. Vá lá e diga que não pretende ter relações com este homem. Arranjaremos uma boa desculpa para que você se afaste. Não será difícil, você verá." Estendeu-lhe um lenço que tirou do bolso. "Agora é melhor que se arrume e parta, pois pode ser perigoso que se mantenha tanto tempo longe. Descanse. Qualquer problema, avisaremos você."

Hinata concordou. Secou as lágrimas e se levantou, ofertando novamente o pedaço de tecido para ele, que negou. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto segurava o lenço com força e ajeitava o quimono.

"E-está bem. Cuide-se, Shino-_kun_." Deu as costas, seguindo na direção do corredor.

Shino ouviu um barulho e então tudo ficou silencioso.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Um bebê.

Durante muito tempo, Neji pensou que jamais teria de lidar com a idéia de ser pai. Acreditava que não poderia ser um exemplo, pois jamais tivera um. Não gostava de crianças. Eram choronas, constantemente aborrecidas e exigiam demasiada atenção. Era preciso tempo e disposição para educar e proteger uma pequena vida. Não era algo que se decidia simplesmente num instante.

Todas as mulheres tinham sonhos de terem os seus próprios filhos, mas a maioria dos homens não.

Desde que decidira, porém, que daria a Tenten a proteção do seu nome, a realização do sentimento entre ambos apenas poderia ser gerada na forma de um ser humano. Talvez fosse romântico ou, Neji não sabia, apenas patético. O caso é que um bebê já não parecia mais uma idéia tão ruim.

Não parecia mais uma idéia tão ruim porque aquele era o filho de Tenten. E ele _amava _Tenten.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A casa da família Ueda estava silenciosa quando Aeris girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta.

Os três ninjas de Konoha estavam logo atrás, esperando para a seguirem, e ela entrou pé ante pé, cedendo passagem para os intrusos.

"Disse que ia dormir na casa de uma amiga." Explicou, mediante a expressão de Kiba, que não acreditava que o velho Meichi permitiria que a única filha passasse a noite na casa do noivo. "O quarto de papai e mamãe é lá em cima, a segunda porta, Sasuke-_kun_." Sussurrou para o moreno, que, como os outros dois, já havia sido apresentado à moça.

Aeris não podia dizer que concordava com a resolução dos fatos. Ela ainda estava temerosa e assustada.

Sasuke e Neji não haviam sido nem ao menos um pouco flexíveis em relação às suas condições. Caso gritasse, tentasse obter ajuda ou os delatasse para quem quer que fosse, seria morta.

Já ouvira milhares de histórias a respeito de ninjas e, em todas elas, o seu pai fazia questão de frisar que nunca era bom contrariá-los, estando em menor número ou em desvantagem de qualquer tipo. Eram treinados para serem mortais e freqüentemente o eram.

Foi com alguma resistência que optou por lhes contar detalhadamente os passos necessários para adentrar a Casa Kensei-in sem que fossem notados. Era o trabalho da sua família, afinal, por mais cruel que fosse.

Aeris não podia dizer que concordava com o que havia no subsolo. Odiava que as pessoas sofressem. Mas até então Meichi dissera que entravam lá apenas homens que haviam cometido atrocidades e ela jamais conseguira compreender o que uma moça tão bela e forte como Tenten poderia haver feito de tão ruim. Fora criada a partir do princípio de que nada poderia ser questionado e as suas perguntas apenas permaneceram consigo mesma até aquele tempo.

Se o seu pai estava fazendo algo de errado, porém, ela sentia que não poderia perdoá-lo.

Ela não poderia perdoar alguém que, durante todos aqueles anos, dissera que passara todo tempo a fazer o bem e que, por detrás das suas costas, torturara pessoas inocentes.

Aeris sempre tivera medo daquilo, daquela Casa, sem nunca verbalizar os seus receios. Tinha orgulho pela coragem do pai diante do que lhes contava: a vida perigosa, as fórmulas secretas, a cura para doenças até então incuráveis. Não era boba e sabia que eram necessários testes, era preciso fazer experimentos. Mas se o faziam com uma inocente, se brincavam com a vida de um bebê, que era tão indefeso, ela sentia que na verdade não havia nada para se orgulhar ali.

Manteve-se em silêncio, assim como Neji e Kiba, enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas. Estava ciente do que o moreno faria: um genjutsu que enfeitiçaria o seu pai, sem machucá-lo, e daquele modo poderiam entrar na Casa Kensei-in sem medo. E tirar a mulher do bebê de lá.


	18. O Traidor da Vila

**Capítulo Dezoito: **_O Traidor da Vila_

A defesa da Casa Kensei-in agia sob um intrincado sistema de reconhecimento de chakra. Mesmo os civis, que não o possuíam com pleno desenvolvimento, eram identificados pela barreira como se aquela fosse a sua digital e era a única maneira de fazer com que a porta que levava ao nível inferior do estabelecimento abrisse.

Neji naquele momento compreendia plenamente o porquê de não ter a mínima chance de ser bem sucedido caso tentasse invadir o local por si só: seria identificado à menor aproximação.

O súbito aparecimento de Aeris fora extremamente provincial. Sem ela, acabariam sendo capturados, por mais cautelosos que fossem. Senão capturados, então a Vila inteira acabaria por se aperceber daquela presença intrusa e jamais poderia tornar a pôr os olhos em Tenten. A simples idéia de não poder vê-la o atemorizava.

A Vila estava silenciosa naquela madrugada.

Controlado por Sasuke, que executava com maestria o seu domínio, Ueda Meichi caminhava apressado, enrolado num roupão, pelas ruas vazias.

Nas sombras, seguiam os dois ninjas escondidos.

Os guardas cumprimentaram Meichi quando o viram, sequer parecendo desconfiados, e logo dobraram para continuar fazendo a ronda na parte de trás da casa. As portas se abriram com uma chave simples, a qual ele tirou de uma corrente no pescoço.

Logo que o trio estava dentro da residência, as luzes foram acesas.

Todo o hall estava vazio. Com o Byakugan, Neji constatou que ali não havia nenhum vigia ou mesmo médico. Havia, sim, muitos humanos presos em quartos. A grande maioria dormia, outros se debatiam ou faziam gestos incompreensíveis, mexiam as bocas numa conversa muda, arrancavam cabelos ou mesmo brincavam.

Como diziam as más línguas, a Casa Kensei-in, além de trabalhar em experiências não-autorizadas, atuava como um sanatório. Era uma perfeita desculpa, afinal.

Havia muitas portas, que levavam aos demais cômodos, mas o Ueda passou reto por todas elas, parando ao final do corredor branco.

Existia uma quietude estranha num lugar onde tantas pessoas se encontravam despertas, onde _loucos_ residiam. Neji logo percebeu que os quartos impediam a saída do som.

Meichi estendeu a mão e a espalmou sobre a parede. Uma porta se fez visível, oportunamente escondida por chakra. Dava numa escadaria que descia, iluminada por lâmpadas fluorescentes de alta potência.

Desceram as escadas e logo Neji verificou que havia três mulheres, provavelmente enfermeiras noturnas, que desfilavam de cama em cama, checando os sinais vitais de cada paciente. _Vítima_, como melhor descreveria.

Eram por torno de quinze.

Ele parou Sasuke antes que ficassem visíveis para os demais. Com isso, Meichi também o fez.

"Há gente lá. Três moças. Você terá de fazer um genjutsu para que o trio pegue no sono." Sibilou.

Sasuke não se opôs. Os olhos vermelhos como o sangue brilharam e então foi como se, mais uma vez, a energia estivesse palpável no ar. Ele fez alguns _ins_ com as mãos. As enfermeiras caíram, abandonando o serviço, inconscientes.

"Não teremos muito tempo para tirar Tenten daqui antes que elas acordem e dêem pela sua falta." Disse ele, tornando a descer as escadas, a voz tranqüila, os orbes mefistofélicos muito atentos a tudo à sua volta. "Enquanto você a pega, eu vou dar uma olhada nas outras cobaias." Avisou quando atingiram o subsolo.

Neji não precisou de ajuda para achar a cama onde fora acomodada Tenten. Ela estava pálida e parecia fraca. Os lábios estavam brancos em demasia. Soro adentrava a sua veia. Ainda assim, estava perfeita de uma forma inexplicável. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou os dedos compridos, incapaz de pôr em palavras a sensação de alívio que o possuiu, dominou o seu corpo inteiro.

Agarrando a ficha presa numa prancheta ao pé do leito, colocou-a no bolso e tirou a agulha da veia do seu braço. Descobriu-lhe o corpo.

Ela vestia apenas um traje de hospital e estava gelada.

Passando a mão por debaixo da sua nuca e joelhos, ele a ergueu suavemente.

Procurou o companheiro com os olhos. Sasuke se aproximava mais uma vez, uma expressão impassível na face.

"A Hokage estava certa em desconfiar de terrorismo, afinal." Os lábios estavam crispados. "Eles fazem exames, experimentos testando doenças. Estão tentando criar algo poderoso. Em breve podem se tornar uma ameaça. É bom sairmos daqui o quanto antes."

Na realidade, aquela era a única coisa na qual Neji estava interessado no momento. Sua prioridade era levar Tenten de volta para Konoha.

Diante da imensidão da situação e da importância dos envolvidos, a missão de eliminar os inimigos devia ser ignorada. Seria uma guerra política, acima de tudo. Era algo com que um Kage devia se preocupar, não seus subordinados.

O que era uma pena, porque Neji adoraria matá-los. Um a um.

"Quanto mais rápido, melhor." Concordou, silencioso.

Assim como entraram, eles não precisaram de muito tempo para sair. Sasuke levou Meichi de volta à sua casa, pondo-o na cama de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

O Uchiha se encarregaria de levar Aeris, que os estava esperando, de volta à casa de Kazuya. Kiba se incumbira de fazer a vigilância.

Neji partiu a toda velocidade para a base. Estava preparado para lutar e pôr tudo em risco caso necessário, mas já que a fuga havia se saído demasiadamente fácil, aproveitaria aquela discrição para afastar Tenten o mais rápido possível daquele país estranho.

Antes do amanhecer todos os grandes nomes da Vila Oculta já estariam cientes do desaparecimento de um dos experimentos da Casa Kensei-in. A culpa recairia por completo sobre Ueda Meichi, mas logo seria comprovado que o mesmo não estivera em sã consciência e então desconfiariam de um inimigo em potencial.

Caso aquela suspeita não surgisse, a qual acreditava ser difícil, considerando a falta de informações que o homem teria a dar, acabaria de todos os modos por ser provincial para eles. Lhes daria um tempo a mais para agir.

O trabalho, a incumbência do time de rastreamento de Neji, estava finalizada: eles haviam comprovado as suspeitas da Folha. A ameaça era vigente, preocupante e tendia a tomar um nível global.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Kiba estava perto da Casa Kensei-in, camuflado, quando percebeu que Neji abandonara a mesma com um corpo nos braços.

Eles haviam obtido sucesso e aquele pensamento o fez sorrir com certa selvageria. A inaptidão da Nuvem em notar a presença de ninjas estrangeiros em seu território mesmo após tanto tempo comprovava que a situação cairia como uma bomba sobre um Raikage surpreso.

A manhã seguinte seria como o inferno para os conselheiros e nomes importantes do País do Trovão.

Logo, Ueda Meichi saiu do sanatório. Sabia que Uchiha Sasuke estava em algum lugar, à espreita. A capacidade de ocultação que desenvolvera naqueles anos todos o tornava um inimigo poderoso.

Com os seus olhos treinados, capazes de muitas vezes enxergar o oculto, Kiba sabia que não seria capaz de achá-lo. Apenas o cheiro masculino o denunciava.

Seguiu o pai de Aeris quando o velho fez o caminho de volta para casa. Ele abriu a porta e entrou e o Inuzuka identificou a sombra que caracterizava Sasuke. Aproximou-se também.

Encarregara-se de tomar conta da sua noiva de mentira, seu novo animal de estimação. A loira não seria nada além disso enquanto estivesse sob as suas asas. Ela dormia no sofá, sob genjutsu, e precisava levá-la de volta para a casa de Kazuya e encontrar os demais.

"Seja rápido." A voz de Sasuke soou como um sibilo perto do seu ouvido, assim que adentrou o hall da residência, e o mesmo logo desapareceu pela porta entreaberta, tomando o mesmo rumo que Neji.

Tomando o corpo feminino para si, Kiba garantiu primeiro que não estava sendo observado por ninguém antes de partir.

Ao descobrirem que Tenten havia sumido, a notícia se espalharia como fogo em um monte de palha. Para ganharem algum tempo a fim de arrumar tudo para partir, a discrição era indispensável. Mas eles eram muito discretos. Não eram considerados a elite apenas pelos nomes das famílias que faziam parte.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Aburame Shino já estava esperando quando Neji chegou. O primeiro sabia que, pela demora em aparecer, os outros deviam estar envolvidos em algo importante. Se bem que, refletiu, tudo o que dizia respeito àquele lugar era importante.

Não fazia idéia, entretanto, de que a equipe partira com o intuito de, naquela madrugada em especial, pôr o plano de resgate em ação. Assim, ficou surpreso quando vislumbrou o recém-chegado com o corpo da parceira inconsciente no colo.

Igualmente surpreso estava o Hyuuga ao vislumbrá-lo, porque não esperava encontrá-lo tão logo.

Depositando Tenten delicadamente sobre a cama de casal do quarto principal, cobriu-a com um cobertor quente para aquecê-la e a ajeitou sobre os travesseiros antes de iniciar a conversa.

O cômodo estava na penumbra até que Shino acendeu a luz.

"Bom ver que se saíram bem sucedidos." Disse, escorando-se ao batente da porta, ajeitando os óculos escuros sobre o nariz, um semblante sério, porém satisfeito. "Parece-me então que estamos prontos para partir? Não será seguro que continuemos com as investigações a cerca da Catástrofe após a descoberta da invasão da Casa. É melhor nos retirarmos de circulação por algum tempo antes de retomar as buscas."

"Você está absolutamente certo." Neji concordou com um aceno, sentando-se no colchão, perto da morena. "Kiba e Sasuke devem estar para chegar. Vamos resolver todos os pormenores agora. Preciso tirar Tenten da Vila o quanto antes. O bem estar dela é a minha única preocupação." Frisou, sem encará-lo. Tinha os orbes postos no corpo imóvel à sua frente.

"Posso compreendê-lo." Respondeu o outro. "Não é profissional, mas é uma ação que grande parte dos homens apaixonados faria."

"Eu não sou um homem apaixonado, Shino." Neji lançou um olhar frio por cima do ombro. "Estar apaixonado é uma condição demasiadamente supérflua." Falou.

Nenhum dos dois tornou a dizer coisa alguma, mas estava óbvio que o silêncio que se seguira era detentor de todas as respostas que necessitavam.

O ruído logo depois denunciou a chegada do resto do time e desviou a atenção do Aburame da figura impassível de Neji.

Mishima Kazuya abriu a porta da frente e entrou, acompanhado da noiva, Aeris, que parecia ainda assustada. Chocada seria a palavra certa para descrevê-la naquela situação, apesar da sonolência em seu rosto, fruto dos resquícios do genjutsu em seu sistema nervoso.

Sasuke já estava sentado no sofá em meio ao breu, os braços apoiados sobre a guarda, uma expressão relaxada na face. Na escuridão só era visível o vermelho dos olhos, aquela cor que tão bem se assemelhava ao sangue vívido. Não havia um traço de cansaço em seu rosto.

Quando todos os integrantes do grupo de invasão estavam mais uma vez reunidos na desarrumada sala de estar, com Aeris imóvel na poltrona, desolada, Neji abandonou com certa resistência o corpo inerte de Tenten para que pudessem enfim decidir o procedimento seguinte.

Com alguns membros espalhados, eles precisariam também repassar as informações definidas. De todos, Hinata se encontrava na posição mais desfavorável, completamente em campo inimigo, e removê-la de lá seria a segunda prioridade.

Ao se depararem com Shino, os demais o cumprimentaram com acenos rápidos.

Ele omitiu a visita de Hinata, por considerar que aquele não era o principal problema. Claramente, Tenten não se encontrava num bom estado de saúde. E nenhum deles era médico para saber o que ocorria dentro do seu corpo, de modo que lhe propiciar o atendimento necessário era o básico.

"Primeiramente," começou, a voz séria, assim que se apercebeu da proximidade de Neji. Kiba, que abria uma lata de cerveja, e Sasuke, que observava o teto, voltaram as cabeças para mirá-lo. "acredito que devamos entregar Tenten a Lee." Fitou Neji, continuando a falar antes mesmo de lhe dar tempo para contestar. "É definitivamente o mais rápido de nós sem os pesos. Com uma das pílulas de soldado de Kiba, pode chegar a Konoha em menos de dois dias, sem precisar descansar. É arriscado enviá-lo sozinho, mas se um de nós seguisse como escolta apenas iria atrasá-lo. E entre ter a certeza de que Tenten pode morrer por falta de serviços médicos e ficar na dúvida de que possam ser atacados, é melhor optar pela segunda opção."

Neji concordou sem resistência. Havia uma pequena ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas, deixando óbvio o quanto aquela conclusão o aborrecia - ou preocupava.

"Eu já havia pensado nisso, na hipótese de Lee. Sasuke é o único veloz o bastante para acompanhá-lo, mas precisamos do seu Sharingan, de modo que não nos restam mais alternativas. Vamos tirar Tenten da Nuvem e entregá-la a Rock Lee. Eles precisam partir ainda hoje."

"Não será tão fácil sair. Daqui a alguns minutos as enfermeiras acordarão e se aperceberão do sumiço dela. As saídas serão reforçadas para evitar evasões. Eles já tiveram uma fuga e quererão garantir que não perderão mais cobaias. Um de nós precisará servir de isca." Sasuke voltou os orbes negros preguiçosos para Kiba. "É uma boa hora para começar a culpar o Mishima."

Uma vez que o plano de Naruto, de provocar uma intriga interna, não poderia ser posto na prática (as coisas haviam ocorrido demasiado rápido), a presença de Mishima Kazuya ainda viabilizava que provocassem instabilidade e desconfiança dentro da Vila Oculta.

A pressão da traição do mesmo seria o suficiente para suscitar a suspeita entre si e desnorteá-los por tempo o suficiente para dar aos ninjas da Folha tempo de fugir.

"Sim." Concordou Neji. "Aeris alertará a guarda." A loira se sobressaltou quando o ouviu pronunciar o seu nome. "Será provincial." Proferiu a todos antes de fixar a atenção nela. "Você dirá que mentiu aos seus pais, que foi dormir na casa do noivo, mas durante a madrugada o viu conversar com uma mulher. Dará as exatas descrições de Tenten. Falará que ela parecia terrivelmente doente, embora estivesse lúcida, e lhes explicará que os ouviu comentar sobre fugir e avisar todos os demais países sobre a Casa Kensei-in. Não dirá nada além disso. Você apenas os incriminará, envolverá o nome de Kazuya, tornando-o um traidor do país, e pedirá pelos seus pais, desolada."

"É uma ótima idéia!" Soltou Kiba, antes que Aeris pudesse responder. Sorriu-lhe, selvagem. "Avise-lhes de que os ouviu comentar que fugiriam para a casa da velha Mishima, assim não se espalharão pelo Trovão em buscas desenfreadas. Isso poderá atrapalhar Lee." Fitou Shino. "Apenas precisamos mandar Naruto matar a mãe de Kazuya antes que eles cheguem e então jamais descobrirão a verdade."

Shino assentiu diante da idéia, mas não acreditava que Naruto fosse capaz de dar tal demonstração de sangue-frio. Lidar com Kazuya havia sido demasiado para ele.

Não tencionava forçar os seus limites. Tinha medo de que ele perdesse o controle. Ultimamente, o seu temperamento estava andando sobre uma corda bamba. E Shino sabia que Naruto seria mais útil lúcido, do que perturbado.

"Eu faço este serviço. Tenho planos para o Naruto." Disse, esfregando a ponte do nariz, dando um suspiro.

O loiro seria mais útil para lidar com um problema menos cruel.

"Hinata esteve aqui nesta noite. Aparentemente, Masataka está mais interessado em possuí-la do que em contar-lhe os seus segredos. Usaremos Naruto para adentrar a Vila Oculta, fazendo-se passar por um noivo abandonado que implora a volta da amada. Será a melhor maneira de removê-la sem criar problemas. Sozinha, Masataka jamais lhe permitirá que parta." Explicou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Em se tratando de qualquer outra kunoichi, uma que demonstrasse mais vigor de espírito e capacidade de controlar a situação, Shino lhe ordenaria que ficasse e levasse tudo até o último grau.

A proximidade com um homem como Masataka era demasiado útil para que fosse desperdiçada. Se Hinata houvesse sido capaz de lidar corretamente com a situação, poderia lhes ter sido muito mais útil do que muitas incursões sigilosas atrás de informações.

Mas ela precisava ser removida. O mais rápido possível.

"Sasuke se encarregará de avisá-la." Instruiu. "Aeris correrá agora até a guarda. Eu e Neji tiraremos Tenten da Nuvem. Kiba se deixará ser visto pelos guardas rondando as saídas vigiadas e depois tomará rumo para a Folha."

"Entendido, chefe." Kiba soltou uma risada de concordância.

"De hoje em diante você fica com a Hinata, porque a casa de Kazuya provavelmente vai ser vasculhada." Disse Neji para Sasuke, que apenas concordou num gesto silencioso, parecendo não muito interessado. "Se tudo der certo, amanhã pela manhã Naruto chegará e a levará daqui. Depois disso, Aeris se encarregará de escondê-lo. Você será responsável por garantir que ela parta para Konoha."

"Assim que estivermos fora da Vila, mandarei uma mensagem à Hokage, avisando-a a respeito do andamento dos planos. Possivelmente não tornaremos a nos encontrar. Cada um faça a sua parte do plano dar certo e boa sorte a todos." Finalizou Shino.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Por mais que se esforçasse, Hinata não conseguia dormir. As lembranças remoíam a sua mente, tirando-lhe o sono.

O colchão de plumas e o travesseiro eram extremamente confortáveis e, ainda assim, era como se algo faltasse ali. Tinha medo. Aquele receio também a mantinha desperta. Queria poder ir embora, mas sabia que fora sua culpa o fato de agora se encontrar naquela situação e não restavam alternativas além de esperar as ordens que lhe seriam enviadas.

As criadas haviam deixado sobre a cama uma roupa de dormir. Uma camisola com um tecido suave, agradável ao toque, numa cor azul escura, que combinava com a tonalidade negra dos seus cabelos. Era curta, como possivelmente seriam todas as roupas que ganharia dali adiante, e, nela, sentia-se invadida e conspurcada.

Esperava que Masataka se mantivesse longe. Não para sempre, pelo menos até o amanhecer.

Não era um homem que se permitia ser repudiado. Ao contrário, pois nos seus braços Hinata se apercebera um grão de areia, uma pagã recompensada apenas para servi-lo. Todas as pessoas daquela Vila eram seus súditos fiéis. Ela não passava de um espólio encontrado num momento de oportuna sorte.

Nunca quereria ter aquelas mãos sobre si novamente.

Jogou os pés para fora da cama, cansada de tentar pregar os olhos. Encaixou os pés nos calçados que lhe foram ofertados e se enrolou no robe abandonado sobre a poltrona, caminhando para fora do cômodo.

O corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Havia apenas uma luz ligada e ela caminhou por sobre o piso de mármore procurando não fazer ruídos, guiada pela luminosidade. Passou de fronte a várias outras portas cerradas, até atingir a majestosa sala de estar. As almofadas sobre o sofá estavam tão impecavelmente arrumadas que não davam a impressão de alguma vez terem sido tocadas por mãos humanas.

Aquela perfeição austera a lembrava de casa. Já não se recordava de alguma lembrança boa que vivenciara naquele lugar, onde nascera e crescera. Era estranho que os seus amigos tivessem recordações das quais se alegrassem, enquanto ela há muito não se podia dizer feliz.

Encontrou a cozinha após alguns minutos. Tateou à procura do interruptor. Ao encontrá-lo, correu os olhos pelo local.

Talvez um pouco de leite, considerou. Ajudaria a acalmá-la e a pôr os seus pensamentos no lugar. Assim, se dirigiu para a geladeira, agarrando a caixa de leite.

Vasculhou os armários em busca de um copo e se sentou em frente ao balcão quando o encontrou. Apreciava aquele sossego cômodo. Respirou fundo, tentando se livrar das hesitações, e procurou relaxar.

Afastou os pensamentos nebulosos. Àquela altura da noite, Masataka não estaria acordado. E se por acaso o estivesse, provavelmente não usaria os próprios pés para alcançar o objeto de seu desejo. Era para isso que lhe serviam as criadas, afinal. Sabendo-se assim segura, ensaiou um pequeno sorriso trêmulo.

Sim, era agradável que tivesse algumas horas de paz, pensou, deslizando o dedo pela superfície gelada do copo.

Ingeriu um gole da bebida antes de ouvir um ruído.

O seu instinto natural de defesa quase fez com que ativasse o Byakugan, mas então conteve o impulso com algum esforço e se voltou para a porta, os olhos claros arregalados, à procura do intruso.

Não era nenhuma ameaça, entretanto. Era apenas Aoshi, constatou. O alívio quase a fez tremer.

Havia um ar curioso na face pálida do homem à sua frente. Os orbes azuis piscaram, como se naquele gesto houvesse baixado a guarda erguida para um potencial inimigo, e ele franziu o cenho. Os lábios se torceram.

"O que você faz aqui, Nyoko?" Não havia formalidade em sua voz ao se dirigir a ela. Ao contrário, o apelido dava um tom íntimo à conversa. Hinata corou à lembrança daquela alcunha e não lhe respondeu. "Deveria estar dormindo. O Raikage não gosta que vaguem pelos corredores após haver se recolhido." Repreendeu, sério.

"P-perdão." Ela baixou a face, voltando-se para frente. Os cabelos escuros caíram sobre o seu rosto. "E-eu apenas estava sem sono." Explicou, jogando uma olhada por cima do ombro, tímida.

Ele suspirou, encolhendo os ombros, e se aproximou.

"Que seja." Disse, não parecendo mesmo se importar, e pegou também um copo no armário. "Sirva-me." Deslizou o objeto pela superfície do balcão até perto dela.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, talvez a provocando a não fazê-lo. Mas a Hyuuga nunca lhe negaria aquele pequeno favor. Assim, serviu-o com delicadeza.

"Obrigado."

Erguendo levemente a cabeça, ela o fitou. Os lábios rosados estavam curvados num gesto amistoso.

"Sim." Concordou, dando-lhe um sorriso pequenino e agradável. Ela era como um sopro de vida naquela casa escura e gelada. "É bom vê-lo, meu senhor." Sussurrou, as bochechas corando de modo inconsciente e natural.

"Aoshi." Ele não a olhava quando disse aquilo. "Você pode me chamar... de Aoshi."

"Aoshi." Repetiu Hinata, testando a sonoridade daquele nome. O mesmo saiu da sua boca com um suspiro. Tinha a atenção presa nos olhos azuis profundos, um mar tempestuoso mesmo em dias de sol, e, se notando enfim indiscreta, voltou-se para a própria bebida. Tomou um gole para disfarçar o nervosismo. "V-você protege a casa durante a noite, Aoshi-_san_?" Acrescentou o sufixo por praxe, e por achar que chamá-lo apenas por Aoshi seria uma falta de respeito.

Houve um segundo de silêncio.

"Não." Respondeu ele, enfim. "Takero cuida da segurança pessoal do Kage. Mas eu fui designado para proteger Masataka-_sama_ e ele gosta de proteção 24h. Sempre sou acomodado no quarto ao lado do seu." Explicou, aborrecido. "Escutei ruídos e vim ver do que se tratava."

Ela estava ciente de que não dispunha da confiança plena de ninguém na Nuvem. Sair durante a madrugada era apenas um pretexto a mais para confirmar a sua culpa. Entretanto, tendo sido o seu gesto daquele modo tão passível de comentários, era provável que o ninja se sentisse menos preocupado com o fato de haver uma intrusa não identificada debaixo do mesmo teto que aquele que ele deveria proteger.

Não comentou nada em relação àquela conclusão. Era bom que Aoshi pensasse que nada sabia das suas suspeitas. Deste modo permaneceram calados por um longo tempo, o bastante para que o homem tornasse a encher o seu copo.

"Não quero mais ficar aqui." Sussurrou ela enfim, atraindo-lhe a atenção. Torceu as mãos, nervosa. "Não quero que ele encoste em mim de novo, Aoshi-_san_." Sua confissão saiu num gemido, num apelo desesperado. Havia medo nos olhos perolados que agora o encaravam. "Por favor, Aoshi-_san_." Implorou.

Estendendo os dedos, tocou de leve naqueles pertos dos seus, tão calejados e quentes. A absurda força impressa na fisionomia masculina a fazia se sentir protegida.

Uma nuvem negra cobriu a face de Aoshi.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Nyoko." A voz arrastada denotava certa frustração. "Você já está presa a ele." Explicou. "Masataka-_sama_ nos deu instruções para protegê-la e não deixarmos que nenhum outro homem se aproxime."

As lágrimas fizeram os olhos dela reluzirem.

"F-fugi de uma prisão para outra." Balbuciou, cobrindo o rosto.

Então sentiu braços ao seu redor. Apoiou-se no peito sólido e agarrou a camisa dele, impedindo-o de se apartar. Ele tinha um cheiro agradável.

"Mas ele está absolutamente certo." O sussurro de Aoshi ecoou ao lado do seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer. "Você é fascinante, Nyoko." Disse, enfiando a mão por entre os compridos cabelos negros. Hinata suspirou à carícia. "Vou pensar numa maneira." Avisou.

Afastando-se apenas um pouco, ainda que sem soltá-lo, ela ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo.

"Aoshi-_san._" Em sua voz existia não apenas agradecimento, mas um considerável, claramente perceptível alívio. Os olhos azuis a devoravam, perscrutando-a e às suas lágrimas brilhantes, e mais uma vez a Hyuuga se viu presa naquele turbilhão perturbador. Entreabriu os lábios rosados, como se à espera da sua aproximação. "Aoshi-_san_." Agora não era mais uma simples exteriorização de bem-estar, sim um pedido.

A boca dura desceu contra a sua e ela gemeu.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Aeris sabia que estava fazendo parte de algo que não queria participar. Mas agora era tarde demais. Durante todos os anos em que seu pai trabalhou na Casa Kensei-in, desde que passou a levá-la para lhe apresentar as suas maiores experiências, sempre identificara em sua voz um tom ardil.

Meichi era ambicioso e competente, características básicas para ser bem sucedido, e se vangloriava do seu serviço secreto. _Achamos curas impossíveis_, dizia.

Ela não era tola. Estava ciente de que eram necessários testes para avaliar fórmulas, novas vacinas ou tratamentos. E também estava ciente de que isso demorava um longo tempo e que às vezes os efeitos colaterais eram tão fortes que levavam o paciente à morte. Por isso, ignorara as pistas deixadas.

Era óbvio, agora percebia.

Nunca se perguntara a respeito da procedência das cobaias. Havia tanta gente no mundo, afinal.

Não haviam se passado nem ao menos três horas desde que se descobrira filha de um... ela não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo, um terrorista. Como podia, o homem que a criara desejar a morte de todo o resto das pessoas? E não apenas desejar, mas trabalhar para que isso acontecesse. Sentia-se traída. Extremamente infeliz.

Quando todo o resto dos ninjas se dispersou, restando lá apenas Kiba, além dela, Aeris manteve a cabeça baixa, os pensamentos confusos. Todo o seu universo havia sido destroçado, deixando-a a mercê de uma realidade cruel.

"Vamos, neném." A voz do Inuzuka, que nada tinha a ver com o seu noivo, era áspera, abrasadora, picante. Pululavam nela notas de promiscuidade. Ele todo exalava uma aura imponente de sexo e maestria irrevogável. Era aliciador, a ponto de convencê-la, e ela não tinha como negar aquele poder que a dominava. "Metade da raça mortal dispõe de um pai bastardo. Você não está sozinha." Disse, enfadado. "Se te anima saber, meu pai também era um salafrário, mas eu descobri isso muito mais cedo do que você."

"Ele pretendia dizimar a população humana criando um vírus fatal?" Ela questionou, cética, desviando os orbes para o teto escuro.

"Não, mas ele acreditava que as suas necessidades sexuais eram mais importantes que as necessidades básicas dos nossos cachorros e, de acordo com a minha mãe, isso é um verdadeiro pecado mortal." Ele zombou, soltando um riso sarcástico. "Olhe, nada vai mudar o que aconteceu, portanto não adianta chorar. Nem esperar que tudo seja apenas um sonho. Porque não é."

Aeris ergueu a cabeça, com raiva por escutar conclusões tão duras - embora verdadeiras.

"Dê-me apenas um minuto!" Pediu. A súplica ecoou com um grito e ela levou uma das mãos à cabeça, respirando profundamente para readquirir a frieza necessária para encarar a situação. "Apenas preciso..." Deixou a frase morrer no ar, procurando a palavra para finalizá-la. "Pôr os pensamentos no lugar." Explicou, toda a impetuosidade a abandonando de modo que jamais pareceu ter existido.

"Não faz bem pensar demais." Kiba se aproximou, se sentando ao lado dela. "Escute, boneca, o fato de ele ser um ordinário não muda o amor que sente por você."

"Não estou questionando isso." A loira encolheu os ombros, fitando as próprias mãos. "Mas não posso acreditar que alguém queria fazer mal a outras pessoas. É tão terrível. E eu sei que está lá, aquela maldade nos olhos dele, que sempre fingi ser empolgação e um pouco de presunção. Meu pai é _mau_, Kiba. Ele nunca sorria com a boca ao fitá-los, seus experimentos, mas sempre com os olhos."

"Sempre há uma maçã podre." Dando palmadinhas na cabeça dourada, ele suspirou. "Agora vamos agir, neném. Se você quer consertar um pouco daquilo que seu pai estragou."

Estava decidida quando se levantou. E concordou com a cabeça.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naruto não estava de bom humor. Sentia-se como se estivesse em uma prisão, sem chance de fugir.

As provisões haviam se acabado, de modo que agora se alimentavam de frutas encontradas na floresta ou abatiam animais de pequeno porte. Era sempre trabalhoso quando se decidiam por comer carne, porque a fumaça podia atrair carnívoros ou mesmo ser percebida por vigias das muralhas.

Não era raro que se encontrasse constantemente aborrecido pela falta de refeições decentes.

Dormiam pouco tempo, embora não houvesse nada a ser feito. Akamaru costumava ficar de guarda durante a madrugada, mas Lee despertava, e acordava consigo o Uzumaki, sempre quando saía o sol.

O clima abafado e inconstante os incomodava profundamente. Havia um número incontável de insetos e variados tipos de mosquitos, de modo que o barulho natural da selva punha Naruto louco.

Nunca havia notícias do outro lado. Apenas ficavam lá, atentos e preparados para um movimento que nunca ocorria.

Nunca fora paciente. Detestava os ramos de infiltração e ocultação da carreira ninja.

A noite caía às vezes devagar, às vezes muito rápido. Descobrira que observar as estrelas no céu escuro era uma ótima distração, de modo que era o que acabava por fazer durante as noites. Não andava comunicativo nos últimos dias em função da sua ociosidade exagerada e Lee desistira de tentar iniciar um diálogo.

Dividiam-se durante o dia para realizar as tarefas básicas, como analisar o perímetro, e afazeres de higiene pessoal.

Akamaru costumava acompanhá-lo e Naruto desenvolvera o hábito de entretê-lo lhe atirando um pedaço de pau durante horas seguidas, nas quais o canino corria desenfreado até a exaustão.

Sentia falta de Konoha. E principalmente de Sakura. Não vê-la e àqueles olhos e lábios incríveis o destruía. Por mais que soubesse que a sua fixação nunca o levaria a nada. Não era como se nunca o houvesse descoberto, aliás.

"Ei, Naruto." O loiro ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o chamado de Lee. "Alguém está vindo."

"Será amigo ou inimigo?" Ele perguntou, se pondo de pé. "Vá checar as redondezas, Lee." Bateu nas vestes para livrá-las do pó. "Vou usar o Henge em Akamaru e me esconder para capturá-los caso eles se aproximem mais do que o necessário."

Assumidos os postos ditados pelo Uzumaki, o mesmo subiu numa das grandes árvores que rodeavam o local, escondendo-se nas brumas. Preparou-se para atacar quando viu os galhos começarem a se movimentar, mas então Shino estava à sua frente e logo depois Neji, trazendo nos braços a culpada por toda aquela terrível e infernal semana de silêncio.

Saltando do galho onde estava posicionado, caiu em frente ao trio, o cenho franzido. Uma vez que Tenten havia sido resgatada, esperava que todo o time se encontrasse junto deles para que partissem.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hinata conteve um grito quando viu o vulto estranho sentado na poltrona do seu quarto. O pânico a inundou quando pensou ser Masataka, mas um segundo depois distinguiu a íris vermelha brilhando na penumbra e reconheceu Sasuke, acalmando-se, por fim.

Franziu o cenho, surpresa

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, a voz muito baixa, pois tinha receio de que alguém pudesse ouvi-la.

"Vou ficar no seu quarto até o amanhecer." Explicou o Uchiha, impassível. "Neji e Shino já abandonaram o país com Tenten. Amanhã, Naruto virá buscá-la, se passando por um ex-noivo apaixonado, e você partirá com ele." Instruiu, a firmeza do seu tom de voz fazendo-a tremer.

"M-mas..." Hinata hesitou. Não quis lhe contar a respeito de Aoshi. Era algo pessoal e frágil demais. Tampouco sabia se era capaz de descrever aquele relacionamento praticamente inexistente. Aprendera a nunca contar com Uchiha Sasuke. "Como está Tenten-chan?" Quis saber então, optando por ignorar momentaneamente o assunto. Precisaria de algum tempo para pôr a cabeça em ordem.

"Por enquanto? Viva." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Vá dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia."

"Sasuke-san, eu... eu..." Hinata mordeu a língua. Havia algo dentro de si, algo que não conseguia compreender, que a impedia de ser sincera. Não tinha certeza se queria deixar a Nuvem naquele momento. A deliciosa quentura dos lábios de Aoshi ainda estava fresca em sua mente, tão perturbadora e excitante. "Boa noite." Sussurrou.

Sasuke apenas maneou a cabeça, nada mais dizendo. Em seus olhos mefistofélicos bailava um brilho de compreensão, como se estivesse ciente de que um monstro inominável a incomodava.

Hinata tirou o robe e se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis com um suspiro de desânimo. Virou-se, ficando de costas para o Uchiha.

O sono veio sem demora.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Kiba tinha a cabeça cheia. Estava receoso, embora não quisesse admitir. Acreditava que seria uma grande sorte se conseguissem sair dali antes que acionassem a defesa mais severa da Nuvem.

Além do quê, não lhe agradava de todo a idéia de encerrarem as investigações daquela maneira. Estava claro que, o que quer que estivessem fazendo, as ações ilegais daqueles médicos representavam grande perigo para o seu país. Postergar só aumentaria o perigo.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para a bela loira que deixara em Konoha e estremeceu de prazer. Mal podia esperar para pôr as mãos em seu corpo dourado.

Com o Henge que já estava familiarizado, aproximou-se de um dos grandes portões. Quando teve certeza de que fora avistado por um dos vigias, correu, ouvindo-o chamá-lo. Escondeu-se na penumbra. Fez o mesmo na próxima hora, noutro posto de vigilância, então aguardou.

A troca de guardas logo veio. E, como bem já o sabia, Kiba deixou a Vila Oculta da Nuvem passando pelo óbvio buraco em sua defesa.

Mal podia esperar para rever Akamaru e retornar para casa.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji se sentia impotente e furioso. Pôr Tenten nos braços de Lee e deixá-la novamente quase destruíra o seu coração. Trincou os dentes e enrijeceu o maxilar quando o fez, porque necessitara de todo o seu autocontrole. Jamais precisara de tanta força.

Em toda a sua carreira, nunca precisara passar por aquele tipo de situação. Sabia desde o princípio que vetar a permissão da morena para ingressar na ANBU fora a idéia correta. Acreditara, daquela maneira, estar livrando-a de perigos em que talvez não fosse capaz de protegê-la, mas acabou por descobrir que não havia como ignorar o fato de que simplesmente _ser ninja _já a colocava naquele ponto vulnerável, em que tudo pendia numa balança. Tudo simplesmente dependia da sorte.

Enquanto Shino inteirava Naruto e Lee da situação, após uma explosão efusiva e - na opinião do Hyuuga - irritante deste último, Neji sacou o papel contendo a ficha médica de Tenten.

Passou os olhos pelo documento, não entendo absolutamente o que nele dizia. Eram termos técnicos específicos e a sua inutilidade o frustrou.

Passou os olhos sobre a figura pálida e fraca da mulher, aconchegada no peito de Lee, coberta por uma manta. Não sabia o que corroía aquelas belas formas, o que atentava contra a vida do seu filho.

A palavra _filho _soava estranha ao seu vocabulário. Nunca interagira com crianças. Não era o homem mais amável ou gentil. Constituir família nunca fora uma das suas prioridades. Mesmo quando engajara aquele conturbado relacionamento com Tenten, a idéia de um casamento e herdeiros era como uma tempestade a milhões de quilômetros. Já tinha problemas o bastante com os seus próprios parentes, com a pressão de Hiashi, com as frustrações do patriarca por jamais ter tido um herdeiro digno.

Os Hyuuga eram pura e simplesmente um poço de problemas. Eram os que lhe bastavam.

De alguma maneira, devagar e constante, a moça que vira crescer, a quem no princípio desprezara, a quem respeitou com o passar do tempo, com quem se deixou conviver, invadir os seus limites e privacidade, ela agora estava no meio _daquilo_. Ela era o olho do furacão.

_Filho_, ele testou a sonoridade da palavra na sua cabeça. Repetiu-a uma vez e outra, como se só naquele instante, depois que o medo de nunca mais rever a dona dos seus mais vergonhosos desejos desaparecera, houvesse em fim a compreendido por completo.

Ele nunca permitiria que o seu filho, o _seu _filho passasse pelo que passara. E tal certeza o fez hesitar a certo ponto, porque sabia que algumas coisas eram inevitáveis.

_Precisarei remar contra a maré_, considerou, ouvindo a voz dos amigos ecoarem muito longe em seus ouvidos.

Muito mais do que remar contra maré. Precisaria confrontar o mar inteiro se quisesse que Hyuuga Touya possuísse o direito de não _possuir _a imbecil, a infame, a torpe marca da família secundária.

E estava bem com a idéia.

"Estou partindo." Avisou Lee, quando se postou à frente de Neji, tirando-o dos seus devaneios. "Pensei que quereria se despedir." Mirou-o com impetuosidade e segurança, pois sabia dos profundos sentimentos que o outro carregava, e sorriu, baixando o rosto para Tenten, adormecida em seus braços.

"Sim." Ele queria, mas não poderia fazê-lo em frente a estranhos. Era como estar desnudo.

Ergueu a mão, pousando-a sobre a face feminina, tirando um fio de cabelo que lhe caía em frente aos olhos fechados. Um suspiro de cansaço abandonou a sua garganta, sabendo que nada poderia fazer dali adiante. Só lhe restava deixá-la ir. Como ele ansiava nunca mais necessitar fazer.

A sua despedida foi, portanto, silenciosa. E durou apenas um momento, pois o tempo era curto. No outro instante, já havia baixado o braço, enfiando-o no bolso, onde estava mais uma vez o papel referente à ficha médica de Tenten. Não observava a Lee quando o estendeu, ainda mirava a fisionomia delicada que o encantava, sentindo falta de ver a cor castanha dos seus olhos.

"Entregue isso a Sakura." Disse.

"Ponha no bolso da minha mala." Pediu Lee, no que foi atendido. "Então nos vemos em Konoha daqui a alguns dias." Moveu a cabeça, virando-se para os outros demais.

"Espero que você encontre um caminho de paz, Lee." Desejou Shino, pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do homem. "Tenho certeza de que fará o possível para protegê-la e de que irá tão rápido quanto o vento." As palavras dele eram sérias, mas havia um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Neji poderia compreender o porquê. Eles estavam saindo da neblina densa para enfim voltar para o sol.

Com um último aceno, Rock Lee voou na direção da floresta fechada. Seus passos faziam pequenos ruídos, mas os movimentos eram tão rápidos que o vulto se tornava invisível no breu da noite. Assim, Neji viu partir duas partes de si mesmo: a mulher que amava e o filho que aprenderia a amar.

Ele descobriu, pela primeira vez, que ter alguém era mais difícil do que não ter ninguém.

"Vou voltar à Nuvem para apagar os nossos rastros na casa de Kazuya." E deu as costas, embrenhando-se de volta à grande cidade. Precisava ficar um instante só. Não sabia se podia esconder nos olhos a dor que não permitia transpassar na sua expressão.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Aeris tremia quando se viu em frente à delegacia. Seus joelhos mal podiam mantê-la em pé. Quis retroceder, mas de alguma maneira sabia que alguém estava a vigiá-la. Sempre havia algum deles, daqueles homens estrangeiros, em algum lugar, prontos para surpreender todo mundo.

Sua mente ainda estava confusa, havia um atordoamento do qual não conseguia se livrar. As instruções do Hyuuga se esvaneciam na sua cabeça.

Tinha medo de ser punida e sabia que aquele era um medo estúpido. Fora corajosa quando se sentiu enganada, mas agora uma dor fina a cutucava no peito. Seu pai era um assassino. Ele era um assassino. Ele matara pessoas, as fizera sofrer. Ele nunca na realidade quisera salvá-las. E, no fundo, ela sempre soubera da verdade.

Toda a sua vida parecia uma teia de mentiras.

Perdera o homem que aprendera a amar, pedacinho por pedacinho. Não sabia para onde ele fora, não sabia se estava vivo, lhe disseram que nunca mais voltaria. Mishima Kazuya fizera parte da sua vida e infância. Eram prometidos, seus pais eram grandes amigos, eles iriam se casar, ela já tinha o enxoval pronto.

Suas lembranças desconexas a deixaram nauseada. Fazia muitas horas que não pensava em Kazuya. O belo homem, de jeito simpático, boêmio, sempre tão respeitoso e distante para com ela. Nunca a quisera, apenas mantivera o noivado por comodidade, por respeito à memória do pai.

Acreditara-se fascinada pela cor dos seus olhos, pela sua feição formosa e pela pele que cheirava a loção de barbear. Nunca esperara muito do amor. Sempre fantasiara: grandes arroubos, grandes químicas. Mas jamais existira nada com Kazuya. Nem fagulhas.

Seus olhos seus encheram de lágrimas.

Sentia-se desnorteada e apavorada. Seu pai, seu passado, era um monstro e seu noivo, seu futuro, desaparecera. Era como ter partes de si arrancadas, deixando-a em meio a uma escuridão interminável. Era apenas uma menina. Sequer completara vinte anos. Como poderia tudo estar assim tão errado?

Um homem saía pela porta. Trazia um cigarro no canto da boca e franziu as sobrancelhas ao notá-la fora de casa no meio da noite. O toque de recolher soara há tempos.

"Ei, você, garota, venha aqui!" Ordenou, um tanto quanto agressivo. Desceu os degraus que levavam à entrada da delegacia, aproximando-se de Aeris. Ela foi acometida por um frêmito violento e passou a chorar como uma criança, soluçando. "O que foi?" Ele amainou a voz ao notá-la daquela maneira desesperada.

"E-eu... p-por favor." Levando as mãos ao rosto, ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas tornavam a cair em abundância. Ergueu a cabeça para fitar o estranho, bem mais alto do que ela, e mal podia sentir o ar invadir seus pulmões. "P-preciso c-contar uma coisa." Mordiscou o lábio para impedir que ele tremesse. Sentia uma vertigem dominá-la. Tudo de repente ficou nublado. Cambaleou.

Foi segurada com firmeza.

"Ande, vamos entrar." Disse o homem, puxando-a.

As lâmpadas fluorescentes do local a deixaram tonta. Foi como deixar as trevas. Piscou, percebendo-se ser empurrada na direção de algumas poltronas no canto da sala, e toda a atenção estava voltada para a sua figura jovial e apavorada.

"Ho!" O seu benfeitor berrou, virando-se para encarar um dos outros dois homens que estavam lá. "Traga uma água para essa pobre diaba." Mandou. Abaixando-se em frente a ela, pousou as mãos sobre os seus joelhos. Aeris quis se encolher com o toque, mas não o fez. "Agora me diga o que aconteceu, moça." Seus olhos eram como duas pedras duras e ela estava ciente de que ninguém naquela Vila era condescendente com quem quebrava as regras.

"H-hoje eu, eu estava na casa do meu noivo," fez uma pausa, fungando. "quando acordei e ouvi v-vozes." Procurava na mente as instruções que o líder lhe dera. "K-k-kazuya..."

"Espere." Ele a interrompeu, pois o outro moço tornara a aparecer com um copo de plástico e lhe entregara. Aeris, fitando-o assustada, tomou um gole. "Esse Kazuya a quem você se refere é Mishima Kazuya?" Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

"Olá, Ueda-_san_." Sobressaltou-se quando viu que o recém chegado a conhecia. Mirou-o e acabou por reconhecê-lo como um dos colegas de trabalho do noivo, mas não lembrava o seu nome. Nunca devia tê-lo ouvido. "Você não deve se recordar de mim. Sou Tai Ho. Kazuya trabalhava aqui."

Ela confirmou, silenciosamente.

O outro ainda tinha as sobrancelhas apertadas quando os interrompeu.

"Apresentações depois." Falou, duro. "Agora termine de contar, Ueda-_san_."

Os lábios rosados de Aeris eram um botãozinho delicado. Ela mordiscou-os, os grandes olhos fixos nos próprios dedos.

"E-eu vi o meu Kazu conversando com uma mulher. Parecia doente. Era alta." Soluçou de nervoso. Os olhos começavam a secar. "Tinha os cabelos castanhos compridos, pele morena, uns olhos que eram como rasgos na cara." Vendo a expressão deles, soube que pensavam ser simples bobagem de noivos, portanto se apressou em explicar. "E-estavam falando em fugir. Es-estav-vam falando em fugir e... e... e avisar a todos os países sobre..." Hesitou. "a Casa Kensei-in."

O nome imediatamente os deixou alarmados. Podia imaginar como eles deveriam estar se sentindo. Perturbados, idênticos a ela, perdidos no meio de uma multidão, um emaranhado de informações que não faziam sentido. Sentiu-se melhor por saber que não era a única. Mas apenas um pouco.

Observavam-na como se quisessem disparar flechas na sua direção, fixos.

"Ande, continue!" Incitou o desconhecido, rude.

A sua barba por fazer e a vermelhidão das córneas a chocaram. Imediatamente, como uma reação de defesa natural, começou a lacrimejar.

"Está tudo bem." Ho se pôs à sua frente, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Não fale assim, Takeru, você a está assustando." Repreendeu, ao que Takeru soltou um grunhido, se pondo de pé e coçando o rosto com força.

Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa e saiu porta afora, mas logo Ho desviou a sua atenção novamente.

"Ueda-_san_, por favor, diga-nos o que mais ouviu." Pediu.

"É só o que sei, senhor." Sussurrou. "O que Kazu f-fazia com aquela mulher?" Perguntou-lhe, parecendo atemorizada. "D-disse que eles iam fugir para a casa da sua mãe, no interior." Esfregou os olhos claros com a mão livre. "Q-quero ir embora agora." Murmurou.

"Eu a levarei." Ho a livrou do copo d'água quase intocado e se levantou. "Espere um minuto. Vou falar com o meu companheiro e nós já estaremos a caminho da sua casa, Ueda-_san_." Garantiu.

Mas ela já não sabia se poderia chamar aquela casa de _casa_.


	19. A Inexplicável Fuga na Nuvem

**Capítulo Dezenove: **_O Time de Konoha: A Inexplicável Fuga na Nuvem_

Muito tempo após Shino ter partido com o intuito de eliminar a última aresta daquele que lhes parecia o plano perfeito, Naruto ficou a considerar a ironia da situação em que havia se metido. E em como não havia maneira de sair dela sem se sentir minimamente perturbado.

Sabia ser taxado como idiota. Mesmo após grandes feitos e obter respeito de grande parte da gente, era como se às vezes tudo o que realizara fosse esquecido e apenas empurrado para debaixo do tapete. A sua maneira espalhafatosa de agir nunca o ajudara, admitia.

Conquistava alguns corações moles, era perseverante, mas às vezes perseverança demais acabava por se tornar um defeito. Esperança e entusiasmo demais acabavam por serem motivos para arranjar desgostos.

Conforme crescia na solidão, naquele anonimato mórbido, necessitara aprender a se defender. Estava ciente de que nem sempre escolhia as melhores técnicas.

Encarou a lua brilhante no céu quase sem estrelas.

Não se sentia sonolento, embora fizesse alguns dias que não tinha horas de descanso decentes. Ao contrário, pois os seus sentidos continuavam alerta. E Akamaru, ao seu lado, parecia ciente daquilo, porque também mantinha os olhos abertos para acompanhá-lo.

Movendo a mão, pousou-a sobre a cabeça peluda do animal. Ele soltou um latido baixo, demonstrando a sua satisfação.

"Daqui a pouco você estará indo para casa, amigão." Disse Naruto, dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis.

Riu quando sentiu uma enorme lambida na face.

Passou-se quase uma hora e então Kiba apareceu por entre as árvores. Pulou do galho para o chão, caindo de pé. Suava, ainda que não fizesse uma noite particularmente quente. Os mosquitos zumbiam à sua volta. Ele arreganhou os dentes quando principiou a espantá-los.

Estando até o momento deitado sobre o chão úmido da floresta, Naruto se levantou. Akamaru o abandonou imediatamente para ir recepcionar o dono, dando saltos à sua volta, latindo. Foi difícil acalmá-lo, mas o Uzumaki poderia entender a sua alegria.

Não era uma tarefa agradável passar dias a comer mal e dormir mal, em meio a um bando de animais selvagens. Seu estômago se contraía à agradável idéia de voltar para a casa e para a sua própria cama.

Seguido do canino, Kiba se aproximou da entrada da caverna.

"Estou partindo, Naruto." Avisou, adentrando pela abertura a fim de pegar as suas coisas.

A última vela já havia sido queimada há muito tempo. Estava um terrível breu e nada se enxergava no meio da escuridão.

"Danação!" Esbravejou Kiba após ter chutado algo de consistência dura. "Mas que porcaria de lugar! Quase quebro um dedo. Aonde é que está o diabo dos fósforos? Quero logo pegar essas drogas e ir para casa." A sua falta de educação quase fez com que Naruto risse.

"Aqui." Aproximando-se, Naruto lhe estendeu a pequena caixa onde restavam apenas mais três palitos para queimar. "Deve estar tudo em ordem. Quando está entediado, Lee tem propulsão a começar a arrumar as mochilas alheias para passar o tempo. Isso depois de ter feito três baterias de exercícios, é claro-_ttebayo_." Encolheu os ombros com certa resignação.

"Que seja." Resmungou Kiba, impaciente.

Riscando um fósforo, procurou com ele rapidamente pelos seus pertences. A sua visão aguçada ajudou-o. Não necessitou mais que dez segundos para localizá-los. Deixando que a escuridão novamente reinasse no lugar, agarrou a alça da mochila de viagem e a jogou nas costas.

Sentia o focinho impaciente de Akamaru a pressioná-lo na perna e o acariciou.

A luz da lua lhes oferecia uma parca iluminação quando ficaram outra vez sobre ela. E, sem demasiadas despedidas, Kiba se foi.

Sentado sobre uma pedra, Naruto ficou por muito tempo em meio ao silêncio, tentando identificar os passos da dupla ao longe. Aquela tarefa acabou por ocupá-lo. Os mosquitos já não o incomodavam. Sentia-se pegajoso e sujo, além de faminto.

Sakura, durante a infância do time 7, nunca gostara que falassem aquele tipo de coisa, mas ele sempre preferira a ação e o perigo direto a necessitar se envolver naquele odioso tipo de missão. Não era bom em ficar com a boca fechada. Aqueles dias todos em que estivera ali lhe pareceram uma eternidade. Minavam o contentamento do seu espírito. Começara a se sentir como um prisioneiro que perece aos poucos. Não suportava a quietude interminável.

Mas na manhã seguinte estaria indo para casa, recordou-se. Mais algumas horas, um pouco mais.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou, imóvel, antes que Neji retornasse. Era uma madrugada particularmente movimentada, pensou vagamente, distraído. De alguma maneira, a fraqueza da Vila Oculta diante de espionagens o aborrecia. Não era certo que um país que se considerava possuidor de uma elite fosse daquela maneira fraco. Era desonroso para o título ninja.

Já tinha vinte e três anos. Não mais possuía perspectivas para o futuro. Não sabia se estava perto ou longe de atingir o seu objetivo. Já não estava certo se era alguém para poder falar a respeito de honra.

"Escute, Naruto," ele se voltou para fitar Neji, que já havia posto a mochila nas costas, assim como há pouco fizera Kiba. "quando partir, amanhã pela manhã, não se esqueça de fazer uma limpeza na área para apagar os nossos rastros. Está escuro, portanto não posso ver se deixamos alguma pista para trás." Disse, movendo a cabeça. "Você e Hinata devem levar consigo as coisas de Sasuke. Ele se arranjará pelo caminho."

"Eu sei os procedimentos." Reiterou Naruto, impaciente. "Posso parecer um idiota, mas não sou." Ergueu o queixo em sinal de imponência.

Neji o queimou com seus olhos pérola inquisidores e distantes.

"Então está bem." Falou, não fazendo mais comentários. Iniciou a andar. "Nos vemos em Konoha." E fez um maneio de despedida com a cabeça, um gesto de camaradagem que o loiro até então não havia recebido do Hyuuga.

Assim que tornou a ficar sozinho, como uma criança perdida, como um deus imutável no tempo, ansiou pelo final daquela madrugada interminável.

Quando raiasse o dia, prometeu a si mesmo, ele faria tudo dar certo, como fizera até lá então. Voltaria para Konoha e lutaria devidamente pela mulher que amava. Sakura pudera jamais haver lhe dado uma brecha, mas se apercebeu de que tampouco seu marido dera a ela. Queria Sakura. Desejava Uchiha Sakura. E iria tê-la. E sentia muito se para isso fosse necessário enganar Sasuke.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Ueda Emi não se recordava de ter um sono pesado. Ela geralmente despertava com os roncos do marido ou mesmo ruídos do vento batendo na janela. Dormia pouco, mas ainda assim se sentia bem. Acordava com aquela sensação de leveza e juventude que o descanso fornece.

Demorou muito tempo para poder ouvir as batidas na porta da sua casa, contudo. E quando a consciência voltou, foi como ter levado um soco na têmpora.

Devo estar doente, pensou, mas nunca ficara doente. Nunca tivera nem ao menos dor de cabeça. Agora, no entanto, se sentia dolorida, com a visão cansada.

Calçou os chinelos enquanto tentava focalizar o cômodo à sua volta. Existia uma estranha e aguda ardência em seu cérebro.

Fitou Meichi, que não parecia incomodado com o ruído, e começou a descer as escadas após haver ganhado o corredor quieto.

Não era incomum que o marido recebesse visitas na calada da noite. Elas já não mais a assustavam como nas primeiras vezes, em que voara pelos degraus, atemorizada com a perspectiva da existência de um terrível problema. Não dispunham também de uma grande família. Os avós da filha haviam morrido há alguns anos e o único irmão de Meichi vivia noutro país. Não era como se houvesse alguém a quem fosse ocorrer algum mal.

Acendeu a luz da sala ao se encaminhar para o hall. Checou no olho mágico a fisionomia dos visitantes por pura praxe. Nunca os conhecia.

"Sim?" Indagou assim que fez surgir uma brecha na porta. Estava apenas com uma velha camisola, pois se esquecera de vestir o chambre. "Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores?" Tentou lhes dar um sorriso amável, mas a dor ainda a desnorteava. Era como se houvesse estado dopada.

"Ueda Meichi se encontra?" Questionou um deles, sério.

Eram dois e vestiam os habituais trajes ninja. Emi tremeu com aquele pensamento. Não era por nenhum motivo em especial, mas não gostava de ninjas. Sabia que seu marido estava envolvido em algo importante, mas, diferente daquele tipo de gente, Meichi era frágil e fraco e só tinha um cérebro brilhante para ajudá-lo.

"Um momento. Vou chamá-lo." Ela deu passagem para que adentrassem a casa e não fez mais perguntas. A discrição era uma palavra básica.

Enquanto eles permaneciam imóveis logo após terem transpassado a porta, rígidos e com semblantes ameaçadores, a mulher voltou novamente para o piso superior. Mirou no caminho a porta cerrada do quarto da filha. Esperava que toda aquela movimentação não a despertasse. Não gostava que Aeris convivesse com os estranhos contatos do pai.

Meichi havia se revirado e espalhado na cama enquanto estivera fora. Dormia de boca aberta. Os olhos miúdos e espertos estavam fechados. Ele vestia uma bermuda e uma camisa simples. Por mais frio que fizesse, nunca gostava de dormir com demasiadas roupas, o que não o impedia de colocar três ou quatro cobertas sobre o corpo.

Aproximando-se devagar, ela pousou a mão no seu braço.

"Meichi, querido." Sacudiu-o. O homem resmungou, se mexendo. "Querido, tem dois homens lá embaixo o esperando."

"O quê?" Ele abriu os olhos, desorientado. Piscou, apoiando o tronco sobre os cotovelos. "Quem...?" Deixou a pergunta pairar no ar, bocejando.

"Dois homens. Lá embaixo." Emi repetiu pausadamente. Foi até a poltrona do quarto, onde havia deixado o seu chambre, e o pegou, vestindo-o. "Eles não parecem de bom humor." Agarrando também o robe do marido, entregou-lhe. "É melhor descer rápido."

Quando Ueda Meichi se aproximou dos recém-chegados, eles se moveram na sua direção com passos rápidos, e o médico notou que não os conhecia.

"Ueda Meichi?" Indagou aquele que tomara a dianteira, ao que o homem confirmou. O ninja sacou um papel do bolso, abrindo-o. "Você está preso." A bocarra do velho se escancarou, mas o outro não percebeu. Dobrando o documento de qualquer jeito, guardou-o mais uma vez. "Yasuko, leve-o." Ordenou ao subordinado.

A face de Meichi ficou púrpura.

"O quê?" Parecia ter se engasgado. "Como assim?" Observou de um a outro, à espera de respostas que não obteve. "Vocês não podem me prender!" Sacudiu os braços com fúria. "Eu sou um membro importante da junta médica, eu tenho influência neste país! Do que diabo vocês estão me acusando, seus idiotas?" Os seus gritos se alastraram pelo cômodo silencioso.

Yasuko e seu companheiro não se alteraram.

"É melhor não resistir." Advertiu este último. "Se partir pacificamente evitará um escândalo para a sua família."

"Não!" Berrou Meichi. "Não vou deixar que me levem antes de obter uma justificativa razoável. Posso fazer com que vocês sejam banidos deste país, seus pivetes, seus... seus...!" Era apenas um blefe.

Por melhor e mais importante que fosse, ele não dispunha de tamanha influência. Nunca nem mesmo conversara com o Kage. E todos naquela sala sabiam daquilo.

O desespero fez com que começasse a dar passos para trás, mas Yasuko se adiantou, segurando-lhe o braço. O velho se debateu sem êxito. Os dedos fechados contra o seu bíceps formavam um aperto de ferro.

"Emi!" Meichi chamou pela mulher enquanto começava a ser arrastado para fora da sua residência.

A senhora Ueda veio correndo pelas escadas, o rosto pálido e nauseado mostrando uma expressão incrédula.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Balbuciou ao ver a cena. Tentou se aproximar do marido, mas foi impedida por um dos ninjas. "O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo?" Girou a cabeça para todos os ladros freneticamente, apavorada. "Meichi! Meichi, querido!" Estendeu o braço, tentando alcançá-lo.

"É bom esperar aqui, senhora." Advertiu o intruso. "Seu marido está preso por suspeita de traição." Explicou, os berros frenéticos de Meichi, que já estava na varanda, atrapalhando a perfeita entonação das suas palavras.

Quando estava dobrando a esquina acompanhada de Tai Ho, Aeris já pôde ouvir a voz exaltada do pai enquanto era carregado. Ela arregalou os belos olhos, surpresa, e viu a sua mãe chorar no jardim, caída de joelhos. Naquele momento, todo o seu coração ardeu e queimou intensamente, como um castigo.

Já não se importava que o seu pai houvesse tentado matar metade da população. Era apenas o seu pai, o homem que a amara e a ensinara tudo o que sabia, que levavam embora.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando ouviu batidas na porta, Hinata imediatamente abriu os olhos. A luminosidade adentrava pela janela aberta. Demorou alguns instantes para se situar. Havia em todo o cômodo um agradável perfume de velas aromáticas. Sentia os lençóis sobre a pele.

Virou-se sobre o colchão, à procura do companheiro de missão. Sasuke já não estava lá. De alguma maneira, sabia que ele estava à espreita. Ela nunca pudera compreender aquela maravilhosa capacidade de ocultação.

Sasuke era um ninja sem precedentes, com todas as qualidades necessárias para se tornar inesquecível, uma marca heróica em meio a tantos benfeitores de Konoha, mas ela estava certa de que aquilo jamais aconteceria. A palavra-chave para todos os heróis que tiveram fora a benevolência. Ele não era benevolente.

O ruído provocado pelo toc-toc insistente a fez levantar, suspirando.

Postou-se de pé, andando descalça pelo chão gelado. Girou a maçaneta. Era a camareira do dia anterior. Kaede.

"Bom dia, minha senhora." Ela desejou, dando um pequeno sorriso amável. "Vim ajudá-la a se preparar para o desjejum. Meu senhor e o mestre Masataka desejam a sua companhia para o desjejum." Trazia nos braços um belo quimono.

Foi com alguma relutância que Hinata a deixou entrar. Preferia ficar só naquele quarto, até o momento em que Naruto aparecesse, mas sabia que aquela desfeita não seria permitida.

Durante o banho, a velha criada a ajudou a se lavar. A Hyuuga relaxou ao sentir os dedos experientes acariciarem o seu couro cabeludo. Sentada na banheira, deixou que a sua mente divagasse, a esponja correndo pelo seu corpo.

Sentia-se nervosa pela perspectiva de rever Naruto. Todo o seu universo interior reagia à presença do loiro. Mexia com os seus hormônios e sentimentos.

O sorriso, aquele indescritível sorriso, e a sua personalidade otimista a atraíram por anos e ainda eram capazes de atraí-la de maneira a fazê-la se sentir em frente a um abismo. Hinata tremeu com a recordação dos beijos que recebeu. A quentura das mãos dele sobre o seu corpo, os lábios contra os seus. Por um glorioso instante, fora consumida pela satisfação plena de ter um desejo realizado. Mas todas as sensações provocadas pelo contato físico se quebraram a uma simples palavra. Sakura.

Tremeu à recordação. Fechou os olhos com a tentativa de apagá-la da sua mente. Ainda não estava pronta para confrontá-lo, para mirar a sua boca e imaginar sair dela aquele maldito nome. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Conteve um gemido provocado pela dor quase física que a abateu.

Aoshi brilhou na sua cabeça como uma luz no final de um longo túnel escuro.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-se bem.

Com a ajuda de Aoshi, toda a tristeza pela qual passara seria esquecida. Era o primeiro a querê-la pelo que era. A desejá-la mais do que desejava a outra mulher. A colocá-la como prioridade. Fosse pela sua beleza ou personalidade, não importava. Ele a queria. Bastava.

Kaede a ajudou a vestir o maravilhoso quimono. Era azul escuro, um tecido incrível, e tinha bordados feitos com fios dourados em formato de flores de pêssego.

Não prendeu os cabelos. As madeixas negras caíam lisas pelos ombros, adornando o seu rosto. Tampouco utilizou maquilagem. Não ficava bem para uma dama se ver tão pintada àquela hora da manhã, pensou enquanto seguia pelo corredor que levava à sala de jantar.

Kaede a acompanhava, alguns passos atrás.

Morumachi Hojo e Masataka Tokumine já se encontravam acomodados em torno da mesa quando ela chegou. Aoshi estava de pé, atrás do visitante, e Imai Takero, um jovem ruivo de penetrantes olhos castanhos, estava de pé, atrás do Raikage.

Os olhos do Nishimura lhe sorriram, ela percebeu, embora toda a sua face tenha ficado impassível. Compreendia aquele resguardo. Com a influência de Masataka, ele poderia destruí-los caso os descobrisse juntos.

O Kage apenas lhe sorriu, soprando um suave 'bom dia', e tornou a se sentar.

"Você está maravilhosa." Masataka lhe agarrou a mão, depositando um beijo sobre ela. "Este quimono combinou perfeitamente com o seu tom de pele. Vou gratificá-la pelo bom gosto, Kaede." Os olhos se voltaram para a criada, que continuava parada ao lado da porta.

Kaede se curvou numa mesura e agradeceu, logo depois abandonando o cômodo.

"Deixe-me acompanhá-la até o seu assento, Tomoe." Ela forçou as pernas a se mexerem, embora todos os poros do seu corpo gritassem em protesto à proximidade daquele homem. "Aqui." Ele puxou a cadeira em frente ao lugar onde se encontrava acomodado.

Durante a refeição, ela não soube dizer a respeito do que conversaram. Manteve os olhos baixos, fixos no seu desjejum, e apenas contribuía com a conversa quando era chamada. O que acontecia muitas vezes, pois Masataka gostava de ouvir a sua voz. A certa altura, porém, ele engajou uma conversa interessante com o Morumachi e ambos acabaram por esquecê-la.

Naquele momento, percebendo-se por instantes livres, ergueu o rosto para mirar Aoshi.

Os olhos claros dele a queimavam, a perscrutavam, como se revivessem as lembranças da noite anterior. E ela conteve o sorriso, mordiscando o lábio.

Quando desviou a atenção para Imai Takero, notou-se também analisada. Todos os ninjas da Nuvem eram desconfiados, pensou. O ruivo jovem e sardento tinha uma expressão pouco receptiva e lhe parecia deveras inteligente. Daquela maneira, ela evitou mirar Aoshi mais uma vez. Não queria que ninguém desconfiasse do seu interesse.

Estavam no final da refeição quando uma criada se aproximou.

"Perdão, meu senhor," ela se curvou perante o Kage. "um recém-chegado pede uma reunião com Tomoe-_san_." Ergueu a cabeça para fitar a moça.

Hinata empalideceu. Com Aoshi a ocupar a sua mente, acabara por se esquecer de Naruto.

"Quem é ele?" Indagou Masataka, rudeza na voz. Toda a benevolência que sempre exteriorizava para com ela desaparecera.

"Diz ser Yamazaki Hisao." A jovem serviçal hesitou um instante. Não gostaria de despertar a ira do mais importante amigo do seu Kage. "É visitante na Vila e ex-noivo da senhorita Tomoe." Houve um segundo de silêncio incrédulo. "Ele está à espera no hall. Devo guiá-lo até a sala de visitas, meu senhor?" Perguntou, amável.

O Raikage se virou para Tomoe, o cenho franzido, sem saber o que fazer.

"Você quer vê-lo, Tomoe?"

"Sim." A voz dela saiu num murmúrio engasgado. "Sim." Repetiu, mais forte, o coração batendo tão forte no peito que parecia que iria saltar para fora e desaparecer correndo no meio daquela enorme multidão de sentimentos conturbados.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Naruto não usou um Henge. Se Hinata achava que poderia penetrar um país estranho sem se disfarçar, ele certamente podia fazer o mesmo. Tampouco disponibilizava de uma imagem civil em mente. Não tinha boa memória e geralmente só guardava na cabeça rostos importantes. Não queria meter os seus conhecidos em apuros.

Conseguiu, porém, algumas vestes civis antes de bater em frente aos portões centrais da Nuvem. A barba estava há alguns dias por fazer e crescia muito loira sobre a pele da face. Ela lhe dava um ar maduro, o que habitualmente não tinha quando se encontrava bem barbeado.

Para estranhos, ele por inteiro, na realidade, transpassava uma aura de segurança perturbadora.

Naquela manhã, começara a cumprir a promessa que fizera às estrelas. A frustração o abandonou.

Sabia estar sendo observado.

Uma das criadas, uma mocinha de fisionomia ingênua, sorria-lhe amistosamente da porta, ainda que estivesse ali para vigiá-lo.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala de visitas enquanto esperava. Ansiava ver Hinata para logo levá-la embora. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Sentia-se estranho sem o seu hitaiate. Era como estar nu, só que menos constrangedor.

Quando a Hyuuga enfim pareceu, porém, não se encontrava só. Vinham atrás dela quatro homens. Um pôde reconhecer como o Kage, pelas vestes cerimoniais, e os outros dois certamente eram ninjas, uma vez que traziam trajes típicos. Mas nenhuma daquelas conclusões o perturbou. Hinata estava majestosa num quimono caríssimo e as suas bochechas se encontravam coradas. Os olhos claros se encontravam assustados e tímidos.

Ele sabia que ela era uma deusa. Ela era linda, entretanto havia algo que o impedia de amá-la. Alguém, na realidade.

Levantou-se à sua chegada, sorrindo. Quis ser um bom mentiroso.

"Tomoe." Havia euforia em sua voz. Decidiu-se por ignorar os demais espectadores. "Estive há semanas procurando você." Deu uma entonação preocupada às suas palavras. "Por que fugiu daquela maneira?" Perguntou baixo, se aproximando. Aquela pergunta não era já um fingimento.

"Não pude ficar." Ela não ofereceu resistência quando ele lhe agarrou as mãos. O vermelho da face se acentuou. "Não pude ficar, me perdoe. Perdoe-me, Hisao." Sussurrou, contendo-se para não cair às lágrimas. O seu corpo tremeu de cima a baixo ao tê-lo perto de si. Seu estômago borbulhou. Ele se encontrava viril e seguro de si, diferente de como o deixara. Tinha uma expressão tão madura.

"Tomoe..." O murmúrio era como um suspiro. A maneira como pronunciava o seu nome fictício deixou as suas pernas vacilantes. "Volte para mim."

Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Por um instante, parecia que eram ali Hinata e Naruto. Por um instante, imaginou que era ele quem lhe fazia aquele pedido, quem lhe implorava por voltar, quem a queria de volta, para sempre, para ser sua. Mas aquele lapso foi da mesma maneira como veio: rápido e doloroso.

Entreabriu os lábios. Não sabia se podia articular frase alguma. Um som ininteligível deixou a sua garganta. Queria poder dizer sim.

A intensidade dos olhos azuis passou a deixá-la tonta. Percebeu-se hipnotizada. Aquele deslumbramento lhe nublou a visão. Permaneceu paralisada ao vê-lo se aproximar. Uma parte de si quis empurrá-lo, mas a outra, a mais forte, queria desesperadamente tê-lo junto a si. Quase desfaleceu ao sentir a boca masculina contra a sua.

"Hisao." Aquele nome a deixou com um soluço assim que ele se afastou. "Por tudo o que é mais sagrado," balbuciou, trêmula. "sim."

Passos pesados interromperam O momento de arrebatamento em que ela se encontrava. Masataka se pôs ao seu lado. Tinha os lábios crispados em sinal de desgosto.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser." Assegurou-lhe, mas ela nem ao menos se virou para observá-lo.

Tinha os olhos postos sobre a perfeita face do seu deus loiro e pensava em como a barba lhe caía bem, em como pinicava a sua face à aproximação. Foi como mergulhar por completo num devaneio sem fim.

Não deu respondeu a Masataka. Estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto que tanto ansiava. Viu a expressão no rosto de Naruto se transformar. Ele sabia que a tinha cativa. Ele a dominara por completo. Aquilo o pôs preocupado. Não sabia se queria ter tamanho poder sobre uma mulher. Mas os dedos pequenos eram quentes contra a sua pele.

Hinata mexia com ele de uma maneira física. Era como uma deliciosa ninfa que esperava ser devorada.

O botão vermelho, aqueles lábios tentadores, continuava entreaberto. A Hyuuga estava à espera de ser beijada. Já não lhe importava que fosse ser deixada depois. Naquele instante, apenas naquele instante em que ninguém podia desfazer aquela mentira, a ilusão na qual brincavam, ansiou por mais.

"Eu quero ir." Falou para ninguém em especial.

Naruto sorriu, agarrou-lhe os dedos e baixou a sua mão. Foi como quebrar o encanto, privando-a do toque. Ela o olhou, desorientada pela repentina distância.

"Vá pegar as suas coisas para que possamos partir." E tudo era novamente fingimento.

Contendo a decepção, Hinata moveu a cabeça numa concordância. Voltou-se para Masataka. Curvou-se num sinal de agradecimento. Ainda assim, ele não se mostrava satisfeito. Apenas disse que nada daquilo tinha importância e, num gesto, mandou que uma das criadas a acompanhasse até o seu quarto.

Quando se encaminhou para a porta, ela percebeu Aoshi parado ao lado da mesma, sozinho. O maxilar dele estava rijo.

"Encontre-me no meu quarto." Sussurrou-lhe.

Naruto não era e nunca seria real, pensou enquanto se dirigia para o aposento que ocupara naquela noite. Naruto não era e nunca seria real, repetiu. Ele era muito bom em encantá-la, mas nunca poderia lhe dar mais do que decepções. Estava na hora de partir para o que era real.

Ela iria partir para o que era real. Iria escolher o que era real. Aoshi era real.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Recém amanhecia quando Shino parou em frente ao vilarejo onde residia a mãe de Mishima Kazuya. Uma parte de si se encontrava pesarosa porque teria de matar um inocente, porém sabia que tudo aquilo fazia parte do trabalho. Não deixaria que os seus sentimentos o fizessem hesitar.

Donde estava podia ver os camponeses iniciando os trabalhos do dia. Havia, ao pé da montanha, plantações de arroz, de onde tiravam o seu sustento, e as mulheres que não trabalhavam na plantação e colheita se encarregavam das hortas mantidas perto dos casebres.

As crianças sem idade para ajudar corriam pelas vielas de terra batida, jogavam a bola feita com trapos de pano ou brincavam de bonecas.

Era uma bela comunidade.

Shino voltou os olhos para o inseto que tinha em mãos. Era uma pequena, mas venenosa aranha.

Num local rodeado pela floresta, onde as habitações eram feitas de barro e madeira, acidentes com animais selvagens eram comuns. E o motivo para não ter enviado Naruto naquela missão, era porque queria fazer a velha Mishima ter uma morte provocada por causas possíveis de serem explicadas.

Foi fácil se embrenhar no meio do feno e se esconder. Não havia visto a mãe de Kazuya, portanto ela deveria estar na simples casa onde morava.

Adentrou pela janela dos fundos e passou a andar pela casa, certificando-se de que não fora visto. Os poucos móveis continuavam os mesmos de quando Naruto e Lee vieram visitá-la. Não a via em lugar nenhum.

Seguiu para o quarto. A mulher estava deitada na cama. Suava, tinha as faces quentes. Deveria estar doente.

Shino olhou para a cadeira de almofadas amassadas ao seu lado. Alguém devia estar tomando conta da enferma. Não poderia demorar.

Colocou a aranha sobre as cobertas. O animal andou, assustado. Chegou até o tórax descoberto e à parte visível do pescoço. As patas compridas sobre si devem ter tirado a Mishima do seu torpor. Ela se mexeu, soltando um longo gemido, o que fez com que o aracnídeo saltasse, correndo rapidamente por toda a extensão da sua pele, chegando ao braço. Outra vez ela se moveu e o movimento brusco fez com que fosse picada.

Os olhos fechados se abriram de súbito. Fixaram-se nele, parado ao pé da porta, imóvel e ameaçador, e então novamente se fecharam com um suspiro.

A aranha ganhou a cama, enfiando-se debaixo dela e se perdeu por entre os móveis do quarto.

Shino deu as costas e partiu. Em menos de duas horas ela estaria morta. E ninguém saberia o que havia ocorrido até que fosse tarde demais.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Embora Hinata houvesse rogado para que Aoshi comparecesse ao seu quarto, não sabia se teria o seu pedido atendido. Tampouco sabia se o merecia. O poder que Naruto exercia sobre a sua mente era absoluto e irrevogável. Envergonhava-se pela maneira como agira na sala de visitas. Fora uma tola apaixonada, arrebatada pela magia existente no seu primeiro amor.

Seus olhos deveriam tê-la delatado por completo. Quis chorar quando se viu no espelho. Era como se fosse uma nova mulher. Toda a tensão havia partido. Tinha as bochechas coradas, um semblante de ansiedade, de entrega absoluta, e tudo por um simples vislumbre. Por um par de palavras falsas. Uma encenação estúpida.

Necessitava de tão pouco para esquecer as suas promessas. A simples imagem do rosto dele era capaz de rendê-la sem palavras.

Precisava se afastar daquela influência destruidora.

Os dedos tremiam ao guardar os poucos itens que tinha na maleta que lhe fora cedida pela criada. Hinata a dispensara, dizendo que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, e rezava para que Aoshi aparecesse. Para que ele não houvesse desistido.

A porta se abriu sem ruídos e ela se voltou num resfolego na sua direção.

Mordeu o lábio com força para não chorar de alívio. Os olhos dele eram como enormes pedras de gelo. Não havia emoção em sua face. Ela considerou um instante o quanto poderia tê-lo ferido com a infeliz encenação, mas os pensamentos todos escoaram da sua mente enquanto corria na direção do corpo sólido.

"Oh, meu Deus." Murmurou, passando os braços em torno da cintura masculina. Ele se manteve imóvel em frente à porta aberta, porém Hinata não hesitou. Pousou a cabeça sobre o seu tórax, apertando-o contra si. "Me perdoe." Sussurrou, agarrando a camisa de tecido áspero. "Foi a única coisa que me ocorreu para partir. Perdoe-me." Ergueu o queixo, ansiosa, e ofereceu a boca para ser beijada.

Aoshi não a beijou, contudo.

Soltando os braços dela de si, criou uma pequena distância entre ambos. Deu alguns passos para frente, fechando a porta. A expressão era de rudeza e ela estava certa de que era para castigá-la pela sua fraqueza. Mesmo assim, não pôde conter o desapontamento ao vê-lo daquela maneira frio.

"Você ainda o ama." A voz rouca foi como uma estaca sendo cravada em seu peito.

"Não!" Ela gritou. Ela gritou apenas por impulso. Era mentira. Era mentira, mas não podia permitir que Aoshi fosse embora. "Não, você está enganado." Um lampejo de zanga invadiu os olhos sempre tão pacíficos. Deu-lhe as costas, encaminhando-se para a cama, onde terminava de fechar a maleta. "Não amo Hisao." Repetiu baixo, como se para se convencer. "Eu _não amo _Hisao." Falou, com raiva. "Não mais, não depois de tudo... isso."

Aoshi agarrou o seu braço, forçando-a a se virar para encará-lo. Foi um gesto brusco que a feriu.

"Olhe para mim, Tomoe." Ele ordenou. Hinata hesitou. Sabia que, caso seus sentimentos a entregassem, estaria pondo todos os seus sonhos e desejos mais uma vez ao vento. "Olhe para mim!" Esbravejou, duro.

Lentamente, a Hyuuga ergueu o queixo, fitando-o enfim.

A tempestade existente nos olhos de Aoshi a fez ofegar. Eram como um mar bravio, que destrói navios e engole os marinheiros. Tão diferente em tonalidade e impetuosidade dos de Naruto, sempre amáveis. Aquela diferença incontestável a chocou.

"Espere-me no primeiro vilarejo assim que partir da Nuvem." Ele instruiu. "Em uma semana, estarei lá." A mulher concordou com um maneio.

Perscrutou-a por inteiro, a face de beleza incontestável, antes de baixar o rosto para beijá-la. Apertou-a contra si e Hinata estremeceu, soltando um pequeno suspiro que quase o punha louco. Invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua, embrenhando os dedos nas madeixas negras como o ébano. Sugou o lábio inferior com força. Os dedinhos o tocaram na nuca, numa carícia tímida.

Aoshi soltou o obi de tecido dourado que segurava o quimono. A pele leitosa ficou à mercê do seu toque. Pousou uma das mãos sobre o ventre feminino, sentindo-o tremer. Mas mesmo aquele vibrar, uma mescla de medo do desconhecido e susto, era capaz de perturbá-lo de uma maneira que o deixava preste a entrar em erupção. Nunca na vida desejara tanto uma mulher como desejava aquela.

Apoiou-a contra a porta, descendo a boca para o seu colo. A língua o umedeceu. Um gemido ecoou perto do seu ouvido, baixinho e tão feminino.

Ruídos distantes o despertaram do seu torpor. Afastou-se com certa hesitação. Viu-a mirá-lo com ar de dúvida.

"Espere-me no vilarejo, Nyoko." Deslizou o indicador pelos contornos do seu rosto delicado, então a puxou, tirando-a de frente da porta. Assim, ele se foi.

Hinata continuou parada, surpresa pela paixão que explodia em seu peito.

Abraçou-se, fechando mais uma vez o quimono. Sabia que estava se metendo em problemas, mas Aoshi valia cada um deles. Mordiscou o lábio avermelhado, dando um pequeno sorriso.

A impulsividade com que agia a fazia se sentir livre. Livre. Gargalhou sozinha ao pensar em tal palavra. Finalmente, livre.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Desde que Ueda Meichi fora levado pelos ninjas da Nuvem durante a madrugada, Emi não se encontrava bem.

Com a ajuda de Tai Ho, levara a mãe para dentro de casa, tirando-a da mira dos olhos curiosos dos vizinhos, que vieram descobrir do que se tratavam os gritos. Puseram-na na cama, no quarto do casal. O homem fizera companhia à senhora, que chorava como uma criança, enquanto Aeris partira pela casa em busca de algum calmante.

Encontrou-os no armário do banheiro. Não era que muito necessitassem deles. Do que se recordava, a senhora Ueda fora todo o tempo um exemplo de força e gentileza, apenas um pouquinho fofoqueira como todas as mães o eram. Tinha também uma saúde de ferro. Nunca pegava nem ao menos gripe, embora Aeris tivesse um radar para capturar doenças alheias pela rua.

Não fora difícil fazer a velha beber o remédio.

Em poucos minutos ela estava dormindo e Aeris se despediu de Tai Ho ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia a ajuda.

Pensara que quando a mãe acordasse já estaria bem e mais tranqüila, mas a verdade é que quando Emi novamente abriu os olhos, pouco antes do meio dia, eles estavam opacos e ela não pronunciou uma palavra.

"Isso não está bom." Balbuciou a moça para si mesma, correndo para o telefone, chamando um dos médicos da vizinhança.

Uma crise de nervos, foi o diagnóstico. Tudo voltaria ao normal após alguns dias.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe." Repetiu Aeris pela terceira vez, agarrando a mão imóvel da sua mãe, que novamente dormia. "Foi tudo um engano, você verá. Logo papai retornará para casa. Logo ele voltará."

Sabia que às vezes era necessário mentir para o bem de algumas pessoas.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

A sala era mal iluminada, exceto por uma única lâmpada com o foco direcionado para o suspeito. Não havia móveis além de três cadeiras. Nas paredes, somente uma porta.

Ueda Meichi tinha um lábio partido e uma bochecha roxa. Na Nuvem, só se partia para a tortura física depois que a psicológica não dava resultado. Mas, depois de algumas horas, seus algozes acabaram por perceber alguma coisa errada.

Não partia do médico um silêncio fiel. Era um silêncio ignorante, de alguém que sequer faz idéia do que estão lhe perguntando.

Obviamente, tudo aquilo, as lágrimas e as perguntas, poderia não passar de pura encenação. Aquela hipótese sempre era erguida antes de chegarem à conclusão final. Há muito tempo o país não se encontrava diante de uma ameaça aterradora como se encontravam naquele momento.

Se permitissem que aquela fugitiva escapasse, como acontecera com o outro, e ela chegasse à sua Vila Oculta de origem, uma guerra poderia se armar sobre a Nuvem.

Tsuniyaro Mitsue observou por um longo tempo o corpo meio roliço e desacordado do preso.

Estava tomado pela raiva, embora não gostasse de permitir que sentimentos o controlassem.

De alguma maneira, e ele sabia que havia sido por intermédio do Ueda, a ninja que haviam capturado fugira. Se o Ueda não estava ciente daquilo, existia mais alguém por detrás daquela fuga perfeita. A mulher e seu comparsa desapareceram no ar antes mesmo que soubessem a respeito.

Já mandara fazer tudo o que poderia ser feito. Juntara as informações obtidas, as quais a noiva do traidor fornecera e as dos vigias de guarda nos muros, e mandara vasculhar a casa de Mishima Kazuya. Caçara todos os depoimentos a respeito do mesmo. Destacara todos os chunins disponíveis para procurá-los. Em vão. Aquela que reconheciam por 'Mulher da Folha' e o traiçoeiro Mishima Kazuya se desvaneceram como se jamais houvessem existido. E ninguém nem mesmo vira a moça sair da Casa Kensei-in.

"É como um quebra-cabeças." Tai Masazaku exteriorizou os seus pensamentos, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados. "Existe algo que nos falta para compreender estes acontecimentos estranhos."

"Há alguém além de Kazuya e da cobaia fugida, Tai." Mitsue moveu a cabeça, frustrado. "Queria poder dizer que fomos invadidos, mas, se realmente fomos, não deixaram a menor pista. E se não fomos, então quem foi? Quem foi que se meteu com esses dois, para ajudá-los?"

"Esse daí não sabe de nada." O loiro apontou com o queixo para o velho desfalecido. "Parece que teve a memória arrancada. Sequer lembra que saiu da cama."

"Se foi um genjutsu, foi poderoso. Poderíamos mantê-lo aqui e tentar fazer com que nossos decifradores de mente descobrissem o que ocorreu antes de ser _enfeitiçado_." Mitsue quase cuspiu aquela palavra, com fúria. "Mas a minha intuição diz que será uma perda de tempo. Não é dele que vamos obter as respostas."

Masazaku concordou.

"Então mando liberá-lo?" Fitou o negro ao seu lado à procura de aprovação.

"Sim." Mitsue deu as costas, começando a caminhar na direção da saída, acendendo um charuto. "Chame Akiko. Vamos partir na direção do vilarejo onde a mãe do Mishima mora. Se dermos sorte conseguimos pegá-los." Falou. "Se dermos muita sorte." Sussurrou para si mesmo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Não havia nada na floresta além do glorioso ruído dos animais.

Naruto e Hinata tomaram a estrada cerca de quarenta minutos depois do mesmo ter aparecido, desejando o retorno da noiva. Seguiram para a caverna que ocuparam por tanto tempo, agarrando lá os seus pertences e os de Sasuke. O Uzumaki jogou a mochila do antigo companheiro de time nas costas, carregando a sua.

Livraram-se da cera da vela que manchava o chão e apagaram os vestígios das pegadas.

Não houve entre eles diálogo algum. O loiro não se sentia à vontade para iniciá-lo. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a Hinata. Ela, por outro lado, mantinha a mente distante, recordando-se das palavras de Aoshi. A lucidez e reflexão a faziam considerar se cometeria uma insanidade, mas já não tinha medo. Durante muitos anos deixara de fazer aquilo que ambicionava por temor.

Já haviam corrido por quase três horas quando avistaram o formato do primeiro povoado. Naruto principiou um desvio para que não fossem avistados, porém ela diminuiu a velocidade, saltando para o chão.

"Não posso voltar com você, Naruto-_kun_." Disse, a voz baixa e melodiosa.

Ele a olhou, confuso.

"Do que você está falando-_ttebayo_?" Franziu o cenho. "Não podemos ficar aqui. Todo o resto do time já partiu."

"Eu sei." Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas há algo que preciso fazer. Vou ficar. Vou ficar aqui, neste país." Frisou. "Não se preocupe comigo. Irei queimar os meus pertences e ninguém saberá da minha boca qualquer coisa referente a Konoha."

"A velha não vai aceitar." Naruto se referia à Hokage. "Você sabe que debandar é proibido. Você viu o que aconteceu com o teme. O que você está pretendendo?"

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu ela, adiantando-se e segurando a sua mão. "Por favor, Naruto-_kun_, acredite em mim. Eu vou voltar, apenas não agora. Dê-me uma ou duas semanas. Encubra-me. Preciso fazer isso. Preciso fazer isso." Repetiu, fitando-o com seus olhos claros intensos. "Esta é a minha felicidade. Estou lutando para obtê-la."

Aquelas palavras pareceram amainá-lo. Naruto suspirou, movendo a cabeça com força para um lado e para o outro, parecendo por um longo minuto incrédulo.

"Por favor." Suplicou ela, uma última vez.

Ele quis dizer não. E também falar que não era seguro.

O que quer que Hinata quisesse fazer, aquele não era o melhor momento para permanecer no país. Caso fosse pega, poderia ser torturada e morta. E se não o fosse, os ninjas de Konoha viriam procurá-la. Não poderia protegê-la para sempre.

Não era seu pai, entretanto. Ela era adulta e sabia das conseqüências. Não poderia forçá-la a acompanhá-lo. E se Hinata estava em busca da felicidade - aquela idéia fez com que se sentisse melhor por estar propenso a permitir que ela cometesse uma loucura sem volta - apenas poderia lhe desejar sorte. Talvez ela obtivesse mais sucesso do que ele, se não desejasse uma causa impossível.

"Só..." Parou, pensando no que dizer. "Só volte, está bem?" Pediu. "Para acertar as coisas. Para não ser taxada de traidora."

"Obrigada por confiar em mim." Ela agradeceu com uma mesura.

Naruto postou a mão sobre a sua cabeça e ficou assim, imóvel, um instante. Observou-a. Havia alguma excitação na sua expressão. Ele sorriu por fim e baixou o rosto, depositando um suave beijo sobre a sua testa.

Hinata o observou partir. Iria esquecê-lo. Sabia que conseguiria.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Anoitecia. Aeris viu o sol começar a desaparecer no horizonte, escondendo-se atrás das casas, antes de ver o pai se aproximar. Ele ainda tinha o corte no lábio e havia uma profunda expressão de desalento em seu rosto.

Um homem andava ao seu lado, silencioso. Eles subiram as escadas que davam para a varanda e Meichi girou a maçaneta entrando na bela residência Ueda.

A filha desceu do parapeito da janela para cumprimentá-lo. Em seus olhos claros havia vestígios de lágrimas, vertidas pela frustração e receio do desconhecido que a dominavam. De todos os modos, apesar de saber o que já sabia, foi acalentador ver o pai retornar para casa após todo aquele tempo em que estivera só com os seus pensamentos.

A senhora Ueda ainda dormia, plácida na cama.

"Que bom vê-lo." Disse Aeris, abraçando-o. "O que aconteceu?" Indagou, ainda que soubesse melhor do que ele de todos os detalhes.

"Não sei, querida." Soltando-a, Meichi andou pela sala, postando a mão no lábio ferido. "Dizem que fiz algo que não fiz." Encolheu os ombros. "Onde está a sua mãe? Preciso que me ajude. Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Minha boca dói." Começou a subir as escadas.

"Mamãe não está bem, papai." Seguiu-o, a voz séria. "Chamei Yobito, nosso vizinho, para que pudesse vê-la. Teve um ataque de nervos com o acontecimento da madrugada."

Meichi parou de andar um instante, suspirando.

"Posso imaginar. A sua mãe sempre foi muito preocupada com a nossa segurança." Tornou a se mexer, o dedo no machucado. "Mas tudo vai ficar bem agora. Já não suspeitam de mim. Deve ter sido um equívoco. Sou um homem direito, com um serviço direito. O que fizeram não foi certo. Prender-me daquela maneira, me levaram a força, assustaram a sua mãe..." Ia dizendo, mas Aeris não pôde acompanhá-lo.

Homem direito, ele dissera. Ela mordiscou o lábio, entristecida. Ninguém que fazia o que ele fazia podia ser considerado um homem direito, quis dizer, mas não pôde. Não podia verbalizar tamanha atrocidade para aquele que a pusera no mundo, que a educara e principalmente amara. Não compreendia tampouco como alguém tão cruel com o resto da gente podia ser benevolente com a filha.

Estremeceu à lembrança da conversa com Kiba. A verdade era que Ueda Meichi não passava de um assassino.

Um assassino. Aquilo doía em si, uma dor quase física. _Oh, Jesus_, teve de se segurar no corrimão para conter a tontura súbita que a abateu. De repente soube que ir embora seria a melhor escolha. Necessitava partir.

"Pai," chamou, vendo-o já no último degrau. "vou embora dessa casa." Não fez floreios, não conseguiria.

O velho parou e permaneceu imóvel por um longo tempo.

Ela fitava as suas costas, à espera de uma resposta. Estava ansiosa. Estava nervosa. Não era capaz de lidar com tamanha pressão. Não estava no seu espírito ser resistente às situações excêntricas ou difíceis. Era volúvel e fácil de manejar e interagir. Agradável e simpática, fácil com sorrisos. E só.

"Está bem." Disse Meichi, por fim. "Está bem, se é o que você quer, minha filha."

O homem ouvira falar por alto da traição de Mishima Kazuya. Não pudera confirmar os acontecimentos. A fofoca rolava debaixo de um tabu. Ninguém podia saber quem espalhara a notícia, mas a verdade é que ela havia sido espalhada. Não sabia a que se referia a traição do noivo da filha.

E tampouco sabia por que havia sido preso, porque não lhe haviam dito. Apenas fizeram perguntas a respeito do que fizera em casa, o que fizera quando saíra, o que fizera, o que fizera, o que fizera.

No entanto, tudo de algum modo estava relacionado à Casa Kensei-in. As coisas terríveis que aconteciam na sua vida sempre estavam relacionadas à Casa Kensei-in. Aquele lugar era como uma maldição.

Se havia algo ou alguém ameaçando o terrível segredo que guardavam, então era melhor que Aeris estivesse longe o bastante para não ser envolvida.

Uma sensação estranha lhe dizia que o melhor a fazer era deixá-la partir. Senão talvez fosse pior.

Estava muito escuro quando Aeris entrou no seu quarto.

Precisava fazer as malas, pensou, acendendo a luz.

Quase soltou um grito quando viu a imponente figura sentada na sua poltrona. Uchiha Sasuke tinha um tipo de beleza perturbador. Os cabelos negros estavam compridos e caíam sem corte pelo rosto. Os olhos brilhavam num tom vermelho sangue, impassíveis.

Ele a observava e a loira temeu por si mesma.

"Bom trabalho." Sasuke falou então, a voz rouca ecoando por todo o cômodo silencioso. "Nós partimos amanhã."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Rock Lee começou a se aproximar dos portões de Konoha, sentia os músculos começarem a doer terrivelmente. Eram câimbras que pareciam choques debaixo da sua pele. Forçara a sua habilidade ao máximo. Não se recordava de haver corrido na vida tão rápido.

Nos seus braços, Tenten se mantinha inerte. A palidez da face se acentuava. Não se mexera nenhuma vez. Não emitira um ruído, um suspiro. Era como se estivesse morta.

Os lábios antes corados agora estavam pálidos. As pálpebras se encontravam firmemente cerradas.

Sua falta de reações começava a assustá-lo.

Os ninjas que protegiam os portões da Vila o reconheceram de imediato e não fizeram questionamentos. Lee já estava no seu limite e não agüentaria mais muito tempo. A pílula de soldado se acabara há quase três horas, mas mesmo assim continuara a correr, impelindo a si mesmo um ritmo terrivelmente desgastante.

O suor molhava o seu rosto e pingava pelo seu queixo. Estava perto de entrar em um colapso pela exaustão.

Não parou para observar os habitantes da Folha. Seguiu direto para o hospital. Sabia que lá Sakura poderia salvá-la. Sakura _precisava _salvá-la.

"Uchiha Sakura aqui, _agora_." Balbuciou assim que pôs os pés dentro do estabelecimento. A recepcionista ergueu a cabeça, surpresa. Estavam no final da tarde.

Demorara um dia e meio para retornar para casa. Mas finalmente eles estavam em casa.


	20. A Fechadura da sua Nova Casa

**Capítulo Vinte: **_A Fechadura da sua Nova Casa_

Hyuuga Neji chegou em Konoha dois dias depois de ter partido. Na realidade, chegou durante a madrugada, quando o sol estava preste a nascer. Não havia transeuntes pela Vila. Ainda assim, a sensação de estar no seu país de origem era indescritível.

Durante o percurso de retorno, tentara manter um ritmo razoável, a fim de não se esgotar. Não havia uma razão lógica para correr de uma maneira frenética. O que quer que tivesse ocorrido com Lee e Tenten, e _se _houvesse ocorrido alguma fatalidade, Kiba estaria à sua frente para apoiá-los. Não os alcançaria até que fosse tarde demais. Ele repetiu, portanto, aquela conclusão várias vezes, numa tentativa de se convencer.

Antes mesmo de ir até a Torre da Hokage, como o fazia habitualmente, seguiu para o hospital.

Estava cansado. Não, ele se corrigiu mentalmente, cansado era uma palavra demasiado fraca para descrever a exaustão que o dominava. Dormira pouco para ganhar tempo. Fizera também mínimas pausas para descanso. Mesmo que tentasse, seus olhos se fecharam por apenas um par de horas. Foi tudo o que conseguiu arrancar de si mesmo.

Suava, embora estivesse frio em Konoha. Encontrava-se imundo, com as roupas sujas, e esfomeado. Suas provisões haviam acabado muito antes de sair da Nuvem.

A recepcionista não o olhou com surpresa ao vê-lo, entretanto. Numa Vila ninja, isto era bastante comum.

"Quero informações a respeito de Tenten. Apenas Tenten. Jounin." Exigiu ele, parado ao lado do balcão. "Ela deve ter sido internada aqui há-"

"Tudo bem, sei de quem você está falando." Dori lhe sorriu, aproximando-se da parte interior da bancada, agarrando algumas pastas. "Ela sempre vem aqui falar com a Doutora Uchiha." Explicou, à procura do quarto em que a mulher se encontrava. "Hm... deixe-me ver. Aqui. Tenten está na Sala de Tratamento Intensivo, Hyuuga-_san_." Falou. "Vou chamar a Doutora para falar com você."

Acenando em concordância, ele se dirigiu para os assentos do local. Acomodou-se num, livrando-se do peso da mochila, e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos imundas. Esfregou a face com força, tentando afastar aquela sensação de sonolência, ouvindo os alto-falantes requisitarem a presença de Uchiha Sakura na recepção.

Não poderia ter uma noite decente de sono antes de saber o que estava acontecendo com a sua mulher e o seu filho.

Novamente, o pensamento que o levava à recordação da existência daquela criança lhe ocorreu como uma surpresa. Considerou quanto tempo demoraria a se acostumar com a idéia. Nunca enxergara a independente Tenten carregando uma criança no colo. Seria uma boa imagem para guardar de lembrança.

Deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo.

"Neji." Ele ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a triste voz melódica de Sakura.

A médica se encontrava mais magra, com olheiras, e tinha os cabelos compridos presos num coque. Havia uma grande tristeza no fundo dos seus olhos, que ela procurava desesperadamente manter oculta.

Neji, assim como metade daquele país, sabia o porquê.

"É bom vê-lo." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você pode vir comigo? Temos de conversar." Começou a andar na direção dos corredores internos do hospital, sendo seguida de perto. "Tenten não está bem. Para falar a verdade, ela já não estava bem há um bom tempo. Naquele lugar onde esteve, Lee me disse que faziam testes com humanos. Pois bem, fizeram com ela."

Sakura parou de andar de repente e o mirou.

Embora soubesse que o que Tenten tinha era potencialmente perigoso, Neji não acreditara que fosse algo que se resultasse difícil para os médicos de Konoha. Mas a seriedade existente na face feminina foi capaz de atemorizá-lo. Ele já não sabia se o que o esperava eram boas notícias.

"Neji," ela suspirou. "Tenten está com um tipo grave de leucemia."

Ele não respondeu coisa alguma, porém todo o choque ficou visível no seu rosto normalmente impassível.

"Ela tem leucemia linfocítica aguda," Sakura começou a explicar, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos dos jalecos. "que resulta na produção descontrolada de blastos de características linfóides e no bloqueio da produção normal de glóbulos vermelhos, brancos e plaquetas. Embora tenha se passado pouco tempo, ela está num estágio avançado, possivelmente ocasionado pela tentativa dos raptores em aumentar a velocidade em que os danos são causados ao corpo."

Neji fechou o punho com força, cerrando as sobrancelhas. Queria tê-los matado. A todos eles, pensou com rancor. Mas naquele instante, tirar Tenten, salvar Tenten fora mais importante do que os seus desejos de vingança. E fizera a escolha certa, afinal. Mais alguns dias e talvez pudesse ter sido tarde demais. E ele não podia lidar com a idéia de ser tarde demais para salvá-la.

Houve um grande minuto de silêncio entre eles.

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, passando-a por entre os cabelos. O seu erro pusera em risco a vida dela. Agora, sabia o que os esperava naquele tratamento. Sabia o quão horrível seria.

"E o bebê?" Perguntou, a voz rouca.

"Procurei nos registros do hospital. Em quase cem anos, nós só tivemos quatro casos de leucemia aguda em gestantes. Três resultaram na morte do feto, uma foi interrompida com cesárea." O rosto da moça estava sério. "Vamos esperá-la acordar para decidir se tentará levar adiante ou se preferirá abortar agora. Muitas vezes não é saudável para uma mãe seguir com uma gravidez com menos de cinqüenta por cento de chances de que a criança sobreviva. Pode resultar numa profunda depressão ou mesmo em infecções ou outros tipos de complicações."

Aquelas palavras foram como um soco no seu estômago. Não sabia se estava pronto para abrir mão do bebê. Praticamente não havia chances de que ele sobrevivesse, ela dissera. O seu filho, pensou com um tipo de dor que o envolveu por inteiro. Talvez nunca visse o rosto da criança.

"Eu sinto muito." Sakura estendeu a mão e lhe apertou gentilmente o ombro. "Eu me senti da mesma maneira. Não é o meu filho, porém é como se fosse. Vocês são muito importantes para mim, Neji." Ela falou num pequeno sopro. "Isso me destrói, saber que talvez não possa salvá-lo. Mas eu estou tentando."

"Eu sei." Neji não se afastou dela como quis fazer. "Talvez tentar possa não ser o suficiente dessa vez." Disse, amargo. "Ela vai sobreviver?"

"Sim, ela irá." A médica tornou a se afastar. "Não será um tratamento fácil. Tenten precisará de apoio, precisará de você. Conhecendo-a como conheço, não quererá tirar o bebê enquanto houver chances de que ele sobreviva." Então deu um pequeno sorriso. "A gestação está em quatro semanas. Daqui a mais quatro ou cinco vocês já poderão escutar os batimentos cardíacos dele."

"Obrigado, Sakura."

"Agora vá para casa, tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e descanse. Ela não acordará até a metade de amanhã. Espero você aqui."

Ele apenas concordou num maneio, dando as costas e partindo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Retornar para casa não era a mesma coisa, pensou, deitado na sua cama, muito tempo depois.

Revirou-se debaixo do cobertor. O silêncio o incomodava.

Repassava na cabeça a conversa que tivera com Sakura. A sua inutilidade o frustrava. Tenten iria sofrer durante aquele tratamento e nem ao menos poderia partilhar daquela dor.

Muito em breve, Konoha mandaria ninjas em massa para a Nuvem. Talvez iniciassem uma guerra. Independente da importância dos envolvidos, a Casa Kensei-in precisava desaparecer. Tsunade nunca era benevolente com aqueles que brincavam com vidas humanas como brincavam com bonecos.

Alguém os mataria para vingá-lo. Cedo ou tarde, todos os cães fiéis daquele maldito país seriam destruídos, junto dos carniceiros que se intitulavam médicos.

Tenten acordaria no dia seguinte.

Forçou o seu corpo a relaxar. Precisava dormir. Em algumas horas, necessitaria dar o seu depoimento à Hokage. E ainda havia Hiashi. Ele seria terminantemente contra o seu casamento com Tenten. Seria um dia muito cansativo.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSE

Anoitecia.

A Hokage convocara um conselho de guerra.

Àquela altura, todos os envolvidos na missão da Nuvem haviam chegado, exceto Sasuke, que trazia uma civil. Havia muita gente na sala de reuniões. Aquele aglomerado era estupidamente incomum.

Neji se recostou ao encosto da cadeira.

Metade dos jounins de confiança de Tsunade se encontrava ali, incluindo os ANBUs. Shino e Naruto chegaram há poucas horas e a notícia de que Hinata permanecera no País do Trovão se alastrara como fogo em palha. Neji não disse uma palavra a respeito daquilo, entretanto.

Tinha mais com que se preocupar além das inconseqüências da sua prima mais nova. Ela já era maior de idade, poderia ir e vir da maneira que bem entendesse.

Do outro lado do cômodo, Kakashi conversava com Genma, Kurenai e Gai. Lee não comparecera. Dormia há mais de quinze horas.

Quando a Hokage adentrou a sala, houve um silêncio momentâneo. Ela se encaminhou para o seu lugar e todos os demais ninjas fizeram o mesmo. Não havia sorriso nenhum no seu rosto naturalmente bonachão.

"Vamos começar os trabalhos." Disse a loira então, chamando o Aburame com um dedo. "Shino vai ministrar a reunião. Não se pronunciem a menos que tenham sido chamados. Não quero piadas, não quero gracinhas. Ninguém está autorizado a comentar nada do que sairá deste local nem com o seu alter-ego. As informações são restritas, a missão é confidencial."

Ninguém se opôs. Shikamaru fumava perto da janela, junto do pai. Hiashi não estava na reunião. Só havia um Hyuuga ali além dele: Tetsuo, seu primo de segundo grau. Era mais novo e menos habilidoso. Não tinham o mínimo contato. Era da família principal. E loiro por causa da mãe, uma civil.

Sai, o único antigo membro da eliminada ANBU Ne, estava escorado na parede, os braços cruzados. O pai de Chouji também comparecera e conversava com a mãe e irmã de Kiba, que parecia entediado e aborrecido junto de Akamaru.

"Basicamente," a voz de Shino despertou a sua atenção. "no período em que estivemos na Vila da Nuvem, pudemos chegar à conclusão de que o atual Raikage, Morumachi Hojo, e Masataka Tokimune, um poderoso magnata da Terra, estão envolvidos com o local denominado Casa Kensei-in, que opera sob a fachada de um manicômio. Lá, utilizam-se de indigentes ou ninjas sozinhos capturados para realizar experiências."

"Desta maneira, Tenten foi apanhada cumprindo uma missão que lhe deleguei." Continuou a Hokage, pondo-se em pé. "Nós perdemos um ninja enquanto aquele país subdesenvolvido brinca de criar doenças. Outro dos nossos está agora na UTI. Eu não quero mais nenhum homem meu caindo nas mãos daqueles filhos-da-mãe, vocês estão ouvindo?" Ela rugiu, furiosa.

Nas próximas duas horas, Shino cedeu todas as informações, desenhos e mapas que haviam conseguido. As folhas e documentos se encontravam espalhados pela mesa.

Shikamaru e Kakashi foram encarregados de criar e cuidar do plano de invasão. A família Inuzuka, a exceção de Kiba, formaria o time de espionagem que faria as coordenadas do ataque. Três Aburames deveriam partir junto deles. Todo o resto dos ninjas daquela sala ficaria responsável pela execução do assalto.

"Eu quero esse ataque efetuado em um mês." Instruiu Tsunade. "Nós tiraremos o Kage deles do poder. Não quero prisioneiros. Poupem os civis. Eliminem todos os médicos, menos o maior responsável. Vou falar com os conselheiros, decidiremos quem permanecerá como líder daquele lugar. Haverá uma longa revolução naquele país. Vocês são mais inteligentes e mais fortes. Quero o menor número de perdas possíveis para o nosso lado. Dispensados."

Apenas quando a Hokage se ergueu e deixou a sala foi que todos começaram a se movimentar, enfim.

Neji tinha um semblante sério. Se estivera ali durante aquela reunião, fora porque era considerado um membro do time. Contudo, não poderia participar.

Em todos aqueles anos servindo à Konoha, nunca negara uma missão. Era um alívio, na realidade, poder deixar aquele ar nauseante e opressivo do clã Hyuuga. Muitas das vezes acabava por se oferecer, a fim de não precisar permanecer mais do que o necessário naquele lugar que diziam ser o seu _lar_. Mas as coisas haviam mudado um pouquinho.

Estava quase deixando o cômodo quando Shino o interceptou, seguido de Kiba.

"Então?" Perguntou o Aburame. "Como ela está?"

"Nada bem." Neji encolheu os ombros, uma expressão impassível. "Eles a induziram a uma leucemia aguda. É muito provável que o bebê não resista ao processo."

"Cara," Kiba deu um tapa amigável nas suas costas. "vai dar tudo certo. Ela é forte o bastante para lutar pelos dois."

"Eu queria ter a certeza que você tem." Disse Neji apenas, despedindo-se num maneio de cabeça e partindo sem mais delongas.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Queria ir diretamente para o hospital, mas sabia que precisava resolver algumas pendências antes. Assim, cruzou os portões que davam para a enorme residência Hyuuga, andando pelo jardim silencioso.

Se não acreditasse ser estritamente necessário, nunca se obrigaria a ter aquela conversa, pensou, aborrecido.

Hiashi deveria estar à sua espera. Desde que retornara, na madrugada, o tio o rondava, impaciente por uma oportunidade de conversar. Estava ciente do que diziam as más línguas da Vila. Todos sabiam do caso de Tenten, ainda que o mesmo devesse ser sigiloso. Na realidade, Neji acreditava que todos soubessem do seu envolvimento com Tenten. Ou do seu interesse por Tenten, o que soava mais correto. Porque Hyuuga Neji nunca, jamais fora visto publicamente ao lado de uma mulher.

O líder do clã deveria estar em crescente estado de fúria.

Há muito tempo que sabia da intenção de Hiashi em casá-lo com uma das suas filhas. Uma vez que Hinata estava fora de cogitação, restava-lhe Hanabi. E, mesmo se não houvesse ninguém a quem lhe agradasse naquela Vila, nunca desposaria Hanabi.

Cumprimentou alguns familiares com um aceno silencioso.

Ao bater na porta do escritório do tio, ouviu a sua ordem seca para que entrasse. Ele estava de pé ao lado da janela, fitando o jardim bem cuidado, onde a sua esposa bordava.

"Meu tio." Neji o cumprimentou com respeito, imóvel onde estava.

"Estava mesmo o esperando. Soube que a reunião confidencial já havia terminado." Hiashi se virou para fitá-lo. "Sente-se, Neji. Acredito que necessitemos ter a conversa que viemos adiando por um longo, longo tempo." Encaminhou-se para o pequeno bar ao canto do cômodo. "Aceita uma bebida?"

"Não, obrigado."

Passaram-se quase cinco minutos antes que o mais velho iniciasse o diálogo.

"Então, você está interessado na moça sem família."

"O nome dela é Tenten." Reiterou Neji, simplesmente.

Hiashi franziu o cenho, aborrecido.

"Nunca me opus a tê-la no nosso meio, porque não acreditava que daí fosse nascer qualquer coisa. Ela me parece realmente uma bela distração feminina, mas não acredito que valha a pena abdicar do seu futuro brilhante entre nós apenas por um belo par de pernas morenas, Neji." Bebeu um gole do licor que trazia no copo. "Uma vez," deu uma entonação reflexiva às palavras. "você me disse que queria ser grande. Não vejo grandeza para você ao lado dela."

Neji quase sorriu ao ouvi-lo. Há muito tempo, também pensava daquela maneira. Como se fosse capaz de atingir todos os seus objetivos, por mais míseros que fossem, sem a ajuda de ninguém, sem precisar confiar e acreditar em ninguém. Mas era apenas um garoto. Para viver em sociedade era necessário às vezes dar um pouco de confiança, mesmo que significasse se decepcionar.

Não quis lhe dizer nenhum dos pensamentos que percorreram a sua mente simplesmente porque sabia que o tio não lhes daria crédito.

Tenten era mais do que um par de pernas. Tinha também um belo traseiro. E ele facilmente conseguia enxergar a grandeza perto dela. O ego dos dois juntos poderia matá-los asfixiados num cômodo apertado. Ser _grande _dentre os Hyuuga não tinha a menor diferença, não era algo que o interessasse. Não queria ser obrigado a fazer ações apenas porque era o mais correto.

Queria fazer o que _quisesse fazer_.

"Tudo bem." Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu me contento com a insignificância." Disse simplesmente, erguendo-se. "Mando um convite para o meu casamento." Abriu a porta. "E," virou a cabeça. "a propósito, eu vou ser pai."

Caminhando pelo corredor, Neji deu um pequeno sorriso de canto para si mesmo.

Fizera um bom trabalho em destruir o seu futuro naquela família. Ele era mesmo brilhante quando se tratava de batalha verbal. Hiashi nem ao menos sabia o que lhe havia atingido.

Estava quase chegando à saída quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado.

Voltou a cabeça. Era a nova matriarca da família. Hyuuga Amaya se casara com Hiashi há menos de dois anos e seus pais, dois anciões do clã, prometeram que seria uma boa parideira. Houvera muita resistência pela parte do atual líder em aceitar uma nova esposa e dividir o poder.

Amaya tinha apenas dois anos a mais que Neji e parecia ser dona de uma tristeza interminável.

"Minhas felicitações." Ela fez uma delicada mesura. "Sua noiva está esperando um bebê. Isso é uma grande dádiva dos deuses."

"Você não precisa se curvar para mim." Neji moveu a cabeça, contrariado. "Na realidade, é melhor desde já que não seja mais vista ao meu lado. Seu marido não aceitará o nosso simples diálogo após as duras palavras que lhe disse, minha senhora." Deu alguns passos para trás. "Mas obrigado."

"Neji." Amaya o chamou uma última vez antes que se afastasse.

Ele, que já dera as costas à bela figura feminina, se virou para mirá-la.

Os lábios rosados estavam curvados num sorriso benevolente.

"Seja feliz."

Durante alguns segundos, ficou a observar aquela completa desconhecida. Não aprovara que seu tio se casasse com moça tão jovem. A forçaram a desperdiçar a vida ao lado de um homem rancoroso e afeito ao poder.

Naquele instante, admirou Amaya.

Embora ninguém jamais houvesse erguido a voz contra a esposa do poderoso Hiashi, sabia o que todos pensavam da moça. Como todas as mulheres da família, essa também não tinha fibra. Era demasiado jovem e não fora treinada para ser ninja. Ser taxada, subestimada e desprezada não deveria ser um peso fácil de ser segurado. E ela não tinha o apoio de ninguém. Hinata era tímida demais para se aproximar. Hanabi era fria demais para isso.

Repetindo o gesto feito pela mulher, juntou as mãos, curvando-se.

"Desejo o mesmo para você, senhora Hyuuga." Falou. "Adeus." Não sorriu. Porém apenas porque não fazia o seu feitio e não porque pensasse que ela não o merecia. Ela precisaria de muitos sorrisos se quisesse sobreviver aos anos árduos que viriam.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Na escuridão, sentado no sofá da sala do apartamento de Tenten, Neji recostou a cabeça no encosto, mirando o teto.

Os seus pertences já estavam todos ali. Sentia-se mais à vontade naquele apto pequeno e desajeitado do que na majestosa mansão da família que dizia tê-lo criado. E aquele simples sentimento já era uma prova suficientemente convincente do quanto mudara nos últimos tempos.

O velho Neji, o arrogante e seguro de si, era como uma névoa nebulosa que cobria parte da sua cabeça, mas que se afastava gradativamente de si. Durante aquelas míseras três semanas em que, nas vezes em que fechara os olhos, tivera de ver o rosto frágil e imaginar o que faziam a Tenten, todos os seus anseios mais profundos se remoeram, desfizeram ou transformaram. De maneira absoluta e gradual, como acontecem todas as boas mudanças.

Para a maioria da gente, era o mesmo homem que deixara aquela Vila, certo de que a vitória o esperava.

Arriscar a sua própria vida era melhor, menos perturbador do que saber que a vida de pessoas importantes estava em risco. Fora aquela ausência que o modificara. A frustração, a impotência, a crescente infelicidade.

Enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos, suspirando.

Ia tomar um banho e aparecer no hospital para visitá-la.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Quando Tenten abriu os olhos, sentiu uma profunda náusea dominá-la. Soltou um gemido, tentando se mover na cama, mas a agulha pinicava o seu braço. Manteve-se imóvel, apenas ouvindo o ruído frenético da sua própria respiração.

A luz clara do cômodo a feria. Piscou, demorando a se localizar, até que mexeu a cabeça e observou ao redor, constatando estar num quarto de hospital. O pânico a dominou quando as últimas recordações que tinha a inundaram novamente. Fitou a janela aberta, o sol forte, e reconheceu a sua própria Vila. Suspirou. Já não estava mais no país estranho e assustador, pensou, um pouco desorientada após todo aquele tempo dormindo.

Quis se mover, mas se percebeu fraca. Uma fraqueza que lhe dominava os músculos.

Viu perto de si o botão que chamava a enfermeira para o quarto. Apertou-o, levando a mão aos lábios, sentindo-os ressecados.

Sakura apareceu após alguns instantes.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca." Aproximou-se, abraçando-a com carinho. "É bom vê-la acordada após tanto tempo." Deu algum espaço, sem esperar que a morena respondesse. "Como está se sentindo?" Tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço, posicionando-o sobre o tórax feminino.

"Extremamente cansada." A voz de Tenten estava fraca. "E enjoada."

Os olhos esmeraldinos a fitaram com um ar preocupado. A Uchiha moveu a cabeça, mordiscando o lábio, e se afastou.

"Nós conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde, está bem?" Tenten apenas concordou, silenciosamente. "Acha que precisa ir ao banheiro?" Ela negou. "Pois está bem. Neji saiu agora mesmo para falar com Gai. Em breve ele estará aqui para vê-la. Todos os seus amigos também já compareceram!" E bateu palmas, excitada.

Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Imagino como Lee deve ter sido dramático." Comentou, um ar distante, recostando-se mais uma vez contra o travesseiro. "O que aconteceu? Como vim parar aqui?" Indagou então, ainda que não estivesse particularmente curiosa naquele instante.

"Já não é importante." Sakura ergueu a sua cama girando a manivela, deixando-a mais alta e confortável para conversar. "Fique acordada enquanto saio em busca daquele Hyuuga."

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, a médica se foi.

Distraída, Tenten olhou para si mesma. Estava vestida com os trajes do hospital. Estendeu o braço. Encontrava-se magra. Estava muito magra. Aquilo era estranho. Normalmente havia a tímida curvatura dos músculos, não aquela secura frígida.

Pensou em Neji. Lembrava-se que estava aborrecida com ele por qualquer motivo em especial, mas o motivo já lhe escapava.

Não tinha idéia de como viera parar em Konoha. Possivelmente o seu time a havia trazido, junto de Shino. Não lhe agradaria ter atrapalhado a missão alheia. Ainda mais se o imponente, tão pomposo Hyuuga fosse um dos integrantes da mesma. Detestava escutá-lo dizer que não era capaz de cuidar de si mesma.

Mordiscou o lábio, esfregando o meio das sobrancelhas. Desejou mover as pernas, levantar-se, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria. Uma moleza estranha a dominava. O coração batia forte em seus ouvidos. Havia também uma lacuna em sua cabeça que a preocupava. Necessitava falar com a Hokage. Perdera o seu alvo de vista. Àquela altura Watanabe poderia ter cometido mil e uma atrocidades ou, bem, ela não estava em muito boas condições para pensar. Quanto tempo havia se passado, afinal?

Cinco ou seis dias, considerou. Levara mais de 72hrs para chegar à Nuvem.

A porta se abriu sem nenhum ruído. Ela se voltou para mirar o recém-chegado. Parecia fazer muito tempo desde a última vez que pusera os orbes em cima da figura distinta de Neji. Ele era maravilhoso de uma maneira que confundia os seus pensamentos. Os cabelos castanhos estavam compridos e os mesmos olhos fantásticos continuavam lá.

"Oi." Ela disse apenas, sorrindo.

Mas o Hyuuga permaneceu imóvel, a observando.

Existia uma expressão diferente na sua face. Não pôde identificar o que era. Apenas soube ser perturbador, intenso e abrasador.

Então ele começou a andar na sua direção e, quando estava junto o bastante, ergueu o seu queixo com os dedos, baixando a cabeça para beijá-la. Os lábios quentes contra os seus a fizeram suspirar e imediatamente se sentir bem. O efeito da aproximação masculina agia rápido no seu sangue.

Uma das mãos dele se embrenhou nos seus cabelos, mantendo-a perto e impedindo-a de fugir. Tenten cerrou as pálpebras para apreciar melhor o toque. Entreabriu a boca, sentindo a língua de Neji invadi-la, e arqueou o corpo na sua direção, permitindo-se abraçar. A mão que desceu para a sua cintura segurou-a com firmeza. Os lábios moveram-se um contra o outro como numa dança executada em perfeita sincronia.

O ar começava a lhe faltar, algum tempo depois. Fechou os dedos em torno do tecido da camisa que ele usava.

Quando o contato foi quebrado, pouco a pouco, ela se percebeu zonza.

Fora a melhor recepção que já recebera, pensou, aérea, piscando antes de tornar a abrir os olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

"Oi." Ele falou, rouco e sorrindo para ela, quando pôde focalizá-lo com exatidão.

Tenten deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, confusa.

"O quê?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando em volta. "O que eu perdi?" Perguntou. "Transfiguraram você em uma versão ainda melhor e incrível de você mesmo." Murmurou, embora não tencionasse fazer uma piada. Não podia compreendê-lo. Não fazia o menor sentido.

Neji soltou um riso baixo. Era como uma melodia em seus ouvidos, percebeu ela. Fitou-o, deslumbrada por conseguir, de maneira tão fácil, fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Ele nunca se livrava da sua própria carapaça a menos que tivesse certeza de que não havia outra maneira de fazê-lo. Mas o homem à sua frente não era parecido psicologicamente em nada com o homem que acreditara ter conhecido durante todos aqueles anos.

O seu cenho franzido resultou para ele num enorme atrativo, depois de tanto tempo a mirá-la inconsciente. As suas expressões faciais tão fáceis o fascinavam.

Enfiando a mão mais uma vez nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados da mulher, fez com que o seu rosto se erguesse para ficar novamente a altura do seu. Beijou-a de leve. Quis sentir a maciez daquela pele morna. Aspirou o perfume natural do corpo feminino.

Os olhos curiosos estavam bem abertos, a perscrutá-lo, mas Neji não se importou.

"Casa comigo." Pediu, a voz baixa soando perto da sua boca.

Tenten sentiu o agradável hálito de menta. Entreabriu os lábios, assombrada. Quis verbalizar a sua surpresa em palavras, mas não pôde. Foi como se elas simplesmente estivessem trancadas na sua garganta e não fossem nunca mais sair de lá. Por um instante, ficou com medo de estar no meio de uma alucinação, porém a proximidade do Hyuuga era óbvia, era real. Todo o sentimento no ar era palpável. E ainda assim agia como se houvesse sido muda desde que nascera.

Quis perguntar-lhe um porquê. Queria uma justificativa para aquela mudança estranha e súbita. O que acontecera enquanto estivera inconsciente? O que haviam feito ao seu belo e frio exemplar de espécime masculino? O brilho dos seus orbes pérola fez com que os seus questionamentos fossem esquecidos um instante depois.

"Sim." Falou apenas e não pensou em mais nada.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten dormia mais uma vez. Pouco depois de ter aceitado a sua proposta, Sakura batera na porta, dizendo que precisava medicá-la. A morena reclamou de cansaço e fraqueza e dizia continuar enjoada. Neji sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam de informá-la do que tinha. E a respeito do bebê. Ele pensou com certa ironia naquela situação. Seria um fato inédito na história o pai anunciar que a mãe estava grávida.

Mas por enquanto era melhor deixá-la se recuperar. Muito em breve a Uchiha assegurara que os efeitos da quimioterapia começariam. Não seria uma época fácil. Permanecer no hospital por tanto tempo poria Tenten louca.

Adentrou o restaurante do hospital, os ombros baixos.

Sentou-se numa das mesas e logo fez um pedido. Não se passaram vinte minutos antes que visse Lee invadir o cômodo, acenando e se sentando ao seu lado sem esperar ser convidado.

"Bom dia!" Saudou, agarrando o cardápio.

"Lee," Neji ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "já passam das três da tarde."

"Oh, sim, bem." O outro pareceu surpreso por um instante. "Eu recém acordei." Explicou. "Vim direto saber como está Tenten, mas Sakura-_san_ me disse que ela se encontra novamente dormindo. Não quero perturbá-la, então vim ver você, eterno adversário." Deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante.

Neji não se importou de todo. Estava já habituado à presença de Rock Lee e aos seus discursos inflamados.

Quando a garçonete chegou com o seu pedido, lançando-lhe um risinho afetado, Lee também fez o seu. Neji separou os hashi enquanto começava a comer o punhado de arroz, sem muita fome. Não andava fazendo refeições regulares desde que retornara à Konoha. Seu relógio interno ainda se encontrava desregulado.

Ambos comeram em parcial silêncio. Após sugar do Hyuuga umas poucas informações, Lee pareceu mais interessado na própria sopa que pedira. Era compreensível, pensou Neji, que aquilo o chocasse. Não era uma notícia fácil de digerir. Afinal, por mais segura que Sakura estivesse do êxito do tratamento, Tenten corria perigo.

Aquela falta de conclusões o assustava, mas não era reconhecido por tremer as pernas ante qualquer situação.

Na manhã seguinte ou quando ela tornasse a acordar, queria conversar sobre o bebê. A criança era importante para ele.

"Então... Sakura-_san_ me disse que você a pediu em casamento." Neji concordou. "Mas e os seus parentes? Achei que o seu tio não aceitasse relacionamentos fora do clã."

"Eu deixei a família, Lee." A simplicidade com que pronunciou aquelas palavras não serviu, porém, para diminuir a surpresa no rosto do outro. Ao contrário, pois Rock Lee se engasgou com a água que bebia e foram necessários muitos tapas nas costas para ajudá-lo. "Você está bem?" Questionou um tempo depois.

O homem apenas fez um maneio de cabeça.

"Eu sempre o achei bom, mesmo quando era prepotente. Mas acho que as situações pelas quais passou fizeram de você uma pessoa melhor." O sorriso que deu ao companheiro era cheio de satisfação. Pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Neji. "Fico orgulhoso que enfim tenha encontrado o fogo da juventude ardendo dentro de você. Tenho certeza de que fará a minha diva morena feliz, meu rival."

O dramatismo exagerado quase fez com que Neji revirasse os olhos, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros, sem querer desrespeitá-lo.

"Obrigado." Disse em voz baixa.

Assim que Lee se afastou, tornando a se acomodar no seu lugar, postou os enormes olhos negros, cheios de curiosidade, sobre os dele.

"Não vai ser uma época agradável para ela. Conte comigo para o que precisar, sim?"

Neji novamente anuiu, em silêncio. Não queria pensar sobre isso enquanto não fosse necessário fazê-lo. Tirou algumas moedas no bolso, postando-as sobre a mesa.

"Vou a uma joalheria agora. Estava pensando se você poderia me acompanhar. Preciso de ajuda para escolher um anel que agrade a Tenten. Você a conhece melhor do que ninguém." Quando enfim fitou Lee, este sorria. Em todos aqueles anos, era o primeiro convite informal e intencional que recebia do antigo companheiro de time.

Durante todo o caminho, foi Rock Lee quem mais falou, o que não queria dizer que Neji, relutante, muitas vezes não tivesse colaborado.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Observou o rosto adormecido e cansado.

Pedi-la em casamento fora um simples reflexo, mas não se arrependia. Acreditava mesmo que fora a melhor decisão da sua vida. Abandonar o clã Hyuuga, abandonar aquela casa que só lhe trazia péssimas lembranças, tentar fazer tudo certo para proporcionar uma vida feliz à mulher que queria.

Sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, tirou a caixa de veludo do bolso. Era uma pedra não muito grande. Pensara em escolher um rubi, pois ela gostava de vermelho, mas o diamante brilhante cairia melhor no seu tom de pele moreno. Gostava de vê-la vestida de branco. Era um contraste perturbador e excitante. Os dedos finos ficariam bem com aquela pedra a adorná-los. E enfim todos saberiam que a beldade dourada do sol lhe pertencia.

Não era dado a arroubos sentimentalistas. Acreditava ser esbanjar energia em bobagens poucas.

Mas não podia evitar aquele sentimento de posse. Era mais forte do que ele.

Ficou por um tempo a admirar o belo trabalho feito naquele anel e quando enfim ergueu a cabeça, encontrou os olhos castanhos a observá-lo, como se o houvessem feito por um longo e muito longo tempo. Ela sorria, fracamente.

"Isso é para mim?" Perguntou.

Neji ficou de pé para recepcioná-la. Perscrutou-a um instante, percebendo que não se sentia bem, e concordou.

"Você não mudou de idéia?" Havia um leve ar de troça no seu questionamento que encobria o seu receio da verdade. A expressão feminina não se abalou perante aquela piada. O pequeno riso plácido ainda estava lá. Os lábios dela estavam quase translúcidos.

Tenten estendeu a mão então. Ele sentiu algo apertar no seu peito ao vê-la frágil. O soro adentrava pela sua veia do dorso.

Tirando o anel da proteção, Neji lhe segurou os dedos, deslizando delicadamente o objeto metálico pelo anelar. Sem soltá-la, observou, como imaginara, o perfeito arranjo feito entre as tonalidades. Acertara no molde. As palmas não eram macias como as da maioria das jovens. Eram pouco femininas, mas ele não se importava. Eram uma mostra da força que ela possuía.

Assim que a soltou, houve um instante de silêncio enquanto Tenten admirava o anel. Não pôde ler a sua expressão com perfeição e aquilo por um instante o frustrou. Existia uma quietude incomum na maneira como a fisionomia dela se mantinha estática.

"É maravilhoso." Disse-lhe enfim, num pequeno sussurro, sorrindo. Mas Neji notou que algo a perturbava. Virou-se para olhá-lo. "Por que está fazendo isso?" A dúvida ficou óbvia na maneira como sua expressão se transformou.

Aquela hesitação era compreensível. Quando fora capturada, eles estavam num péssimo momento do relacionamento. Enquanto estivera fora, ele evoluíra, mas ela não pudera vê-lo.

"Porque" Neji optou por ir devagar. Não queria chocá-la. "descobri que a amo." Tinha a atenção no seu rosto.

Os olhos escuros se arregalaram, mas ela nada disse. Parecia confusa e com um pouco de medo.

"Você esteve ausente por quase três semanas, Tenten." Ele explicou, a voz soando apaziguadora com o intuito de diminuir-lhe o receio. "Recorda-se de quando nos encontramos perto da Vila da Nuvem?" A morena concordou, lentamente. "Você foi capturada e mantida inconsciente por todo esse tempo. Se passaram muitos dias. Eu achei que fosse perdê-la." Estendeu o braço, agarrando-lhe a mão, a qual apertou com certa gentileza, sem fitá-la.

Tenten tinha a boca descorada crispada. Juntou as sobrancelhas, surpresa por aquela descoberta.

"O que fizeram comigo, Neji?" Sussurrou, como se só então houvesse associado o seu terrível mal-estar à época em que estivera desacordada. "Sinto-me mal. Estou doente? Estou fraca e magra." Observou a si mesma mais uma vez, quase sem acreditar.

Num gesto automático, Neji engoliu a saliva, pensando em como dar a notícia que lhe tirara o sono - que ainda tirava, na realidade.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tornando a se sentar na poltrona onde pouco tempo antes estivera acomodado.

"Sim, você está." Respondeu apenas, soltando um suspiro. Olhou-a. "Você tem leucemia, Tenten."

Os lábios se entreabriram em choque.

Um bolo subiu pela sua garganta. Ela sentiu uma terrível vontade de vomitar, mas a ânsia sumiu após alguns segundos. Ficou só aquela estranha sensação de absoluta e completa perturbação. Baixou a vista, fixando-a no anel que agora carregava. Admirou a pedra, ainda que sem vê-la por completo. Uma parte de si mantinha os pensamentos distantes, tentando assimilar aquela informação.

Neji sabia que palavras de conforto às vezes não eram a melhor maneira de confortar alguém, portanto permaneceu em silêncio. Aproximou-se do seu corpo, que agora parecia pequeno e quebradiço, abraçando-a. Enfiou a mão por entre as madeixas escuras bagunçadas, trazendo-a para o seu peito.

Não houve nenhuma resistência.

"Sakura já começou o tratamento. Você vai ficar boa em alguns meses." Declarou ele, ouvindo a sua voz ecoar pelo cômodo silencioso.

Abraçando-o, ela apertou o tecido da sua camisa, erguendo a cabeça. Observou-o, o queixo maciço e a expressão dura. Quis chorar, mas não sentia as lágrimas começarem a invadi-la. Arqueou-se alguns milímetros, o suficiente para encostar a sua boca na dele. Cerrou as pálpebras devagar, sentindo a respiração quente bater contra a sua.

A língua dele deslizou de encontro à dela, numa dança sensual. Seu coração foi acelerando gradativamente, até atingir um ritmo desenfreado. O corpo sólido de Neji a mantinha firmemente segura. Apertou-lhe as costas, sentindo com os dedos a firmeza dos músculos. Puxou-o para mais perto. As recordações dos minutos anteriores foram sumindo pouco a pouco, até restar uma incondicional sensação de enlevo. Toda a sua mente se desligou, restando-lhe apenas as reações primárias. A chama do desejo corroeu-a como ácido.

Houve apenas um ligeiro afastamento quando o toque terminou. Ficou a sentir o hálito candente, ofegante. Seus narizes se encostavam.

Os olhos dele a fitavam, quando percebeu.

"Você está esperando um filho nosso, Tenten." Ele disse, rouco.

A nova notícia a desnorteou. Piscou.

"Um... um bebê?" Murmurou, ao que recebeu apenas um suave aceno de concordância. "Estou grávida?" Procurou outra confirmação. "Ele ficará bem?" Referia-se à doença que a abatia. Afastou-se e Neji não procurou segurá-la. Levou a mão à testa, surpresa. O anel reluziu. "Um bebê." Repetiu, testando a sonoridade daquela palavra. "Oh, meu Deus."

Um bebê, reproduziu mentalmente. Nunca pensara na hipótese de ser mãe. Nunca tivera família, tampouco. Não sabia se seria uma boa mãe. Nunca tivera uma mãe com quem aprender os macetes da vida. Talvez não fosse forte o bastante para educar uma criança. Embora soubesse que jamais seria fraca para abandoná-la, tinha medo de que a sua falta de instrução acabasse por deturpar as noções que tinha.

Tudo estava acontecendo de uma maneira tão rápida. Sentia-se tonta. Havia uma pequena vida se reproduzindo dentro dela e não fizera a menor idéia daquilo até meio minuto atrás. Uma _vida_.

"Não sabemos se ele ficará bem ou se resistirá." Explicou Neji, interrompendo os seus pensamentos assombrados. "Sakura recomendou o aborto, mas resolvemos esperá-la, para que você mesma pudesse decidir." A sua voz parecia ecoar a quilômetros de distância.

Fixou-se em Neji. _Nosso filho_, ele dissera. Vagamente, Tenten recordou-se da noite estúpida que passara ao lado de Makoto. Talvez aquele bebê não fosse do homem com quem estava noiva. Associou o bebê ao pedido de casamento de repente. Procurou na cabeça uma data específica. Faziam... não sabia em que dia estava.

"Você me quer por causa do bebê?" Perguntou, embora não fosse aquilo que quisesse dizer.

Neji pareceu surpreso pela conclusão um instante, depois lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Foi o suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego.

"Não." Ele moveu a cabeça, negando. "Quero você. Quero o bebê. É só uma sorte que os dois estejam ligados." Ela soltou um baixo riso à óbvia mofa, desviando os olhos, desconfortável. "Escute," ele lhe agarrou o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo. "é você quem deve decidir se quer tê-lo. Talvez nós o percamos pelo caminho. Se você quiser livrar-se da dor agora, nós faremos isso. Desejo você mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

As palavras dele a colocaram num torpor súbito. A voz do Hyuuga era um estimulante maravilhoso.

Por todos aqueles anos, nunca os imaginara juntos. E mesmo quando estavam juntos, era como se alguma peça estivesse faltando. Mas agora aquela peça fora encontrada. E havia uma chance em cinco de que fosse viver um conto-de-fadas.

Não sabia se estava preparada para aquela sensação sublime de se sentir realizada. De não ter nenhum desejo a ser concretizado, uma vez que todos já o foram. Era de algum modo estranho. E de outro modo de tirar o fôlego. Encarou mais uma vez o anel enquanto refletia. Era uma pedra maravilhosa.

Estava noiva. Ela estava noiva, doente e esperando um filho. Não poderia haver mais nenhuma informação que a chocasse.

Grávida.

Grávida. Era a sua chance de mostrar ao mundo como poderia ser uma boa mãe. Talvez fosse uma artimanha do destino para zombá-la por ter reclamado dos seus pupilos. Ou uma provação. Não era o melhor momento para um bebê. Leucemia, pensou. Uma doença séria. Tinha medo de hospitais. A idéia do tratamento internamente a assustava.

"Não." Disse por fim, balançando a cabeça. "Eu o quero. Quero dar uma chance para que ele prove que pode ser forte."

O meio sorriso de Neji ainda estava lá. Era algo com o que poderia se acostumar. O curvar discreto e sensual dos lábios capazes de lhe dar tanto prazer.

"Você está com quatro semanas." Ele falou, capturando o lábio inferior dela entre os seus. Tenten tremeu com a aproximação. "Gosto das suas reações corporais." Murmurou, descendo a boca pela bochecha até chegar ao seu ouvido.

Quatro semanas, pensou vagamente, enquanto se sentia ser beijada. Aquilo eliminava completamente as chances de que a criança fosse de Makoto. O seu peito se inundou de alívio um instante só, pois no outro o prazer fornecido pelas mãos experientes de Neji a fez suspirar.

Ele a ergueu rapidamente, tirando-a de cima da saia da roupa hospitalar. As mãos se embrenharam por debaixo da veste, acariciando-lhe as coxas. Ela sentia todo o seu corpo vibrar, ansioso por recebê-lo. Estendeu os braços, trazendo-o para si. Enfiou os dedos pela gola da sua camisa. Os ombros lisos dele a excitavam. Apertou-os, cruzando as pernas em torno da cintura masculina. Queria-o. Seu cérebro emitia mensagens frenéticas.

Seu pequeno gemido separou Neji, lentamente.

"Agora não." A voz dele era baixa e tão rouca que a fez vibrar. "Ainda não." Mas a apanhava com firmeza.

Segurando-lhe a nuca, Tenten quis puxar os lábios quentes contra os seus pálidos, mas o Hyuuga resistiu.

"Neji," Adorava a maneira como o nome dele soava na sua boca. "eu quero." Implorou, num soluço.

"Tenten, agora não." Soltou-a para que pudesse fazê-la se afastar. Os olhos claros estavam brilhantes de desejo. "Você está fraca. Sakura disse que não posso deixá-la se exceder." Mas aquilo não pareceu convencê-la - e tampouco a ele. Dando alguns passos para trás, Neji passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando um suspiro exasperado. "Vou ver onde ela está, para que possa conversar com você a respeito de tudo isso. Mantenha-se desperta."

Ela nada disse. Seu corpo ardente lhe dava mostras de toda a força que ainda possuía. Os espasmos provocados pelo desejo foram diminuindo pouco a pouco. Observou-o deixar o cômodo. Esfregou a face. Estava noiva, doente e esperando um filho, pensou novamente. Sorriu. Se alguém tivesse mais alguma revelação bombástica a fazer, que desse um passo à frente agora.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Abriu os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da maçaneta girar. Neji estava fora já há algumas horas, prometendo voltar depois do almoço, e Sakura dissera ser aquele um dos seus dias de folga.

Naquela semana, tudo correra como o esperado. A quimioterapia começara. A sua primeira seção fora terrível. Durante horas se sentira nauseada e vomitara. Não conseguira manter nada no estômago, nem mesmo uma gelatina. Não pudera nem mesmo erguer os pés da cama.

Para evitar a anemia proveniente do tratamento, estava também tomando remédios preventivos. A prioridade era tentar manter o bebê vivo e saudável, o que seria uma grande batalha, pelo alto índice tóxico nos medicamentos.

Ainda estava cansada.

Queria poder ir para a sua casa. Detestava o ambiente do hospital. Tinha saudade da sua cama e dos seus doces. Mas tudo parecia fazer parte de um pequeno conjunto de memórias distantes, as quais tinha dificuldades para visualizar.

Neji estivera por perto durante todo o tempo. Tenten não queria sujeitá-lo àquilo. À sua ânsia, à maneira como cuspia tudo do corpo. Não era uma bela visão proporcionada pela sua futura esposa. Gostava de sofrer sozinha. Era uma qualidade que desenvolvera ao longo dos anos. Aprendera a depender apenas de si mesma. Tinha vergonha em se mostrar fraca. Seus momentos de aflição deveriam ser vividos apenas por ela, a protagonista, sem espectadores. Mas ele se mantivera lá, imóvel, e não quisera deixá-la.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sorrira fracamente à resposta, desejou o contrário. Que o homem ao seu lado fosse menos inflexível e lhe permitisse um segundo de solidão.

Aparentemente, mesmo quando estava fora ele não permitia que permanecesse só, exceto quando precisava dormir. Recebera várias visitas enquanto Neji estivera ausente, necessitando ir para casa dormir, tomar banho, se alimentar melhor. Aquela era mais uma das aparições intermináveis.

Forçou-se a sorrir para Lee e Makoto, que chegavam.

"Olá, minha princesa." O primeiro se aproximara da cama, tomando a sua mão. "Como está hoje?"

"Terrivelmente mal." Murmurou Tenten, sem tentar se afastar. "É bom vê-los, de qualquer maneira."

"Desculpe não haver vindo antes, doçura." Makoto lhe estendeu algumas flores multicoloridas. "O Kakus está em obras. Você devia ver a bagunça em que se encontra aquele lugar. Ah, meu pai mandou lembranças. E as flores." Ela agarrou o ramalhete, cheirando-o. "São do nosso jardim. Ele resolveu diversificar a produção."

Sorrindo sem vontade, a morena apenas concordou.

"Ponha isso naquele vaso, Lee, por favor." Pediu, apontando para o pequeno vaso que havia do outro lado do cômodo, sobre o armário.

"Como está o bebê?" Perguntou-lhe Lee enquanto ia até o banheiro para encher o recipiente d'água.

"Bem, eu acho." Disse Tenten, encolhendo os ombros, cansada. "Ainda demoraremos um pouco para saber se ele sobreviverá. O tratamento é muito agressivo." Explicou, girando o anel de noivado no dedo, um hábito que acabara por adquirir. "Mas eu tenho esperanças de que conseguirei mantê-lo até perto do sétimo mês."

Makoto não se sentou, permaneceu parado ao lado da cama, com um sorriso frouxo na boca.

"Fiquei sabendo há pouco da novidade. Novidades, aliás." Fitava a bela pedra adornando o dedo da mulher. "Espero que dê tudo certo." Tocou delicadamente a mão feminina, num gesto de conforto. "A minha melhor e mais fiel cliente merece toda a felicidade do universo." A zombaria sempre tão fácil dele a fez rir.

Ela concordou.

"Obrigada por terem vindo me ver." Agradeceu. "Vocês dois são muito importantes para mim." Mirou de um a outro. "Obrigada."

"Não fizemos mais do que a nossa obrigação, ora essa." Lee tomou o lugar vazio. "Gai-_sensei_ disse: vá lá e use todo o seu fogo da juventude para alegrá-la. É isso o que estou fazendo: alegrando-a. Espero estar sendo bem sucedido." Mas o simples sorriso dela já lhe forneceu todas as respostas.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Era uma bela construção. Não muito grande, mas com um belo jardim, enfeitado com uma enorme árvore, que dava sombra à varanda, e havia o pátio traseiro, onde ficava a área de serviço. A grama estava verde, embora houvesse já começado o inverno. Nevara há alguns dias. Fazia bastante frio. O vento gelado cortava a sua face. Os galhos frondosos estavam desfolhados.

A casa possuía três quartos, um escritório, sala e cozinha. Completamente diferente do lugar onde morava anteriormente, este emanava uma aura de simplicidade, mas uma maravilhosa simplicidade. Era o tipo de residência que agradaria a Tenten. Ela não gostava mesmo de coisas ostentosas. E, conforme as palavras do vendedor, a vizinhança era boa.

A Floricultura Yamanaka se encontrava a uma quadra de distância. Existia um pequeno armazém logo perto. A maioria dos vizinhos era composta por civis.

Com o que tinha na poupança, poderia comprá-la. Sobraria dinheiro para mobiliá-la.

Morando com os Hyuuga, nunca tivera que se preocupar com contas ou a manutenção da casa, portanto não tivera com o que gastar o seu generoso salário. Todo ele agora já tinha um fim.

"Sim." Disse lentamente para o homem mirrado ao seu lado. "Eu vou ficar com ela."

O outro vibrou. Desatou a falar freneticamente a respeito das vantagens que Neji teria e sobre como a imobiliária era maleável com as taxas de pagamento. Nada daquilo interrompia os pensamentos de Neji, entretanto.

Muito em breve aquele seria o lar da sua esposa e do seu filho.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten estava no banheiro quando Neji adentrou o cômodo. A morena saiu de lá pálida, esfregando a boca. Os cabelos compridos estavam presos num coque frouxo. Encontrava-se descalça. Fazia calor no quarto, de modo que ela não precisava de nada além de uma pequena bata hospitalar. Ele se livrou do casaco assim que chegou ao hospital.

Os olhos escuros não se voltaram para fitá-lo. Ela apenas se arrastou para a cama, caindo sobre a mesma com um gemido infeliz.

Sakura afirmara que os efeitos colaterais estavam sendo relativamente fortes, mas que não haveria maneira de atenuá-los. Neji não gostava de vê-la daquela maneira. Caminhou até o criado-mudo, derrubando um pouco d'água no copo que estava posicionado ao lado da jarra. Estendeu-o para Tenten.

"Tome. Beba." Mandou, ajudando-a a sentar.

A mulher reclamou, porém não fez movimentos para impedi-lo. Agarrou o copo oferecido, bebeu apenas um gole, recusando-o novamente.

"Muito enjôo?" Ele perguntou, tornando a deitá-la. Ela apenas anuiu. "Logo irá passar. Não quer experimentar um pouco do jantar?" Obteve uma muda negativa como resposta. Sentou-se na poltrona. "Tenho um presente que talvez irá animá-la."

"Você descobriu a cura mágica para a minha náusea?"

"Não." Reiterou ele, ignorando a indagação mal-humorada, e tirou uma chave do bolso. "Estenda a mão." Agarrou os dedos desdobrados, puxando-os para si. Depositou sobre a palma o objeto metálico, soltando-a.

Ela trouxe a chave à vista dos olhos, parecendo confusa.

Fitou-o em busca de respostas, mas ele apenas a presenteou com um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

"De onde é essa chave?" Perguntou Tenten, franzindo o cenho, aborrecida por não haver recebido uma réplica imediata.

"Da fechadura da sua nova casa."

Ela apenas o encarou, os lábios entreabertos, surpresa.


	21. Convalescença e Perfeição

**Capítulo Vinte e Um: **_Convalescença e Perfeição_

Aquele não era um dos seus melhores dias. Estava cansada, nauseada e dolorida. Acordara com um terrível torcicolo e queria, mais do que todas as coisas do mundo, apenas poder ir para casa. Deitar na sua própria cama, sentir o cheiro das suas próprias cobertas, colocar uma roupa que cobrisse pelo menos o seu traseiro. Mas os seus desejos não estavam perto de serem atendidos.

Na realidade, ela acreditava que o último fato a ocorrer naquele universo seria alguém lhe dar a chance de sair correndo, desembestada, porta afora. Não que conseguisse, é claro.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a cabeça latejar. Queria mesmo poder tirar uma soneca. Não fazia muito tempo desde que despertara, porém a quimioterapia a estava arrasando. Nunca vira a si mesma daquela maneira pálida. Não reconhecia a sua própria expressão no espelho. Era como estar no corpo de uma estranha.

Ouviu a voz de Sakura a conversar com Neji e deu um pequeno sorriso.

No último mês, muito pouco tivera do que se poderia chamar 'privacidade'. Todas as missões do Hyuuga haviam sido negligenciadas. Ele passava mais tempo ao seu lado do que alguém já passara e ela ainda se sentia desconfortável e um pouco embaraçada com aquela nova e constante companhia. Podia sentir o perfume masculino impregnado no quarto todo.

Durante vários anos da sua vida, acreditara lutar por uma causa perdida. Não sabia se tinha motivações, não se considerava apta a receber amor. As suas interações com o sexo oposto eram parcas e deficientes, como se sempre faltasse uma peça para encaixar na embreagem.

Levou muito tempo para descobrir que os sonhos que nutrira quando mais jovem, a respeito do cavalo branco e do príncipe Hyuuga Encantado, eram mais do que uma simples bobagem adolescente. Eram um desejo sincero do seu coração.

Há quase um mês e meio, convivia diariamente com o homem que era a personificação dos seus anseios mais profundos. E ele correspondia a todos eles com maestria.

O que quer que houvesse ocorrido no período em que estivera ausente, servira para transformar aquele insignificante relacionamento, baseado numa pura e óbvia interação sexual, num compromisso. Aquela era uma parte extraordinária. A pequena e esquecida pelo mundo Tenten havia encontrado um lar. Sem Akeboshi ou vizinhos bizarros.

"Tenten, você está pronta?" A morena ergueu os olhos para fitar a médica, que sorria.

Sakura, com a ajuda de algumas enfermeiras, havia trazido o aparelho ultra-som para o quarto. Com quase nove semanas, era a primeira vez que escutariam os batimentos do bebê. E o veriam. Embora não houvesse muita coisa para ser vista, afinal.

"Vamos lá." Concordou.

Sabia que aquele era um momento da verdade. O feto poderia estar morto, poderia não haver resistido ao tratamento. Mordeu o lábio à idéia. Queria a criança. Acostumara-se à idéia de imaginar a si mesma carregando a um neném. Um neném seu, com características suas e o seu sangue. Sonhara com isso uma ou duas vezes.

Ela e Neji nunca falaram sobre ele, sobre o seu filho. Era como um tabu. Existia um acordo silencioso de que evitariam criar demasiadas expectativas em cima de algo improvável de dar certo e o Hyuuga raramente tocava no assunto, para tentar afastá-la emocionalmente da gravidez, o que não queria dizer que Tenten não pensasse por si só e fantasiasse como qualquer mãe de primeira viagem. Nunca haviam verbalizado, mas ambos já estavam mais do que emocionalmente envolvidos. Eles já se consideravam pais.

O gel que Sakura colocava sobre sua barriga a despertou daqueles pensamentos e ela sorriu para o moreno, tranqüilizando-o.

"Pronto." A Uchiha pôs o receptáculo sobre a pele de Tenten. "Primeiro você ouvirá uma batida mais forte e compassada, que é a sua, e logo virão as batidas rápidas e frenéticas, que são as do bebê." Explicou, um segundo antes de ligar o aparelho.

Houve silêncio até que o som do coração de Tenten batendo dominou o ambiente. Então outro foi ouvido, vigoroso, e ela deu um pequeno riso de felicidade ao ver que o seu filho estava bem.

Os olhos de Neji estavam fixos na tela, o maxilar rígido. A morena sabia que o melhor era não pressioná-lo. Com o Hyuuga, tudo devia ser feito ao seu tempo. Sabia que ele estava feliz, pois estava ali, apertando a sua mão com força, quase sem se aperceber da pressão que exercia. Palavras não eram necessárias.

Exultante, Sakura os parabenizou.

"Você estava certa, Ten. Ele é uma criança forte." Sorriu-lhes, virando o rosto para o televisor. "Agora vamos ver como está o futuro bebê de vocês, papais." Ia deslizando o aparelho por sobre a barriga de Tenten, devagar. "Vejam, ali. Não dá pra vermuita coisa, mas já tem bracinhos e perninhas em desenvolvimento. Com oito semanas, os dedos estão formados e separados."

Cerca de meia hora depois, quando Sakura os deixou a sós, Tenten ainda pensava na pequena vida que crescia e se fortalecia dentro de si.

"Você está feliz?" Perguntou Neji, atraindo a sua atenção.

"Sim." Respondeu ela, sorrindo. Acomodou-se melhor na cama, sentindo o cansaço começar a dominá-la. Ajeitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, pensativa um instante. Ele estava sentado sobre a poltrona, ao seu lado. "Você já pensou num nome?" Questionou, mordiscando a ponta da unha do dedão, num gesto de curiosidade.

Neji hesitou. Tenten pôde ver na forma como desviou os orbes dos seus.

"Pode escolher o que a agradar." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Diga-me o que pensou." Pediu Tenten, estendendo a mão para tocar na sua.

"Touya." Falou Neji então, sem mais resistências. Voltou o rosto para fitá-la, à procura das suas expressões, que eram sempre mais sinceras do que as suas palavras. Encontrou-a distraída, observando-o ainda que não o visse, parecendo meditar.

A quietude existente entre eles foi curta. A morena focalizou a face descorada e masculina, admirando os traços viris que a encantaram durante toda a infância e juventude, e o presenteou com um pequeno sorriso com os lábios pálidos.

"Touya. Sim, eu meio que gosto." Admitiu. "É lindo, Neji." Frisou.

Ele tinha a boca curvada quase imperceptivelmente. Se o seu neném fosse daquele modo maravilhoso, daquele modo adorável e perturbador, pensou Tenten, um instante deslumbrada com o brilho dos olhos dele, então irrevogavelmente seria uma mulher de muitas noras.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Neji coçou a cabeça, olhando para todas aquelas caixas no meio da sala da casa vazia. Tenten não estava apta para sair e decorá-la e ele tampouco tivera tempo para aquilo. Nunca fora bom com escolha de móveis ou cores.

A morena detestava o seu gosto clássico e ele próprio não considerava aquela uma das tarefas mais divertidas da sua vida. Já falara com a Yamanaka, que morava a cerca de duas quadras dali, e ela o ajudaria com as compras. Os poucos móveis do apartamento de Tenten não seriam o bastante para mobiliar aquela casa toda.

Mas não era aquilo que o preocupava, por hora. Eram mesmo as quatro caixas que o aguardavam, esperando para serem desembaladas. Eram os móveis para o bebê, recém chegados da loja.

Uma vez que ainda não sabiam o sexo, Tenten decidira fazer a decoração em amarelo. Ele ainda precisava aplicar o papel de parede que Sakura havia escolhido no quarto e sequer havia começado.

A caixa de ferramentas aos seus pés lhe dizia que teria um longo trabalho.

Ouviu a campainha soar, o que anunciava a chegada do seu reforço. Caminhando até a porta, abriu-a pela primeira vez para alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Sasuke e Lee esperavam na soleira, o último muito excitado e sorridente.

"Bom dia, meu caro rival!" Foi adentrando, sem esperar por um convite. "Espero que esteja preparado para começar!" Bateu palmas.

O Uchiha, mais comedido, o seguiu, movendo a cabeça num suave cumprimento.

"Bonita casa." Elogiou, dando uma olhadela pela sala vazia. "Parece mesmo a cara da Tenten. Ela já viu?"

"Sakura não deixou que ela saísse do hospital." Neji se encaminhou para a primeira caixa, uma vez que Rock Lee - explodindo de energia - alegara necessitar conhecer os demais cômodos antes de iniciar o serviço. "Pedi a ajuda da Yamanaka para decorar. Ela sempre foi boa com todas essas bobagens femininas." Explicou. "Espero que você tenha o dia livre."

Sasuke se aproximou da outra caixa, abrindo-a.

"Claro, reservei toda a minha manhã e tarde para servir de ajudante de montagem." Disse simplesmente, pegando o manual daquilo que seria - bem mais tarde - o berço. "Espero que você tenha cerveja na geladeira." Olhou-o depois de dizer aquilo, arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. "Você tem geladeira, não tem?" Questionou, ao que o Hyuuga encolheu os ombros.

"Eu nem tenho lustres." E apontou para a lâmpada descoberta do teto.

Sasuke moveu a cabeça.

"Vamos torcer para que não fiquemos desitratados." Ironizou, começando a depositar as peças sobre o piso de tabuão. "Pois esse vai ser um longo dia." Rodou os olhos.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten mordeu o lábio, observando o chumaço de cabelos em sua mão. Eles estavam compridos e chegavam ao meio das suas costas. Neji gostava daquele comprimento, dizia que era muito delicado e que combinava com ela. Mas cada vez com mais rapidez os fios caíam. Já nem os escovava mais. O volume começava a ficar reduzido.

Sabia que era apenas cabelo e que em breve cresceria novamente. Mas o cabelo era uma das suas maiores marcas de feminilidade. Não tinha seios grandes, não era esbelta como Ino ou voluptuosa como Sakura, tampouco possuía olhos claros que lembravam a pedras preciosas. Era apenas uma moça sem aparentes atrativos além do terrível hábito alimentar, das panturrilhas e bíceps fortes e com alta tolerância a álcool.

Parada em frente ao espelho do banheiro contíguo ao quarto, sentiu os orbes se encherem de lágrimas.

Sentou-se sobre a privada, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, procurando se acalmar. Não estava sendo fácil aquele tratamento. Sakura garantia que estavam obtendo progressos, mas, embora pudesse ouvi-la, não sentia que nada se operava de diferente em si mesma. Ao contrário, pensou, pois em algumas manhãs parecia querer morrer.

Estava tão magra e cansada que os seus ossos pareciam gelatina. Nunca na vida ficara daquela maneira. Nunca fora frágil e fraca. E precisava sorrir e garantir que estava tudo bem, quando a verdade é que parecia que um moedor de carne diariamente aparecia e a destruía sem dó.

Jamais verbalizara o seu mal-estar, mas Neji sabia. Ele a conhecia. Doía-lhe deixá-lo preocupado. Não havia nada a ser feito, afinal.

Ouviu batidas suaves na porta e ergueu a cabeça. Ino estava parada à sua frente, um ar de riso no rosto corado, embora houvesse preocupação refletida nos olhos azuis.

"Olá!" Cumprimentou, balançando a mão. "Mau momento?" Questionou, fitando-a naquela posição.

"Não, tudo bem." Tenten se levantou, sem olhá-la. "Apenas um pouco cansada." Explicou, aproximando-se para poder abraçá-la. "É bom ver você." Disse com sinceridade, presenteando-a com um pequeno sorriso. "Está muito bem. O bebê parece enorme." Apontou para o estômago da loira quando tomou uma pequena distância.

Ino usava uma blusa justa por debaixo do grosso casaco e sua barriga de quatro meses começava a ficar visível.

"Sim." Ela pousou a mão protetoramente sobre a criança. "Sakura disse que será um bebê grande." Riu. "E você? Vamos sentar, vamos." Encaminhou-a para a cama. "Como está se sentindo hoje? A testuda me contou que vocês ouviram os batimentos do bebê há alguns dias."

"Ele está bem por enquanto." Respondeu a morena. "Mas eu não estou nada bem. Os enjôos estão me matando."

"Vai melhorar." Garantiu Ino, ajeitando-se sobre a poltrona. "Daqui eu vou encontrar os rapazes na sua nova casa." Bateu palmas, excitada. "Os móveis para o bebê chegaram e Neji, Sasuke e Lee começaram a montar. Irá ficar lindo, Tenten!"

Tenten sorriu, fracamente.

"Sim, eu sei que irá." Olhou para a janela, donde podia ver o sol meio escondido entre as nuvens. "Você pode cortar o meu cabelo?" Perguntou.

Ino pareceu surpresa por um instante com a proposta, depois assentiu.

"Se você quiser." Falou, baixinho. "Por quê? Está começando a cair?"

A outra anuiu, silenciosa por um instante.

"Quero apenas um corte curto. Não vou rapá-lo todo. Não quero assustar as pessoas." Deu uma risada sem vontade. "Eventualmente eles vão cair por completo, mas não vou antecipar esse momento. Desejo que seja natural." Enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos, cada vez mais ralos.

Cerca de meia hora depois, ela tornou a se mirar no pequeno espelho oferecido pela amiga, sentada numa cadeira de fronte para a janela de vidros cerrados. Era diferente ver a si mesma daquela maneira, pensou.

Ino fizera um corte masculino e bastante curto, mas que não lhe caía mal de todo. Embora estivesse muito mais pálida do que jamais fora, o novo estilo combinava com o moreno que ainda restava em sua face e os olhos castanhos que eram como rasgos cheios de cílios.

Respirou fundo, sem fitar as mechas escuras espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

Ouviu Ino comentar qualquer coisa, porém não prestou atenção. Agradeceu a ela, mas não estava pronta para fazer comentários. Estendeu a mão, tocando nos fios curtos, sentindo todo o comprimento que agora lhes faltava. Foi como ter perdido tudo que havia de mulher em si, de uma vez só.

"Escute," a voz da loira a distraiu. "não se martirize, está bem?" Ela deu a volta na cadeira, se postando à sua frente. "Em alguns meses eles estarão compridos novamente. E tudo terá voltado ao normal. Eu gostei do corte, acentuou o seu rosto." Ergueu o queixo de Tenten com o dedo indicador, sorrindo. "Você é forte e batalhadora, essas são características muito mais memoráveis do que uma beleza vazia. E eu acho esses seus olhos magníficos."

"Eu vou ficar bem com isso, apenas preciso me acostumar." Garantiu Tenten, ficando de pé. Devolveu-lhe o espelho. "Agora eu acho que vou chamar a enfermeira e pedir uma gelatina. É o máximo de açúcar que a minha dieta me permite." Brincou, indo para a cama.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Aquele era um dia terrível das suas semanas terríveis.

Ela curvou o corpo na direção da bacia ao lado da sua cama, onde vomitou. Seus lábios estavam pálidos como a morte e havia enormes olheiras lhe marcando a face agora branca. Podia escutar os seus ouvidos zumbirem. Estava com dor de cabeça e extremamente cansada.

Desde cedo, Lee estivera ao seu lado. Tenten agradeceu silenciosamente quando Neji disse que iria sair. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o quão frustrada se sentia por se mostrar daquela maneira fraca e ignóbil. Às vezes, mesmo que o Hyuuga detestasse fazê-lo, ele lhe concedia com esforço alguma privacidade. Nessas horas, sabia que ele ia para a casa que a esperava.

Há três meses que Neji nada fazia além de servir como conselheiro de missões.

Às vezes também, no pequeno período de solidão que possuía, Tenten pensava que não era justo. Não era justo levá-lo consigo para o fundo do poço. Não era justo privá-lo das ocupações que gostava, da interação com os amigos, do treinamento, apenas para permanecer ali, silencioso. Não acreditava que valesse tudo aquilo.

Dos lábios do Hyuuga, porém, jamais saíra qualquer reclamação. Ao contrário, pois ele procurava distraí-la com conversas fúteis. Tenten sabia que Neji fazia um grande esforço para animá-la.

Mas estava cansada daquilo, farta daquele tratamento. Sakura não permitiria que saísse dali até os sete meses, quando fariam o parto do bebê por cesárea, se ele resistisse - é claro. Ela sempre sentia um arrepio de terror invadi-la quando pensava na hipótese de perdê-lo. Seu pequeno Touya.

"Pronto, pronto." Lee acariciava as suas costas e lhe estendeu uma toalha quando o acesso parou. "Quer um copo d'água, diva?" Ela confirmou, limpando a boca.

Em menos de um minuto já tinha o copo em mãos. Deu um pequeno gole, suspirando.

"Desculpe, Lee. Eu juro que não vomitei de propósito. Não acho o seu ritual de pentear a sobrancelha assim tão nojento." Brincou, a voz rouca.

Lee riu.

"Eu imaginei." Falou, tornando a se sentar na poltrona, pegando o tricô que fazia. "Então," franziu o cenho, fitando o trabalho recém-começado em mãos. Havia um novelo de lã verde numa sacola aos seus pés e as linhas já estavam nos pontos. "você acha que o pequeno Touya vai gostar de um par de calças ou um casaquinho?" Ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a com os seus enormes olhos negros curiosos e ansiosos.

Tenten sorriu.

"O que você quiser, querido." Respondeu, pousando o copo vazio sobre o criado-mudo, tornando a se deitar. Virou-se de lado para continuar a analisá-lo. "Irá ficar lindo."

"Foi Kakashi quem me ensinou." Comentou Lee, distraído. Então ele pareceu se recordar de algo e estendeu a mão, alcançando o pequeno controle ligado à parede, que chamava pelas enfermeiras. Apertou o botão. "Vamos esperar que alguém limpe tudo isso e pedir que nos tragam umas gelatinas. Eu gostei daquela de limão. Você pode me dar a sua escondido." Sugeriu.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos para que uma enfermeira adentrasse o quarto. Era pequena e de cabelos escuros, sem uma grande beleza, mas com lábios pequeninos e corados que pareciam torná-la deliciosa.

Como todas as demais enfermeiras, usava o traje típico, na cor rosa claro, e tinha um pequeno broche em forma de coração preso no bolso direito da camisa. Os olhos eram cor de mel e existia sempre em seu rosto uma expressão de docilidade.

Ela os cumprimentou com um leve sorriso e palavras gentis.

"Você pode me trazer gelatina de limão, Usagi?" Perguntou Tenten, vendo-a pegar o balde e levá-lo até o banheiro, a fim de esvaziá-lo e enxaguá-lo.

"Claro." Respondeu Usagi, assim que voltou. "Como está se sentindo?" Indagou, postando a mão sobre a sua testa quente. "Hm, está com um pouco de febre." Disse para si mesma.

"Como se estivesse morrendo." Falou Tenten, desanimada. "Mas vou sobreviver, eu acho." Mordeu o lábio, desconfortável com a idéia.

"Está certo. Vou trazer um remédio para enjôo. Vamos ver se a ajuda um pouco." A enfermeira deu a volta na cama, começando a se encaminhar para a saída do cômodo, quando fixou os olhos em Lee, que a observava, silencioso. "É você quem está tricotando, Lee-_san_?" Questionou, apontando para as agulhas e lã que repousavam sobre o colo do homem.

Rock Lee pigarreou e corou, surpreso por ela saber o seu nome.

"Er..." Engoliu em seco, dando-lhe um sorriso vacilante. "S-sim." Sua voz saiu tão baixa e fina que fez com que Tenten, ao seu lado, explodisse em gargalhadas. O riso da amiga pareceu despertá-lo do seu torpor. "É para o bebê da minha musa inspiradora." Falou com mais segurança então, desviando os orbes escuros para a morena, lançando-lhe um olhar repreensivo. "Calças, para manter o fogo da juventude dele sempre aceso!" Fez um sinal positivo com o polegar, provocando risos em Usagi.

"Sim," reiterou ela, simpática. "posso imaginar." Aproximou-se mais, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa. Seu movimento fez com que Lee ruborizasse. "Creio que você errou um ponto." Apontou.

Então Usagi deu mais um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto, prometendo voltar em alguns instantes com alguns potes de gelatina de limão. O silêncio reinou por algum tempo depois que ela se foi, no qual Tenten desenhou um ar zombeteiro no rosto.

"Eu acho que você arranjou uma foda." Comentou.

Lee a olhou, chocado.

"Não diga essas palavras grosseiras, Tenten-_chan_." Repreendeu, o cenho franzido.

"Que seja." Balbuciou Tenten, remexendo-se na cama. "Acho que você devia convidá-la para tomar um café ou algo assim, quando Usagi voltar." Sugeriu. "Que eu saiba ela não tem namorado. E você _também _não tem." Encarou-o de mau-humor, como se o desafiando a dizer qualquer coisa referente a Uchiha Sakura.

Encolhendo os ombros, Lee parecia hesitar.

"Talvez não seja uma boa idéia." Fitava os próprios dedos, suspirando. "Ela parece tão bonita e eu... eu..."

"Ora, por favor," a voz da morena exprimia alguma raiva e muita impaciência. Ela sacudiu a mão, num gesto que claramente demonstrava o seu aborrecimento. "não seja patético." Repreendeu, os orbes estreitos. "Você tem quase vinte e cinco anos. Está na hora de parar com esses complexos estranhos e fazer esse fogo da juventude funcionar para alguma coisa."

Com aquelas palavras, Lee pareceu mais encorajado. Deu um sorriso para ninguém em especial.

"Sim." Anuiu, pensativo. "Você pode estar certa, Tenten-_chan_." Disse, animado. Cerrou o punho, erguendo-o no ar. "Com toda a enorme e poderosa chama que arde em meu peito, com toda a coragem da qual disponho, com todo o ardor do meu coração, eu, Rock Lee, vou convidar a bela dama, a maravilhosa Usagi, para sair!" Berrou a plenos pulmões.

"Eu adoraria, Lee-_san_." A voz delicada chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o congelar.

Imóvel, Lee apenas virou a cabeça, olhando por cima do ombro. A enfermeira se encontrava na porta recém aberta, carregando uma bandeja. Ela ria, parecendo se divertir.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

O primeiro dia da primavera.

Tenten voltou o rosto para a janela, pensativa. Começava a fazer calor. Fazia um dia de sol, com ele todo exposto e reluzente no céu, como não viram durante o inverno.

Nunca gostara de frio. Sentia-se mais à vontade naquela estação do ano, quando todas as flores tornavam a florescer.

Ao seu lado, Neji lia alguns documentos da Vila. Pelo pouco que a morena sabia, o país estava envolvido numa guerra contra a Nuvem, mas não conseguira obter maiores detalhes. Todo o tipo de informação perturbadora lhe fora vetado por Sakura, pela sua segurança, embora ela acreditasse que Konoha estava com a vitória em mãos.

Podia ver da janela como a Vila estava mais vazia. Não havia desespero em rosto algum, como deveria ser comum na face dos perdedores, e a normalidade dos cidadãos a fazia relaxar.

Pousou a mão sobre a barriga. Estava já com quatro meses. A criança seguia bem, apesar de tudo.

Ela estava quase sem cabelos. Não gostava mais de se olhar no espelho. O corte masculino ainda disfarçava, mas, cada vez que passava a mão pela cabeça, eles pareciam mais ralos. Sakura não lhe garantira que acabaria por ficar careca. Às vezes alguns pacientes não apresentavam aquele sintoma. Mas Tenten estava certa de que iria.

"Tudo bem?" A pergunta de Neji a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

Voltando o rosto para o moreno, ela pensou em responder que sim, como fizera em todas as vezes que recebera aquele mesmo questionamento. Alguma coisa a impediu, porém. Um bolo desagradável subiu pela sua garganta. Não era a náusea com que já se habituara, era algo pior: era uma aterradora e incontrolável vontade de chorar.

Entreabriu os lábios, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi ficar com eles abertos, sem ser capaz de pronunciar palavra alguma. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pondo Neji imediatamente na defensiva.

Ele lhe franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupado enquanto fechava as pastas que lia e as depositava em cima do criado-mudo, e tudo o que Tenten fez foi encará-lo com os orbes cor de chocolate brilhantes e marejados.

"O que foi?" A voz dele era atenciosa. Levantou-se, aproximando-se dela. "Você está com alguma dor?"

Mas Tenten não respondeu. As lágrimas começaram a despencar, uma por uma, até que ela estendeu os braços e foi agarrada por Neji. Escondeu o rosto no peito masculino, soluçando, sentindo os dedos calejados contra a sua nuca.

Não conseguia compreender como o tinha ao seu lado. Hyuuga Neji era um ícone naquele país. Qualquer moça gostaria de desposá-lo. Jovens muito mais belas do que ela, muito mais saudáveis, de boas famílias. Era o que Neji merecia. Ele era mais do que a perfeição personificada, ele compunha o cortejo inteiro dos seus sonhos e desejos mais profundos. Ele era o príncipe que metade das plebéias ambicionava.

Sabia que os seus pensamentos eram idiotas. Sempre enxergara o homem ao seu lado como um homem com defeitos, apesar da beleza imaculada.

Nunca fizera o tipo de mulher que rebaixava a si mesma. Esforçava-se para manter a sua confiança e auto-estima sempre num nível saudável. Mas já não entendia, por mais que buscasse respostas, porque ele continuava ao seu lado. Estava doente e pálida e tão _feia_. Havia dias em que mal conseguia pronunciar um agradecimento.

"P-por que você está comigo?" Perguntou, a voz baixa e soluçante. Estava aninhada no peito dele, os soluços constantes quase a fazendo soar incompreensível. "Por que você continua c-comigo?" Repetiu, uma vez que não obteve resposta. "Eu só sou uma órfã abandonada que s-sempre viveu de favor." Ela nunca falava sobre o seu passado. Ela nunca contara nada a ninguém, mesmo a Lee, seu maior confidente. "Ninguém _n-nunca_ me quis."

Houve um longo silêncio entre ambos, onde apenas a respiração pesada de Tenten o interrompia.

"Você está mentindo." Falou Neji então, sério. Afastou-a de si, postando a mão sobre o queixo feminino, forçando-a a encará-lo. Limpou as lágrimas que abandonavam os seus olhos castanhos, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso de canto. "Eu a quero."

Baixou o rosto até que os seus lábios se encostaram. O Hyuuga os acariciou, devagar, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Viu as pálpebras de Tenten se fecharem, se rendendo àquela proximidade.

"E tenho várias justificativas para o fato de continuar ao seu lado." Continuou, baixinho. "Gosto da maneira como me afronta, mesmo que isso às vezes me irrite. A cor e o formato dos seus olhos me encantam. Seu cheiro me põe louco." Distribuiu pequenos beijos sobre a face delicada enquanto falava. "Você me mostrou todas as coisas que uma pessoa deve mostrar à outra: o amor, o prazer, a felicidade e a preocupação."

Capturou-lhe a boca com impetuosidade. Deslizou a língua de encontro à dela numa carícia lenta, fazendo-a estender os braços e enfiar os dedos entre os seus cabelos compridos, mantendo-o junto de si, à procura de uma maior aproximação. Um suspiro abandonou a garganta de Tenten, fazendo-o tremer.

Desceu as mãos para a cintura fina, apertando-a. Abandonou-lhe os lábios para descer para o queixo e pescoço. Podia ouvir a respiração quente contra o seu ouvido.

"Não creio que seria completo sem conhecê-la." Sussurrou Neji, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo.

Ela riu, fracamente, sem soltá-lo.

"Obrigada." Murmurou em resposta, escapando das carícias que recebia para que pudesse abraçá-lo. Ficou por um longo tempo sentindo o tórax dele se mover, ouvindo os seus batimentos cardíacos. "Esse foi o melhor primeiro dia de primavera que eu já tive." Falou, agarrada à sua camiseta.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Sakura estava excitada enquanto arrumava os aparelhos no quarto de Tenten com a ajuda de Usagi. Nos últimos tempos a médica vinha se mostrando excessivamente temperamental e aquilo surpreendia Tenten a cada dia que passava. Estava ciente, como toda Konoha o estava, dos problemas da Uchiha com o esposo, mas não acreditava que aquilo, tais distúrbios de personalidade, se valessem daquele motivo.

Embora estivesse preocupada com a amiga, não haviam tido muito tempo para conversar. Sakura era constantemente requisitada pelo hospital, de modo que não lhe restava muito tempo disponível. Havia assumido um número maior que o habitual de pacientes e atendia metade da ala de pediatria.

Após dois meses e alguns dias, o tratamento para leucemia havia avançado o primeiro estágio dos três que o compunham.

Sakura dissera já haverem atingido a remissão, uma vez que os exames não mais evidenciavam a presença de células leucêmicas. Geralmente, afirmara, o paciente já podia ir para casa naquele período, mas com o bebê em risco ela não podia lhe permitir um pouco de descanso.

Seria melhor estar sempre sob as vistas de algum especialista, caso ocorresse algum problema de última hora.

Mas Tenten estava certa de que Touya ficaria bem.

Naquele dia, completava o quinto mês de gravidez. Podia senti-lo chutar.

Conforme se desenvolvera a sua gestação, fora se sentindo cada vez mais ligada à criança. Ressonava quando o percebeu se mexer pela primeira vez e aquilo foi tão mágico que fez com que despertasse por completo. Desde então Touya se movia constantemente, impedindo-a de ter boas noites de sono, e passara, desde alguns dias, a responder a ruídos.

Estava ansiosa e nervosa para tê-lo junto de si. Toda vez que Neji falava, e quando o bebê estava acordado, Touya reagia com movimentos súbitos.

Aquela era a época em que a criança se acostumava com os sons que ouvia. A constante presença do pai por perto já o fazia ser capaz de reconhecê-lo. Assim como a de Lee, que aparecia no mínimo uma vez por dia para checar se Tenten ainda estava com a sua peruca verde luminosa.

Desde que perdera por completo os cabelos, Lee aparecera com aquela tal peruca de fios sintéticos compridos e uma franja.

Tenten nunca compreendeu porque chorou quando o viu entrar, tão preocupado com a sua auto-estima, mas percebeu que as lágrimas se tornaram um fator comum daí adiante.

O presente era como se fosse parte de si. Ela raramente o tirava. Até se habituara ao apelido que Naruto lhe dera, na vez em que viera vê-la, chamando-a de 'alienígena'.

Seus seios estavam maiores. Sakura já detectara neles a produção de leite materno. Tomava também um suplemento de vitaminas para garantir a saúde da criança.

No último ultrassom feito, não haviam podido distinguir o sexo, pois ele se encontrava com as pernas fechadas, mas Tenten estava certa de que era um garoto, assim como Neji. E assim procurava evitar qualquer expectativa ou preocupação de que o Hyuuga se decepcionasse se por ventura tivessem uma menina.

Naquele dia fariam uma nova tentativa.

"Oh!" Soltou Sakura logo depois da imagem de Touya ter aparecido na tela do monitor. "Ele hoje estava de bom humor." Sorria, vendo-o mexer o bracinho, levando-o à boca. "Que gracinha. Está dormindo." Disse-lhes. "Ali, vocês podem ver a cabeça e as pernas dobradas. Está virado de frente para nós."

"Ele está bem?" Questionou Neji, fitando-a. "Está saudável?"

"Sim." Sakura continuou a sorrir. "Tem um tamanho considerável para o período, portanto será um bebê grande. Não apresenta nenhuma anormalidade. É um bebê forte. Vocês devem estar orgulhosos deste pequeno milagre." Depois os mirou, primeiro um e depois o outro, um brilho maroto na face. "Parabéns. É um garotão."

Neji deu a Tenten um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse muito convencido de si mesmo.

"Isso é ótimo." Falou então, parecendo se divertir. "Porque eu já tinha mandado todos os caras comprarem roupas azuis."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Estava no meio da madrugada e ela estava faminta. Mandara Neji dormir em casa, pois há uma semana que o tinha mal acomodado na poltrona ao lado da sua cama.

De acordo com Ino, todos os móveis já haviam sido comprados e montados na residência e só faltavam os pequenos detalhes finais, como objetos de decoração, que seriam deixados a encargo dela própria quando saísse do hospital.

Obtinha muitas visitas durante o dia. Afora Usagi, que passava um grande tempo ao seu lado, continuando o tricô que Lee desistira, a Yamanaka e Gai sempre apareciam quando podiam. Naruto viera uma ou duas vezes, quando por algum acaso vinha visitar Sakura no hospital, e Neji contava que estava em constante contado com Sasuke.

Pelo que o próprio lhe contava, o casamento do Uchiha com Sakura não andava bem, mas a amiga nunca falava a respeito daquilo e Tenten não se sentia à vontade para comentar.

Sentia falta de Hinata, que deixara o título ninja para trás e abandonara o país com um homem. A amiga não viera vê-la, mas a morena compreendia.

Estava feliz que a Hyuuga enfim houvesse encontrado a sua felicidade, embora a custo de muito sacrifício. Toda a família se encontrara chocada com o rumo dos acontecimentos por algum tempo, até que Hinata acabara por ser considerada como morta e esquecida. Aquela posição a enfureceu por algum tempo. Não era bom que se aborrecesse, contudo, e a ignorou.

Neji havia abandonado a sua posição e também a Hiashi e Tenten, que a princípio se mostrara preocupada com a notícia, acabou por se sentir aliviada. Detestava aquele homem.

A vida pessoal de muita gente em Konoha andava um pandemônio. Ninguém dizia nada para preocupá-la, mas Lee havia lhe dito que há muito tempo Gaara não punha os pés em Konoha. E Naruto andava sorumbático e sério, o total oposto da sua personalidade. Não podia imaginar o que estava ocorrendo fora daquela porta e isso a aborrecia.

Recém havia apertado o botão que chamava pelas enfermeiras quando Sakura entrou no cômodo, o rosto lavado de lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu?" Questionou Tenten imediatamente, preocupada.

"Estou grávida." Ela respondeu, soluçando enquanto se sentava na poltrona. Tinha a maquilagem borrada e os cabelos desajeitados. "Oh, meu Deus. Estou grávida." Repetiu num sussurro incrédulo, levando a mão à boca. "Já estou com quase um mês e eu... oh, meu Deus." Disse, esfregando o rosto.

"Parabéns." Congratulou Tenten, estendendo-lhe um lenço umedecido do pacote que Lee a presenteara. "Agora vamos, limpe as lágrimas. Conte-me o que está acontecendo. Relaxe, doçura."

"A-acho que vou me separar, Tenten." Respondeu Sakura, mordiscando o lábio, sem fitá-la. "Minha condição com Sasuke está impossível. E... e eu acho que não há mais volta."

"Para tudo no mundo há volta. Não seja dessa maneira desistente." Tenten a repreendeu, o cenho franzido. "Você lutou por isso, por esse casamento, por muitos anos, Sakura. Não pode desistir apenas porque tudo não é um conto de fadas. Você precisa continuar a ser forte e lutar."

"E-eu sei." A Uchiha fungou. "M-mas..."

Tenten sacudiu o braço, impaciente.

"Ora, _vamos_!" Sibilou. "Não pode desistir de Uchiha Sasuke como uma bobinha desiludida. Seja mulher. Domine-o. Não se deixe dominar. Você tem um filho para criar. Se não acha que vale a pena tentar, então pense que tudo vale por ele." Apontou para a barriga lisa dela, os lábios apertados. "Sempre foi o seu sonho, lembra? Uma família! Lute por esse sonho. Faça coisas de que se orgulhará mais tarde."

Houve um instante de silêncio, antes que Sakura se levantasse e corresse para o banheiro. Tenten a ouviu golfar e suspirou. Era sempre assim com aquela Uchiha. Ela sempre precisava ser posta contra a parede, para que afinal aprendesse a se movimentar por si só.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Nos últimos tempos, Neji acreditava que via Sasuke com freqüência. E podia compreender. Eles vinham se ajudando mutuamente desde que começaram a fazer missões juntos e o doujutsu que possuíam os mantinha em alta conta com a Hokage, mas o Uchiha era mais do que apenas um companheiro para missões. Era também um amigo.

Metade da Vila ainda não o via com bons olhos. Ele demorara um longo tempo para tornar a ser aceito, precisara pagar diversas penas, tivera toda a sua herança liquidada e cumpria mais missões do que qualquer um. Avançara rápido pelos postos ninja ao retornar para Konoha. Seu envolvimento com Sakura era esperado por toda a gente e ninguém se decepcionou. Em pouco tempo eles estavam casados, o que não queria dizer que estivessem felizes.

Nos últimos tempos, Neji havia ouvido falar muita coisa e sabia que Sasuke havia sido abandonado. Diziam que Sakura o estava traindo e agora morava com Naruto, mas aquilo tudo era falatório infundado. Eles sempre haviam sido um time e um par de irmãos que se ajudara quando Sasuke partira, e todos os ninjas que os conheciam acreditavam nisso.

Mas crer ou não nas fofocas não mudava o fato de que a senhora Uchiha deixara o esposo e o apartamento que dividiam.

Sasuke estava acomodado no sofá da nova casa de Neji. A sala tinha cores mais escuras e tudo combinava perfeitamente. Ino tinha um gosto impecável e, embora estivesse ocupada com a própria floricultura e a enorme barriga, sempre tinha tempo para aparecer e se oferecer a ajudá-lo no que quer que fosse. Ela pouco falava com Sasuke, mas era amigável, e Neji acreditava que aquela distância era algo em respeito à amiga - mulheres tinham uns hábitos estranhos.

Tenten estava naquela tarde na companhia do time de Kurenai, que fora visitá-la, e à noite Lee tinha se disponibilizado a dormir ao seu lado, pois queria conselhos e conversa.

Ela já estava no sexto mês de gestação e Sakura decidira fazer a cesárea no sétimo, para evitar complicações com a doença. Tenten estava estável e havia passado para o terceiro estágio da recuperação, a de manutenção, que consistia basicamente no término do tratamento agressivo e passava apenas para a conservação para evitar recaídas.

Em um mês, ele pensava nisso todas as noites, seria pai.

"Então," Sasuke empurrou com o pé o pacote que estava sobre a mesa de centro. Tinha uma cerveja na mão. Era já a quinta que estava tomando. "abre logo esse negócio. Tive de pedir ajuda pra uma vendedora e suportar todo o tipo de assédio só pra comprar um presente. Estou me sentindo uma bicha." Resmungou, tomando mais um gole, a voz meio mole.

"Não. É a Tenten quem abre os presentes." Reiterou Neji, pegando o copo que havia abandonado. "Então, você e a Sakura não fizeram as pazes." Comentou, distraído.

"Sakura acha que está bem com aquele imbecil." Havia voz na raiva de Sasuke ao se referir a Naruto. "E quer o divórcio. Mas se ela pensa que eu vou dar o divórcio para que possa ficar lá, bancando a esposa daquele..." Praguejou alto, enfiando a mão por entre os cabelos. "Devia tê-lo matado há muito tempo. Aquela _irritante_." Falou, esvaziando a lata.

Neji revirou os olhos.

"Não seja machão." Reiterou. "Você sabe como são as mulheres, Uchiha. Você sabe que elas precisam de atenção e de bobagens sentimentais. E, ao que me parece, você escolheu a mais sentimental de todas, portanto não pode reclamar. Teve tempo de voltar atrás e dizer não." O outro ficou em silêncio. Já estava meio alcoolizado. "Agora... preciso dizer que irá se desiludir se espera reconquistá-la sendo um bruto."

"Você está do _meu _lado ou do lado dela?" Rugiu Sasuke, de mau-humor, sem encará-lo.

"É óbvio que estou do seu lado." Respondeu Neji, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas faz parte do papel dos amigos revelarem a verdade quando necessário."

"Hunf. Que seja."

Eles ficaram calados e bebendo por algum tempo.

"Quero que você seja o padrinho do meu filho." Falou Neji, calmamente.

"Pensei que Lee fosse ser o padrinho." Respondeu Sasuke, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Tenten disse que eu poderia escolher o padrinho. Não teria mesmo como escolher a madrinha, com minha alta interação com o sexo oposto." Ele encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. "E apenas diga 'sim' e cale a boca. Você está ficando irritante como a sua esposinha, Uchiha." Zombou, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso cheio de malícia.

Sasuke bufou com a comparação, mas acabou por concordar.

Eles beberam até acabarem as latas do engradado, então Sasuke se despediu e se levantou, cerca de duas horas depois, indo para casa - ou 'o apartamento daquela cobra traiçoeira', como dizia. Nada na sua figura imponente denunciava que ele se encontrava embriagado, apenas o brilho levemente perdido dos olhos escuros e a boca mole.

Neji quase riu quando imaginou como Sakura se sentiria ao perceber que poderia pôr o marido daquela forma.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Tenten acordou com os ruídos provocados pela médica, que adentrava no quarto com pressa e animada.

A mulher seguiu até as cortinas, abrindo-as. Despertou também Neji, que estava com a cabeça encostada à poltrona, ressonando.

"É hoje, meus pacientes preferidos!" Disse, batendo palmas, excitada. "Vamos despertar, Tenten, amor. Uma enfermeira virá em alguns minutos checar os seus sinais e trazer o desjejum."

Bocejando, a morena a seguiu com os olhos.

"Sim." Falou, a voz mole. "Mas você precisava me acordar às..." Procurou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo: 7h da manhã. "às sete?" Indagou, enfadada e esfregando o rosto. "Achei que você tivesse marcado o parto para o início da tarde." Havia algum questionamento na sua frase, o qual foi ignorado pela Uchiha. "E Touya chutou a noite inteira. Pensei que ia me quebrar as costelas ou algo assim." Resmungou.

"Precisamos nos preparar desde já." Disse Sakura, distraída enquanto olhava a sua ficha. "Reservei a melhor incubadora para o meu afilhado e falei com a Tsunade-_shishou_, que estará lá para me dar todo o apoio. Mas Touya está com um bom peso para um bebê de sete meses e em pouco tempo terá atingido a maturidade dos órgãos."

Largando a prancheta, Sakura lhes destinou um sorriso brilhante.

"Agora eu vou deixá-los a sós para curtir as últimas horas antes que o _meu _príncipe venha ao mundo!" E saiu, saltitante.

Tenten ainda observou a porta em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Talvez ela esteja mais ansiosa do que nós." Disse para Neji, sorrindo, um pouco cansada.

"Eu acho difícil." Confidenciou ele.

A morena sorriu, lançando os lençóis para o lado e pondo os pés para fora da cama.

"Está bem. Preciso escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, senão acabarei pegando no sono mais uma vez." Falou, tornando a soltar um bocejo. "Vá avisar Lee e Gai, Neji. Mas antes de sair, me dê aquela maldita peruca. Ela está começando a me dar dor de cabeça." Resmungou.

"Já disse a você que não me incomodo de ser o único a possuir cabelos nesse relacionamento." Zombou o Hyuuga, acompanhando-a até o banheiro. Estendeu o objeto despenteado, o qual ela agarrou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lançava um olhar aborrecido. "Não fique assim, está bem?" Segurou o queixo feminino, puxando-a para um beijo. "Em breve tudo isso terá acabado e você poderá ir para casa com o nosso menino."

Aquelas palavras quebraram a resistência de Tenten, que riu e se afastou, girando a torneira e ligando o chuveiro.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ir para casa." E lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, que mostrava todo o seu desejo, antes de dar as costas e tirar a roupa para entrar debaixo d'água.

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Ela ainda se sentia tonta e muito distante pela anestesia quando ouviu a voz de Sakura.

"O seu filho nasceu, querida."

OSDEUSES&OSDEUSES

Hyuuga Touya pesava dois quilos e setecentos gramas e chorou imediatamente após ser retirado do útero da mãe. Tinha uma vasta cabeleira escura e a pele era avermelhada e enrugada. Possuía os olhos do pai, o Byakugan.

Ele foi imediatamente levado para a incubadora, feitos os rituais de praxe após cada nascimento, desobstruindo narinas, limpando-o e vestindo-o.

O bebê agora dormia placidamente sobre a pequena almofada acolchoada, aquecido e alimentado por uma das enfermeiras. Vestia um pequeno conjunto verde, presente de Lee, e chupava o dedo.

Neji o olhava do vidro, percebendo o turbilhão de emoções invadi-lo. Sorria, ouvindo a voz encantada de Rock Lee ao seu lado, e pela primeira vez no mundo sentiu que não havia mais nada que pudesse torná-lo feliz.

Era o homem _mais feliz _daquele universo. E além.

**FIM**


End file.
